Unfinished Business
by Minela310
Summary: Jude and Tommy all the way. He wants her. Jude's confused. She wants him, Tommy's gone. Shay's in the mix. How will things work out when nature takes its course? Literally! Action packed. Completed. Pls R
1. The Return

This takes place the day before Jude's 18th birthday. She is getting ready to go out with Shay who she hss been dating for almost 6 months now. He realized he was wrong about Eden and Jude forgave him. He, after all, was her first real boyfriend. Her first real kiss.

**_Chapter 1_**

Jude is standing in front of her mirror talking to herself: _"I can't believe I'm finally turning 18. I wonder if Tommy is thinking about me, wherever he is."_

"_Jude are you ready yet? We're running late. AGAIN" Shay yelled from downstairs. Jude so caught up in her thoughts was finally snapped out of them when Shay came up to her room. "Wow, you look amazing. That dress really becomes you". _

He goes over to her and puts his arms around her. Jude responds by giving him a quick kiss on his right cheek and puts her arms around his neck.

"_Maybe because it's really tight on me. I mean you could have picked up a bigger size when you chose it for me"_ Jude said sarcastically _"But I love it."_

Shay pushed her away gently so he could look at her, and just smiled _"Shorty, I knew you would. Now come on, we have reservations". _He grabs her hand and they leave to the restaurant.

_**Back To Tommy**_

Tommy is in a hotel room, picks up the phone and dials some digits.

Kwest: "_Hello?"_

Tommy: "_Hey man. It's Tommy."_

Kwest doesn't respond for a few seconds astonished to hear from Tommy after almost 5 months without a word.

Kwest: "_Well I'll be damned. Man where have you been? What's been going on with you?"_

Tommy: "_Long story man. I'm in town.."_

Kwest: "_You mean you're back? Why am I not surprised? You know what tomorrow is, right?"_

Tommy: "_Jude's birthday. As if I could forget. Listen, do you know where she is? I've been trying to call her but her phone is disconnected." _

Kwest: "_Yeah, Shay got her a new one. They're out to dinner at some classy restaurant. Tommy don't ruin it for her. Not again."_

Tommy: "_Man I don't know what your talking about. So she's still with that punk? I can't believe she of all people fell for a guy like him after what he did to her at her Sweet 16. She deserves so much better."_

Kwest: "_Better? You mean **YOU**?"_

Tommy: "_Just someone who isn't Shay. Listen man, I have to go, alright? I'll probably stop by the studio later." _

Kwest: "_I don't think that's a good id- Hello? Tommy?"_

Before Kwest could finish the sentence he heard a click and then a beep…….

Kwest: "_Oh great, Jude is going to flip." _

Tommy walks out of the hotel room and towards the elevator thinking to himself "_I can't believe she is still with him. I wonder if she missed me. I can't believe how much I missed her. She had to miss me too, right? I mean come on it's Jude. My Jude. The one I spend all those long nights with, working at the studio. The one who was there for me when I needed someone. The one that always understood what I was saying and never doubted me." _Tommy is walking down the street now towards the garage to get his blue Viper. He missed the car. But as he unlocked the door and sat in it all he could think about was him and Jude and the rides they took together. He started the engine and just drove off not even thinking of where he was going.

_**Back To Jude**_

Jude and Shay arrive at the restaurant in they're black stretch limo and open the door. As they do they're bombarded with flashes of cameras and questions from photographers and tabloid magazines.

"_Jude, how do you feel turning 18?" asked one reported._

The other yelled _"Jude do you know if Tommy is coming back anytime soon?"_

At this Jude's mind just started to race to all they're memories. Everything they had been through. He had always been her rock. Her strength. Her shoulder to cry on. Jude's face went blank. She couldn't help being mad at him walking out on her right after her 2nd album was released. He didn't even leave a note. Not one single word. The rage inside of her started to take over and she looked at Shay for support.

"_That's enough gentleman! Jude has no contact with Tommy and doesn't know if he'll ever be back" Shay responded to the reporters question. _

_OMG Shay is right. What if Tommy never comes back? What if he walked away for good? I should be mad. So why aren't I? It's not like I love him. I love Shay. I am with Shay. It's just that Tommy has this effect on me. I don't know what it is but right now it's just better that he's not around. Jude thought to herself. _

"_Jude? Come on. Lets go inside" Shay said as he took her hand gently in his and she followed his lead to the entrance. As they walk towards their table following the hostess Shay turns toward Jude and plants a kiss on her. _

"_Sorry, You just looked irresistible in this light. I had to take advantage of it." He said smiling gently at her as Jude put her left hand on his left cheek and kissed his right one. _

"_You've been taking advantage of me a lot lately." Jude responded smiling coyly. "Not that I'm complaining". _

As Jude and Shay went on with they're dinner they had no idea that hurricane Tommy was back in town coming to claim what he thinks is rightfully his. Jude.

The next they Jude slept in until 10:22 AM. Her mom and Sadie walked in her room singing happy birthday and carrying presents.

"_Oh no. It's too early." Jude complaint rubbing her eyes, hoping she'd be able to see clearly. _

"_Wake up! You shouldn't sleep your 18th birthday away. Come on we got presents." Jude's mom said as she walked to the right hand-side of the bed and pulled up a chair. _

"_Not the whole day. Just maybe until like 2-3?" Jude said pulling her bed sheets over her head. _

Now Sadie walked over to the left side of Jude's bed and pulled the sheets off _"No way. Mom woke me up extra early so we could eat breakfast together, now get up!" _

"_Ok fine, you said something about presents?" Jude said sitting up in bed now. _

"_I knew all we had to mention was presents" Victoria responded and smiled as Jude moved closer and gave her mom a big hug. _

"_Thank you Mom, you're the best." _

"_Uhm what about me?" Sadie interrupted _

"_You too Sadie. Don't know what I would do without you." Jude said a little meaner than she had intended for it to sound. Sadie caught the mean remark and walked out of Jude's room. _

"_Jude, I know you guys are not getting along too well lately but she is your sister. I wish you two could just work things out already." Victoria said in a low voice that made Jude feel guilty. _

"_I know Mom. Me too. Look I'm going to go talk to her. All right?" Jude said giving her Mom a kiss on the cheek and walking towards Sadie's room. _

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"_It's open" Sadie yells. _

Jude opens the door and sees Sadie looking at a picture of her Tommy and Jude. Jude sees the pictures and walks over to Sadie's bed and sits down.

"_I remember the day we took that. It was when my first album went double platinum and Tommy took us both to the carnival." Jude said with hurt in her voice. Sadie looking at Jude now "Yeah, I remember him winning me a bear on one of those game things and you wouldn't leave until he got you one too." Sadie remembered smiling to herself. _

"_Yeah, Sadie what happened between us?" Jude asked with tears dwelling in her eyes. _

"_Tommy happened. That's what." Sadie said angry now. She walked over to the garbage can and threw the frame and the picture with it away. _

"_I'm sorry Sadie. I guess we both messed up. God I remember when we were younger we always used to say how a guy would never come between us. No matter who he was and look at us now. I don't want to fight with you anymore." Jude said her voice breaking and a tear leaving her right eye. Sadie walked over to her and put her arms around her sister._

"_Jude, no matter what happens in the future I will promise you Tommy or no Tommy I'm always going to be your big sister. I can't believe we ever let him come between us." _

Jude put her arms around Sadie and they both just held each other for at least 2 minutes, both remembering the day that Tommy told them that neither would have a chance with him and broke they're hearts.

"_Jude, Kwest is on the phone. He says it's important." Victoria said as she walked in Sadie's room and handed Jude her cell phone._

Jude: _"Hello? Kwest?"_

Kwest: "_Jude? Happy birthdayyyyyyyyyyy_." He said in a melody as if trying to sing.

Jude: "_Aw thank you, but please stick with producing." _She said and giggled a little.

Kwest: "_That's cold. Look I have something to tell you_." His voice turned to a serious note now.

Jude: "_What? Is something wrong? Kwest?"_

Kwest: "_Well kind of."_

Jude: "_Oh not today. Come on just say it." _

Kwest: "_Jude, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to. Tommy is back_."

Beep. Jude hung up the phone. She just stood there not comprehending that her whole life was about to be thrown into another turmoil thanks to Little Tommy Q.

Jude sat on a chair in her room. She couldn't move. She couldn't say anything. When Sadie and her Mom asked her what was wrong she just replied with a wave and walked to her room. Thoughts running through her head

"_What is he thinking? Leaving without a word knowing I would worry. Knowing it would break my heart. And then coming back? He knows I'm with Shay. Am I the reason he came back? Is Sadie? Oh God this can't be happening. I can't get all worked up about him again. I just can't_. _Not again_."

Jude's thoughts were interrupted by a Birthday songs playing loud from the outside. Jude got up and walked to her window. It was Shay. He had speakers set up all around him and was standing on a little stage under her window looking up at her. Jude's eyes filled with tears. Was it out of happiness and the smile Shay always brought to her face or was it the fact that Tommy was back? Shay put a mic to his lips and started to rap:

Shay: _"Happy birthday to my one and only,_

_You make me feel complete, almost holy._

_I'm here trying to make all of your wishes and dreams come true,_

_There's no where I'd rather be than here with you._

_Happy birthday to the sunshine of my day,_

_Who always picks me up when I'm going the wrong way."_

Jude couldn't believe he had written that for her. She ran down the stairs and threw her arms around him. She smiled at Shay trying to hide what was really going on inside of her.

Shay: _"Happy Birthday Shorty" _and he kisses her.

Jude: _"I can't believe you did all of this for me. That was so sweet. Are you going soft on me?" _Jude said giggling knowing Shay would complain.

Shay: _"Soft? Me? Nev-"_

Jude: _"Shay what is it?" _Jude turns around to face what Shay was looking at.

Just as Jude was forgetting about Tommy Quincy and getting in the spirit of the day his blue Viper pulls up in front of her house.

Jude just stood there frozen as Tommy, the man she once would have given up everything for, was getting out of his car and walking toward her with a bouquet of long, red Roses. Jude was overwhelmed with memories, pictures of them together.

_God, he looks good. No Jude, what are you thinking? You're mad at him remember? He broke your heart, twice. Jude thought to herself as she snapped out of her little world when she saw Shay walking angry towards Tommy. _

Shay: _"What the hell are you doing here Saint Tommy?"_

Tommy: _"This is between me and Jude. Stay out of this Shay Shay. I mean it." _

Tommy mean mugged Shay to show him that he was serious but Shay kept on walking towards Tommy. Jude ran after Shay and grabbed him by his hand.

Jude: _"Shay stop! Please don't do this. Not today."_

Shay: _"Jude he has no right to be here. He'll ruin your dinner party. He'll ruin your day."_

Jude sigh _"He won't. I won't let him. Ok? Just let me handle him."_

She kisses Shay softly on his cheek and turns toward Tommy.

Tommy: _"Handle me? You say that like I'm a piece of wood." _He smiles not being able to resist her. _"She could have given him a kiss on the lips but she didn't, that's a good sign Tommy. Now just play it cool. Give her time." _He said to himself.This is the moment he's been thinking of ever since the day he left and even though she was in her little black boxer shorts, a tank top and looked like she just walked out of a zombie movie she never looked more beautiful to him.

Jude: _"What are you doing here Quince?" _

She couldn't believe how ruff her voice sounded but Tommy had that effect on her. He brought raw emotion out of her and he knew it. He knew how to get to her like no one else did and it unnerved her. He just stood there looking right into her eyes. She felt like he was eating her up with his stare. Taking her in piece by piece. Finally he spoke

Tommy: _"Hey Jude. Happy 18th Girl. Here these are for you." _

He curved his lips into a sweet smile and handed Jude the Roses. She took them from him and looked at him. She knew he saw her pain. She did all she could to hold back her tears. She did all she could to hold back from throwing her arms around him. Finally composing herself she opened her mouth.

Jude: _"Thanks. Tommy you shouldn't have come back. What are you doing here?"_

Tommy: _"What am I doing here? You didn't actually think I would miss your birthday? I missed you."_

Shay: _"Man you need to get out of here. Jude doesn't want to hear this." _

Tommy: _"How about you stay out of this and let her tell me herself?"_

Shay walks over to Jude, grabs the Roses from her hands and throws them at Tommy's feet. Tommy walks over to Shay furious and thugs at his shirt as if he was going in for a punch just as Jude threw herself in between them.

Jude: _"NO. I can't take this now. From either one of you." _Tears now running down her cheeks as she turns around, hops in her car and drives away leaving everyone in shock.

Jude was driving down the street barely seeing anything in front of her. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

_"I always let him get to me. Why? Why does he have his power over me? I can't believe he would show up at my house like that. Like nothing happened. But he brought me Roses. He came back for me. Not Sadie. For my birthday. God, I need to get Tommy out of my head." With her mind racing in a million different directions Jude decides to go to the studio where she can be alone for a while. No one's going to look for her there. Since it's a Sunday the studio should be empty. _

Jude unlocked the door to the building and ran up the stairs to the 3rd floor. She opened the door to Studio B, the studio that had been assigned to her and Tommy before he left. As she walked through the door someone was sitting in the chair on the right side.

Jude: _"What are you doing here?"_

Person: _"Uh I thought I'd come and finish this beat. Jude you don't look so good."_

Jude puts her hands up on her face and begins to cry _"Yeah well leave it to Tommy and Shay to make me feel miserable. Kwest, why are men always out to hurt you?"_

Kwest walking over to Jude and putting his arms around her.

"_Hey we're not all like that" saying with humor but then in a more serious tone "I'm really sorry about what happened." letting go of her. Suddenly there was a shadow at the door. Jude turned around to see who it was wiping her wet eyes. _

Kwest: _"Hey man. What happened? Didn't you say you would stop by the studio last night?"_

Tommy: _"Uh yeah but I got caught up. Listen man can you give us a sec?" _Tommy now turning his attention to a crying Jude.

Kwest: _"Yeah sure, I was just leaving." _As Kwest made his way towards the door he looked back and said _"Take care Jude." _Jude just gave him a weak smile and sat down on the white couch that was so familiar to her that it just brought back more memories of her and Tommy.

Tommy: _"Jude I know you don't want to hear this and I'm really sorry about what happened, but we need to talk. There's a reason why I'm back. Why I left in the first place."_

Meanwhile back at Jude's house. Sadie storming out of the house just as all the commotion had stopped. She looked around at Shay, Victoria and the stage that was still set up under Jude's window.

Sadie: _"What was all that racket about? Who's flowers are those? And what is this thing doing here?" _she kicks the stage and looks curiously at Shay and than at her Mom.

Victoria: _"Honey, Shay here was singing a Birthday song to Jude just as Tommy cam-"_

Before she could finish Sadie rudely interrupted and took a step towards her mother.

Sadie:_ "Did you just say Tommy? Mom? Is Tommy back?"_

Victoria: _"Yes, Tommy is back." _Victoria said with a concerned look on her face.

Sadie: _"Well where is he? Didn't he ask to see me? And where is Jude?"_

Shay: _"Asked for you? Girl he doesn't even know you exist. All that guy thinks about is my girlfriend. But I'm going to bring an end to all of this. She is with me now and I'm not giving up on her that easily." _Shay turned around and stomped to his car. Sadie looking after him with fire in her eyes.

Victoria: _"Jude drove off crying. Tommy left after her. Oh I hope he found her. I am really worried about her."_ she said as a tear curled up in her eye.

Sadie: _"It's always Jude with you. With all of them. What about me?" _she turns around and walks away from her mom thinking to herself _Why Jude? What does Tommy see in her? I'm not giving up on you Tommy if it's the last thing I do."_

_**Back To Jude and Tommy**_

Jude just looked at him mesmerized. He hadn't changed one bit. Still as handsome as ever. Still had his slender, muscular body and that perfect smile that send Jude flying every time. This was the guy she wanted more than anything in her life. This was Tommy. Her one and only Tommy.

Tommy now moving closer to Jude capturing her pain, her tears, her fear. He knew he would have to get her to trust him again. He knew it wouldn't be easy but he just couldn't give up. Not when he would have moved the whole world to make her happy. She was his beautiful Jude. HIS Jude.

Tommy: _"Jude?"_

Tommy: _"Please don't cry."_

Tommy: _"Can you say something?"_

Jude wanted to, she tried to mouth words but no sound came from her lips. Finally she composed herself and let out a little cough.

Jude: _"What do you want me to say Quincy? That I'm happy your back? That I missed you? That everything is forgiven just because your back and gave me a dozen Roses?" _

She said in a loud voice but not yelling, yet.

_But I am happy that your back and I DID miss you. Jude what are you doing? Jude thought to herself. Her anger was rising and her tears now slowly coming to a stop. Tommy just looked at her. He had to let her get it all out. He knew she was angry. Tommy slowly walked over to her and sat down on the floor right in front of her. Looking up at her and she down at him. He took her hands into his but Jude moved away. He saw a hesitation in her eyes. _

Tommy: _"I…."_

Jude: _"Save it! How did you know where to find me? Doesn't matter. Where have you been all this time?" _Jude knew she was saying the words but could not look at him.

Tommy: _"I know you. This is where you always come when you want to be alone. Face it sometimes I know you better than you know yourself, better than I know myself." _He looked at her. Her nose was red. Her eyes puffy. He knew she didn't want to hear that. She wanted to know where he had been.

"_I was in the States." Tommy finally said as he let out a sigh._

He's now looking at her hoping she will face him but no such luck. He puts his right hand under her chin and gently turns her face to his. She was now facing him. Tommy had to do everything in his power to keep from kissing her. He longed to touch her for the last 2 years but it was never as bad as it had been now. After almost 5 months of him not being around her it drove him crazy that she was there now and he couldn't do anything. _"I had to leave Jude. I need you to understand."_

Jude: _"Understand? What? That you walked out on me right when my album came out? When I needed you the most." _

Tommy: _"It did better than we expected. Double platinum? You did a great jo-"_

Jude's anger rising in her voice she interrupted. _"You came back to talk to me about the album?" _She screamed.

Tommy couldn't hold back anymore _"Jude, I missed you. Your face was the first thing I saw every morning when I woke up and the last thing every night before I fell asleep. Being away from you for so long was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my entire life. But I had to leave."_

Jude just sat there listening to him. Trying to understand why he did what he did. Trying to forgive him for the pain he caused her and her sister. Tears were coming down her cheeks again and Tommy, with his gentle touch, just wiped them away. She wished he could wipe away the pain just as easily.

"_You and Sadie kept on fighting cuz of me. I told her I didn't love her and that I would never be with her but for some reason she didn't let go. Than you and Shay started to get closer and I couldn't look at him touching you. Kissing you when that should have been me." Tommy stopped. He put his arms around Jude and embraced her. She didn't return his gesture but she didn't back out either. Tommy continued while still holding her. "God Jude, had I stayed I would have ripped Shay to pieces. Any guy that even looked at you. Rage kept filling me every time I saw you with him. I was feeling something I had never felt before for anyone. Jealousy." _

Finally facing her again going in for a kiss when Jude pushed him away and they heard a ring. It was Jude's cell. She flipped it open and answered.

Jude: _"Hello?"_

Shay: _"Jude where are you? Are you ok?" _Shay sounding concerned.

Jude: _"I'm fine Shay. I'm sorry I ran out on you like that." _Tommy hearing it was Shay she was talking to rolled his eyes. _"But I'm ok. I'm with Tommy." _Jude said. This brought a smile to Tommy's face. She didn't keep him a secret.

Shay: _"Your what? Tommy? Where are you I'm coming right now?"_

Jude: _"Listen, we really need to sort this out. I'll be fine."_

Shay: _"I agree so tell me where you are so we can get this over with."_

Jude: _"No Shay, I meant Tommy and me. Alone"_ This brought another smile to Tommy's face. _"Did she just say "No" to Shay Shay? It's progress. I'll have that guy out of her head in no time." _Tommy thought to himself.

Shay: _"Fine Jude. It's always been Tommy and you. I've always been the 3rd wheel in this relationship. Call me when you make up your mind."_ And with this Shay hangs up.

Jude: _"You always do this. You always do something to throw my life completely upside down. I can't believe I just did that to Shay. He wrote me a song. He stayed with me when I didn't want to be alone. He helped me get over you." _Jude's voice breaking……

Tommy: _"Girl, now that I'm back you'll never have to be alone again. I promise you I will be there for you no matter what. Shay wrote you a song? So what? I will write you a whole symphony. Please don't let Shay come between us. I came back for you. So we can finally be together. Don't put up those walls with me. I know you better than that." _Tommy suddenly stopped as he just now realized the last words Jude had said. _"He helped me get over you"? Is she over me? She can't be. I can see it in her eyes. That fire. I know it's burning for me, or is it?" _Tommy thought to himself as his face went pale.

Jude: "_Me put up walls? Are you saying I shut YOU out? Don't play that reversed psychology on me! All I've ever been was honest with you. You knew from the start how I felt about you. But you just couldn't let me in, could you? You led me on. You put up your walls so high that I would have never been able to break them. Just because of what your Dad did to your Mom. Cheating on her? Lying? Drinking? Why Tommy? Because you don't want to be like him? You never could." _Jude's voice was strong. She saw the effect it had on Tommy.

"_You could never be your father. I know you Quincy. I fell for you, remember. But you pushed me away. Why? Because you didn't want to hurt me. Bull. You're a coward. Instead of letting me in and being honest with me from the start you played mind games with me and than walked out on what we could have had. You're not your father but I'm staring to think your worse." Jude's eyes filling with tears now. Tommy just stood looking at her. Sharp pains now going all through his chest. He knew everything she was saying was true. No one had ever know him, seen him, the was Jude saw him. And just like that all his walls broke down and his eyes filled with tears. _

Jude couldn't believe what she saw. Little Tommy Q was about to cry. He was breaking down. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and hold him like he did for her so many times but something held her back. She couldn't move. The revelation that just occurred froze her thoughts. Tommy sat down on the couch now and put his hands up to his eyes like she had done what seem like only moments ago.

Jude: _"I am sorry, Tommy. I didn't mean to say those things. Why is it that we always seem to hurt each other?" _Jude said in such a low voice that she could barely hear it herself as she walked over to where Tommy was sitting and sat next to him. He picked up his head and looked her right in the eyes.

Tommy: _"All I've ever tried to do was keep you away from pain. Heartache. But all I seem to be doing is causing you more of it. You're right. I have pushed you away cuz I didn't want to become him. I would hate myself if I ever." _he laughs at himself for a second then continues. _"I've never felt this way before. I don't know what it is. I've had my share of girls on the road but no one has ever messed me up and completed me at the same time like you do. Jude, I know I haven't been there for you lately but I need you to know something. I love you Jude. And I don't want to go on another day without you." _

Jude just looked at him. She finally heard the words she's been longing for, for almost 2 years. Why couldn't she say them back? Minutes later, just as Jude was dazing off the light switched on.

Jude and Tommy both looked up to see non other than Shay standing at the door.

Shay: _"Man don't you get it? She doesn't feel the same way for you anymore." _Shay raised his voice as he entered the studio.

Tommy: _"Yeah? Why don't you let Jude decide that for herself?" _They both turned to her.

Shay: _"If she did love you she would have told you by now. I stood there waiting for her to answer for almost 3 minutes but not a word came out of her mouth. Don't you get it? She loves me!"_ Shay walked over to Jude and took her hand as he pulled her towards him like she was his possession. Tommy only now realizing that what Shay had said was true, he gave Jude a look and looked away so she or Shay wouldn't see him break down again.

Jude: _"Tommy, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. I'm so confused." _She just looked down then turned to Shay and then back at Tommy.

"_Listen Tommy there's a dinner party at Diamond Hall for me on Saturday, I would really like it if you came." _When Tommy didn't respond she turned to Shay and said _"I want to go home. ALONE."_

And with that Jude turned around and walked away from both Shay and Tommy.

As Jude made her way out of the building and towards her car she was overwhelmed with love, confusion, hatred, pictures, and memories. She opened her car door, sat down, turned the engine on, put it in Drive and drove off. As she arrived home Sadie wasn't there but her Mom and EJ were sitting on the couch waiting for her.

Mom: _"Oh Jude honey, are you alright?" _

EJ: _"There you are. Your Mom told me what happened. I'm so sorry Jude. We were worried about you. Don't tell me the party was canceled cuz Q is back."_

Jude: _"I'm fine. I know you and Georgia went through a lot of trouble to organize it so the party is still on."_ she said giving EJ a weak smile.

_Am I alright? Do I look alright? I would do whatever it took to get out of here. Just take off somewhere without anyone knowing. Forget about everything if only for a day. Is this the way Tommy felt? Is it why he left? There I go about Tommy again. What about Shay Jude? But Tommy looked so hurt. I've never seen him so broken. So vulnerable. Jude thought to herself as she heard a voice. _

EJ: _"Great so let's get to work. We still have some planning to do. You are still wearing that dress you picked out last week, right?"_

Jude: _"The red one? Yeah I'm still wearing it. Let's get started and get this over with."_

Jude would have done anything not to have to go through all this party stuff. Not to have to go through this Shay and Tommy thing. As EJ and Jude made their way up the stairs to Jude's room her Mom decided to go and get her nails done at the nail parlor.

**Shay's POV**

_What just happened in there? She just totally dissed me. For TOMMY. Well not really. She dissed us both. Well she'll be completely blown away by what I got in store for her at her party. She won't be able to chose Tommy over me. She wouldn't. Couldn't. Could she? Shay thought to himself as he walked into his black Lexus and his driver drove off. _

_**Back To Tommy**_

Tommy sat there alone on the couch. Jude left. Shay left. He was all by himself. Buried deep down in his thoughts.

_Was what Shay was saying true? Could she really be over me? If she is than I guess her feelings for me weren't as deep as I thought. No, she couldn't be. I saw it in her eyes. The pain. The longing. For me. Not Shay. Me. I know it deep down. But why didn't she say anything? Maybe she didn't want to hurt Shay's feelings. As much as I want her to be happy I can't let her be with him. Especially when I know that I could make her a million times happier. Am I being selfish? he thought to himself and than said out loud _

"_Should I go to that party?"_

"_Of course you should go." a voice said coming from the hallway. Tommy raised his head in surprise only to see Georgia walk in the studio. _

Georgia: _"So look who's back. I didn't believe it when EJ first told me. I had to come here and see for myself."_

Tommy: _"Hey Georgia. You look good." _

Georgia: _"Tommy Quincy you know your charm doesn't work on me. I know what you're thinking."_

Tommy: _"Yeah. I'm starting to have doubts."_

Georgia: _"You're a great producer and you know there's always a place at G Major for you but how do you think Jude will feel? Does she want you back in her life? It broke her heart when you left. She didn't leave her room for almost 2 weeks."_

Tommy: _"I couldn't stay Georgia. You of all people should know that."_

Georgia: _"I do Tommy. I saw the way you looked at her from the first day she walked through the door. Listen, if Jude doesn't want you as her producer we'll give you another artist. We're just glad you're back."_

As Georgia said this Tommy stood up as if he was leaving.

Georgia: _"Where are you going?"_

Tommy: _"Home. I'm not sure about the party. I don't know if Jude would really want me there." _

Georgia: _"I know she would. Tommy, what did you always tell Jude? Never give up on your dreams, right? Well it's time you follow your own advice."_

Tommy just smiled at her as he realized she was right. He couldn't give up on Jude. He would do anything for her. When she can look him in the eyes and tell him that she doesn't love him and doesn't want him in her life than he would leave her alone. But it hasn't happen yet.

Tommy left the studio, walked to his blue Viper, got in, and drove away. He thought if the only way to Jude's heart is through music than that's exactly what he'll do. He drove away and thought about Jude's perfect birthday present. All he saw was Jude. Her face. Her smile. Her hair blowing in the wind as they had driven on the highway only a few months back. He would have her even if the world crumbled down around them.

_**Back To Jude**_

After yesterday's events Jude didn't want to talk to any one. She came home, finished up her party plans with EJ, and kept to herself for the rest of the day. Jamie and Kat came over for a little while after they heard what had happened but whatever they said didn't make her feel any better. Jude couldn't help but be jealous of what they found in each other. They loved each other and nothing stood in they're way. Why couldn't it be that way for her? Ring, Ring, Ring. Jude got out of bed and reached for her cell phone.

Jude: _"Hello?"_

Georgia: _"Hey Jude how are you?"_

Jude: _"I'm fine. I'll be on my way soon."_

Georgia: _"Listen Jude, there's a reason why I'm calling. I offered Tommy his old job back but I told him that if you didn't want him to produce your new album than I'd give him someone else. But think about it first Ok? You guys are a team to be reckoned with."_

Jude's mind just flew back to yesterday. Everything replayed in her head but she wasn't ready to let go of Tommy.

Jude: _"OK Georgia, I'll give it a try."_

Georgia: "_I knew you'd see it my way. Oh by the way, you don't have to come in today if you're not up for it. But there is something I need to talk to you about."_

Jude: _"No, I'll be there in half an hour." _

And just like that Jude got out of bed, took a quick shower, and left to G Major. As she arrived she saw Tommy's Viper parked. She walked by it and went inside. When she walking into Georgia's office she gave her a hug and a sympathetic smile.

Jude: _"So what was it that you needed to talk to me about?"_

_This can't be good Jude thought to herself_

Georgia: _"Nick, the producer of "Unfinished Business" called me this morning. He wants you and Shay on they're show. Tomorrow. Isn't that great?"_

_Wow, that was only the most talked about show ever. If you got invited to be on the show you know that you've made it. Jude thought silently as her face lit up. _

Jude: _"That's great. Did Shay agree to it?"_

Georgia: _"Yeah, I talked to Darius this morning." _

Jude gave Georgia a hug and walked out of her office. She was glowing. That meant that Shay wasn't mad at her any more, right? She had watched this show since she was little. All her favorite stars were on it. Now she was following they're footsteps.

_**Back To Tommy**_

Tommy and Kwest were in the studio coming up with beats.

Kwest: _"So man how'd it go last night?"_

Tommy: _"Man not so good. But we're making progress."_

Kwest: _"Did you hear about Jude and Shay going on tomorrow at "Unfinished Business?"_

Tommy turned to Kwest as he pulled down some knob. _"What? Jude and Shay? Together? When did this happen?"_

Kwest: _"This morning."_

Tommy: _"How has her music been coming along? Does she have anything to sing for the show?"_

Kwest: _"I don't know. She's been keeping to herself a lot lately but knowing Jude I'd say she got it covered. You think she'll want you to produce her music again?"_

Tommy: _"I don't know. I hope so. I can't imagine myself working with anyone else."_

Jude: _"And I can't see anyone else producing my music so I guess we're stuck with each other Quincy." _she said as she walked inside and looked at both of the guys' surprised faces.

Jude laughs _"You guys look like you've seen a ghost."_

Tommy: _"No Jude, we didn't think you'd be in today. So does that mean we're working together?"_

Jude: _"Yeah I just talked to Georgia. You're my producer Tommy. But we're strictly business. Nothing more."_

Tommy didn't know if he was happy or mad. He needed her. Wanted her. This would give him the opportunity to get close to her again. Jude saw that he was happy about them working together and she eased up. _"He could have done a 180 on me and been mad about me saying we were only business related." _she thought.

Jude: _"Well guys I'll see you tomorrow. I have to get prepped for the show."_

Tommy: _"Do you have a song picked out or……..?"_

Jude: _"Not yet but I feel inspired. Wish me luck"_

And just like that she walked out.

Kwest: _"Man if she can pull off a new song by tomorrow she must be a genius."_

Tommy: _"Or she just learned from the best." _he said with a grin on his face.

Kwest: _"Man you really got it bad for her."_

Tommy's face turns more serious now _"That obvious huh?" _

_**Back To Jude**_

Jude walked into her house, ran up the stairs, picked up her guitar and headed for her room. She was still hurting and she knew that was when she produced her best work.

Knock. Knock.

Jude: _"Not now. I'm working."_

Sadie: _"Jude can I come in?"_

Jude: _"It's open Sadie."_

Sadie walks in not too happy.

Jude: _"Hey where have you been I didn't see you since yesterday morning?"_

Sadie: _"I was out. So I heard Tommy was back."_

Jude put her guitar down and looked at her sister.

Jude: "_I thought we weren't going to do this again."_

Sadie: _"We don't have to. You're with Shay. Which means you're over Tommy Q. Right?"_

Jude was hesitating wanting to say the truth but not only lied to Sadie but to herself as well _"Right Sadie."_

Sadie: _"So you wouldn't be mad if I went for him."_

Jude looked at her but Sadie just smiled and walked out of Jude's room before she could give her an answer. Jude sat there for a second than picked up her guitar again and got to work, thinking _"Tommy wouldn't fall for Sadie. He blew her off once. But how long could a man ignore someone like Sadie?" _

It's 6:00 pm the next day and Jude is in makeup. Shay is in the room next door getting ready just as she was. There were people everywhere running around. One putting blush on her, the other eye shadow and mascara and others were going over the last minute details with her. Jude couldn't help but be nervous. She didn't talk to Shay since the incident at the Studio the day of Tommy's return. _"How will he react when he sees me? Why didn't he call me? Why didn't I call him? What would he say?" _she thought to herself. Everyone was out there in the audience. Her Mom. Georgia, EJ, Darius, Kwest, Jamie, Kat, Sadie, even Tommy. _"How will Tommy react to the song I wrote?" _She thought. As Jude thought about all the people she cared about her Dad came to mind. He wasn't there. She hadn't invited him. Did he know she'd be on? Would he watch it? Maybe…..with Yvette. Jude's eyes became smaller at the thought of him with her. She didn't want to think about that right now so she pushed them both as far from her mind as she could.

She stayed up half of the night last night writing. Putting her feelings on paper. It was easy. Ideas were popping in her head left and right. Would she be able to pull it off? She was a nervous wreck when Nick walked in and said _"2 Minutes Jude. We need you on set." _Jude got up and left the little room. She followed Nick down the hall who pointed her in the direction she was suppose to go in. _"When Jay Introduces you, you will walk out on stage and take a seat. Everything else will come as time goes on."_ He said and gave her a little push.

Jude stood behind the big, yellow curtain. She could hear the audience scream and clap as Jay walked out on stage.

Jay: _"Thank you everyone. Today we have two very special guests on our show." _Jude felt someone's hands on her hips and turned around.

Jude: _"Shay." _She turned around and gave him a hug. He put his arms around her and said

Shay: _"Hey Shorty. So you ready?"_

And before Jude could answer she heard Jay say

Jay: _"And now, without further ado, Ladies and Gentleman, Jude Harrison and Shay. The mega couple that's been ruling the celebrity magazines and tabloids."_

The curtains rose as Jude and Shay made they're way on stage, hand in hand. The audience went crazy. Screaming, Clapping. They all rose to they're feet. The girls were screaming _"Marry me Shay." _while the guys whistled and yelled _"Jude be mine" _Jude looked around and noticed her family and friends. Sadie was, of course, sitting next to Tommy, who's eyes grew smaller as he heard the guy's responses and saw Shay holding Jude's hand.

Jay: _"Welcome, welcome. Wow, look at this. You guys sure got some loyal fans. It's great to have you both here."_

Jude: _"It's great to finally be here."_

Shay: _"Yeah, our fans are the best in the world." _He turned and waved to the audience as they just screamed even louder.

Jay: _"Now please take a seat."_

As Jude sat down Shay sat down besides her and took her hand in his again. The audience finally clamed down.

Jay: _"Don't worry Shay no one's going to take her from you while the cameras are rolling."_ he said smiling.

Jude blushed a little and gave Shay a soft look.

Shay: _"You never know these days. I rather hold on to her."_

Jay: _"Now I understand you guys had been going out about 2 years ago and than you, Shay, broke up with Jude and left her for someone else. Is that right?"_

Shay: _"Yeah but I quickly realized my mistake and pleaded with her to take me back so about 6 months ago she finally did_."

Jay: _"Yeah we have some footage of that can we please roll the film?" _he said as he pointed to this big-screen TV on the left side. The film rolled and Jude was standing there crying pushing Shay off of her as Eden walks in. Jude watched it and was overwhelmed with all the feelings it brought back.

Jay: _"Jude, how does watching this make you feel?"_ he said as he turned his attention to Jude.

Jude surprised _"Hm? Well that definitely brought back sour memories. But that was 2 years ago. I'm over it. Shay and I are both different people than we were back than."_ She responded cooly.

_That's my Jude. Always keeping her cool although I could see the pain in her eyes as she watched that. Tommy thought as he closely watched what was going on on-stage. _

Jay: _"Here's another clip we would like to show you and would like Jude's opinion on it. So let's take a look."_

Again everyone's attention turned to the TV as they watched closely. Film of Tommy comforting Jude played. He had his arms around her as she was crying. And the clip ended. Everything was quiet. Tommy watched Jude's expression closely.

Jay: _"Now that was Tommy Quincy for those who don't know. Tommy was Jude's producer. How would you describe your relationship with Tommy? Seems like he's always there when you're at your worst." _

Jude knew she was being put on the spot but she didn't mind. She was 18. She had nothing to hide any longer.

Jude: _"Tommy and I had a really close relationship. He had always been there for me. I wouldn't call that being at my worst but Tommy being there definitely eased things up. As for our relationship? Strictly business. He's my producer. I'm his client. What else is there to say?" _

As she said this Tommy's eyes narrowed. Shay's grew bigger in surprise as he shot a threatening mug Tommy's way. Jay noticed this and turned his attention that way.

Jay was putting on his glasses. _"Well who do we have here in the audience? Is that Tommy Quincy I see? Tommy please come down and join us."_

The audience, especially the girls, turned to see who Jay was looking at. Tommy sat there in surprise then got up. All the girls screamed like there was no tomorrow. Marriage proposals coming from left to right.

_"It's nice to see I still got it." He thought to himself as he walked down the stairs and onto the stage where Nick had brought out a third chair for him to sit on Jude's other side. _

Shay was consumed with fury. His eyes grew small as Jude just watched Tommy closely sit down next to her and give him a gentle smile.

Jay: _"It's nice to have you here Tommy."_

Tommy: _"Thanks Jay. Nice to be here AGAIN." _he responded all cool and clam.

Jay: _"For those of you that don't know, Tommy and I go way back when he was in a huge group called BoyzAttack. So Tommy tell us about your relationship with Jude."_

Tommy: _"Jude. Where should I begin? She is the most amazing, talented, and smart person I have ever met. And I've met my share of people. She's been a huge influence in my life and wouldn't change her for the world."_

Jay: _"Wow Jude. Looks like Tommy here holds you in high regards." _

Shay's grip on Jude's hand was becoming tighter and she had to take his hand off of hers.

Jude gave Tommy a little smile as Jay went on turning to the camera

Jay: _"Well folks there you have it. Jude, Tommy, Shay all three here. Up next we will have questions from the audience and than Jude will perform her new hit "Lost" when we come back. _

And with that they went to commercial. The audience clapped and shouted Tommy, Jude, Shay. It was crazy. Jay was talking to Shay as Tommy turned to Jude.

Tommy: _"Lost? I don't know anything about a song called that."_

Jude: _"I know. No one heard it except me. I wrote it last night. How does it feel to steel my spotlight?" _she asked jokingly as she gave him a smile.

Tommy: _"Great. It's nice to know I still have loyal fans out there."_

Jude: _"I'll say"_

3, 2, 1 action.

Jay: _"Welcome back to the Jude and Shay special. Before commercial we were joined by our special guest Tommy Quincy. And now we will turn to the audience for questions."_

Girl #1: _"Jude, how does it feel to have 2 of the hottest guys in the industry fighting for your attention?"_

Jude: _"Uh I wouldn't say they were fighting but it's great. Both of them have given and taught me so much. I couldn't imagine being without either one."_

Girl #2: _"Shay, if you could change one thing about Jude, what would it be?"_

Shay: _"Nothing. Your trying to get me in trouble."_

Jay: _"Ooooooooh come on. I'm sure there's things Jude would change about you."_

Shay: _"Ok Ok. Hm, I guess it would be her always forgetting things like dates and stuff."_

Jude just gave him a smile and hit him softly in his arm.

Jay: _"Next question"_

Guy #1: _"Tommy, how did you manage working with Jude for such a long time and never developing romantic feelings for her?"_

Jude froze. _"What is he going to say?"_ She thought to herself. Tommy turned to look at Jude and then went on

Tommy: _"Good question. I mean look at her." _He smiled as the audience whistled again _"No seriously, we became friends before we became anything more." _he continued.

Jay: _"Anything More? There you have it folks. Stick around to see Jude's performance right after commercial break. Have a good night and God Bless."_

Camera's went to commercial and Shay wanted to strangle Tommy. Jude just blushed as Nick called her to get ready. Grabbing her guitar as everyone turned they're attention to her she sat down on a stool and waited for her cue.

3,2,1 action

Jude began to play her guitar and than mouthed the words………

"_I cried and cried tears streaming down my face,_

_Happy memories of you and me my heart wouldn't erase._

_Everything you ever said to me played all over in my head,_

_I wanted to stop the sadness and the tears that I shed."_

"_I woke up to see that you had gone away,_

_didn't bother writing me a note saying you couldn't stay._

_I couldn't breath I locked myself up,_

_My tears kept on coming, they just wouldn't stop."_

"_My heart was breaking I heard the sound,_

_I thought it was all over and fell to the ground._

_I needed time please hear my plea,_

_Let me breath so I can find the real me._

_I was lost but now I'm found,_

_Ever since you came back around."_

"_All of a sudden your back and I don't know what to do,_

_My worst fear was losing you._

_My heart burned with love and want to feel your touch on my skin again,_

_But I knew things would be like back then._

_You stand there smiling not knowing how badly you bruised my heart_

_Not knowing how madly I fell for you from the start,_

_And how now seeing you again am falling apart." _

"_My heart was breaking I heard the sound,_

_I thought it was all over and fell to the ground._

_I need time please hear my plea,_

_Let me breath so I can find me._

_I was lost but now I'm found,_

_Ever since you came back around."_

"_I'm lonely but my own way I have to find,_

_It's dark outside and am walking blind._

_It was in front of me why couldn't I see,_

_The truth about you and me._

_Breathing now is hard to do,_

_What never crossed my mind was the thought of losing you._

_My shell is cracking am breaking free,_

_No more silent, secretive darkness of what used to be you and me."_

As she stopped. The audience rose. Jude turned her attention towards the screams and then onto stage. Jamie and Kat looked at each other amazed she could have kept that all bottled up inside. Sadie knew who the song was about but her face remained expressionless. Shay turned red like he wanted to kill someone. And then there was Tommy. He didn't say a word. Got up off the chair and just walked out. The audience was all surprised. Jude expected anything but that. The cameras went off and Jay clapped with the audience.

Tommy now walking towards his car. He stops as he losses his breath. His eyes were so deep and full of emotion. He made a fist and hit the nearest wall. His knuckles were bleeding but he didn't feel or care about the pain. He could still hear the laughter and screams "_Jude that was great", "Shay I love you" _but all he thought about was Jude's words. They hit so deep, like sharp knifes had gone through him. Had she felt this way when he walked out?


	2. I'm Your Angel

**_Chapter 2 – I'm Your Angel_**

After the show everything changed. Shay seemed to always be picking a fight with Jude. Sadie barely talked to her and Tommy ignored her every chance he got. He let her write by herself and only came around when she approached asking for help. He was mixing beats with Kwest most of the time while Jude was in the other studio by herself.

**Back To Tommy**

Just another day at the job. Jude is in Studio C while he is with Kwest in Studio A. They could hear Jude's guitar blaring through the wall.

Kwest: _"So Jude and you haven't really been talking much. What's going on?"_

Tommy: _"I don't know. I mean I walk up on stage and she gives me this approving smile and you heard what she said about me always being there for her, and the next minute she totally does a 180 on me with that song."_

Kwest: _"Man those were some powerful words. But you have to confess she did pull it off."_

Tommy: _"I never doubted, I knew she would."_

Just then Jude walks in. She waves at Kwest and turns her attention to Tommy.

Jude: _"Hey Quincy I'm completely stuck on this song. I need help."_

Tommy: _"Than try something new. I don't have time right now to help you."_

And with this Tommy turned away and raised the volume of the beat he was mixing. Jude's face turned dark with sadness and she just walked out.

Kwest: _"Man that was harsh. Did you have to be so mean?"_

Tommy: _"It's better for her. I hurt her enough. I think it's about time I gave her a little room to breath."_

Kwest: _"How can you be so cold towards the girl you supposedly love?"_

Tommy looking annoyed _"Cold? I'm trying my hardest to give her time. To find what she wants US to be. This is the hardest thing I ever had to do in my entire life. Trying to control myself whenever she's around. You wouldn't understand. You couldn't."_

Kwest saw that Tommy was in a world of pain so he let off.

**Back To Jude **

_ Why is he acting so weird? Ok the song was a little hurtful but what about the pain he caused me? He could at least talk to me like a grown-up. _Jude thought to herself as she walked back to her Studio. She sat down and picked up her guitar. She tried something new like Tommy suggested and it didn't sound half as bad. Now she tried to come up with the lyrics and that was going quiet good too. She was so consumed in her music she didn't even notice someone watching her.

Person: _"Wow, I've heard good things about you but I had no idea you were this good."_

Jude turned around in surprise. She didn't recognize this person that was standing by the door, complimenting her. _"Uh, thanks." _Jude finally managed to say.

Person: _"You're welcome. By the way I'm Nicole. But call me Nicky. Everyone else does."_

Jude: _"It's nice to meet you Nicky. I'm Jude." _she said as she stretched out her right hand for a hand shake.

Nicky: _"Yeah, I know. It's nice to finally meet you too."_

Jude smiled and instantly took a liking to Nicky. She seemed so down to earth and easy going. As Jude looked at her more closely she realized how beautiful Nicky was. With her really long, light brown hair all the way down her back. She wore it all in curls which suited her tanned face perfectly. She had a pair of sun-glasses on top of her head and was about 5'6'' tall weighing about the same as Jude. Give or take 2-3 pounds. Her big, blue eyes shone as they scrutinized Jude. She wore a white top which curved her figure perfectly, showed a little cleavage, and was tied around her neck. With that she wore low, boot-cut jeans which were faded. Jude noticed she had a tattoo just above the cut of her jeans on the left side but couldn't make out what it said. To top it all off she wore a golden bracelet on her right hand with diamonds on it, matching earrings which hung from her earlobes, a diamond wedding ring _ The size of Texas _Jude thought, and a white watch. Jude couldn't help but think Nicky had to be a model.

Jude, coming out of her own little world, now realized Nicky had been trying to get her attention and responded _"Finally?"_

Nicky: _"Yeah. Tom was right. You are really talented. He's been blessed having someone as talented as you to work with."_

Jude still trying to absorb what Nicky just said _ "Tom? As in Little Tommy Q?" _

Jude: _"Are you talking about Tommy?" _

Nicky: _"Yeah, who else silly?"_

Jude: _"How do you know Tommy? Are you related?"_

Nicky: _"Well I guess you could say that. I'm his wife. Well ex-wife now. He spend some time with me in the States, that's where I live, and left some of his belongings there so I decided to bring them to him and surprise him. I saw you noticed my ring." _as Nicky stretch out her hand to show off the rockThen continued. "_It's my wedding ring. Silly of me to still wear it but I can't seem to let go. Uh look at me go on about myself all this time. Sorry. So you know where I could find him?"_

Jude couldn't say a word. She tried but nothing would come out. _ "His wife? He spend time with her in the States? So that's where he's been all this time. And he has the nerve to tell me to dump Shay when he's been playing house with his wife for the last 5 months?" _

Nicky: _"Jude? You Ok? Did I say something?"_

Jude: _"Uh….no. Tommy is in Studio A right next to this one." _she barely managed to say.

Nicky: _"We'll Ok then I'll be off. Was really nice meeting you. Hope we could get together some time. Maybe with Tom"_

Nicky raised both of her hands as she put them through her hair to even it out. Her shirt raised a little and Jude was able to see what her tattoo said. Then she picked up her purse and walked out the door as she gave Jude a smile and waved goodbye.

"_Tommy's Girl" _was what the tattoo said.

It was Thursday morning when Jude's phone rang. She pulled her bed sheet over her head but when her phone didn't stop ringing Jude decided to answer it.

Jude: _"Hello?"_

Tommy: _"Hey Jude. It's me. Did I wake you?" _nervously.

Jude annoyed _"Yes Quincy, what do you want?"_

Tommy: _"I heard you met Nicky. Can we talk? Maybe I could pick you up and take you to school."_

Jude: _"I don't think that's such a good idea Tommy."_

Tommy: _"Oh come on Jude. I can explain."_

Jude: _"There's nothing to explain Quincy."_

Tommy: _"I'm outside of your house. Now get up and get ready."_

Jude: _"What?"_

Tommy: _"See you in 15." _Beep

Before Jude could respond Tommy had already hung up. Jude got out of bed unwillingly and walked over to her window. There was the familiar car in her drive way. She made her way to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and jumped in the shower. Afterwards she got dressed, put on some lip gloss, brushed her hair, got her books and was out the door. When she finally walked out 45 minutes later Tommy was leaning against his car being entertained by Sadie.

Tommy: _"There you finally are. What part of 15 minutes didn't you understand?" _Sounding annoyed but looked relived to finally be rescued.

Jude: _"Gee I had to take a shower. You shouldn't have come this early anyways. It's only 6:30. School doesn't start until 8:00."_

Jude walked over to the passenger's door and threw her books in the back seat. Sadie looked mad cuz Jude had interrupted them.

Sadie: _"We could have managed without you a while longer. Right, Tommy?"_

Tommy didn't respond but made his way towards the driver's side.

Sadie: _"Well since you do have like over an hour how about you come in Tommy and we could talk, or something."_

Tommy: _"No thanks Sadie. We really need to be going. Take care."_

And with this Jude and Tommy got in the car and drove away leaving Sadie alone in the driveway.

Silence filled the car. Jude felt really uncomfortable and decided to put a CD on. When she pressed the play button her own voice filled the speakers as she sang _"Time to be your 21"._ Tommy turned to her and blushed a little as he pressed the stop button. Jude couldn't help but smile. Tommy noticed this and smiled back at her.

Tommy: _"I wanted to see if I could come up with a new sound for you."_

Jude: _"Any luck?" s_he asked sarcastically knowing he was lying.

Tommy: _"No." _he answered giving her a quick expression then turned his attention to the road again. They drove on in silence for another 7 minutes until Tommy pulled up to a apartment building.

Jude: _"Where are we?"_

Tommy: _"My place. We need to talk and I thought no one would interfere here."_

Tommy parked on a reserved spot and they headed towards his crib. As they walked in Jude was stunned.

Jude: _"Impressive Quincy. I didn't know you had such exquisite………what do you call it? …………….Taste?" _she giggled and he shot her a look and said _"Watch what you say."_

It was a 3 bedroom apartment with 2 bathrooms, an office, a GYM, a terrace, big living room, a small recording studio and kitchen. The walls were all white. The living room had a big-screen TV hanging on the wall, a black love seat, 2 matching couches and a round glass table. To top it all off there was a fake fire place. As Jude looked around she saw a plaque of her first debut album. It was about half the size of the screen TV with a CD on the left side and the cover of Jude's CD on the right. It was framed and on the bottom it read _"Outstanding Team Work: Artist Jude Harrison & Producer Tommy Quincy, Double Platinum" _

Tommy was just walking out of the kitchen carrying 2 drinks when he saw what she was looking at.

Tommy: _"We always did make a good team" _approaching her.

Jude: _"I didn't know you had this."_

Tommy: _"You don't miss anything, do you Harrison? Yeah, I had it done right after it went double platinum."_

Jude: _"How do you miss this? It's probably the first thing you look at in the morning."_

Tommy: _"I don't mind."_

His comment made Jude blush. He saw it and walked over to one of the couches and set the drinks on the table. It made him feel good to make her uncomfortable. He liked watching her squirm.

Jude: _"Hey Tommy where is your bathroom?"_

Tommy: _"Down the hall. You can't miss it."_

Jude made her way down the hall and opened the first door she came to. It wasn't the bathroom but Tommy's bedroom. The bed was probably a King size with white, silk sheets and two matching silk pillows on each side. On the left side of the bed on his night stand was a framed picture. Jude looked at it closer and it was a picture of Tommy and her. They were wrapped in each others embrace. The picture was taken from the side. They're cheeks were touching as they both smiled at the camera. They looked like a couple madly in love. Jude remembered that day. It was from a photo shoot about 8 months ago that they did to promote her newly released CD.

_ "Why would Tommy have a picture of me with him on his night stand?" _Jude said out loud.

Tommy: _"Because you're the first thing I want to see when I wake up."_

Jude jumped around as she realized she was in his bedroom WITH HIM in it. Her cheeks turned a bright red as Tommy took her by hand. He pulled her to the living room and sat down next to her.

Jude: _"What happened to your hand?" _Jude just now noticed his knuckles looked like they had run against something.

Tommy: _"Huh? Oh that. Nothing important." _He said distracted. He looked like he was a thousand miles away.

Jude: _"Ok. What's going on?" _She changed the subject seeing he didn't feel like talking about it.

Tommy sigh _"Jude I'm sorry I've been acting weird lately. After I heard the song on the show I just thought I'd give you time to figure things out for yourself and then Nicky shows up unexpectedly." _

Jude: _"I like her. I can see what you see in her. She's beautiful"_

Tommy: _"SAW in her, past tense. Jude, we were both young and stupid when we were together. Yeah she's beautiful but in my eyes she doesn't even compare to you."_

He said his eyes fixed on hers. He came closer and put his hand on her cheek as he gently brushed away strands of hair from her face. Jude wanted to move away but couldn't. She wanted to scream but her voice failed her. It was as if she was paralyzed.

_ "Is he leaning in for a kiss? What am I going to do? Should I kiss him back? Damn you Quincy for throwing me off balance like this. I want to. No I don't. Yes I do. Shut Up Jude. Ughhhh." _Jude said to herself in her thoughts.

He put his other hand on her back and pulled her closer to him. So close that she could feel his breath. Hear his heartbeat. His lips were not more than an inch from hers.

Tommy: _"I love you. What do I have to do to make you see that? For you to forgive me?"_

He melted her insides. Jude moved closer and before she knew it sparks flew. It was like the earth opened and sucked them both in. Like they were made for each others arms. A perfect fit. He hilted his head and came on stronger than he wanted to but he couldn't hold back any longer. Jude moved her hands around his neck as she slowly sank lower on his couch. Before they knew it Tommy was on top of her. Making her feel like no one had ever done before. Not even Shay. He consumed her with his very being. Kissing her. Touching her. Caressing her. It felt like an explosion erupted in the sky just for them. They're chemistry was undeniable. She couldn't move it was like she was chained down. Suddenly he moved away from her lips and put his head on her chest not being able to look at her.

Jude: _"What's wrong Tommy?"_

Tommy: _"I can't. If we go on I won't be able to stop. You have no idea what you do to me."_

_ "But I do" _She wanted to scream _ "because you do the same thing to me. Drive me crazy. No one knows like I do." _

Jude only now realizing what had happened between them pushed Tommy off of her as she flew of the couch_. "Shay?" _

Jude: _"Tommy this shouldn't have happened. You have to promise me. You and I never kissed. Ok? Tommy?"_

_ "What did I just do? Jude you're doing it again. Letting Q get to you. You're with Shay. You love Shay, remember? But what are these feelings I have for Tommy?" _

Tommy: _"What? You can't be serious. Jude, do you know what you're asking of me?"_

Jude: _"Same thing you asked me once. Tommy, please." _Jude pleaded. "_Shay can't find out about this. It would break his heart. Besides you have Nicky AND Sadie to worry about."_

Tommy: _"Nicky?" _he asked as he got off the floor.

Jude: _"Remember the one you stayed with in the States. I bet you just forgot to mention that little detail." _Jude just now realized that he had lied to her about that. Fury consumed her.

Tommy: _"I didn't know she lived there. I ran into her and she wouldn't let me stay at a hotel. Nicky and I have a very close relationship. We separated on good terms. Besides, she left for the States an hour ago. I gave her a lift to the airport." _Tommy pleaded but Jude wouldn't hear of it.

Jude: _"Oh I'm sure you gave her a lift alright. Please Tommy, just take me to school. I'm already going to be late."_

Tommy: _"Jude, is that jealousy I sense?" _this put a smile on his face. Just him knowing he still got to her made his day.

And with that Jude ran out of Tommy's apartment, Tommy running after her. She wouldn't talk to him in the car. She had to first figure out what just happened. They kissed. She wanted it just as bad as he did so why was she so mad at him? Maybe cuz of Nicky? _"Tommy's Girl" _she thought. She was filled with jealousy when she just thought about Nicky having Tommy before her. For some reason nothing made sense. She wanted to be with Shay but just couldn't live without Tommy.

A couple of days past and before Jude knew it, it was Saturday morning, the day of the dinner party. Jude was woken up at 9:00 AM by EJ who came over with her posy including a hair stylist, a make-up artist, and a nail professional. Jude first hopped in the shower and than the torture began. First up was Jean, the nail professional.

Jude made her way downstairs and into the family room where everything was set up just for her. She walked over and introduced herself as EJ ushered her to sit down so they could start.

Jean: _"So Jude. Do you feel any different now that you're an adult?"_

Jude thought about it for a minute before she replied _"Not really, except my life has gotten a lot more complicated this last week."_

Jean: _"Oh yeah? How so?"_ trying to make conversation as she began working on Jude's nails.

EJ out of no where _"To put it to you in simple terms, Jude had a crush on her producer who is 6 years older than her. She finally decided to move on with hip-hop sensation Shay, who I'm sure you know of. Then Tommy, the producer decides to leave about 5 or so months ago without telling anyone. It crushed Jude. After a while she started getting used to life without him and moved on when all of a sudden he comes back the day before her 18th birthday confessing he is in love with her."_

Jude just looked at her dumfound. EJ turned around and walked away.

Jean: _"Wow I can see why you're so upset. What are you going to do?"_

"_By the way Jude is still with Shay." _EJ said as she popped her head in through the door and then walked away a second time.

Both Jude and Jean smiled at each other.

Jude: _"She can be a hand full sometimes." _sigh

Jean: "_Yeah, I can see why."_

She didn't want to ask further about Jude's situation. She noticed Jude was avoiding the subject.

Jude: _"What would you do if you were in my shoes?"_

Jean looked surprised but was happy that Jude respected her enough to ask her for advice.

Jean looked at Jude and gave her a sympathetic smile _"Honey, just follow your heart. You can't go wrong if you do."_

Jude was surprised at this answer. She expected something like _"What ever you want. Or dump them both." _

45 minutes later Jude's nails were done.

She looked at her new nails and sat there in shock. _"Wow, they've never looked better. You really got a gift."_

Jean: _"Aw thanks. I guess we all have our little talents." _she said as she winked at Jude and made her way back to where the others were sitting.

Many hours later Jude was completely done. Now all that's left to do was put on her dress and get in the limo, with Shay who was waiting for her.

Finally Jude and Shay arrived. Everyone had been there already. Tommy just arrived about 20 minutes ago. As he walked in he searched the room for familiar faces. Mainly Jude's familiar face. When she was no where to be found he just assumed she was running late and mingled with some of the guests already there including Jamie, Kat, Sadie, Victoria, Stuart, Ivette, Georgia, EJ, Kwest, other important people in the industry, a whole bunch of reporters, and some kids that Jude goes to school with. He also noticed that Darius wasn't there.

10 minutes later Shay walks up on stage and the lights go dim. A yellow spot light is on him as he reaches for the mic.

Shay: _"Ladies and Gentleman if you could turn your attention to your right. The guest of honor and my beautiful girlfriend, Jude Harrison. Give it up." _

"_You lucky bastard." _someone screamed.

_ "Girlfriend? Not for long" _Tommy thought as he gave Shay a grin and then turned towards the stairs.

As everyone turned to the right to face the staircase the spot light left Shay and went over to the door on top of the stairs. The door opened and Jude walked out with a big smile on her face as flashing cameras went off and everyone clapped.

She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a strapless, red dress that was knee high. Her long red, curly hair was full and rich perfectly placed around her face as it fell down on her shoulders. She wore a silver necklace with a black J initial. Matching she wore 3-inch, black heels which were strapped over her leg, over and over again, until they reached her knees.

_ "Wow. Is that my Jude? She looks drop-dead gorgeous. All grown-up. Almost….almost like a woman." _Tommy thought. It was at that exact moment that he realized that if Jude chose Shay over him he wouldn't be able to go on. She was his air. She was in every fiber of his body. There was no life without her. How had he managed 5 months without her?

"_Man wipe that drool off your mouth." _Kwestsaid grinning.

Tommy: _"Huh? What?" _he didn't even bother looking who he was talking to. He just couldn't take his eyes off of Jude. It was as if she hypnotized him. As she made her way down the stairs Shay walked over to her and offered her his hand. She took it, kissed him lightly and walked in the middle of the crowd. That was the first time Tommy ever envied anyone. Especially Shay. But he couldn't help wanting to be the one to hold her hand and show her off to everyone else.

An hour passed and Jude had been totally swamped with everyone's wishes for her. Finally Shay had left her side for a moment. He said he needed to go get something and Jude thought this would be the perfect opportunity to say hi to Tommy. But where was he?

Tommy: _"Jude?"_

Jude turns around and faces the one man she has never been able to resist.

Jude: _"Hey Quincy. So how is the party going?"_

Tommy: _"It's different. You look stunning. Absolutely amazing."_

Jude blushed at his comment turning her head away so he wouldn't see.

Jude: _"Thanks. I was afraid you wouldn't come. Especially after the day at your place."_

Tommy smiled at her softly, trying his hardest to keep his hands off of her and said "_I wouldn't have missed your big night for the world. Besides I thought you might want to escape so I came to lend you a hand." _he said as he chuckled. She responded with a smile.

Shay: "_Hey Jude. I've been looking for you. Well look who decided to show up, Saint Tommy" _he said when he saw who Jude was talking to and shot Tommy a dirty look. _"Can you come with me for a second? I have a surprise for you." _Tommy barely noticed Shay's dirty look. He was too consumed in Jude's beauty.

Jude's eyes almost popped out. Her excitement rose through the roof.

Jude: _"A surprise? What is it?"_

Shay: _"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?"_

He grabbed her by hand and led her away from Tommy. She followed but turned around and gave Tommy a sympathetic look that said _"I'm sorry". _

As they made they're way through the crowd Shay led her through a red door. Jude couldn't believe what she saw as the door opened. Or WHO she saw.

Jude: _"Oh my God, Shay?"_

She was stunned. Couldn't say a word. Couldn't believe her eyes. She wanted to scream from excitement but couldn't. Her voice just left her for a second.

Shay: _"Let me introduce you to my Godfather Johnny J."_

Jude surprised _"Johnny J is your Godfather? The greatest rock star of all times. My personal idol? And you didn't tell me this?"_

She punched him in his arm as he let out a little cry.

Johnny: _"My Godson seems to forget the important things. Yet he always seems to remember the things that don't really matter. It's nice to finally meet you Jude. I've heard a lot of great things about you."_

Jude: _"Yeah and than he complains about me being forgetful on national television. Wow, this is amazing. I never thought I'd be standing with my idol here. It's nice to meet you too."_

Jude said as both she and Johnny laughed at the little joke at Shay's expense.

Johnny: _"I listened to your CD. You're pretty good. I have high expectations for you."_

Jude just stood there not being able to process that her all time hero was complimenting HER on her music.

Jude: _"Thanks." _was all she managed to say.

Shay: _"Wow I've never seen Jude star struck."_

Johnny: _"It'll wear off. We should get back to the party before they notice that the guest or honor is missing."_

And with that they all got back to the excitement.

_ "Where did that little punk take her? Shay Shay. If he tries anything I swear to God I will break him in a million pieces. What could have been so important that he had to drag her away? There was probably no surprise. He just wanted to get her away from me. He's smart to know that he has competition now because I'm not giving up on Jude." _Tommy thought to himself then he saw Shay, Jude and Johnny J. walk in together. Jude looked so happy. _ "So that's what he wanted to show her. Johnny J. The greatest rocker of all times. Jude's idol. Why didn't I think of that myself? Johnny and I go way back. Shay knows how to get to Jude but he'll never replace me in her heart." _

Tommy tried approaching Jude looking for the perfect moment to give her his gift but somehow she was always swept away by others. Most of the time he was just hanging out with Kwest while constantly having his eyes drawn to Jude up until Sadie approached him.

Sadie: _"Hey Kwest. Tommy wanna dance? You don't mind if I take him for a couple of minutes, do you Kwest?" _

Kwest: _"What's up Sadie? No take your time." _he said smiling seeing the look on Tommy's face.

Tommy: _"Hi Sadie. Not now. Maybe later." _he said still drifting away in Jude's direction.

Sadie grabbed him by the hand pulling him after her. _"Oh come on. I feel like dancing now."_

Before Tommy could back out they were already on the dance floor. She put her hands around his neck as a slow ballade began to play. _ "She sure is persistent I have to give her that." _Tommy thought as he placed his hands around her back.

She pulled him closer. So close he could feel her heart beat. Then she tilted her head on his shoulder. Tommy felt uncomfortable but he's never been rude to any girl that's showed affection towards him and he wasn't about to start. Especially when she was one of the people Jude cared about the most.

He watched Jude talking to Jamie and Kat and he could see she was happy. She was just glowing. _ "Come on man. Forget about her for at least a minute. You're here dancing with one of the most beautiful girls here. And she wants you. What am I saying? No one but Jude will do. I have to get her alone for a couple of minutes." _ he thought as the song stopped and he pushed Sadie gently away.

Man: _"Ladies and Gentleman if you will please take your seats now. Dinner is served."_

Everyone began walking around they're tables looking for they're name tags. When Tommy finally found his it was across the room. Jude was all the way on the other side. Her table included Shay, of course, Jamie and Kat. _ "This had to be Shay's doing." _he thought as anger crept up inside of him. He was seated with Kwest, Sadie and EJ.

Sadie: _"Well look at this. It's like a first date. Don't you think Tommy bear?"_

Tommy almost hurled_. "Tommy Bear? What the…..?" _

Kwest broke out in laughter seeing Tommy's expression.

Kwest: _"Sorry man." _giving Tommy a compassionate look_. "I have a feeling this is going to an interesting night."_

Tommy: _"Please don't call me that." _

An hour and a half later the plates were being taken away and the party and dancing finally resumed. Throughout most of the dinner Sadie was making passes at Tommy but he kept blowing her off and engaging in conversations with Kwest. When Sadie finally got the hint she and EJ talked about fashion and the latest styles. Tommy couldn't help but look at Jude every chance he got. She was engaging in conversations with Jamie and Kat while Shay was laughing at whatever they were saying. While they were eating Shay kept on feeding Jude. This made Tommy sick to his stomach. _ "I should be the one sitting at her side not Shay." _ he thought furious and annoyed at the same time. When the announcement came that dinner was done he sighed in relive finally being rescued.

An hour later Jude was off talking to Georgia while Shay was talking to some of his friends. Tommy was no where to be seen.

_ "Where is he? Did he leave? He wouldn't have without saying bye first. Would he? Jude, he did it once remember? Why didn't I talk to him longer? Why was I too busy to talk to the one person I wanted to talk to more than anyone?" _Jude thought blaming herself, while talking to Georgia. Georgia noticed Jude was a million miles away.

Georgia: _"You're thinking about Tommy. Aren't you?"_

Jude: _"Huh? Uh yeah. I don't see him. Do you know where he went?"_

Georgia shrugged and said _"No, I talked to him before dinner but that was all. He's been trying to get to you all night long."_

Jude: _"Yeah I've noticed but Shays been around the whole time. You don't think he left."_ she said sounding concerned.

Georgia: _"Oh no. Tommy wouldn't do that to you again. After he seen what he's done to you the first time he left."_ she said trying to convince herself more than Jude.

_ "He better not have. If he knows what's good for him." _she thought.

Boy #1: _"Man you're the luckiest guy alive. I mean Jude Harrison. Just look at her."_

Shay brushing his shoulder _"Yeah, I know she's something alright."_

Boy #2: _"Yeah well you got quiet the competition."_

Shay: _"What do you mean?"_

Boy #1: "_Everyone knows Little Tommy Q came back for her. He looks like a lost puppy when Jude is around."_

Before Shay could respond he was interrupted by a man bringing him a phone. Shay left the crowd and answered.

Shay: _"Hello? Shay speaking" _

Man on phone: _"Listen Shay. Darius got shot on his way to the party. He's in Central and asking for you. He might not make it. Please hurry."_

Shay's face went pale _"WHAT? I'm on my way."_

He handed the phone to the man and stormed out. He didn't even think about telling Jude or anyone for that matter what had happened. He only wanted to get to Darius before it was too late. The man with the phone just looked confused and went his own way.

Georgia walks up on stage.

Georgia coughs _"Now if everyone would please clear the dance floor. Jude, please walk to the middle of it."_

As everyone walked off Jude walked onto it.

Georgia: _"This is the time for the Sweet 18 dance."_

The lights dimmed. One red spot light was on her. She knew this part was coming. She had rehearsed it with Shay many times. They even took dancing lessons. He was her dance partner.

Georgia: _"Will Shay please graces us with his presents and join Jude?" _

Everyone started looking around when no Shay was anywhere to be seen. Jude looked confused and hurt at the same time. _ "Where is he? He wouldn't do this to me. We've practiced this over and over again." _ Jude worried as she screened the faces in the darkness.

Minutes passed but to Jude it felt like hours. A shadow finally appeared behind her as people were trying to make out who it was. Jude felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned to face none other then……….Tommy. Jude's faced relaxed as she forgot all about Shay. She turned around to face the man that made her insides melt and her legs all wobbly.

"_May I have this dance princess?" _he asked as he smiled at her. Jude just gave him an approving look not wanting to ruin the moment.

He took both of her hands into his and placed them around his neck. Then he put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. So close in fact that Jude could barley breath. Not that she could in Tommy's muscular arms anyways. They didn't take they're eyes off each other. Kwest jumped to the music table and changed the song that was supposed to come on. The music came on. It was a slow, love song by Celine Dion fearing R.Kelly called "I'm your angel." The words couldn't have fit better.

Celine Dion & R.Kelly

"_No mountains too high for you to climb  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah  
No rivers too wide for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray  
_

_  
And then you will see the morning will come  
And everyday will be bright as the sun  
All of your fears cast them on me  
I just want you to see  
_

_  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm near  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I am your angel  
_

_  
I saw your teardrops, and I heard you cry  
All you need is time  
Seek me and you shall find (You)  
You have everything and your still lonely  
It don't have to be this way  
Let me show you a better day  
_

_  
And then you will see  
The morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
_

_  
So all of your fears (all of your fears)  
Just cast them on me  
How can I make you see"  
_

As Jude and Tommy held each other people around them just _"Oo" "Awwwwww-ed". _They didn't hear any of it though. Jude put her head on Tommy's right shoulder taking firmer grip of him. She didn't want this moment to end. They both forgot about everyone around them. Cameras flashing from everywhere. All Tommy saw and thought about was Jude and all Jude saw and thought about was Tommy. Nothing else mattered anymore.

Tommy moved his mouth toward Jude's ear and whispered in a low voice _"I love you Jude Harrison." _Jude stayed quiet and took in the words one by one. She couldn't say them back. She didn't know she if felt the same way. She closed her eyes and listened to the lyrics of the song never wanting this moment to end.

The song went on………..

_"I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm near  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I am your angel  
_

_  
And when its time to face the storm  
I'll be right by your side  
Grace will keep us safe and warm  
And I know we will survive  
_

As they danced Victoria's eyes filled with tears. _ "My little baby is grown up." _

Stuart: _"Look at her. She's a young woman now." _

Victoria: _"Yeah, we raised her right."_

Stuart: _"How am I supposed to let go of my little girl? Listen Tory I never meant for any of this to happen."_

Victoria: _"I know. It was a long time coming. I'm happy you found someone new. We were making each other miserable."_

Stuart: _"Thank you I needed to hear that. You think Jude will ever forgive me?"_

Victoria: _"Give her time. She has a lot on her mind right now."_

Stuart: _"I miss her. Hey what's with her and Tommy? It's not easy for a father to look at his daughter in another man's arms."_

Victoria: _"I don't know but you can see in they're eyes that there is more then either one let's on."_

They both turned to Jude again and watched they're baby transform from an innocent, little girl into a beautiful, young woman.

The song went on…………

_And when it seems as if  
Your end is drawing near (End is drawing near)  
Don't you dare give up the fight (Oh no)  
Put your trust beyond the skys  
_

_  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm near  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I am your angel"_

When the music stopped everyone was quiet. Jude and Tommy weren't letting go of each other. She could smell his scent and she wanted to take it in and store it in her memory forever. This had been the best 5 minutes of her life. Her best birthday of her life. She knew there was no going back. She had entered a world where Tommy had become priority number 1.

As people began to clap and the lights went on, Tommy released Jude. They looked at each other passionately and Tommy gave Jude a kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear _"Meet me on the terrace in 5 minutes." _Jude shook her head in approval and Tommy disappeared into the crowd.

"_Jude you looked beautiful." "That was the highlight of the night." "You and Tommy belong together." "What about Shay?" _Jude heard people say. She decided to shut everyone out and made her way towards the terrace. The dance floor was filled with people again as they went on with they're festivities.

As Jude opened the door to the terrace she saw Tommy waiting for her near the edge. He looked so handsome in the moonlight. All she wanted to do at that moment was throw caution to the wind. Wrap her arms around him and kiss him like he'd never been kissed before. She shut everyone out of her mind and only concentrated on the man standing in front of her.

**Back To Shay**

As the driver stopped in front of Central Hospital Shay flew out of the car and up the stairs. Finally arriving at the information desk and told the nurse what had happened.

Nurse: _"Oh yeah, I remember a young gentleman by that description. He is in surgery right now. You will have to wait in the waiting room until the doctors come out. I'm sorry."_

Shay: _"Is he going to be OK? How did this happen?"_

Nurse: _"I don't know the answer to either question. All I can tell you is he was in critical condition when they brought him in."_ and with this she turned her head facing the computer screen. Shay walked over to a chair and sat down burying his head in his lap.

_ "Darius man you have to hold on and tell me who did this to you. Oh God please let him be all right." _Shay thought as tears filled his burning eyes. Rage filled him. Guilt. _ "If I had only been there. I could have done something. If he doesn't make it I will never forgive my self." _he just sat there by himself and waited patiently praying to God.

**Back to Jude and Tommy**

Jude walked over to where Tommy was standing and turned his way. He turned towards her and took her hand.

Jude: _"Thank you for rescuing me in there."_

Tommy: _"Anytime. Any place. Any where." _

Jude smiled. Tommy wasn't taking his eyes off her. He was still holding her hand.

Tommy: _"Jude?" _he whispered in her ear.

Jude: _"Huh?" _and closed her eyes. She felt his breath on her neck and ear.

Tommy: _"I am going to kiss you." _and with that he kissed her neck. Then he moved towards her cheek while all this time he still held her hand. Jude moved her free hand to his cheek and turned his head so he faced her. She opened her eyes.

Jude: _"Tommy?" _she whispered as she inhaled.

Tommy: _"Shhhhh." _he but his finger over her lips as he stroked over them lightly.

A second later fireworks flew. They're lips touched. AGAIN. Jude freed her hand from his grip and moved both of her hands behind his back pulling him closer than they've ever been before. As she kissed him he could feel her sucking the breath out of him. He moved his hands around her and held her so tight that she thought she would suffocate. BUT neither let go of the other. 2 minutes later they're lips parted but they're hands remained wrapped around the other.

Tommy: _"Jude, I have something for you." _he whispered in her ear as he moved one of his hands to his right pant pocket and pulled out a black box with a red bow. He let her go so she can see what he was holding.

Jude: _"What is it Tommy?"_

Tommy smiled at her curiosity and handed her the box _"Open it and find out."_

Jude took the box, looked at it for a second and then untied the red bow. When she opened the box her eyes grew so big she couldn't believe what she saw.

Tommy: _"Do you like it?"_

Jude: _"Like it? I love it." _she removed the gift from the box and looked at it closer. A minute later she threw her hands around Tommy's neck and kissed his cheek.

Tommy had given her a golden necklace. But not just any necklace. This one was a rectangular shape inch and a half in length and about half an inch in width. The front of it had an engraved picture of them two together. The back had a little note that said _"Jude, Happy 18th. I will always love you, Tommy" _

Jude: _"Thank you so much, it's beautiful. It's the best gift I ever got. Will you put it on me? I will never take it off again. That way I'll always have a piece of you with me."_

Tommy laughed. It felt good to know that he was the reason she'd been so happy. Jude turned around and pulled her hair up. Her bare skin shone in the moonlight and all Tommy wanted to do was kiss it. He tried to contain himself and put the necklace around her neck. Jude trying to feel it reached Tommy's hand. She turned around and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

Tommy: _"Girl you've had my heart since the first day you walked into my life. As much as I want to keep you here all to myself I'm sure your guests are probably wondering where you disappeared to. So let's head back in." _Tommy took her hand and led the way back to the party.

**Back To Shay**

Shay was still waiting by himself. Praying that Darius would come out of this OK. Waiting for the door of the surgery room to open and the doctors to tell him some good news. As the door finally swung open almost 3 hours later Shay flew to his feet and made his way towards the doctor covered all in blood.

Shay_: "How is he? When can he go home? Can I see him?"_

Doctor: _"I'm sorry." _The doctor shook his head _"He didn't make it. He just lost too much blood. There was nothing we could do for him." _

Shay: _"No..no…Your lying. Nooooooo."_

He threw his fist though the wall in rage making a hole. Hatred filled him. It buried the pain and overshadowed the tears.

Shay: _"How could this have happened?" _he screamed.

Doctor: _"Please calm down. I don't know. His driver brought him and said that they had been mugged. They had stopped at an ATM machine and when the victim refused to give up his money the robbers they just shot at him and ran off. By the time he got here he had lost way too much blood but we tried anyways. It didn't work. We were too late. I am really sorry. Are you his son?"_

Shay: _"Huh? Oh no. He…he..he" _Shaycouldn't go anymore.

Doctor: _"Listen. Why don't you go home and rest? There's nothing you can do here tonight. We will give you a call with the procedure and burial tomorrow."_

Shay turned around and just walked out. _ "This is not happening. Tomorrow everything will be back to normal. None of this is happening." _He said to himself as he got in the car and left on his way home.

Back at he party Jude realized she still hadn't seen Shay. _ "I wonder where he is." _She took out her cell and dialed his number but there was no answer and his voice mail picked up. Jude decided not to leave a message and went back to the party. _ "He will get an ear full from me tomorrow. Right now I am going to have some fun." _ And just as Jude was approaching her Mom the light went dim and Kwest was on stage.

Kwest: _"Ok since the night has been full of surprises Tommy and I decided to add to that list. Everybody please give it up for Tommy Quincy. First time on stage since Boyzattack split."_

Everyone was shocked and looked to Jude for answers. But Jude was more shocked then any of them. What was going on? Tommy walked up on stage and a green spot light was on him. He sat down on a stool and held an acoustic guitar. Kwest joined him on stage and pulled out a piano on wheels. When everyone finally quiet down Tommy's fingers brushed the cords.

Tommy's mouth opened and words came out as Kwest followed his lead with the piano.

"_Please look at me I made a mistake,_

_You hating me my heart can't take._

_I see you with him but I feel you're happier with me,_

_It's right in front of you why can't you see?"_

"_I saw the tears,_

_I felt your pain,_

_I helped get rid of your fears,_

_But I know I'm to blame._

_Shades of darkness on your face,_

_Please look at me I'll meet your gaze."_

"_I walked out on us and what we could have had,_

_Knowing you would hurt, seeing your pain is so sad. _

_I know I hurt you when I walked out, _

_But I had to figure out what these feelings were about."_

"_I saw the tears,_

_I felt your pain,_

_I helped get rid of your fears,_

_But I know I'm to blame._

_Shades of darkness on your face,_

_Please look at me I'll meet your gaze."_

"_You stand there more confused than ever, _

_I just want to put my arms around you forever. _

_I look at your eyes, hair and those full lips,_

_And just want to wrap my arms around your hips._

_You're so beautiful even when you don't try,_

_To keep you away from pain you know I would die."_

"_I saw the tears,_

_I felt your pain,_

_I helped get rid of your fears,_

_But I know I'm to blame._

_Shades of darkness on your face,_

_Please look at me I'll meet your gaze."_

"_No one will ever love you the way that I do,_

_Tell me what I can do to prove my love is true,_

_All I ask for is a me and you._

_You drive me crazy, I can't think straight,_

_I'm back now baby please don't tell me I'm too late._

_Your smile is the reason I wake up when the day is gray,_

_You're the one I came back for please don't push me away._

_I see in your eyes that you still care,_

_If you gave me a chance think of what we could share."_

"_I saw the tears,_

_I felt your pain,_

_I helped get rid of your fears,_

_But I know I'm to blame."_

"_Baby you're my life; it's the truth, (Ohhhh)_

_You make a mess out of me when you're in the recording booth._

_You know what we could have is real,_

_I still love you, but how do you feel?_

_All I want to know is do I have a chance?_

_Could you forgive me and give US a shot at romance?"_

The room was silent. Victoria and Stuart looked at each other in surprise. They both knew who Tommy wrote the song for. Sadie's face turned red. She knew she had lost Tommy forever. Jamie and Kat both smiled at each other and gave Tommy 2 thumps up. Georgia waved in approval, but Jude. Jude just stood there in the middle of the room. All eyes on her for a second time tonight. A single tear rolled down her left cheek. Can she forgive him? They've been getting along but Jude had not forgotten the pain he had but her through. She didn't know if the tear rolling down had been for Tommy or for Shay.

Tommy put down the guitar and grabbed the microphone.

Tommy: _"I love you, Jude Harrison. Please forgive me." _Hand claps filled the silence. Cameras were rolling. This would make the tabloids millions tomorrow. Jude just stood there. What did he expect her to do?

Around 2:30 AM the last couple of people finally left. Jude was tired and her feet were killing her. Everyone had gone home. She was left all alone. Or at least she thought she was alone. She grabbed a chair, sat down and took of her heels. She's never been more tired and excited in her entire life.

Person: _"Jude?"_

Jude doesn't turn around to see who was calling her. She recognized that voice too well.

Jude: _"What do you want, Dad? I thought you left with Ivette."_

Stuart: _"Oh no. I told her to go. That I had to take care of some business here."_

Jude: _"Is that what I am now? Just business that needs to be taken care of?"_

Stuart pulled up another chair and sat across from Jude _"How can you say that?"_

Jude: _"I didn't, you did." _her voice getting louder.

Stuart: _"You know I would never say that. You mean the world to me, pumpkin."_

Jude: _"Please don't call me that. I am not in the mood to fight with you right now."_

Stuart: _"Jude your mom and I talked tonight." _for the first time since her parents split up Jude wanted to know what her dad was going to say. When she actually faced Stuart he took it as a good sign and went on _"We both agreed that the divorce was the best thing for both of us. She even told me she was happy that I had moved on, Jude." _he stopped when he noticed a tear drop from Jude's eyes. He couldn't believe he was the reason his little girl was crying. Her heart is so fragile. She was so fragile that the last thing he ever wanted to do was break it. Break her.

Stuart: _"Sweetheart. I know I hurt you. Can't you try to understand? It's been 2 years. Do you know how it was for me? For my own daughter not to talk to me for that long? The pain I felt. Still feel. Jude, please?"_

Jude: _"The pain you feel? Right. It's always about you."_ broke down.

Stuart: _"No it's always been about you. I've been trying to get in your good graces for 2 years now and frankly I don't know how long I can go on. Please sweetheart. I need your forgiveness."_

Jude was bawling at this point. _"Daddy? I'm sorry. I forgive you." _and just like that she flew in her fathers, familiar, secure arms. Stuart held her for what seemed hours. He wasn't about to let her go right after he just got her back.

Stuart: _"Oh pumpkin. I missed you so much you have no idea. I love you Jude. You always remember that."_ now he was crying too, overwhelmed with love. He had his little girl back and there was nothing he would ever do again to risk losing her.

Just when they were both calming down music come on. They both raise they're heads and turn towards the music table. Tommy picked his head up and smiled. _"I think you owe Jude a dance Mr. Harrison." _he said as he turned off all the lights except one.

Stuart got up off his chair and stretched out his arm to Jude. _"One dance, my darling?" _he said jokingly. Jude wiped her tears and sunk in her father's protective embrace.

"_Daddy please, look me in the eyes,_

_Tell me you love me cuz I'm sick of goodbyes._

_I remember a time when you were my best friend,_

_You always protected me and lend me a hand._

_Now I'm all grown and not Daddy's little girl anymore_

_My heart always belonged to you so why is it sore?"_

"_Is it because you hurt me when I felt so safe?_

_I miss the laughter we shared when I wouldn't behave._

_Mom was the bad cop you were always good,_

_I felt so safe in your arms, tall you always stood._

_How could you have broken me in two?_

_When I put all my trusted you?"_

"_My silent cries you don't hear,_

_Cuz you're not in my life anymore to wipe away my fear._

_Now that I'm in your arms again I realize there's no where I'd rather be,_

_You're my light when it's dark, the sunlight that I see._

_I'll always stay your little girl even when I'm old,_

_You'll always be my father no matter what I'm told."_

"_Is it because you hurt me when I felt so safe?_

_I miss the laughter we shared when I wouldn't behave._

_Mom was the bad cop you were always good,_

_I felt so safe in your arms, tall you always stood._

_How could you have broken me in two?_

_When I gave you my all and always trusted you?"_

"_Nothing can change the way I see you in my heart,_

_You've always been my knight in shining armor right from the start._

_Weather good times or bad times we'll face them together,_

_As long as you hold on to me we'll last forever._

_Many may come and many will go,_

_But my heart will always love you so._

_I know I've been cruel pushing you away,_

_When I could feel your sadness every single day._

_You ask for my forgiveness but you're the one that needs to forgive,_

_You blamed yourself and I did too when it's our lives we should have lived." _

"_Is it because you hurt me when I felt so safe?_

_I miss the laughter we shared when I wouldn't behave._

_Mom was the bad cop you were always good,_

_I felt so safe in your arms, tall you always stood._

_How could you have broken me in two?_

_When I gave you my all and always trusted you?"_

_Ooooooooo Daddy…..I'll always be your little girl….._

As the song came to an end Jude kissed her Dad's cheek and gave him a weak smile.

Jude: _"Thank you."_

Stuart: _"No, Thank you. I love you Jude." _he kissed her forehead. _"I can't believe my little girl is 18."_

Jude: _"Dad?"_

Stuart: _"I should be on my way. I think there's someone waiting for you. He's quiet a guy. I like him."_ he gave her an approving look and sends her in Tommy's direction as he left Diamond Hall. Jude and Tommy were finally ALONE.

Jude: _"Thank you." _she said approaching Tommy

Tommy: _"You're welcome."_

Jude: _"Tommy…I….I don't know what to say. I mean your song just left me speechless. It blew me away."_

Tommy: _"You don't have to say anything. I've decided to give you time. I can't keep on pushing you to make a decision between Shay and me. It's not fair to you. I didn't realize he meant so much to you. I shouldn't have pressured you. I'm sorry, Jude."_

Jude: _"Tommy what did you think was going to happen? I mean first you kiss me then make me forget. Then you decided to up and leave when I move on and now you're back saying you love me and writing me love songs. What's going on here?" _she put her head down ashamed. He had seen her cry so many times she was surprised he didn't drown yet.

Tommy: _"I know what I put you through Jude. I really am sorry from the bottom of my heart." _He put his hand on his heart and gave Jude a smile she was never able to resist. Until now.

Jude _"I know you are but Tommy you saying you love me won't do it this time. I don't need that same old look you give or the same old speech." _Jude said her voice cracking. She was trembling but had to get it out of her system. She continued "_Nothing can erase the past. Not your sweet whispers in my ear or the forbidden kisses we've shared. Actions speak louder then words. I learned that the hard way." _she said through sobs.

There was silence for a moment. They both knew what Jude had said was true. How would Tommy get her back? Could he? Or did her heart truly belong to Shay now? _ "Tommy you are such an idiot. You were throwing yourself at her all this time but she's been cold. You've told her you loved her but she never once said it back. Is she over me?" _Tommy beginning to worry only now realizing that Jude never said the L word to him. Not once.

Tommy: _"Jude I….. I don't want to talk about this right now, I'm exhausted. I can see you are too. Come on put a smile on your face you finally made up with your Dad. Let's forget about you and me for now." _she picked up her head.

Jude: _"Yeah who would have thought? He really likes you." _she smiled_. "So what's going to happen next?"_

Tommy: _"We go on with our lives. You with yours, me with mine. At the studio we're nothing but producer-artist. Until you make up your mind. I don't want to see you hurt anymore. It's going to be hard for me to keep away from you, maybe the hardest thing I'll ever have to do. But I'm willing to try, for you. Now come on. When Shay left he took your limo. You have no ride home. I'm your only hope."_

Jude: _"Oh joy. I wonder what happed to Shay. He didn't even tell me he was leaving."_

Tommy: _"I'm sure he's fine. Maybe all this craziness got to him. It's too late to find out now." _

Once again it was Jude and Tommy in his Viper. The ride home was silent. Both stayed quiet still taking in the events of the party. As Tommy pulled into Jude's driveway she gave him a silent kiss on the cheek and walked out. Tommy watched her walk inside the house and reversed out of her driveway. Would she ever be his or did he just let her walk out of his life for good?

When she came home she couldn't sleep from all the excitement. She felt inspired. Everything rushed through her memory but somehow all her words related to 'The Dance.'

**Back To Shay**

Shay came home and just fell on the bed. He had told his Mom what had happened before he walked up the stairs to his room. Dragging his weight up the steps. He could hear his mother's cries all the way upstairs. _ "This is all a bad dream." _ he said and decided to shut everything out. He sank into deep depression. No tears left his eyes. No display of anger. Just him in his room alone trying to forget the tragedy and get some sleep. It was around 5:45 AM that he finally was able to shut his eyes and not open them until the next day.

_Ring, Ring, Ring _he heard his cell phone. He had forgotten what had happened until he opened his eyes and saw that he was still in his party clothes. Everything came back to him rushing, like a car speeding on a highway. Jude and him dancing, having dinner, him introducing her to Johnny J. The look on her face. How happy she was. And then Darius. The hospital. The doctors. Him waiting in the waiting room, alone. It all seemed like a bad dream but he knew it was true when reality kicked it.

Shay: _"Hello?"_

Jude: _"Oh look who finally decided to answer his phone. How could you Shay? You left without a word. Right before the big dance. I looked like the biggest loser until Tommy came to my rescue."_ she yelled.

Shay: _"Jude listen." _he said in a weak voice but was interrupted by Jude who didn't notice.

Jude: _"No Shay you listen! I CAN NOT believe you. When you come up with a good enough excuse as to why you had to ditch me on my 18th birthday. Get back at me until then BYE."_ the line went silent. Shay heard the beep now and just hung up the phone. On top of everything else Jude was mad at him. Too bad that was the least of his concerns.

**Back To Jude**

Jude felt so relieved she got that out and started her day off with a smile. When she walked downstairs all she saw was her Mom's and Sadie's long faces.

Jude: _"Who died?" _she asked jokingly stretching. Victoria and Sadie looked at each other.

Sadie: _"Jude, don't joke like that. Have you talked to Shay yet? I mean this morning?"_

Jude_: "Yeah I just yelled at him. I feel so much better."_

Victoria: _"He didn't tell you?"_

Jude: _"Tell me what?" _her smile leaving her face

Sadie just handed her the pile of newspapers that was stacked on the kitchen table.

"_Rekindled Romance between Producer Tommy Q and Artist Jude Harrison? Was there more than they lead on?", _

"_Happy night turns into blood fest for Daruis." _

"_While Shay was partying the night away Darius was fighting a lost fight.", _

"_Darius dies of gun wound at age 33. Nephew Shay has no comment." _

"_Is there a chance for Jude and Tommy? If yes, what about broken up Shay?"_

"_Why wasn't Jude by Shay's side as he waited alone in the hospital's waiting room?" _

Jude just stood there speechless. The last headline hit her the hardest. Pictures in her head, everywhere. Of her and Tommy dancing. Of her and Shay feeding each other. _ "What have I done? I was out having the night of my life while Shay was having the worst of his. I should have been there for him. He needed me. I am such an idiot." _and with this Jude just grabbed her purse off the kitchen table where she had left it the night before and stormed out of the house in her pajamas. There were reporters everywhere. Camera's flashing. Reporters shoving microphones in her face. Jude pushed her way through all of them and ran to her car. She could almost hear the headlines for tomorrow's news.

As Jude drove up in front of Shay's huge house it had been just as bad as in front of hers. The reporters just took more pictures of her rushing inside in her sleeping wear. When she walked through the door Shay stood there. His eyes red. He looked like he had been run down by a bus, put in reveres and been run over again. Jude didn't say a word. She didn't need to. She just ran into his arms as he wrapped his around her and held her tight. They stood there like that for a good 10 minutes. Both taking in the comfort and familiarity of the other. Then they walked over to the couch and Shay sat down next to Jude holding onto her, like she would be the next to be taken away from him. He put his head on her lap and tears just rolled down. Jude had never seen Shay show any sign of emotion except anger when Tommy was around, let alone tears. She held onto his hand as he kept on sobbing.

Jude: _"Shay I am SO sorry. I had no idea. I was idiot."_

Shay: _"Don't. You didn't know. You being here now helps."_

And with this they just stayed wrapped together for most of the day. Shay looked like a little kid who just lost his best friend. Jude couldn't help but think how helpless and lost he looked. He picked his head up off her lap and faced her.

Shay: _"If you hadn't come today I don't know how I would have gotten through the day."_

Jude kissed him lightly and put her arms around his neck.

Jude: _"I'll be here for as long as you need me. I'm not going anywhere."_

Shay: _"How did you find out?"_

Jude: _"Newspaper. Tabloids. It's everywhere."_

Shay sign _"Oh. I haven't been out yet. I tried to tell you but…." _he said as he put his head back on her lap.

Jude: "_I yelled at you and hung up the phone. I know. I'm sorry." _she finished his sentence. She knew it was the hardest thing he ever had to go through.

**Back at Tommy's place. **

He hadn't slept the whole night. He just laid there in his empty bed, in his boxers, shirtless thinking about his dance with Jude. The kiss. The necklace and Jude being so happy about it. He was glad she liked it. Then his mind wondered to Shay _ "Why did he take off? He didn't even tell Jude. I knew that kid was trouble." _he got out of bed, hopped in the shower and then walked over to his door, opened it and reached for the paper that was left at his doorstep. There were more then usual. Tommy grabbed them and walked over to the kitchen counter. When he flipped through them his face went pale. He ran to his phone and dialed Jude's number. No answer. He dialed Georgia.

Georgia: _"Hello? Georgia speaking."_

Tommy: _"Have you seen the news?"_

Georgia: _"Tommy where are you? News about Darius? Yeah. I can't believe it."_

Tommy: _"Has Jude?"_

Georgia_: "I tried calling her but there was no answer. Then I called her home phone and her mom picked up. She told me that as soon as Jude saw the paper she ran out. Victoria guesses she is over at Shay's."_

Tommy let out a sign of relieve. At least he knew she was safe. He knows how the media can get.

Tommy: _"I should go check on her. And Shay."_

Georgia: _"NO. Absolutely not. Tommy, Shay needs her right now. She is the only one that he listens to except Darius. Besides, Jude doesn't need the drama of the two of you fighting. We'll see what happens next. Promise me you'll stay away from them. At least for today."_ she said knowing what would happen if an angry Shay faced a jealous and overprotective Tommy.

Tommy: _"Georgia I don't think that's such a good idea. She might need me."_

Georgia: _"Tommyyyyyyyyyyyy" _she raised her voice sounding annoyed.

Tommy: _"Fine I promise. But just for today."_

Georgia: _"That's all I ask for. If she needed you she would have called. Now get some rest we have some hard times in front of us. If Jude calls you tell her to give me a call."_

Tommy: _"Why would Jude call me?"_

Georgia: _"Because you're the one she always turns to in times like these." _that brought a smile to his face. Now that he thought about it Georgia was right.

**Back at Shay's**

Jude was getting ready to leave. The media had left a couple of hours ago after they seen that no one was coming or leaving the house. The news had been all over TV. As Jude opened the door to leave, Shay stood behind her. He picked up the tabloids and newspapers that were left at his doorstep for the first time today. As he skimmed through them Jude stood there helplessly watching. She couldn't imagine how this might affect him after everything he's been through these last two days.

Shay: _"What the hell? Jude what is this? What happened last night after I left?" _he was getting angry. This was the last straw.

Jude: _"Nothing Shay. When you left Tommy just filled in for you for my dance. That's all. It didn't mean a thing." _she tried to reason with him.

Shay: _"Yeah right. While I'm in a hospital waiting to see if the man that raised would live my girlfriend was off having a good time with another guy. How convenient for you."_

Jude: _"It wasn't like that. You didn't even tell me you were leaving." _she said trying her hardest to make Shay understand. There was silence.

Shay _"I'm sorry Jude. I think it's best if you leave now."_

Jude: _"Please don't do this. Not now. We shouldn't be fighting over these stupid papers." _she pleaded.

Shay: _"We're NOT fighting over the papers. We're fighting over you and Little Tommy Q. And you know what? Frankly I'm all out of arguments. Sometimes I wonder what I am really fighting for cuz you sure ain't fighting for US."_ and with this Shay slammed the door in Jude's face. Her eyes filled with tears as she stormed down the stairs and into her car. She never felt so alone in her entire life.

**Back At Tommy's place**

Tommy couldn't stay home any longer and decided to drive over to Jude's house. He knew she wouldn't be there yet, it was only 10:30 PM but he'd wait for her. She couldn't be much longer. He drove on the highway with all the windows down taking in the air. It felt good to be outside after being locked up the whole day. He parked in Jude's driveway and pushed himself through all the reporters and TV cameras. Sadie walked over to the door when she heard a knock. Surprised to see Tommy she pulled him inside after all the flashing cameras blinded her.

Sadie: _"Uh Tommy. Jude is not home."_

Tommy: _"Yeah I thought she wouldn't be but I couldn't stay at my place any longer. Do you mind if I wait for her?"_

Sadie: _"No come in. I was just about to eat. Ordered Pepperoni Pizza. Did you eat anything today?"_

Tommy following her to the kitchen "_Food has been the last thing on my mind today."_

Sadie: _"Well grab a plate. There's plenty."_

Tommy does so and grabs a stool across from Sadie.

Sadie: _"Tommy I'm sorry I was such a pest last night. And every other time. I thought your feelings for Jude were just a silly infatuation. After the song last night I realized I was wrong. I hope the best for you but she is my sister. I want her to choose right."_

Tommy: _"Thank you Sadie. That means a lot. I'm sorry if I led you on in any way. Friends?"_

Sadie: _"Always." _and they shake hands both laughing for the first time today neither wanting to mention Darius.

Around 1:15 AM the outside door opens. Sadie and Tommy are sitting on the couch watching an old western movie when they hear the squeaky door open. Jude storms in and takes one look at the living room where Tommy and Sadie were sitting on separate couches. Jude ran up the stairs crying. Not because Tommy and Sadie were alone together but because of Shay's last words to her. "_Sometimes I wonder what I am really fighting for cuz you sure ain't fighting for US."_ they burned, hurt, ripped her insides. She had just been driving around for a few hours trying to get them out of her head but when that didn't work she decided to go home and rest.

Sadie and Tommy both got up and Tommy called after Jude. After she didn't answer he made his way up the stairs.

Sadie: _"Tommy?"_

Tommy: _"Yeah Sadie?" _stopping in the middle of the stair case.

Sadie: _"Don't push. She needs time more than anything right now." _Tommy gave her an approving look and continued on his quest to rescue Jude from sorrow and pain. A minute later Tommy was knocking on Jude's closed door. No response although he could hear her sob.

Tommy: _"Jude can I come in?"_

Jude: _"Go away Quincy. I want to be alone."_

Tommy: _"Not going to happen. I'm coming in." _he reaches for the door knob and turns it. The door opens and he sees Jude on her bed crying with a pillow over her head.

Tommy: _"It's not what you think Jude. Sadie and I were just talking while we waited for you." _he said as he walked over to Jude's bed and sat down next to her. Jude pulled the pillow off her head and looked at him in disgust.

Jude: _"Why do you always assume my world revolves around you?"_ she barked

Tommy looked confused. He was mistaken, so what? It happens.

Tommy: _"Ok, so you're not crying over that. How is Shay doing?"_

Jude: _"Like you care. You never liked him. You guys have been at each others throats for 2 years now."_

Tommy: _"Jude, I do care. The guy just went through losing one of the most important people in his life. Now get up and tell me why you're crying. Did something happen between you two?" _he said trying to figure out what could have upset Jude so much besides the obvious.

Jude: _"Have you seen the pictures in the tabloids of you and me?" _she finally asked as she turned around to face Tommy.

Tommy: _"Yeah, I did. Did you and Shay get into it because of those pictures?"_

Jude: _"You seen them and so did he. God on top of everything he is dealing with right now he has to worry about his girlfriend with another Guy." _she started sobbing even more. She couldn't stand the thought that Shay was hurting even more because of her.

Tommy: _"No he doesn't. There is no you and me, remember? Unless you want there to be." _He asked trying to lighten up the mood. It didn't work. _"Do they know when the funeral is?" _He asked trying to change the subject.

Jude: _"Tomorrow afternoon. Shay's mom took care of the arrangements today. I have never seen Shay so upset. So broken up about anything."_

Tommy just looked at her in silence. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't imagine how he would feel if anything ever happened to Jude. Jude knew what he was thinking. She was thinking the same thing. She threw herself in Tommy's embrace. She needed to feel his comfort. She needed reassurance that everything would work out and Tommy always offered just that. He held her as she pressed her head against his chest. He smelled the scent of her red hair. It was addicting. She was his drug and every once in a while he would absolutely NEED a fix.

Hours passed before Jude finally fell asleep in Tommy's arms. He gently put her down on one of her pillows and pulled a bed sheet over her fragile body. He pulled up a chair and placed it next to her bed and then sat down in it. He wasn't going to leave her alone just in case she needed something, needed him, during the night. He picked up a blanked, spread it over his body and tried to fall asleep. He finally did about 45 minutes later.

As the sun's rays shone through the window Jude opened her eyes. As she turned her body her muscles were sore. She saw Tommy still sleeping in a chair next to her bed. He looked so uncomfortable. She smiled to herself. _ "He stayed here the whole night?" _She thoughtHe looked so peaceful. So at ease. She could get used to Tommy being the first person she sees in the morning. When she finally snapped out of her little fantasy world she remembered what had happened the day before. She decided to hop in the shower and let Tommy sleep a little while longer. She was sure he needed it just as much as she had.

She grabbed a towel and walked into her own little bathroom which was connected to her room through a door. She let the water flow and closed the door behind her. She first brushed her teeth in the sink, took her clothes off and then stepped inside the rectangular shaped bathtub. She let the water flow over her body and it relaxed her. The steam filled the air. All of a sudden the door opened and Tommy stood there rubbing his eyes. When he finally saw Jude he froze. The way the water was dripping from her body is a memory he will never be able to get out of his head.

Tommy: _"Oh my God. I'm so sorry Jude. I didn't know you were in here." _he panicked but wasn't moving.

Jude: _"Aaaaaaaa. Tommy GET OUT." _she screamed as she tried to cover herself up with her bare hands.

Tommy just grabbed the door knob and closed the door. He leaned against it trying to even his breathing. _ "Great. That's all I need. To see how perfect Jude is." _He thought.

10 minutes later Jude came out of the bathroom fully dressed. Tommy had made her bed and was sitting on it. They both avoided looking each other in the eyes. _ "Why does she have this power over me? I've never been embarrassed in front of anyone before." _Tommy thought as he finally looked at Jude. Her wet hair surrounding her face.

Tommy: _"Jude I am SO sorry."_

Jude: _"You didn't know I was in there. Let's just forget that ever happened." _Tommy gave her an approving look. _ "How the hell am I ever going to forget that? If nothing ever stays with me that will for sure." _ Tommy thought to himself.

Tommy: _"Are you OK? I mean with everything?"_

Jude: _"Yeah, thanks for staying with me. You didn't have to."_

Tommy: _"Yeah but I wanted to besides it made me feel better knowing you were safe." _

Tommy stood up and walked to a chair that was on the far side of Jude's bed. He picked up his jacket and put it on.

Tommy: _"I think it's time for me to go. I'll see you later at the funeral."_

Jude: _"You'll be going? I mean of course you'll be there but Tommy, please don't start anything. OK?"_

Tommy: _"Don't worry. I'll keep my distance." _and with this he kissed her cheek and walked out of Jude's room. She walked over to her window and watched Tommy drive away.


	3. A Night To Remember

_**Chapter 3 – A Night To Remember**_

It was a cold, dark afternoon. The wind was blowing. There had been over 300 people at Darius' funeral that filled up the little cemetery. Not all of them knew him personally, many of them were fans that came to pay they're respect. There were about 50 security guards there because of the massive amount of celebrities that attended. Jude was considered one of those people, even though she herself didn't think of herself that way, others did. Wherever she went that day 2 men followed her to keep her safe.

The coffin was brought out being carried by 6 men all dressed in black suits. Everyone huddled around the hole that had been dug in the ground. Shay was standing with his mother right up front. Jude walked over next to him and just took his hand. He squeezed it letting her know he was OK. As the priest talked about what a great person Darius had been all Jude could think about was Shay. What he must have been feeling. She never lost anyone who meant so much to her like Darius had meant to Shay. She didn't even know Darius that well so she couldn't even begin to imagine the pain inside.

As the priest finally finished the casket was being lowered into the dark hole. Shay walked over to it and threw down a single, white flower. Then he walked back to Jude and put his arms around her. Jude returned his gesture. She could feel how tense he was. She knew he had forgiven her for the tabloids. He needed her right now, more than ever before. Maybe more than he ever would. As Jude looked around the familiar faces in the crowed she noticed Tommy standing by a tree keeping his distance just like he said he would.

Shay: _"Jude, thank you for being here. I'm sorry about throwing a fit."_

Jude kissed him on the lips.

Jude: _"I know you are. Don't even mention it. I'm here."_

The rest of the day was a blur. For the billionth time Jude heard _"I am so sorry for your loss."_ as if that would take Shay's pain away. As if that would bring Darius back. But what else can you say in this situation? She had said the same thing to Shay when she had found out what happened.

Days went on but Shay didn't talk much. Tommy pretty much kept to himself like he said he would. He was really trying to give Jude space. She saw him write a lot. Jude walked inside of G Major and found Tommy waiting for her.

Tommy_: "Hey Jude." _he hugged her.

Jude: _"Hey Tommy. What's going on?" _she saw the look on his face.

Tommy: _"I have some news."_

Jude: _"Good or Bad?" _she was reluctant to ask.

Tommy: _"Good…………I think."_

This brought a smile to Jude's face. _"Well tell me."_

Tommy: _"I've decided to do a solo album."_

Jude: _"Oh my God Tommy that's great. I am so happy for you."_

Tommy: _"Yeah I have you to thank for it. You inspire me."_

Jude blushed but hugged Tommy. She was truly happy for him. She couldn't wait to hear some of his songs.

Jude: _"When do you start?"_

Tommy: _"I kind of already have, with the writing at least._"

Jude: _"Oh I can't wait to read it."_

Tommy: _"I'm not so sure about that." _he teased.

Jude: _"You can't be serious. You know I'll die of suspense_."

They both laughed. If he would let anyone read his writing before it became a song it was Jude.

Weeks passed but Tommy pretty much kept his distance from Jude. He wrote a lot and worked on his album. Jude would help out sometimes but she knew Tommy rather do it alone than with her. The incident in Jude's bathroom was never repeated. It was yet another dark secret between her and Tommy. When they worked together they worked in silence. She knew why Tommy was being cold. He had told her he'll keep his distance until she decided between him and Shay. It was a silent agreement but an agreement none the less. Jude was running out of time and she needed to make a decision soon.

As she sat there in silence by herself in Studio A. Jude couldn't help but think about the situation she was in _"I can't break up with Shay. I love him and he loves me. He's been there for me when Tommy left, when I found out about my Dad's affair. Besides, he just lost Darius, he won't be able to take it if I break up with him. But what about Tommy? Do I love Tommy? I don't know. I know the way he makes me feel. Every time he's around I get this tingle in my stomach. And I know that if Tommy moves on and finds someone new it'll drive me absolutely crazy. Maybe Tommy is just my crazy obsession. I have to tell him that I can't be with him, the sooner the better." _

Jude determined to get this over with walked the halls of G Major until she finally found Quincy in an isolated area by himself. Just staring into the dark. She swung the door open

Jude: _"Can I come in?"_

Tommy: _"Oh hey Jude. What's going on?"_

Jude: _"Uh we need to talk."_

Tommy turned around and gave her his full attention. She walked inside the little room and closed the door behind her. She pulled up a chair and sat across from him barely being able to see his face. They sat in darkness.

Tommy: _"Ok, what's going on Jude?" _he said looking confused

Jude: _"Uh remember what we talked about? About you giving me time to make up my mind?"_

Tommy could tell by looking at her that he's not going to like what she has to say.

Tommy: _"Yeah?"_

Jude: _"Well I don't need any more time. I thought a lot about this and I've made my decision."_

Tommy now pulling his chair closer to her not taking his eyes off of her _"Ok so what have you come up with?"_

Jude: _"This is not easy for me Quincy but I have to stay with Shay. How can I break his heart NOW? God this is so hard. But you left. You hurt me way too much." _she could feel tears filling her eyes but she went on _"I should have been there for him. He was alone in the hospital while I was off with you. Cheating on him. Making out with you on the terrace. God I hate myself for doing that to him. I can't break his heart again." _she stopped, there was silence for a couple of minutes. When Tommy finally saw she was done he got up and started to pace up and down

Tommy: _"So you rather break mine! Is that it Jude? You feel guilty for having a good time? If you let it consume you, it will eat you up alive. Trust me I know. I blamed myself for never being able to protect my mother from my father." _

Jude was silent. She didn't respond. Not because she didn't want to but because she knew Tommy was right.

Tommy: _"Jude you know I love you. I know you love Shay but what you don't realize is that you're not IN LOVE with him. There's a big difference."_

Jude: _"No, your wrong. I don't love you Tommy. Please let's just be friends like before." _

Tommy: _"Is that what you want Jude? Us to be friends like before? When were you and I ever just friends? There was always something more between us. If you want me to leave you alone I will but I need to know that your sure about this." _pain welled up inside of him. His heart was breaking but he knew she had made up her mind.

Jude: _"I am."_

And with this Tommy walks out and leaves a crying Jude all by herself in the dark.

**Back To Tommy**

_ "I can't believe this. She chose Shay over me." _He was storming down the hall when he was stopped by Georgia.

Georgia: _"Hey Tommy. I need to talk to you."_

Tommy: _"About what?" _sounding harsh without trying.

Georgia: _"Who pissed you off? Let's talk in my office."_

Tommy just followed her in silence. They walked inside of Georgia's office and were seated.

Georgia: "_How is the writing for your album coming along?"_

Tommy: _"I'm not complaining. I know that's not why you called me in here. Spill it!"_

Georgia: _"Ok Tommy this is it. G Major needs a hit. We've done a Shay and Jude duo. We need something new. Something refreshing. Something everyone wants to see. Everyone's been waiting for."_

Tommy: _"Where are you getting at?"_

Georgia in a exciting tone: _"A Jude and Tommy duet."_

Tommy: "_What? Oh NO."_

Georgia: _"I thought you'd be happy about this. Imagine the publicity your album would get."_

Tommy: _"I'll get my publicity some other way."_

Georgia: _"Tommy I'm putting my foot down. This is going to happen. Whatever problems you and Jude have right now, solve them. I want this done. The sooner the better."_

Tommy just got up and walked out of Georgia's office slamming the door behind him.

The next day Jude was sitting at her kitchen table spooning her cereal when her phone rang. Georgia's picture flashed on the screen.

Jude: _"Hello Georgia."_

Georgia: _"Good morning Jude. Have you talked to Tommy?"_

Jude: _"Tommy. Not today. Why?"_

Georgia: _"So he didn't tell you the news?"_

Jude: _"What news?" _she pushed a spoon full of cereal in her mouth.

Georgia: _"I want you and Tommy to do a duet for his album."_

As soon as she heard this Jude spat put the cereal.

Jude: _"What? Me and Tommy? You mean together_?"

Georgia: _"Yes together. God I don't know why the two of you are making such a big deal out of this. It's just one song. It'll do his album good."_

Jude: "_What did Tommy say about this_?"

Georgia: _"Same thing you did. Anyways I have to go but I want you in the studio in an hour. Tommy's already here."_

Jude: "_Ok. Bye."_

Georgia: _"See you later_."

Jude left the cereal on the counter and headed upstairs _ "That's all I need. To spend my time with Quincy in a closed room. ALONE. How am I going to get through this alive? Leave it to Georgia to have the most outrageous ideas." _She talked to herself as she changed and left the house. On her way to G Major she stopped by a coffee shop and got an espresso for Tommy and a cappuccino for herself. 10 minutes later she finally arrived in the parking lot, took the two cups of coffee and headed for Studio A where she knew Tommy would be. This would be a very long night.

Jude walked inside Studio A and saw Tommy scribbling down words.

Jude: _"Hey. How's it going?"_

Tommy looked up at her. _ "How am I going to work with her alone? As long as I keep my hands on the paper and pencil instead of Jude we should be fine." _He thought.

Tommy: _"Not so good. Georgia just kind of sprung this idea on me last night."_

Jude: _"Oh, yeah she just called me like half hour ago."_

Tommy: _"Did you double your dose of caffeine?" _he smiled looking at the two cups she was holding.

Jude: _"Oh no. One is yours. Here. I figured we'd be here for a while." _she held out the cup to him.

Tommy: _"Espresso I take it?"_

Jude: _"Yep. God forbid I got you anything else_."

They both laughed. For the first time since last night the tension between them was gone.

Jude sat down on the couch and took her jacket off. She picked up the guitar and tried to come up with a few new beats.

Jude: _"I have an idea. Let's write about us."_

Tommy just looked at her: _"Us? What about us?"_

Jude: _"I don't know. You write down some of your thoughts and feelings and I'll do the same. Then we combine them."_

Tommy looked at her not so sure about the idea. Jude saw his doubt.

Jude: "_Do you have a better idea? We can always change it later on." _

Tommy: _"Fine. Here." _he hands her a notebook and pen.

They sit in silence for about 45 minutes both deep in thought.

Jude: _"Ok. You want to compare?"_

Tommy: _"Let's see what you got."_

They move a little table that was in the right hand corner to the center of the room in front of the couch. Both of them take seats on the couch and spread they're papers out on the table.

Jude picks up Tommy's paper and reads it out loud: _"I see through your emotions the things you try to hide, I remember the pain I felt when I found out you lied." _as she read she felt what Tommy was trying to say.

Jude_: "Wow Tommy these are amazing."_

Tommy: "_Yeah? Can they go with anything of yours?" _he reaches down and picks up Jude's paper

Tommy: _"Oh my God I can't even read this." _he made fun of her hand writing. Jude snapped the paper from his hand.

Jude: _"Maybe that's just a sign of aging telling you, you need glasses." _she laughed but Tommy just rolled his eyes and gave her his look. _"Here I'll read it. Empty places wherever I go, I see your faces that you try not to show. Things have happened that I can't explain, you left me in the cold alone, speeding in the fast lane."_

Tommy was taking in word by word. These lyrics would go perfectly together. They worked the whole night collaborating, finally coming up with the perfect song. Jude played the guitar while Tommy tried to mix some beats that would go with the way they wanted the song to sound. Finally at 5:17 AM they were done with the lyrics and the beat.

Tommy: _"Huh. I think that's a wrap." _he dropped on the couch and Jude dropped down next to him.

Jude: _"Wow I can't believe we worked the whole night. I'm beat_."

Tommy: _"Yeah me too. We should go home, sleep and than come back in tonight and record it."_

Jude: _"Don't you mean tomorrow?"_

Tommy looked at his watch: _"No I mean today. We worked the whole night."_

Jude: "_Ok I could use some shut eye." _

Neither was moving though they both wanted to go. They just sat there in silence. Jude's eyes were closing. Tommy saw she was half asleep but didn't say anything. He was too tired. Half hour later they were both sleeping. Jude's head had fallen down on Tommy's shoulder and his hand was on Jude's knee.

Half hour later the Studio door opened and Georgia walked in.

Georgia: _"Well I'll be damned. Look at this. They pulled an all nighter" _

She smiled and closed the door. There was a board next to the door. Georgia took a marker and wrote _"DO NOT DISTURB_" in big, bold, red letters.

Around 6:25 PM Tommy finally opened his eyes. He could barely move, his neck was so stiff. When he finally did he saw Jude asleep on his shoulder. He smiled wanting to keep here there forever.

Tommy_: "Jude?" _he whispered.

She blinked trying to open her eyes.

Jude: _"Tommy? What happened?" _she asked picking her head off Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy: _"I think we both fell asleep." _he smiled again.

Jude: _"What time is it? Why didn't anyone wake us?" _she asked as she got up and stretched.

Tommy: _"I don't know." _and followed her moving his head in circulatory motion.

Tommy: _"I'll go get some coffee you want some?"_

Jude: _"I'll come with you."_

They opened the door and saw the message that was written on the board next to the door. They both smiled knowing it was Georgia. She was coming towards them with a big grin on her face.

Georgia: _"Well look who decided to wake up. You know I pay you to work here not to sleep. How's the song coming along? Did you come up with anything?" _she grinned

Tommy: _"We finished the lyrics and beat. We just need to record_."

Jude: _"Why didn't anyone wake us?"_

Georgia: _"Nobody had the heart to. You guys just looked so cute sleeping together."_

This comment made both Jude and Tommy uncomfortable but neither showed. They just walked away from Georgia to get some coffee. Then they looked for Kwest and asked him to come and record the song with them.

Jude and Tommy entered the recording booth as Kwest sat down behind the see-through glass and put the beat on. The music blared. Jude's voice filled the air. Then Tommy's. After about two and a half hours they finally nailed it.

Kwest: _"That was awesome. You guys make an amazing team."_

Jude: _"Thanks. It only took us the whole night."_

Tommy: _"Yeah but it was totally worth it. This is going to be a hit."_

Just then Georgia walks in: _"I take it your done?"_

Tommy: _"We just finished." _he leaned down on his chair and raised his hands above his head for a stretch.

Georgia sat down on one of the chairs: _"Well let me hear what you came up with."_

Just then EJ walks in: _"What's going on in here?"_

Georgia: _"Jude and Tommy just finished they're song. We were just about to listen to it."_

EJ: _"And you weren't going to call me? That's cruel Georgia." _

EJ took a seat next to Georgia and motioned for them to play the record.

Tommy and Jude looked at each other knowing what EJ and Georgia were thinking. They both shrugged and Tommy walked over to the record player and hit play. The sound filled the air. Jude's voice was now heard softly.

_**Jude: **"Ooo, baby no,_

_Empty places wherever I go,_

_I see your faces that you try not to show._

_You hide your true intentions not knowing I see through,_

_I love you just the same though you make me feel blue."_

_**Tommy: **"You try to deny the way I make you feel but I see through,_

_Lost without you touching me, simply lost without you._

_I try to cover up the pain I feel, move on like nothings changed,_

_Try to let you live your life but baby I'm no Saint."_

_**Tommy & Jude: **"I feel it just like you do I know that this is real,_

_They say time heals all wounds but it doesn't erase the pain I feel (Ooooo),_

_I see through your emotions the things you try to hide,_

_I remember the pain I felt when I found out you lied._

_Moving on is hard to do when you're still stuck in the past,_

_I really did believe in you, I thought we would last."_

_**Tommy: **"Can you hear my heart beat every time you come around?_

_I left trying to get over you but I landed flat on the ground._

_We had something good going until these feelings creped up on me,_

_I cared for you more than anyone but I just couldn't let you see."_

_**Jude: **"Things have happened that I just can't explain,_

_You left me in the cold alone, speeding off in the fast lane._

_I know you didn't mean to hurt me, I truly understand,_

_I tried reaching out to you, tried grabbing your hand."_

_**Tommy & Jude: **"We were too late there was no going back,_

_Things escalated way too fast, pushing us off track." _

_**Jude: **"Ooooo, no baby……don't say it's too late………"_

_**Tommy: **"Now it's too late."_

_**Tommy: **I feel it just like you do I know that this is real,_

_**Jude: **They say time heals all wounds but it doesn't erase the pain I feel (Ooooo),_

_**Tommy: **I see through your emotions the things you try to hide, (don't you try to hide)_

_**Jude: **I remember the pain I felt when I found out you lied._

_**Tommy: **Moving on is hard to do when you're still stuck in the past,_

_**Jude: **I really did believe in you, I thought we would last."_

_**Jude: **Words cannot say how much I have given up,_

_And as much as I want to, loving you I will never stop._

_I wished for things to always stay the same,_

_But than you walked into my life and changed the game._

_I know I should not trust you cuz you hurt me before, _

_But there is something between us that makes me want you more."_

_**Tommy: **I used to think I'd never care as much as I did for you,_

_But I really cared about you and I still do._

_You wanted to be with me but I pushed you away,_

_I didn't want it to get serious so I didn't stay_

_I'm nervous around you cuz you make me feel so whole,_

_I'm scared knowing you're the only one to ever reach my soul."_

_**Tommy & Jude: **"We were too late there was no going back,_

_Things escalated way too fast, pushing us off track." _

_**Jude: **"Baby Nooooooooo."_

_**Tommy: **"Now it's too late."_

EJ and Georgia looked at each other.

Georgia: _"Another master piece. That was amazing. We could almost feel what you guys feel. Jude your voice. I love it. It's so raw. And Tommy. Yours was so full of emotion it gave me Goosebumps."_

Jude: _"I am going home."_

Tommy: "_Me too." _rolling his eyes at Georgia's remark.

Both of them walk out not wanting to stick around for EJ's and Georgia's comments. It had been a very long day. They were both exhausted. They walked down to the parking lot together and went in they're separate cars home.

A couple of weeks passed. Jude's and Tommy's song had been released and was huge. Every radio station played it. It was heard in every club. This had been what the fans wanted to hear. It was number one for over 2 weeks. Bigger than either of they're songs had ever been, even throughout Tommy's Boyzattack career. Jude and Tommy were brought out into a new light. Neither enjoyed the attention or the speculations that came along with it but they're careers did benefit. Nothing changed between them though. Jude still stood firm with the choice she had made about Shay but this didn't change the fact that every tabloid always tried to make it look like Jude and Tommy were together behind Shay's back. Things between her and Tommy were back to coldness again. She needed him to see that she was with Shay and with Shay alone. Shay of course, didn't approve of the song but what was he going to do? He couldn't just let her go, he loved her.

Tommy was in the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee when Jude walked out of the studio to get something to drink. Georgia approached them.

Georgia: _"Jude. Tommy I need to see the two of you in my office."_

Jude and Tommy just looked at each other and followed Georgia to her office. They were seated next to each other and across from Georgia.

Tommy: _"What's going on?"_

Georgia: _"The owner of "A Wish Come True" just called. There's a little, seven year old girl with leukemia. She doesn't have a lot of time left."_

Jude: _"Oh, can we do anything? Georgia I'm not sure I'm following." _she said with concern in her eyes.

Georgia: _"Her only wish is to see you two perform together. She's a huge fan_."

Jude: _"Oh. Of course we'll do it_."

Tommy looked at her.

Georgia: _"Tommy?"_

Tommy: "_Huh? Yeah I'm in_."

Georgia: _"Great. It's scheduled for tomorrow morning at Central hospital."_

Jude nodded and walked out. Tommy followed. Both went they're separate ways in silence. _ "How am I going to perform with her? I can barely think straight when she's around. She's being so hard-headed." _ Tommy thought as he walked back towards the kitchen. Jude walked towards the studio. _ "This is going to be peachy. I really want to do this for this little girl but Tommy and I are barley acknowledging each others existence. I really hope I can do this." _She thought as she bumped into the studio door. Tommy heard the thump and turned around. He saw what had happened and broke out into laughter. It was good to hear him laugh again. Jude had missed the sound of his laughter. It brought a smile to her face.

The next day had come too fast. Jude had told Shay that she was doing this little number at the hospital. He was fine with it considering it was for a good cause but didn't want to come along. Jude understood, this being the same hospital Darius had died in. She arrived at the hospital with Georgia. Together they followed Anthony, the owner, to the 3rd floor and into the little hall that the little girl was patiently waiting in. Tommy still wasn't there. When Jude walked in the little girl's face just lid up. She jumped to her feet and ran towards Jude. Jude dropped to her knees and embraced the little girl in a welcoming hug.

Jude: _"Hey sweetie. It's so nice to meet you. What's your name?"_

Girl: _"Jamie."_

Jude's eyes grew bigger: _"Jamie? You know that's my best friend's name."_

Jamie: _"Really_?" a tear left the girls eye.

Jude seeing this: _"What's wrong Jamie?"_

Jamie: _"Nothing. I cry when I'm happy."_

This brought a smile to Jude's face: _"We're a lot alike. I do that too."_

Tommy had been standing in the doorway watching Jude with the little girl. No one had seen he had arrived. _ "I can see her having kids someday. I can see her have MY kids someday. Oh God what did I just say? Tommy, snap out of it. The way things have been going between us two; hell will freeze over before I can even touch her." _He told himself. It brought a smile to his face thinking of Jude having his child.

Jamie: _"Where's Tommy?"_

Just than Tommy decided to let him self show_: "I'm right here Jamie._"

He walked in. Jamie's face lid up even more. She left Jude and ran over to Tommy. He picked her up and held her as she leaned in closer. Jude just watched him. She had never seen him with kids. The thought of Tommy being a dad never even crossed her mind. She didn't know how he would respond but seeing him with Jamie brought a smile to her face. She thought of the same thing Tommy had been thinking about only minutes ago.

Jamie: _"I can't believe your both here. I love you guys. My friends will be so jealous."_

Tommy walked over to Jude, still holding Jamie. They sat down with her on the yellow couch that was placed by a window. Jamie sat in between them.

She was so small and fragile. No hair. All the chemotherapy had cost her her hair but she didn't seem to mind. She was wearing pink, Barbie pajamas and matching slippers. Jude wondered what her hair color had been. It brought a tear to her eye thinking of how this little, innocent girl would never have her first kiss, her first boyfriend., would never know how it is to be older and healthy. Tommy saw Jude was about to break down and interrupted.

Tommy: _"So are you ready for your little private concert?" _

Jamie not noticing Jude's tear-filled eyes concentrated on Tommy: _"Yeah. I've been ready."_

Tommy: _"Ok then let's not keep you waiting any longer. Jude you ready?"_

Jude coming out of her thoughts: _"Uh yeah."_

They both got up to they're feet and walked over to two stools that had been placed in the center. They were given two microphones and Jude picked up her guitar.

Music filled the air. Jude's and Tommy's voices joined in. Jamie was on her feet, in her little slippers, with her hands raised above her head singing along. She was happy. Her parents had been sitting in a little corner watching they're little girl. Both thinking the same thing Jude had before. It brought tears forth. They held each other knowing that one day soon Jamie's little spark of life would be blown out forever.

The music stopped. Jamie ran to Jude and Tommy. They both embraced her. Jude's arms around Jamie, Tommy's around Jude and Jamie. They looked like the perfect, little family.

Jude: _"Hey sweetie, do you want to go out and get some ice-cream with me? If that's Ok with your mom and dad."_

They both nodded in approval knowing Jamie being in the hospital wasn't going to make her better any longer.

Jamie jumped in joy. Tears again filling her eyes. Tommy stood there surprised.

Tommy: _"Can I come along?"_

Jamie: _"Are you kidding? I'm not going anywhere without you." _all three smiled. Jude couldn't help but think how mature Jamie was for her age. She seemed to look at things with a positive attitude. Her sickness wasn't bringing her down.

Hand in hand the three left the hospital in Tommy's Viper. Tommy took the girls to a local ice-cream shop. They sat there Jude ordering Vanilla, Tommy having Chocolaty Chunks and Jamie ordered Ben and Jerries with hot fudge. After they finished they're ice-cream they walked back to the Viper.

Tommy: _"Do you want to go to the amusement park?"_

Jamie jumped up, Tommy picked her up and she planted a big kiss on his cheek. Jude laughed. Together again they went to the amusement park and Tommy purchased three tickets.

Jamie: _"I've never been at an amusement park. Mommy always said I was too sick. I've been in and out of hospitals for almost four years now. They just wasted my time. Mommy said they can't fix me anymore."_

Jude's face sadden and she looked at Tommy but Jamie broke they're moment when she reached for both of they're hands and pulled them in the direction of the Farris wheel.

Jamie: _"Come on." _she pulled. Jude and Tommy both laughed shoving away Jamie's sad words. Jamie got on the kids Farris wheel. Jude and Tommy were both too big so they waited for her on solid ground.

Jude took Tommy's hand: _"It's really great what you're doing for her."_

Tommy squeezed her hand: _"What WE are doing for her. You'll make a great mom some day."_

Jude blushed. Tommy saw this and added: _"Hopefully to my kids." _he said out loud.

Jude dropped his hand. She couldn't believe he just said that. _ "Did I just say that?" _Tommy though realizing the words that had left his mouth.

They both heard Jamie laughing and calling they're names. Jude and Tommy waived to her and decided to ignore Tommy's little comment. The Ferris wheel finally stopped spinning and Jamie walked back to her two idols.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Jamie went on every possible ride; Tommy had gone with her on the go cards. He had made fun of Jude's bad driving skills and said it was safer for Jamie to go on with him. All three had laughed. He had won a huge bear for her and a Mickey Mouse for Jude. Pretty soon it got dark. Jude and Tommy both forgot about everything else going on in they're lives and only concentrated on the beautiful, little girl. All of they're problems seemed like a little glimpse that wasn't even worth mentioning. It was around 7:30 PM. They decided to take Jamie back to the hospital. Finally arriving they said they're goodbyes. Jamie was walking back to her parents standing waiting for her. She carried the oversized bear that was almost bigger than her and then she turned around and added _"Someday your kids will be very lucky to have parents like you. You're like super mom and super dad_."

Her comment made Jude and Tommy both blush. They waived goodbye and Tommy drove off. It was silent for a while when Tommy decided he couldn't put off the topic any longer and spoke

Tommy: _"Jude, are we ever going to be a family?"_

Jude just sat there in the passenger's seat silent. Tommy took her home taking the hint. No goodbyes were said. No words spoken.

Days went on. Jude had half of the songs for her new album done. Tommy had been continuing to work on his solo album as well. He was done with all the recording. The album was supposed to be released in 2 days. A party was planned for the occasion. Jude and Shay were both invited. Shay had been back at work fully loaded. The experience of losing someone so close to his heart produced his best work yet. His CD was to be released in a month.

News of Jamie's death came. Jude was heart broken but neither she nor Tommy could bring themselves to go to the funeral. They never spoke of the little girl that brought forth all they're thoughts that they had tried to hide. They didn't want to be reminded of the pain they both felt. Wanting to be with each other desperately but a force constantly keeping them apart. All they had of the little girl was the beautiful memories she left in they're hearts. The memory of Jude and Tommy actually being happy, together.

Things between Jude and Tommy had been rocky. They tried ignoring each other every chance they could but it didn't always work with him being her producer. They're eyes always wondered in the direction of the other. Weather Jude was in the recording booth or Tommy. _ "How am I suppose to concentrate with her in there? This is torture for me. How can she make it look so easy?" _Tommy thought as he stared at Jude who was about to record her new song for the first time. No one had even read the lyrics. When Tommy turned on the volume and pressed the record button he signaled for Jude to begin. Music blasted from the speakers as Jude's voice filled the air. The beat began slow…….

Jude: _"I stood there alone all eyes on me,_

_The attention was mine but where was he?_

_You walked up to me and took me by hand,_

_Together we sank into Neverland."_

"_As we danced the world seemed to fade,_

_As you looked at me, my cheeks turned another shade._

_You held me close and led the way,_

_Deep inside I prayed we could stay forever come what may."_

Music played. Tommy just stared at her. He knew what she was singing about. The night they had shared that special moment on the dance floor. The moment neither would ever be able to forget. Tommy snapped out of his little memory, stored deep down as he heard Jude go on………as the beat became faster and Jude's emotions took over her voice.

"_You made me feel things I never felt,_

_I was safe in your arms even tough I thought I'd melt._

_The night was magical you made it just right,_

_Our walls crashed down without me putting up a fight._

_Your eyes consumed every fiber in me,_

_I knew together we had to be."_

"_You have this way of letting me forget,_

_All the sadness and tears I shed._

_Nothing matters anymore but me and you,_

_You're always in my thoughts no matter what I do."_

"_You made me feel things I never felt,_

_I was safe in your arms even tough I thought I'd melt._

_The night was magical you made it just right,_

_Our walls crashed down without me putting up a fight._

_Your eyes consumed every fiber in me,_

_I knew together we had to be."_

"_You and me together is destiny, _

_I know you feel it too baby._

_Hold me tight never let go,_

_And I'll prove to you I love you so._

_You and me, till the world ends,_

_No more tears as my heart mends."_

Jude's voice faded as Tommy was buried deep in thoughts _ "What is going on? First she tells me she wants to be with Shay and now she is singing about us always being together? I hate the way she makes me all mushy inside. I don't like that I have no power over her." _He thought as he heard Jude's voice enter his fantasy world_ "Tommy? You Ok?" _he didn't even notice Jude walking out of the recording booth yet now she was waiving her hand in front of his face.

Tommy: _"Huh? What? Oh Jude I didn't see you walk in."_

Jude: _"Yeah I noticed. You looked like you were planets away. So what did you think?"_

Tommy still not his full self _"About what?"_

Jude laughed. It made her feel good that she could throw him off balance_ "The song. Snap out of it Quincy."_

Tommy: _"Oh the song. It was good. The lyrics especially but we need to work on the beat. Something doesn't fit."_

Jude: _"Yeah that's what I wanted to say."_

Tommy: _"When did you write that?"_

Jude: _"The night of the party. After you dropped me off at home. What can I say? You inspire me."_

This brought a smile to Tommy's face but Jude made sure he didn't get any wrong ideas.

Jude: _"Tommy this doesn't change anything between us. Ok? I'm still with Shay."_

Tommy's smile left _"Ok Jude, if that's what you still want. I have to go. I'm meeting Sadie for lunch. We'll work on it later."_

Jude: _"Sadie? You're going out with Sadie?" _now Jude's smile left her face.

Tommy_: "We're not going out. Just getting some food. We have a lot in common."_

Jude: _"You do? Like what?"_

Tommy thought for a second _"We like the same movies."_

Jude: _"How would you know what kind of movies Sadie likes?" _

Tommy: _"We went to the movies last night. Listen Jude I'm running late, we can talk about this later, if you want Ok?"_

Jude: _"No we don't have to. I was just curious." _she lied yelling after Tommy as he was walking out. She hated feeling jealousy. She wanted to be with Shay but didn't want anyone else to have Tommy.

_ "Was Jude just jealous? That was definitely jealousy. Well look at that." _He thought as he made his way to the Viper with a smirk on his face. His ego the size of Canada.

As soon as he picked up Sadie they were on they're way to a French restaurant in a secluded area.

Sadie: _"Hey Tommy. You're late."_

Tommy: _"Hey. Yeah, sorry about that. Jude and I lost track of time. We were recording."_

Sadie: _"Oh really? What did my brilliant sister come up with now?"_ she asked putting the seat belt on.

Tommy: _"Well you're just going to have to wait and see. Or rather listen." _the rest of the ride was pretty dead. When they finally arrived, they ordered drinks and then the food and interacted in conversations about music, movies, celebrities but most of all, Jude.

Sadie: _"So how are things with you and Jude?"_

Tommy: _"I don't know. It's hard to be around her."_

Sadie: _"You really love her don't you?"_

Tommy: _"Yeah, I really do."_

Sadie: _"I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time at her birthday party. I had no idea."_

Tommy: _"Forget it. I have." _and they both smiled as the food arrived and they dug in. Tommy chewed down his bite of chicken and dove back into the conversation.

Tommy: _"How are things with her and Shay? We haven't really been sharing lately."_

Sadie: _"Shay? I don't know. Jude keeps to herself a lot lately. When she's not out with Jamie, Kat or Shay, or not in school or at the studio she is locked up in her room. Mostly writing. I can tell she's going through something. But she won't talk about it."_

Tommy: _"Yeah I noticed. She's been really distant. Not just from me but from Kwest, EJ, Georgia and even Shay." _this made Tommy think. Both Sadie and him finished with they're lunch and made they're way back to the car. Tommy dropped Sadie off and made his way back to the studio.

Georgia was coming out of her office.

Georgia: _"Hey Tommy. Jude just left. She told me to let you know that she won't be in for the rest of the day." _she said running after Tommy.

Tommy: _"What? We were supposed to finish the song."_

Georgia: _"What song? She has something new already? That girl never sizes to surprise me."_

Tommy: _"Yeah. Why did she leave?"_

Georgia: _"Shay picked her up and they went out to eat. She said she was starving. That's all I know."_

Tommy: _"Ok I guess I'll have to work by myself."_

_ "Great Quincy. You tell her you're going out with her sister to grab a bite to it. You let her know it's NOT a date but you didn't even bother asking if she wanted to come along. You just dug your hole even deeper. I am such an idiot." _He thought to himself.

It was finally here. The night of Tommy's release party. Jude and Shay arrived in a white, stretch limo and walked down the red carpet holding hands. When they walked in there were pictures of Tommy's CD cover everywhere. His eyes were so intense on the picture that you actually felt like he was looking at you. The duet was blaring from the speakers. In the right-hand corner there was a table set up with at least 200 CD where Tommy would be signing autographs later on. The party was off to a good start. Everyone who was anyone was the party. Even two members from Boyzattack had shown up. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Half hour after Jude and Shay's arrival all eyes turned to the door as Tommy walked in. Jude couldn't believe who was attached to his arm.

Jude wasn't the only one who looked surprised. _ "Nicky? He didn't tell me she was his date. He said there was nothing going on." _Jude thought surprised. Nicky walked in, in a long, black gown. Her hair was pinned up as curls hung from the back of her head. She looked like a princess. Tommy looked proud having her at his arm. He had a big grin on his face that spoke volumes.

Tommy's album was called _"Take it or leave it." _It featured 16 songs all written by Tommy. Included was the song he had written for Jude. In an interview he had given yesterday he had said quote _"All my songs are based on my personal experiences. Family, friends even love. I am a guy that used to laugh at the word love but times have changed. I've grown up in the past years. I've grown out of my Little Tommy Q phase and become Tommy Quincy. If you listen to my songs you will hear things that I've not shared with anyone. I also worked with Jude on this and we came up with something that took the world by storm. Something real. Something people didn't expect. I haven't been on a stage for over 5 years. This is just my way of saying "This is the real me, take it or leave it." I did this album for my fans. For them to get to know just Tommy with my guard down. I feel like the wrong imagine of me is out there and I just wanted, no needed to set the record straight. " _

As the night progressed everyone wanted a piece of Tommy. Nicky was the lucky one to have him the longest. They spend the whole night laughing and dancing. Jude and Shay had pretty much done the same. But Jude couldn't help if her eyes were always wondering in a different direction. Tommy was with Nicky again?

Jude thought about Sadie. They had a good relationship now. Ever since Darius' death it made both of them realize what they had in each other. They talked about everything but when it came to Tommy Quincy things were left unsaid. She thought that Sadie had been his date. They seemed to spend a lot of time together lately and Jude hated it. Now she almost wished it had been Sadie.

_ "Would she go for him again? I mean look at them. They're enjoying each other out in the open. Right in front of my eyes. Jude just shut up. You have a boyfriend. So what if Nicky and Tommy are together. SO WHAT? What is going on?" _Jude was talking to herself when Shay left her to get some drinks.

Shay came back carrying two glasses of some liquid in it. Jude took her glass and thanked him. He sat down besides her as Tommy approached them for the first time tonight.

Tommy: _"Hey you guys. Are you enjoying yourselves?"_

Surprisingly Shay and Tommy had been getting alone since the funeral. Guess death has a way of brining people closer together so why did it drive Jude and Tommy farther apart?

Shay: _"Hey man, congratulations. I was beginning to doubt if this day would ever come."_

Jude_: "Yeah it's a great party." _she said and then looked away.

Tommy: "_Oh thanks. Hey man you wouldn't mind if I asked your girlfriend to dance for old times sake?"_

Jude's eyes grew big. _ "What? Why? We've been ignoring each other forever and now he wants to dance? Isn't he here with his girlfriend Nicky? SHUT UP Jude, for the last time tonight." _She thought to herself.

Shay: _"Uh, no go ahead. There's some people I see that I haven't said hi to yet so go ahead."_

Shay got up and left the table not even looking at Jude. Tommy smiled at her and asked with his look for a dance

Tommy: _"Shall we?"_

Jude couldn't reply she just got up off the chair and followed his lead to the dance floor. She couldn't understand what was going on between her and Shay. They were still together but something was missing. The bang just wasn't there any more. Both knew it they were just too afraid to say it.

The music played. It was they're song. He took her in his arms and pulled her close. She in return wrapped her arms around his neck. They were both attacked by flashbacks of the dance they had shared at Jude's 18th birthday party. _ "God if I could, I would stay like this forever." _ Jude thought. Neither one of them noticed Shay's close gaze. He didn't seem bothered. He didn't seem angry. He just stood there as if some light bulb had gone off in his head. There was definitely pain in his eyes but Jude didn't notice. How could she wrapped in Tommy's embrace?

The whole time they were dancing they're eyes didn't leave the other. Tommy's eyes spoke novels. Finally he opened his mouth _"You look beautiful tonight." _he said. Jude smiled in return _"What? This old thing? You clean up pretty good yourself Quincy." _Jude was wearing a long, tan-colored dress, matching earrings and shoes and of course the necklace Tommy had given her. Half of her hair was in a pony tail and the rest just hung down her flawless shoulders.

As the music played everyone's eyes were on them. The young girls were all envious of Jude but in return Jude was envious of them. They didn't have to deal with the press. They didn't have to choose between Shay and Tommy. How does one do that? Tommy pulled Jude even closer. He smelled her perfume savoring the moment forever. He even sang the words of the song in her ear. Jude's legs felt wobbly. She couldn't help if Tommy made her feel that way.

When the music stopped Tommy thanked Jude, kissed her cheek lightly and just walked away back to Nicky. Jude stood there more confused than ever. She couldn't ask him about Nicky. She didn't want to look like she was jealous.

Shay: _"Hey Jude we need to talk. Can you come with me?"_

Jude quickly snapped her head back to reality and followed Shay to a back room. Tommy saw this and a shadow appeared on his face.

Jude: _"What's going on Shay?"_

Shay: _"I think we both know what's going on. I can't believe I didn't see this sooner." _he rubbed his palm against his forehead.

Jude confused _"What are you talking about?"_

Shay: _"You and Tommy. I know you said over and over again that you guys have nothing going on but you never look at me the way you look at him. And that song. I'm not blind Jude." _

Jude just stood there listening to Shay pour his heart out. He continued _"As I watched you guys dance right now it all became so clear to me. I know you love me Jude but you're IN love with him. And he is so in love with you it's not even funny." _

Jude: _"No Shay your wrong. I…."_

Shay interrupted before she could finish _"I don't want you to be with me out of pity. I want you to be happy even if it's not with me. Jude I know Tommy makes you happy. Things have changed between us. I think we need to go our separate ways."_

Jude: _"What? No Shay. We can work this out."_

Shay: _"No Jude we can't. I don't think I could ever love you as much as Quincy does. Not when your heart belongs to someone else."_

Jude: _"Are you breaking up with me?" _tears filled the corners of her eyes.

Shay put his hands around her _"I will never forget what you did for me. I will always love you. You will always be my first Shorty. But it's for the better. You will always be my best friend no matter what. If one day you decide you need to talk you know my number. I will always be here for you, Shorty."_

Jude: _"No. Shay." _she barely said.

Shay: _"There's something else."_

Jude freeing herself from his arms now faced him _"What? Is there someone else?" _she said scared of what she was about to find out.

Shay: _"No, of course not. But after my album is released…………….. I am leaving." _

Jude: _"What? You Can't."_

Shay: _"I can't stay here. There are too many things reminding me of Darius. Of you. Please try to understand." _he said closing his eyes as painful memories attacked his mind.

Jude: _"Is this what you really want?" _she asked through sobs

Shay: _"What I really want is for you to be truly happy and I saw the look on your face when Quincy was holding you. I know he is the one to make you just that. Happy. I am letting you go Shorty. Nothing can come between a love so strong. Not even S to the H to the A to the Y." _he said trying to lighten up the mood. Jude didn't think it was funny.

Shay kissed her one last time and walked out. He left the party. Jude walked out of the little room ten minutes later after she was finally able to stop her crying. She just headed for the door, eyes puffy, make-up running. Tommy didn't even see Jude leave. By this time he was busy signing autographs.

_ "I am letting you go Shorty." _ The words rang in her head a billion times over again as she made her way home alone.

The next couple of days were strange. Tommy was too busy promoting his album to even show up in the studio. It went triple platinum and sold over 300,000 copies in the first week alone. His fans had waited for this for almost 5 years. Shay did most of his writing at home and only came to the studio to record. He was almost done with the CD. Way ahead of schedule. Jude tried working on her album and writing some things down but she was just too distracted. Having Tommy and Shay in the same building day in and day out. It wasn't fun for any of them. Nicky was never mentioned.

Sunday came and Jude's phone ran. She picked up and answered

Stuart: _"Hey sweetheart. Do you have plans tonight?"_

Jude: _"Hey Dad. Nothing yet. Why?"_

Stuart: _"I was wondering if you wanted to join me and Ivette for dinner tonight."_

Jude: _"Oh, hm sure Dad."_

Stuart: _"Great we'll pick you up in 10 minutes. Hey Jude I hope you don't mind if I invited someone else."_

Jude: _"Uh no, who?"_

Stuart: _"It's a surprise."_

Jude rolled her eyes at this statement. She learned from past experiences that surprises were bad. But she decided to get up off her butt anyways and get dressed. She put on some light blue jeans and a black top. Matching she wore black flip-flops and of course the necklace Tommy had given her. She didn't take it off since the night she received it.

20 minutes later she heard a car honking. Jude ran out to her Dad's Escalade and opened the door to the back to see non other than Tommy already sitting there. He gave her a smile and moved over. She hopped in next to him.

Jude: _"Hey guys. Quincy what are you doing here?"_

Tommy: _"I was invited Harrison."_ he replied still smiling at her.

Stuart: _"Ivette and I decided that it would be good if you had someone closer to you age with us, so we old folks don't bore you to death."_

Jude: _"Oh don't worry about that Dad. Tommy already does that on his own. He is ancient." _she and Ivette giggled as Tommy smirked.

Tommy: _"Ancient? Oh no you didn't just call me old? Your not that much younger anymore." _

They all laughed together. It was a good feeling. Jude thought how funny it was that the reason they haven't been able to be together was because he had been too old for her yet now that didn't matter. They were able to joke about it. Ivette and Jude have been getting alone too. Jude decided that if her mom didn't blame them than she didn't have a right to. So she gave Ivette a chance and it turns out she isn't half as bad.

They finally arrived in a little, Italian restaurant and were seated. Tommy and Jude sat across from each other.

Tommy: _"I feel like part of the family." _he blurted out.

Jude looked at him knowing he didn't have family dinners when he was a kid.

Stuart: _"Well you practically are, son." _

_ "He just called him SON? What is my dad trying to do?" _Jude screamed in her head. She was a little embarrassed, thinking it wasn't a coincidence that only she and Tommy had been invited to this dinner.

Tommy smiled as he saw Jude blush a little. He liked it when she was uncomfortable; it made him feel a bit more relaxed.

Tommy: _"Who knows maybe someday I will be a part of the family. I mean Mr. Harrison you have raised two beautiful daughters. How can a guy resist?" _he said adding fire to the fuel. Jude's cheeks were burning up. She turned the color of her napkin. Bright red. Tommy laughed noticing this.

Stuart: _"Let's toast to that." _and they all raised they're glasses that were brought to them only a minute before. Jude was hesitant and the last one to raise hers.

The rest of the dinner went pretty good Jude thought. Shay didn't come up in the conversation at all. Stuart did say he preferred it if Tommy asked Sadie out rather than Jude since they were closer in age. Tommy just laughed it off. Jude pretended she didn't hear. Nicky crept up in the back of her mind. They talked about music and Tommy's new album. They mentioned something about politics and sports. Jude wasn't really involved in any of the actual conversations she only responded when asked and only with an "_Yeah_", or a simple "_No_". How was a girl suppose to concentrate when the guy her heart belonged to was having dinner with her Dad who was trying to hook him up with her sister, who's become best friends with the man of Jude's dreams? Jude could barely follow her own trail of thoughts.

Before she knew it they were dropping her off at home.

Stuart: _"I had a great time pumpkin. I love you."_

Ivette: _"Bye Jude."_

Jude: _"Bye Ivette. Dad I really wish you would stop calling me that." _Tommy smiled at that remark.

Tommy: _"Hey Jude. How about I pick you up from school tomorrow?"_

Jude: _"Ok sure. You know where to wait."_

Tommy: _"Ok. Bye pumpkin." _Jude's cheeks turned red as Tommy's smile widened from one ear to the other. But Jude remembered something……..

Jude: _"Bye Tommy bear." _and she blew him a kiss before closing the door remembering that's what Sadie had called him once Kwest had told her.

Tommy: _"I am going to kill Kwest." _Ivette and Stuart just laughed. They both knew that Sadie and Tommy were never going to happen.

The next day after school Jude finally walked out at 2:37 PM. She walked down the steps looking at Tommy who was leaning against his Viper surrounded by at least 25 girls and signing autographs.

Jude: _"Hey Quincy. Will you be done anytime soon?"_

Tommy: _"Hi Jude. Uh yeah. Let's go" _with this he signed his last autograph and opened the door to the driver's side. The girls looked disappointed as they drove away.

Tommy: _"So how was school?"_

Jude: _"The three B's. Busy. Boring. Beautiful." _she said with a smile on her face.

Tommy: _"Care to elaborate? It's been a while since I was in school." _he said with his eyes on the road.

Jude: _"Busy because I have finals and graduation coming up and these preparations are torture. Boring for obvious reasons. Beautiful….."_ she stopped

Tommy shot her a curious look _"Beautiful because……..?"_

Jude: _"Never mind." _trying to change the subject.

Tommy: _"Oh no you don't Harrison. You know never to start anything with me and not finish it. Now tell me!"_

Jude: _"All right. Sadie will tell you anyways as soon as I tell her. You have to promise to keep your comments to yourself." _

Tommy: _"Jude? Ok. Ok I promise."_

Jude: "_The most gorgeous guy has asked me to prom." _

Tommy: _"What?" _he almost drove through a red light. _"You can't be serious. When is your prom? Wait a minute, what about Shay? Did you say yes?"_

Jude_: "Where have you been Quincy? Sadie didn't tell you? Shay and I broke up. It's this Saturday, which reminds me I still have to find a dress and did you miss the part where I said the most gorgeous guy? Of course I said yes."_

Tommy: _"What? When? Why?" _he asked shocked to hear that Shay and Jude had broken up and he had no idea.

Jude: _"Are those the three W's?" _she asked sarcastically. She rather joke about it than talk. It brought too many painful memories back. Besides, she couldn't tell Tommy that Shay broke up with her cuz he said that she was in love with Tommy. How would that make her look? Tommy's ego was already big enough as it is.

Tommy: _"Jude answer the question." _he pressured.

Jude: _"Which one? Fine. When? At your release party. Why? He said that we grew apart. Which is true. We both knew it was coming. I guess you were too busy to notice." _she said wanting to cry but trying to keep her tears hidden.

Tommy knew what she was referring to and decided to ignore it: _"So that's why you left without a word. I was looking for you. I'm sorry Jude. I know you loved him. You're taking it like an adult." _he glanced at her knowing she was covering her hurt with sarcasm.

Jude: _"Well I am an adult now. Thought I'd give it a try." _she joked trying to cover her pain harder.

Tommy: _"You don't have to pretend with me. I know it hurts. So what's the kid's name?" _ _ "Why did he always make everything sound so simple? How would he know when I'm hurting or pretending for that matter?" _ She thought.

Jude: _"His name is Nathan." _she grinned as she said that. Thankfully Tommy didn't notice.

Tommy: _"So he's a senior too? How old is this kid?"_

Jude: _"Well he is really not a senior. Not really a kid. He's a junior."_

Tommy: _"He's younger than you?" _he broke out in laughter thinking he had nothing to worry about. Jude would see how immature guys her age are these days. Especially younger guys.

Jude wanting to get back at him simply adds: _"Not really younger than me. He's a junior…………..in college." _she said hesitant.

Tommy: _"What?" _he screamed his laughter came to a screeching halt.

Jude: _"Yeah, he's the principle's son. I met him a couple of months back when I would get passes to leave early so I could record. He's really good-looking and nice."_

Tommy: _"You can't be serious. I mean Jude how old is he?"_

Jude: _"He's only 21."_

Tommy: _"No way. You're only-" _before he could finish what he was going to say Jude interrupted knowing that this conversation was going nowhere.

Jude: _"I'm only what? Tommy I am not a little girl anymore. I'm 18. You said so yourself. I can take care of myself." _she saw him opening his mouth again and stopped him before he could say another word _"Just drop it Quincy." _she rolled her eyes.

_ "I can't believe she didn't tell me sooner about the break up. She seemed Ok all this time. This is just her way of moving on. Why can't she move on with me? I was so caught up in my own world that I didn't even notice she was hurting all this time. I have to be there for her no matter what. Hey wait a minute. I need to find out more about this Nathan guy. I mean who the hell does he think he is asking Jude out?" _Tommy's mind was racing as he drove to G Major in silence, speeding.

10 minutes later they arrived at G Major. Tommy's phone rings.

Tommy: _"Hello?"_

Sadie: _"Hey friend. You got a minute?"_

Tommy: _"Uh sure, hold on a sec."_ he turns to Jude who stopped waiting for him. _"Jude you can go on to Studio A, I have to take this."_

Jude: _"Ok but don't take to long. I have to leave early tonight. Dress shopping and all."_

As Jude walked away Tommy put his phone back to his ear.

Tommy: "_So Sadie, is there a special reason why you're calling?"_

Sadie: _"Well actually yes there is. What are you doing Saturday night?"_

Tommy: _"I'm not sure yet. I think I might be chaperoning." _he said thinking about Jude's date that night.

Sadie: _"What?"_

Tommy: _"Uh never mind. What do you need?"_

Sadie: _"Well I hate to ask but I really need a favor. There is this concert that night and there's going to be this guy there, at least I hope he is, and I need you to go with me kind of like my date but more as my security blanket."_

Tommy: _"I thought we were over this. Sadie I don't have romantic feelings for you. I thought we were getting along pretty good as friends. Why do you need me there anyways?"_

Sadie: _"Hold on there Mr. I-am-all-that-and-every-girl-wants-me. Did you miss the part where I said that there's this guy suppose to be there? I need you there cuz a girl shouldn't be going to these things by herself. You're my only option. Besides, I wouldn't dare go for you. You're in a jam already."_

Tommy: _"Oh sorry. I just thought. Never mind. I'll do it if you do something for me in return. And what do you mean I am in a jam already?"_

Sadie: _"Anything. Shoot."_

Tommy: _"Jude's prom night is this Saturday and she has a date. I need you to find out more about him. And again, what do you mean I am in a jam already?"_

Sadie: _"Wow Jude has a date? Awesome."_

Tommy: _"Sadie?"_

Sadie: _"Ok well not awesome for you but how do you expect me to find out anything about him?" _

Tommy: _"You told me you guys were getting along. Well Jude needs a dress so use that opportunity."_

Sadie: _"You want me to take her shopping and than squeeze her for information?"_

_Tommy: "Something like that, if you want a date for Saturday."_

Sadie: _"Ok. Done. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you how it went."_

Tommy: _"No you call me tonight. Now tell me what you meant?"_

Sadie: _"Ok Quincy. Hope you know what you're doing. I said I wouldn't go for you, one because of Jude obviously. Two, like I said there is someone else. And three you went to your release party with your ex-wife. People are talking."_

Tommy: _"Talking? What about?"_

Sadie: _"Are you seriously asking me this? You and Nicky. There are rumors of a reunion."_

Tommy: _"Well that's all they are, Sadie. Rumors."_

Sadie: _"If you say so Quincy. I have to go. But I'll tell you right now, if you hurt my sister I will personally torture you."_

Tommy smiled at her last comment and said his goodbyes. Then put his phone away and walked over to Studio A where Jude was picking up her phone. He just stood there in the booth not being able to hear who Jude was talking to or what about. She finally hung up and walked over to Tommy.

Jude: _"Everything Ok?"_

Tommy: _"Yeah. Why do you ask?"_

Jude: _"The phone call. It sounded important."_

Tommy: _"Oh that. It was." "You have no idea how important" _he thought then continued _"Who was that you were just talking to?"_

Jude: _"Oh Sadie. She just called and wanted to know if I wanted to go shopping today. Leave it to Sadie for perfect timing. Who better than her to help me pick out a dress?"_  
Tommy: _"So you're going with Sadie?"_

Jude: _"Yeah. Why the sudden interest Quincy? Would you like to go dress shopping? I think pink would go really good with your complexion." _she joked. Tommy replying with a fake laugh…..

Tommy: _"Very funny pumpkin. Now let's get to work."_

Three hours later Sadie picked up Jude from the studio. She shot Tommy a look and together they left on they're shopping spree to the mall.

Sadie: _"So do you have a date for prom?"_ as they looked around a pile of dresses. Sadie acted like she didn't know about her date.

Jude poking her head out of a stack _"Uh yeah. He's a little older. Actually he's the principle's son."_

Sadie dropped the dress she had picked out and started her investigation _"Oh really? Does Tommy know?"_

Jude: _"Tommy? What does he have to do with any of this?"_

Sadie: _"Nothing. I just don't think he would approve of you dating someone older."_

Jude: _"Yeah, but who cares? I mean he's older and he didn't mind singing to me in front of everyone. He's not my boyfriend or anything anyways. Why are you so nosy all of a sudden? I thought you and Tommy were getting closer." _

_ "Please say your not." _Jude thought…

Sadie: _"Tommy and me? Oh no. I am so over him. I got my eyes on somebody else. Tommy is going to a concert with me on Saturday night. I'm hoping to see him there."_

Jude: _"Wait. What? See who there?" _she was confused.

Sadie: _"You really need to pay attention more often. I like someone else. I heard he's going to be at this concert on Saturday so I bought tickets to go."_

Jude: _"But if you like someone else than why is Tommy going?"_

Sadie: _"For someone who is having guys following her ever step you sure are behind. Tommy is going kind of as my date to make the other guy jealous."_

Jude: _"Ok. And that actually works?" _she said picking out a black dress.

Sadie: _"Totally." _she says as she put her arm around Jude's shoulders. _"You got a lot to learn but don't you worry……Sister Sadie is here to rescue you."_

Jude: _"Wow, I feel so much better all ready." _she joked _"So what do you think of this one?" _she asked holding out the black dress.

Sadie: _"It's cute. I guess you do have some taste. Go try it on!" _Jude rolled her eyes at that remark and walked in one of those fitting rooms to try on the dress. While she is putting it on Sadie is outside the door.

Sadie: _"Anyways enough about me. Tell me more about your new guy!"_

Jude: _"There's nothing really to say. He's really good-looking. I've knowing him for about 6-7 months now. He's 21 and in college."_

Sadie: "_Wow, college? Nice. He sounds too good to be true. Do you like him?"_

Jude: _"Of course I do. I wouldn't be going to prom with him if I didn't"_

Sadie: _"No dummy, I mean do you like him like him? As in more than a friend. Was he your first prom-date choice?"_

Jude walks out of the fitting room. The dress fit her perfectly. Her look said it all. This was it.

Sadie: _"Wow, you look amazing." _astonished at the way Jude filled up the dress in just the right places.

Jude: _"Really? Thanks. This is it."_

Sadie: _"Great. We're done sooner than I expected. So back to what I asked."_

Jude walks back inside the fitting room to change _"Oh. Well no, he wasn't my first choice. I thought I'd go with Shay but than we broke up so that's out of the question."_

Sadie: _"Oh I'm sorry I didn't want to bring him up. So this new guy is your second choice?"_

Jude: _"It's Ok. Actually, no. He's my third choice."_

Sadie's eyes popped with interested to know more: _"Really? So who was your second?"_

Jude was quiet for a minute. When she didn't reply

Sadie: _"Judeeeeeeeee?"_

Jude: _"Tommy." _she said embarrassed walking out of the fitting room with the dress under her arm.

Sadie: "_TOMMY? Seriously? I think that you should have asked him. Come to think of it why didn't you?"_

Jude: "_Yeah right. I'll go up to my drop-dead-gorgeous producer and ask him to my High School Prom. The same producer that is getting back with his drop-dead-gorgeous wife. That would be just peachy. Then we get there and the whole night he'll be running from all the high school girls who are just so head-over-heels in love with him. What fun that would be. Besides isn't your concert that same night?"_

_ "Wait till I tell Tommy this. He'll be ecstatic. If Jude only knew that I was here questioning her because Tommy asked me to. I don't think she'd be mad though. I mean any guy who would go through such lengths to get to her must really love her. So what is Jude waiting for?" _Sadie thought as Jude was at the register paying for the dress.

An hour later the Harrison girls drive up to they're home. Jude went to her mom to show off her dress while Sadie ran to her bedroom and gave Tommy a call. It's around 10:30 PM.

Tommy: _"Sadie? What took you so long?" _

Sadie_: "Oh we ran into Jude's new love interest. He's a sweetheart. I really like him."_

Tommy: "_What? So Jude is serious about this guy?" _thump.

Sadie giggled. _"What was that?"_

Tommy: "_Ouch. What was what?" _

Sadie: _"It sounded like something fell."_

Tommy: _"Yeah. I did. Off my chair. So what about this guy?"_

This made Sadie laugh even harder. She could almost see Tommy's face.

Sadie: _"Chill I'm just kidding. We didn't run into him. She told me he was her third choice."_

Tommy: _"Third? Who was first? Wait Shay, of course. So who was second?"_

Sadie: _"Guys are so blind sometimes. They can't see what's right in front of them. You were Tommy. You were her second choice."_

Tommy: _"ME? So why didn't she say so?"_

Sadie: _"Because she doesn't think a mature guy like you would want to spend a Saturday night at a High School Prom. And the fact that she thinks you're back with Nicky didn't help your situation either. Besides she has a date now and you are busy with me. I held up my bargain of the deal now it's your turn Tommy."_

Tommy: _"Ok Sadie. I guess I'll see Saturday then."_

Sadie: _"Bye Tommy."_

_ "Jude wanted to go to her prom with ME? She does care about me. Why did I have to make that stupid date with Nicky? And why would she think I wouldn't want to go with her? She knows I would do anything for her. What if she goes out with this guy Nathan and really ends up liking him? I have to do something. I'll decide when I meet him on Saturday. I'll just pretend I'm there picking up Sadie. Great plan Quincy. You're a genius. Genius, yeah right. What kind of genius would take his ex-wife to his release party where he knows Jude would be?" _he talked to himself as he lay on his white sheets, all alone wishing nothing more than for Jude to be right there next to him in his arms.

Saturday night quickly approached. It was 6:30 PM. Tommy was downstairs in the living room waiting for Sadie to finish getting ready. Jude was in her bedroom putting on her dress when the door bell rang.

Jude: _"Tommy can you get that?" _she screamed from upstairs while putting on an earring.

Tommy got up and opened the door. A tall, dark-haired guy was standing at the door holding a carnation in a plastic box and a dozen red roses. He had on a black tux. His hair was up in spikes and his blue eyes radiated. His grin showed off his perfect, white teeth. He looked a lot like Tommy except he was taller and blond. He looked more like a male model.

Nathan: _"Hi, I'm Nathan." _he said while he stretched out his right arm for a handshake.

Tommy smirked at this gesture but shook his hand regardless. Squeezing Nathan's hand as if giving him a warning. Nathan catching this squeezed Tommy's hand even harder.

Nathan: _"Is Jude ready yet?"_

Tommy: _"No, she is still upstairs."_ he said in an unfriendly tone. _ "Who does this guy think he is? Coming in here acting like he owns the place. What does Jude see in him?" _

Nathan: _"I don't think I got your name."_

Tommy: _"That's cuz I didn't give you my name. It's Tommy. I'm sure you've heard of me."_

Nathan: _"Actually I don't think I have. Jude never mentioned she had a brother."_

Tommy fumed: _"Brother? I'm not her brother. I'm her boy-"_

Jude: _"Hey Nathan. You look so handsome." _she said as she was walking down the stairs.

Nathan and Tommy both faced her before Tommy could finish his sentence. They were both taken aback by her beauty.

_ "Tommy you idiot. You almost said you were Jude's boyfriend. How could this idiot think I'm Jude's brother?" _Tommy thought to himself until he finally saw Jude

Jude's black dress complimented her skin texture. It was a long dress with a cut on the right leg which led all the way up to her thigh. It had a somewhat low cut revealing a little cleavage where Tommy's necklace was hanging. The dress was backless revealing her flawless skin. Her hair was curled and let down. She had a little black purse matching and dark eyeliner. The lipstick she was wearing made her lips look full and rich. She looked like she had escaped from a fairy tale.

_ "Wow. She looks beautiful. I can't let her go out like that with this punk." _ Tommy thought.

Jude walked up to Nathan who had a big grin on his face and kissed Jude on her cheek. She in return hugged him and he put the flower around her wrist.

Nathan: _"You look amazing. Are you ready to go?"_

Jude: _"Thanks. Yeah I'm ready. Uh Tommy have a nice night."_

Tommy: _"Jude you can't seriously be thinking about wearing that dress."_

Jude: _"What's wrong with the dress?"_

Nathan: _"I think it looks amazing. Shows off just the right spots."_

Tommy: _"Yeah well who asked you? It's too revealing." "I'll show you just the right spots when I make your eyes blue. How about you show that off punk?" _He thought.

Jude smiling at Tommy: "_I appreciate your concern Quincy but I can handle myself_." she turned towards the door holding Nathan's hand.

Sadie: _"Wait Jude." _she said running down the stairs not looking where she was going.

Nathan: _"Sadie? Is that you?"_

Sadie picked up her head to see who was talking to her. "_Nathan? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the concert tonight? I know you're a huge fan of the band."_

Nathan: _"Oh no. I only heard about the concert after I asked Jude to prom. It was too late by than to get tickets anyways. But wait. What are you doing here?"_

Sadie: "_I live here. Jude is my sister. Did you just say you're taking Jude to prom?"_

Jude: _"Uhm you guys know each other?"_

Sadie: _"Yeah. Nathan goes to school with me."_

Tommy: _"Well isn't this a coincidence?_"

Sadie: _"Uhm Nathan would you excuse Tommy, Jude and me for a minute?"_

Nathan: _"Sure."_

The three of them leave to the kitchen with Sadie dragging both Tommy and Jude.

Jude: "_Sadie what are you doing?"_

Sadie: _"Oh my God. You're going to prom with the guy I like."_

Tommy and Jude together: _"What?"_

Tommy: _"You mean to say that this Nathan guy is the guy you like? The one you're going to this concert for?"_

Sadie: "_Well what's the point in going if he's not going to be there?"_

Jude: _"Oh Sadie I'm so sorry. If I had known I would have never said yes."_

_ "Unbelievable. This guy has both Jude and Sadie around his finger. He's……... He's like another me." _ Tommy thought to himself.

Tommy: _"I have an idea." _it just than dawned on him

Sadie: _"What is it?"_

Jude: _"Oh this should be good." _she said crossing her hands across her chest.

Tommy: _"It is. Sadie, you ask Nathan to go to the concert with you."_

Jude: _"Uhm he's my prom date. What am I suppose to do?"_

Sadie: _"Not one of the brightest ideas you have come up with Tommy."_

Tommy: _"Let me finish. I will take Jude to prom."_

Jude: _"WHAT? No Way."_

_ "What is he thinking? Going to my prom with me? He can't be serious." _ Jude thought

Sadie: _"This could actually work out." _she now picked up on what Tommy was doing and followed his lead.

Jude: _"You can't be serious. Nathan will never go for this."_

Tommy: _"Why not? You heard him. He said he had already asked you to prom when he found out about the concert."_

Sadie: _"It's all up to you Jude."_ giving Jude her puppy face.

Jude: _"Fine. I'll do it but just for you. And you QUINCY better not ruin my night."_

Sadie jumping around and wrapping her arms around Jude in joy.

Tommy _ "Great I just killed two birds with one stone. Jude is not going with pretty boy Nathan and I don't have to go out with Sadie + I'll be with Jude all night. Probably chasing guys away the way she looks." _ He thought satisfied with himself.

The trio walked back in and told Nathan what had happened. Nathan was a little skeptical at first not wanting to let Jude down but after she assured him that it was completely Ok with her he was happy he would be going to the concert. 30 minutes later Jude and Tommy were leaving Tommy's apartment. They had stopped by so Tommy could change into something more suitable.

Finally arriving another 20 minutes later Jude was psyched.

Tommy: _"You look happy. Can I assume it's because you're here with me?" _he asked as he took her by hand and led her inside.

Jude smirked "_You wish Quincy." _they laughed together as they walked inside the ball room.

Everything was decorated beautifully. The theme colors were Silver and baby blue. In the middle of the dance floor was a disco ball hanging. Kids were already dancing to the band playing on stage. All the walls were covered with sliver and baby blue curtains. There were round tables around the dance floor. They had baby blue plates and cups and a silver, disposable camera on each. Tommy and Jude looked around the hall when they both saw Jamie and Kat waiving at them. They waved back as they made they're way towards the happy couple.

Tommy: _"You know, I never made it to my prom."_

Jude turning to face him _"Really? Why not?" _surprised _"Oh now don't tell me you only made it to the parking lot."_

Tommy: _"Jude. I can't believe you just said that. No, it was because I was on tour. Boyzattack had just hit it big so my prom was just a little sacrifice I made." _Jude saw regret in his eyes.

Jude: _"Well Quincy you're here with me now so you better have a good time. I don't want to hear you complain about all the teenagers and the stupid things they do. It was your idea to come here with me in the first place."_

Tommy just smiled at her. He could see her excitement. It was as if a little 5 year old was about to get some candy. Besides, there was no where he'd rather be than with her.

Tommy: _"I promise you Jude this will be the best night of your life."_

Jude: _"Well you sure got some high latter to climb." _giving him a look. He knew she was refereeing to the night of her birthday party.

Tommy: _"Do you want something to drink?"_

Jude: _"Uh not now. Oh boy incoming." _she said as she seen about 10 girls approaching them all blushing and looking embarrassed. She knew they were coming for Tommy. Tommy saw what she was talking about but he could handle teenage girls. He had years of practice, after all.

Girl #1: _"Hi Jude. Oh my God Tommy Quincy. I just loved your new album. I am your biggest fan." _she said hysterically. Jude laughed at the girl's outburst. Tommy made her feel the same way but she never showed it.

Girl #2: _"No Tommy I AM your biggest fan. Can I please have your autograph?" _soon Jude was pushed away by the crowd of girls. Tommy couldn't even be seen. She walked over to Jamie and Kat.

Jamie was laughing: _"It's times like these that you should have thought about bringing a not so famous date." _he laughed even harder.

Jude elbowed him: _"Not funny."_

Kat: _"I thought Nathan was your date. What happened?"_

Jude: _"He went with Sadie to some concert so I got stuck with the babe magnet tonight_."

She said rolling her eyes, referring to Tommy.

Jamie: _"Babe magnet. That's a good one. Wonder why I didn't think of that."_

Kat giving Jude a sympathetic look: _"Just in case he can't pry himself away. I'll share my boyfriend with you just for tonight, since its prom."_

Jude gave her a light hug and they all laughed watching Tommy in way over his head.

Tommy: _"Ladies, Ladies please. I'm here with a very special person and I won't give any autographs right now but if you leave me alone for the rest of the night I PROMISE I will sign a few autographs before the night is over." _he told them compassionately. Jude heard him say this_. "Did he just say a very special person?" _She thought. Kat and Jamie had both heard it too because both of they're faces turned to her waiting for a reaction.

Tommy: _"Jude? Jude?" _she heard Tommy call.

Jude: _"I'm over here Tommy."_

Tommy pushed his way out of the crowd and grabbed Jude's hand.

Tommy: _"I thought I lost you there for a minute. You up for a dance?"_

Jude: _"Sure." _

Hand in hand they made they're way on the dance floor. Just when they started to dance to the fast beat the DJ came on: _"We bout to slow it down a lil bit for all our couples out there who wanna be closer to the person in they're heart."_

Jude and Tommy just stood there. Tommy suddenly realizing he was acting like a teenage boy grabbed Jude's waist and pulled her close. She fell into his arms.

Tommy: _"I got you. Don't worry." _he assured her.

Jude: _"I never worry when I'm with you." _she said looking into his eyes. She put her hands around his back and they held each other tight.

Tommy whispers in Jude's ear _"I am sorry about those girls."_

Jude: _"It's not your fault." _she whispered back.

_ "I can't believe she is this close to me. She's not with Shay anymore. She's not with that Nathan guy. If she only knew how much I loved her." _Tommy thought to himself and pulled Jude even closer almost crushing himself but he didn't care. He had to feel her next to him.

Tommy: _"Jude I -" _before he could say what he wanted to say Jude put her finger over his lips and brushed over them lightly.

Jude: _"I know. I feel it too Tommy."_

Tommy couldn't believe his ears. Did she just confess she loved him? That had to be it, right? All eyes were on Jude and Tommy. It's not everyday that two celebrities are dancing this close together at a high school prom. Tommy pushed away just enough to look Jude in the eyes. He moved one of his hands away from her back and placed it under her chin. Jude knew he was leaning in for a kiss and she sure as hell wouldn't stop him. For the first time in her life she didn't care who was around. Didn't care who saw or said something. All she wanted was Tommy and all she would get was Tommy. At least for now.

There was a cough behind them and a light tap on Tommy's shoulder. Jude got up on her toes to see who it was standing behind Tommy.

Jamie: _"Mind if I take over?"_

Tommy releasing breath _"Uh…why not? Jude, I have the next one."_

Jude: _"Sure thing."_

Tommy let go of Jude and Jamie takes over. Tommy goes over to Kat and asks her to dance. She accepts and together they make they're way on the dance floor as well.

**Back to Jamie and Jude**

Jamie: _"You look happy."_

Jude smiled _"I think I am happy, for a change."_

Jamie: _"I take it Quincy has something to do with that."_

Jude: _"Partially. I can't describe this feeling I have when I am with him. He knows me better than I know myself."_

Jamie smiled: _"That may be true but no one knows you better than me_."

Jude: _"No one could know me better than you."_

Jamie: _"Got that right. Jude, I'm happy you're happy. No one deserves it more."_

Jude: _"Jamie, thank you."_

Jamie: _"For what?"_

Jude: _"For everything. You've always been there for me."_

Jamie: _"And I always will be."_

Jude: _"I know, ditto. So……what's up with you and Kat? You are getting serious?"_

Jamie: _"Yeah. I mean I love her. We're thinking about going to college together."_

Jude: _"Jamie, that's great. Uh look. She's dancing with Tommy."_

Jamie: _"He's quiet the Lady's man. Too bad his heart belongs to a certain someone."_

This made Jude's smile even wider. She was happy. Everything was going her way for the first time.

Tommy and Kat were dancing.

Kat: _"Do you love her?"_

Tommy: _"More than I will ever love any one. It's different with her. She's not like other girls."_

Kat: _"Yeah, Jude's special. You better not hurt her. She loves you, you know."_

Tommy: _"I am not sure about that. I think she's still a little confused. She's never said it. How do you know?"_

Kat: _"It's true what they say. Men are blind. I know Jude, she's happy and I know you're the reason for it. She would do anything for you."_

Tommy: _"I would anything for her. You know she's really lucky to have friends like you and Jamie. She would do anything for either of you too."_

Kat smiled: _"Yeah, I know. We've always been the three Musketeers. Seems like we're going to have to change the name to four."_

This made Tommy smile.

Kat: _"So why did you leave her if you would do anything for her? I know it's none of my business but Jude is like the sister I never had. It broke her heart."_

Tommy was quiet for a second thinking of how best to explain his actions.

Tommy: _"It is your business because Jude is your business. I left because I loved her. She was innocent and young. I didn't want to be the one to take that innocence from her before she was ready. Had I stayed I would have taken it no questions asked. I could barely keep my hands to myself when she was around. I barely can now. I had to give her room to breath. I'm not going to lie and say I didn't need the space just as much as she did, because I did too. It was the hardest thing I ever did."_

Kat didn't respond. She understood. That was enough for both of them.

Kat: _"Ok I'm ready to dance with my boyfriend. Let's go switch."_

Tommy agreed and they walked over to Jude and Jamie. This time Tommy tipped Jamie's shoulder. They made the switch and Jude was back in Tommy's arms.

Tommy: _"Missed me?"_

Jude: _"You wish Quincy."_

They both laughed.

Tommy: _"I missed you."_

She got lost in his eyes. They were as deep as the blue ocean. If she could she would stayed lost forever.

Tommy tipped his head closer to hers and they're lips locked. It was as if lightning stuck. Deep, passionate, full of feeling, desire, lust, love and carelessness. Jude got up on her toes so she could feel Tommy without any holdbacks. He wrapped both of his arms around her again and pulled her closer yet. Both of they're eyes closed. The lights were dimmed. The romantic music playing. In each others arms. Finally. After two minutes of kissing and consuming the other they let go. Tommy opened his eyes looking down at the beautiful woman in his arms. Hers were still closed. He lightly kissed her forehead. She then opened her eyes. Those dreamy blue eyes stared back at her beneath a fringe of brown hair.

Tommy: _"Jude, I love you."_

Jude: _"Tommy, I think I love you too." _Tommy looked at her stony-faced.

Tommy: _"Jude do you know what you just said? For the first time. EVER?" _

Jude: _"Wait we can't do this."_

She pushed herself away from Tommy.

Tommy: _"What? Why?"_

Jude: _"Because you're with Nicky. You can't go around and tell people you love them."_

Tommy: _"Jude, I love Nicky. I always will. She is one of my closest friends. But I'm in love with you. I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you. The only reason she was at the party was because this pact we made years ago. She was always my date for my release parties, we just decided to go on with that tradition. There's nothing going on between us. We both moved on. I don't want anyone but you."_

He pulled her closer taking hold of her like there was no tomorrow. Jude smiled because she understood. She was happy that Tommy was happy. The rest of the night was like a fairy tale. Tommy was by Jude's side the whole night. Dancing with her. Holding her hand. Meeting her friends. Even getting along with Jamie. It was as if this was the way things were meant to be. The way they have been since the beginning of time. As the clock neared midnight the party came to an end. Jude and Tommy said goodbye to everyone, signed a couple of autographs and made they're way to the Viper. Tommy's arm around Jude's shoulder. Jude's arm around Tommy's back they walked outside to find it was raining.

Tommy: _"So where is the after party?"_

Jude: _"Actually, I don't want to go to the after party."_

Tommy looked at her. She looked like a mess. Her makeup was running from the rain and her hair was becoming frizzy. He couldn't help but smile. She was just too cute for words. The best thing was she didn't even know what she looked like right now.

Tommy: _"You don't? So you just want to go home?" _he frowned.

Jude: _"Stop giving me that look. No I don't want to go home. I just want to be alone with you."_

She kissed his cheek not believing this was really happening.

Tommy: _"Ok. So do you want to go to my place? No pressure."_

Jude smiled. She could see in his face what answer he was hoping for.

Jude: _"Yes." _she finally relented. _"No pressure."_

20 minutes later they were alone in this apartment. He sat down on his couch as hail was hitting the terrace windows.

_ "This is what I've been waiting for. She finally told me she loved me. Look at her. She is so beautiful even when she's a mess. God I just want to grab her and kiss her. Tommy, don't. You know you won't be able to restrain yourself." _He thought.

_ "He is so cute sitting over there waiting for me. I can't believe that Tommy Quincy loves ME. Jude Harrison. A simple, ordinary girl. Wait, I'm not ordinary. Not even close to it anymore. Ughhh I just want to kiss him and never let him go." _She fought her two voices inside her head.

2 minutes later, after snapping out of her thoughts, she walked over to where Tommy was relaxing and sat on his lap. She placed her left hand around his neck as she sat sideways on his lap. He put his right hand around her waist and just admired her beauty.

Tommy: _"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment."_

Jude: _"I do. I've been waiting just as long."_

This made Tommy smile. She was the only one that understood him. She was the only one for him. He kissed her lips lightly and looked at her intensely.

Jude: _"What are you thinking about Quincy?"_

Tommy_: "I was just wondering when you had to be home."_

Jude: _"We just came and you're already thinking of ways to get rid of me. Great."_

Tommy: _"What? You're crazy. I'm thinking of ways to keep you here longer." _they both smiled and he drew her in for a long passionate kiss.

Tommy: _"Girl I don't even want to let you go."_

Jude: _"You don't have to. At least not tonight."_

Tommy: _"What?" _he asked surprised.

Jude: _"I told my mom I was sleeping at Kats. At least I was supposing to. Kat and I had this sleep over planned for a couple of weeks now but since I'm here I might as well stay. If that's Ok with you Mr. Quincy?" _she asked as she smiled mischievously.

Tommy drew her in for another longer kiss.

Tommy: _"If that's Ok with me? You'll be lucky if I let you leave tomorrow at all."_

Jude giggled still not being able to comprehend that she was here in Tommy's arms.

Tommy: _"Jude there's no pressure. Ok. I don't want to you think that-" _Jude stopped him with a kiss.

Jude: _"I know that Tommy. But I just want to be close to you tonight."_

Tommy smiled _"Ok. Do you want to change into something more comfortable?"_

Jude: _"Sure what you got? My dress got wet."_

Tommy sat Jude down on the couch and went to his bedroom. He came back carrying black sweats and a white shirt.

Tommy giving Jude the clothes _"Here try this on. It might be a little too big but you'll be comfortable." _

Jude got up, kissed Tommy and went to the bathroom to change.

A couple of minutes later she got out but Tommy wasn't in the living room. When she went to look for him he was in his bedroom getting ready for bed.

Tommy: _"Oh Jude. I didn't hear you walk in. Here, you can have the bed. I'll crash on the couch."_

Jude: _"No, I'm the guest. You take your own bed and I'll sleep on the couch. Trust me I've slept on worse."_ they both smiled and Jude walked over to where Tommy was sitting.

Tommy shaking his head not approving _"No way."_

Jude: _"Ok fine but you're not sleeping on the couch. Why don't you just stay here with me?"_

Tommy looked at her _ "How I'm I suppose to sleep next to her? I won't be able to control myself. Don't even think about it Quincy." _He thought.

Tommy: _"I don't think that would be such a good idea."_

Jude: _"Why not? I don't bite, snore or scream in my sleep."_

Tommy laughed at that comment: _"That's good to know, but if I slept here with you I don't know if I would be able to keep my hands all to myself."_

Jude was shocked he said that. Tommy had never been this raw emotion showing guy.

Jude: _"Don't worry. I'll keep you in check."_ she said as she climbed under the covers and motioned for Tommy to follow her. He walked over to the light switch and turned it off. It was dark but she could see his shape. He took his shirt off showing his chest and threw his pants over the nearest chair. Then he followed her under the covers, almost naked. How could he resist her? Besides, this is what he'd been waiting for. He wouldn't blow it now when she was finally there next to him. Finally under the covers Jude noticed Tommy was at the edge of the bed, as far from her as possible. Jude moved over to his side of the bed and but her head on his left shoulder. She could feel his bare skin on hers. The warmth. She placed her left hand over his chest and noticed he was breathing faster as his chest was raising and falling quicker.

Jude laughed. Tommy didn't budge.

Jude: _"Am I the one making you so nervous?"_ she asked through laughter.

Tommy didn't say anything he just threw himself up and pressed his lips against Jude's. She threw her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. His chest was on hers. He was on top of her. The chemistry between them was undeniable. After a very long make-out session Tommy pulled away breathing hard. Jude opened her eyes and ran her hands through his thick hair.

Tommy: _"Jude I." _he said through deep breaths.

Jude: _"Don't Tommy. I know. Just hold me Ok. Promise me you'll be here when I wake up holding me. That's all I'm asking."_

Tommy brushed her cheek and kissed it lightly. Then he got off of her and pulled her into his warm embrace.

_ "I want her so bad. She drives me crazy. Tommy you almost crossed the line. You need to control those hands of yours. She's not ready yet. Doesn't matter. I'll wait for her. For as long as she needs. I wish I could hold her like this and never let her go. Wait a minute. Has she been with Shay?" _Tommy thought with her wrapped in his arms like a little baby. The thought of Jude really being with Shay bothered him. He had to know for sure.

Tommy: _"Jude, can I ask you something?"_

Jude: _"Ok."_

Tommy: _"Jude, I'm sorry to ask this but I just have to know. Have you and Shay been together?"_

Jude: _"Well yeah, you know that."_

Tommy: _"What? How am I supposed to know that?"_

Jude: _"Wait a minute. Are you asking if we ever……?_"

Tommy: "_Yeah. What else?"_

Jude: "_Oh my God. NO. Shay and I never-"_

Tommy: "_Oh God. You had me worried there for a minute._"

Jude_: "Why would you think that?"_

Tommy: _"Because Kwest got to me. He made this stupid comment about Shay being experienced and since you were with him…….I-"_

Jude interrupted him: _"Kwest and you talk about my sex life_?"

Tommy: "_NO. No. We just. Hold on. You have a sex life?"_

Jude: _"NO. I don't but. God Tommy you're confusing me. No Shay and I never did anything. I am still-"_

Tommy: _"Good." _he had never been more relieved about anything in his entire life.

_ "I can't believe he would think I slept with Shay. Why does it bother him so much? Well duh….it bothers me knowing he's been with other girls. Oh he smells so good. I can't believe I'm here in his bed. He's half naked holding me. Jude you almost went too far. Did I want to go that far? Ugh I just can't think when he's around. How am I supposed to now, when he's only in his boxers? It's like a gazillion times worse." _Jude's thoughts were rambling on.

Holding each other they fell asleep around 2:30 AM. Jude's phone rang around 3:15 but neither Tommy nor Jude heard it. They were too deep in dreams to think about anything except the other. It was Sadie. She left a voice mail. _"Jude please pick up. Please." _she was crying. _"Jude I need you to come and pick me up." _her sobs were getting worse. She sounded hysterical. _"Please Jude call me. I need you right now."_ Sadie let out a horrible scream and the line went dead.


	4. The Gift

**_Chapter 4 – The Gift_**

The next morning Tommy woke up around 9:32 AM. He looked down to find Jude. She was still sleeping in his arms. He smiled and kissed her forehead lightly. This is the way things should be.

_ "So it wasn't all a dream after all. She looks so peaceful." _ He thought as he was looking at her. He pulled her closer to him but Jude's eyes swung open.

Jude_: "Tommy?" _she asked still half asleep.

Tommy: _"Morning beautiful. How did you sleep?"_

Jude smiled now completely opening her eyes and remembering that she had spend the night with Tommy _"Morning handsome. I never slept better."_

Tommy: _"Good. You hungry?"_

Jude: _"Depends. You cooking?"_

Tommy smiled and got off the bed _"Anything for you, Girl. What do you feel like eating?"_

Jude was just looking at him. His manly shape. His irresistible six-packs. She had dreamed about this for so long that now she couldn't believe it was really happening. Tommy was everything she ever wanted. He was perfect in every way.

Tommy: _"Jude? Are you checking me out?" _he laughed not believing she actually was. He waved his hand in front of her face.

Jude: _"Huh….pancakes."_

Tommy: _"What? Pancakes? Oh you want pancakes? Coming right up." _he left the room still in his boxers and headed for the kitchen.

Jude got off the bed and looked for her phone to see if her mom had called. It read _"3 missed calls. 1 missed voicemail." _When she checked her call log they were all from Sadie except one that was from her mom. Then she dialed her private 4-digit code to hear the voice mail. When she heard Sadie's massage she froze. Still in Tommy's clothes she ran out of the bedroom, grabbed her purse from the living room and headed for the door. Tommy seeing she was leaving hurried and stopped her.

Tommy: _"Where are you going? I was making you breakfast." _

Jude: _"I have to go. Something is wrong with Sadie."_

Tommy: _"What? How do you know?"_

Jude just threw the phone at him. Tommy listened to the massage. His face expression changed. His face turned white.

Tommy: _"Wait 2 seconds. I'll go change and I'm coming with you. Try to call her while I change."_

Tommy ran to his bedroom while Jude took her phone again and dialed Sadie's number.

Operator: _"The number you have called is not available."_

Jude: _"Oh no."_

She dialed her home number. It was ringing but there was no answer. Just as Jude hung up Tommy ran out of his room fully dressed. They both headed to Tommy's car and drove off to Jude's house.

When they arrived in Jude's driveway a police car was parked outside. Sadie's car was in the driveway but it didn't mean anything since Sadie had left with Nathan in his car.

Jude: _"Police? What are they doing here? _

Tommy trying to comfort her as they hurried to the door: _"I'm sure its nothing."_

Jude swung the door open and ran inside. Victoria was sitting with 2 policemen in the living room. Sadie was no where to be seen.

Jude: _"Mom where's Sadie? What's going on?"_

Victoria ran to Jude and put her arms around her. _"Oh honey. I don't know. She didn't come home last night. I got scared and called the police. I tried calling you."_

Jude: _"She didn't come home? At all? Oh God." _she began to panic.

Tommy just stood there listening. _ "This is all my fault. If I had gone with her she would have been alright. No that would have meant that Jude would have left with that moron. I knew there was something wrong with that guy." _He blamed himself.

Police Man #1: _"I take it you're the sister? How did you know Sadie wasn't home?" _

Jude letting go of her mom turned to the police officer: _"Oh she left me a massage. I just got it about half hour ago and hurried here."_

Police Man #1: _"Can I listen to it?" _

Jude: _"Yeah, of course." _she handed him the phone and he listened to it.

Police Man #1: _"Ok this is what we're going to. Right now you two go down to the station and file a missing person report. My partner and I will go over to this Nathan's house and question him."_

The cops left and faded sirens could be heard. Jude turned to her mom: _"Can you go down to the station by yourself?"_

Victoria: _"Yeah, but why can't you come?"_

Jude: _"Tommy and I are going to go down to where the concert was. Maybe we can find out something. Maybe someone had seen her."_

Victoria: _"That's a good idea. Call me the instant you hear something. Oh and Jude, be careful."_

She kissed Jude's cheek, gave Tommy a hug and whispered in his ear: _"Take care of her. I trust you."_

Tommy: _"No problem." _

And with this they all spread out and went in search of Sadie.

Both Tommy and Jude were silent in the car.

Tommy: _"JudeI'am sure she's fine." _he tried to comfort her.

Jude turning to him: _"Fine? Then why isn't she home? I will never forgive myself if something happened to her." _tears were starting to roll down her cheeks.

Tommy put his right hand on her left knee

Tommy: _"Jude this is not your fault. You couldn't have done anything even if you were there."_

Jude: _"If I didn't agree to your stupid plan Sadie would be home now. Safe. Every time I'm having a good time something bad happens. First Darius' death and now Sadie is missing." _she shut her eyes closed when she realized Sadie could have suffered the same fate Darius had.

Tommy: _"If you hadn't agreed than you might be missing today. I wouldn't be able to bear it Jude."_

Jude couldn't look at him: _"Better me than her." _she said through sobs.

Tommy pulled off the highway and parked: _"Jude, don't say that. Please don't. I can't imagine my life without you. I would have looked for you until the day I die. I know I shouldn't say this but I'm glad you didn't go with that creep last night." _he said pulling her to him.

Jude sank her head in his chest and cried harder: _"Tommy what if she's not alright? What if we have to bury another loved one? I can't take this. I should have picked up my phone last night. I could have helped her. She needed me." _she cried harder but pulled away from Tommyand said _"Let's go. We're wasting time." _

Tommy put the engine on but turned to Jude before driving again: _"Jude even if you had picked up the phone we don't know if that would have made a difference. I promise you we will find her." _and with this they drove off.

When they finally got there no one was anywhere near by. The place looked like a pig sty. Trash everywhere. As Jude and Tommy walked around looking for anybody they could question Jude's phone rang. It read Mom and Jude flipped her phone open answering

Jude: _"Mom? Did you find her?"_

Victoria: _"No Honey. Are you having any luck?"_

Jude's throat was dry: _"No."_

Victoria: _"Honey the police man just called me. He said he had gone over to Nathan and talked to him. He told them he had received a call from his aunt yesterday with a family emergency and he left early. Sadie stayed behind. That was the last time he'd seen her."_

Jude: _"Oh no." _she closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks again.

Tommy stood there quietly trying to hear what Jude's mom was saying.

Jude: "_Where are you now?"_

Victoria: _"I just came home. I filed the report. I'll stay here in case-" _silence

Jude: _"Mom? You there?"_

Victoria: _"Oh my God."_

Jude: _"Mom? What's going on?"_

Victoria: _"Jude. She's home." _beep

Jude swung her eye lids open farther, grabbed Tommy's hand and ran over to the Viper.

Tommy: _"What's going on Jude?"_

Jude: _"Tommy drive. To my house. I don't know. Mom was saying that she filed the report and than she just said She's home_."

Tommy: _"So she's alright? She was talking about Sadie?"_

Jude: _"I don't know."_

Jude smiled as a glimpse of hope crept up her spine. Tommy took her hand and held it the rest of the drive to Jude's house. They drove in silence. When they finally arrived, Jude ran out and headed for the door before Tommy had even parked the car. She swung the door open and ran inside just like she had that very morning. As she ran inside the living room Sadie and Victoria were sitting on the couch. Sadie looked like a mess. Her clothes were torn. Her hair was all tangled. Her make-up was smeared. Jude ran in her sister's arms.

Jude: _"Sadie. Oh my God you scared me. I am so sorry I didn't get your message until this morning. Where have you been? You almost gave me a heart attack."_

Sadie just wrapped her arms around her sister taking in the comfort of a loved one. Tears were now streaming down her face. Tommy ran through the door but stayed quiet when he saw the moment between the two sisters.

Sadie: _"I'm Ok. It's not your fault."_

Tommy: _"Sadie. I am so sorry I should have never let this happen."_

Sadie now looked up at him: _"Tommy. It's not your fault. I'm home now." _she said trying to smile like everything was alright. Jude, Tommy and even Victoria saw through that façade but neither knew what happened to Sadie or where she had been all night long. Sadie let go off Jude and got up to her feet. They could tell she was weak.

Sadie: _"If you don't mind I'm going to go up and take a shower."_

Victoria: _"Of course honey. I'll go and fix you something to eat and call the police to let them know your home." _

Sadie just walked away from them without a response. The three remained clueless looking at each other.

Victoria just smiled and walked out to the kitchen.

Jude: _"Tommy I think you should go. Tell Georgia I won't be in today. I'm just going to stay here with Sadie for the rest of the day."_

Tommy: _"Ok Jude. You sure you don't need me to stay?"_

Jude smiled sincerely: _"No Tommy. I think Sadie needs me right now. I'll call you later."_

Tommy walked over to her and kissed her lightly. She hugged him and let her hands fall to her sides.

Tommy: _"If you need me, call."_

Jude: _"I will."_

Tommy turns around and walks out. Jude closes the door behind him and locks it. She didn't know why but she just didn't feel safe right now. She turned around and headed up the stairs to Sadie's room.

Jude opened the door to Sadie's room but she was still in the shower. She decided to wait. An hour and a half later Sadie walked out.

Jude: _"Hey. I was beginning to worry. I thought you might have drowned in there." _she said as she tried to lighten up the mood.

Sadie smiled but Jude knew it wasn't a real smile. She knew Sadie faked it.

Jude: _"Sadie, what happened last night?"_

Sadie looked at Jude. She walked over to her bed where Jude was sitting and sat beside her. She closed her eyes as if picturing last night's events. Jude saw tears coming down Sadie's cheeks and she threw her arms around her sister. She wanted to comfort her. She wanted to take her pain away whatever it may be. But Jude knew she couldn't do that. Sadie finally picked up her head and wiped her tears

Sadie: _"Jude. You have to promise you won't tell mom."_

Jude: _"Sadie. I promise." _

Sadie: _"God Jude, it was awful. Nathan and I got to the concert and everything was going so good. We had so much fun. About 2 hours into it he gets a phone call from his aunt. She told him there was some big emergency and he had to go home. I told him to go and not to worry about me. He was hesitant to leave me but I was convincing. So he finally left. I stayed another half hour or so but it wasn't fun all by myself so I decided to go home. I walked out of the arena and realized I didn't have a car cuz I came with Nathan. I tried calling a taxi but my cell phone didn't have reception. I walked a little while down the street looking for a pay phone. When I didn't find one I saw a group of people standing across the street. I walked over and asked if I could use one of they're phones." _tears started coming down her cheeks again. Jude saw pain in her sister's eyes. Sadie closed her eye lids as if trying to forget what had happened next. Jude just stood there not knowing what to say.

Finally, after a long pause, Sadie went on: _"They pushed me around and took my purse. They ran off with my wallet and everything else I had except my phone. I had it in my hand. I was left all alone in a deserted alley without money. I decided to walk down to the train station. Finally my phone got signal and I tried calling you but I only got your voice mail. Half way there I was stopped by a couple of guys just when I was leaving you a message. They….they …." _she cried even harder and threw herself in Jude's embrace.

Jude's eyes filled with tears as she held her sister. She knew what Sadie was trying to say.

Jude: _"Shhh. You're Ok now. I am so sorry Sadie." _she cried with her remembering Sadie's message on her phone. The screams. The horror. The fright Sadie must have felt. Jude could almost picture it.

Sadie tried going on: _"They tried to rape me." _she spit out the words. Gulped. _"One was holing me down while the other two tore at my clothes. I tried fighting back. I screamed my lungs off but no one heard me." _she said crying. Tears following more tears. Jude's tears now matching the size of Sadie's.

Sadie: _"When I gave up fighting I saw a forth guy. He threw the other three off of me. He beat them up pretty bad. They ran off. I just laid there on the ground. Crying. I felt so dirty. He picked me up and eased me in his pick-up truck. He asked me for my name but I couldn't get it out. He said his name was Jason. He said I was safe with him. I didn't try getting out of the car. For the first time that night I felt safe. After about driving for 10 minutes in silence we arrived at a little house. He took me inside and made me hot tea. I drank it and just sat there looking at him. We sat there the whole night. He didn't try anything. I couldn't sleep, I was too scared. But he didn't try anything; he just brought me home this morning."_

Sadie finally stopped. She held on to Jude like there was no tomorrow. They both cried in each others arms.

Victoria: _"Girls. Breakfast is ready." _she yelled from downstairs. Jude and Sadie let go of each other and smiled.

Jude: _"You want to go down and eat something?"_

Sadie: _"Jude you promised you wouldn't say anything. You know she would blame herself. I don't want her to feel guilty."_

Jude: _"I know. I won't say anything. Come on let's get you something to eat."_

Together the 2 sisters made they're way downstairs hand in hand.

_ "This is all my fault. I should have never agreed to go to prom with Tommy. This would have never happened if I hadn't been so selfish. All I thought about was me and Tommy. Every time we are together something bad happens. First Darius and now Sadie. We're just not meant to be. I know what I have to do." _Jude said to herself as she watched Sadie eat her breakfast. Tears were filling Jude's eyes. How was she going to do this? Could she? Would he let her?

The Harrison woman just spread out on the couch and enjoyed each others company and comfort when about 2 hours later the door bell rang.

Jude: _"I'll get it."_ she said and walked over to the door unlocking it.

A young, handsome man stood in front of Jude. She had never seen him before.

Jude: _"Uh can I help you?"_

Guy: _"Ah is there a blond living here? She's around 21-22 years old. I dropped her off this morning but she never told me her name." _he stood there looking lost.

Jude's eyes almost popped out of her sockets_: "Jason? Are you Jason?"_

Jason: _"Uh yeah."_

Jude threw her arms around the young man.

Jude: "_Oh my God. Thank you so much for helping her last night. Her name is Sadie. Please come in."_

Jude released the confused man and pulled him inside.

Jude: _"Sadie. It's for you." _she yelling in the direction of the living room.

Sadie walks out. Her hair was up in a pony tail. She wore a pair of white sweats and a black tank top.

Jason: _"Hi. I just dropped by to see how you were doing. I was worried."_

Jude: _"I'll leave you guys' alone." _she said and walked back inside the living room.

Sadie: _"Hey. I'm better now. All thanks to you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't showed up."_

Jason: _"Don't mention it. So your name is Sadie? Pretty name."_

Sadie: _"Thanks. I never told you my name. Did I?"_

Jason: _"No I think you were in shock. I'm sorry something like that had to happen to you."_

Sadie: _"Yeah. I still am. But nothing happened because you saved me. Is there anything I can do to repay you? Do you want to come in? It's just me, my sister and my mom."_

Jason: _"I'll pass. But maybe we could go out some time?"_

Sadie: _"Yeah. I'd like that. Gives me a chance to pay you back."_

Jason: _"That won't be necessary. I just enjoy your company."_

Sadie: _"Or the lack of. I mean I wasn't really a chatter box last night."_

Jason smiled.

Jason: _"Well I have to go now but I'll take you up on that date."_

Sadie: _"Ok. Thank you for coming by."_

Jason: _"No problem. I'll see you."_

Jason turned around to leave but Sadie stopped him giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He smiled once more and made his way to the driveway where his pick-up truck was parked.

Back in the living room Jude was sitting with her mom watching TV when she decided to go up to her room and grab some magazines to read. Sadie walked back in the living room with a smile on her face for the first time today.

Jude: _"You look better."_

Sadie: _"I feel better."_

Jude: _"I take it that Jason guy had something to do with that." _she teased.

Sadie just gave her a look and walked passed her to the living room. Jude smiled at Sadie and walked up the stairs to her room. Just as she was opening the door her cell phone rang. Jude walked over to her night stand where her phone was being charged and picked it up. Tommy's picture flashed on the screen.

_ "Tommy. Should I pick up? It's better if I get this over with now." _Jude decides and flips the phone open.

Jude: _"Hey Tommy."_

Tommy: _"Hey baby. How's Sadie?"_

Jude: _"She's better. We had a talk."_

Tommy: _"Did she say what happened?" _he asked sounding concerned.

Jude: _"Yeah but I don't want to get into that over the phone. Let's just say it was a night she won't forget anytime soon."_

Tommy: _"It's all my fault. I should have known better than to let her go off with a stranger." _He said rubbing his eyes in frustration.

Jude: _"Don't blame yourself Tommy. Besides it wasn't Nathan's fault either."_

Tommy: _"Yeah I guess. Hey you want to go and grab a bite to eat?"_

Jude was quiet for a minute thinking about what she had to do the next time she sees Tommy. Tears curled up in her eyes. Her heart hurt but she knew it was what needed to be done.

Tommy: _"Jude you there?"_

Jude: _"Uh yeah. I'm not that hungry but I need to see you. We have to talk."_

Tommy: _"About what? Anything specific?"_

Jude: _"I'll tell you when you pick me up. Are you still at the studio?"_

Tommy: _"Yeah I'm just walking out now. I'll be there in 20 minutes. Jude is everything Ok?"_

Jude: _"Yeah. It will be just as soon as I see you."_

Tommy: _"Ok baby. I love you."_

Tommy waited for a response but only got a beep. Jude had hung up. She just looked at her phone. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. _ "How am I going to do this? How do I tell the man I love that I can't be with him anymore? Tommy is everything to me. Jude you know this is right. You have to do it for the sake of your family and friends. Every time Tommy and I are together something bad happens."_ Jude was ripped from her sobs and confusing thoughts by the Viper's familiar honk. She brushed away the tears and ran towards the car letting Sadie and Victoria know she was going out with Tommy.

Finally getting into the car Tommy leaned in for a kiss but Jude turned her head.

Tommy: _"What's wrong Jude? Your eyes are red. Have you been crying?"_

Jude: _"Tommy. I…"_

Tommy: _"What is it? Is it Sadie?" _he asked concerned.

Jude: _"No, she's fine. I'll tell you when we get there."_

Tommy: "_Where are we going?"_

Jude: "_Somewhere private. Dover hill."_

Tommy: _"Jud-"_

Jude interrupting _"Just drive, Tommy."_

Tommy just concentrated on the road. The rest of the car drive was silent. He heard her sobs but decided not to ask her what was wrong. If she wanted him to know she would have told him. _ "What's going on? Why is she crying? And what was that turning her head from me? This has something to do with what happened to Sadie. Could it have been that bad?" _

10 minutes later they finally arrive at Dover hill and Tommy parks the car. Jude walks out to smell the fresh air. It was around 8:30 PM now. A cold November night. It was freezing but Jude didn't care. Tommy followed her and put his arms around her to embrace her in a hug. First she let him wanting to feel his arms around her one last time but than remembers what she had to do and pulls away. Fighting tears from surfacing.

Tommy: _"Jude what is going on?"_

Jude: _"Tommy there's something I need to tell you."_

Tommy: _"Ok but I want you to know that there's nothing we can't work through. Oh by the way. I got something for you." _he reaches in his pant's pocket and pulls out something shiny. He holds it up for Jude to see.


	5. Graduation

_**Chapter 5 - Graduation**_

Jude: _"What's that for?" _Looking at it.

Tommy: _"Jude it's for my apartment." _he walks two steps over to her and puts it in her hand. Jude can't hold her tears back any longer and closes her eyes.

Jude: _"You're giving me a key to your apartment?"_

Tommy: _"Yeah. Jude I love you and I want you in my life. This way you can come and go whenever you feel like it. What's mine is yours now. Baby, why are you crying? This is a good thing. I want to take our relationship to the next level. I want everyone to know that I'm serious about you and me. I can't be apart from you any more."_

Jude: _"I can't take this." _she looks at the key for a brief second and puts it back in Tommy's hand. He just looks at her puzzled.

Tommy: _"Why not? If you want to take it slow it's Ok."_

Jude: _"No it's not that. Tommy there is no relationship. No you and me. Not any more."_

Tommy: _"Jude what are you talking about? You told me you loved me."_

Jude: _"And I do but we can't be together." _she said and just collapsed on the floor. Now sitting on the cold ground looking out at the city beneath them. Tommy stood there for a minute and than set across from her.

Tommy: _"Jude what happened to Sadie? Does this have anything to do with her?"_

Jude picked her head up and looked at him. His eyes were sad. She could see the hurt, feel his pain. She felt the same way.

Jude: _"It was all my fault. If I hadn't been at my prom she would have been alright. She would have been safe with you. Tommy she got mugged and than almost raped."_

Tommy couldn't believe what he heard.

Tommy: _"None of that was your fault Jude." _he said knowing Jude was blaming herself.

Jude: _"Yes it was. I shouldn't have been-" _she broke down. Tommy wanted to comfort her but he knew the only way she would feel better is if she let it all out. So he just sat there helplessly watching her cry.

Tommy: _"No Jude. It was mine. It was my idea for her to go to that concert. I should have known better."_

Jude: _"No you couldn't have. But I. I should have. I am her sister."_

_Tommy: "Jude. What does this have to do with us?"_

_Jude: "Everything. Every time I'm with you something bad happens. I wasn't there for Shay when he needed me the most. Instead of being his shoulder to cry on I was off making out with you. I wasn't there for Sadie when she needed me. When she almost got raped. I was out sleeping with you. God Tommy if I stay with you, who's going to be next? I would have never forgiven myself if something had happened to Sadie."_

Tommy couldn't believe she thought it was because of they're relationship that these things were happening.

Tommy: _"Jude none of those things have anything to do with you and me. They would have happened regardless. Even if you were off having fun with someone else. You deserve to be happy."_

Jude: _"Don't you understand? I should have picked up the phone. I could have done something."_

Tommy: _"Jude….no. You-" _

Jude rose to her feet and began to scream: _"Tommy I don't want to be with you. Get it through your thick skull. Just leave me alone." _tears were rolling. She was freezing but she didn't care. She didn't want to hurt Tommy. She didn't want to yell at him but it was the only way he was going to leave her alone.

Tommy: _"For the first time since I met you Jude, I can honestly say, a part of me hates you. You know what? I'm sick of running after you. I'm sick of being made a fool of. If you don't make your mind up pretty soon I'm moving on."_

He jumped to his feet, wiped the grass of his pants and drove off in the Viper. Jude just stood there on the hill, alone, cold and crying. She heard the sound of the car's engine. Was this it? Did she just lose Tommy forever?

The next three days were horrible for Jude. Sadie was moving on. She wouldn't let any scars show. Jason and she had gone out every night and he really helped her cope. Jude would go to the studio and Tommy would just giver her the cold shoulder. No friendliness. He would go straight to the studio, she would record, he would either like it or make her do it over again until she got it right and then just leave. It was the day before Jude's graduation. Tommy was with Kwest in the mixing room while Jude was recording her new single.

Kwest: _"Man what's going on with you and Jude?"_

Tommy signs and leans back in his chair: _"I don't know. She told me that what happened to Sadie was her fault because she was with me. She said she didn't want to be with me anymore. Man Kwest I lost it. I told her that I actually hate her."_

Kwest leaned back in his chair now and faced Tommy: "_Did you mean it?"_

Tommy: _"No. I could never hate her. I love her. She is all I ever wanted." _he loses himself in thoughts of a previous conversation he had had with Jude.

Kwest waving his hand in front to Tommy's face: _"Hey man what are you thinking about?"_

Tommy snaps out of it: _"Sorry, just something Jude had said to me once. She said that me telling her I loved her wouldn't do it any more. I needed to show her."_

Kwest: _"Then show her."_

Tommy: _"She knows I do. But how do you make someone be with you that doesn't want to?"  
_Kwest: _"You don't. Jude loves you. A blind man could see that. She's hurting. She needs you now more than ever. She's just scared."_

Tommy: _"I don't know. Sometimes I ask myself what I'm fighting for."_

Kwest: _"Look at her." _he turns Tommy's head in Jude's direction. _"That's what you're fighting for. Some people never meet the person they're meant to be with. Yours is right in front of you. You just need to let her see it. I see the way you look at her. Quincy I've known you for over 10 years. I've seen you when you were down and on top of your game. I've been there when you had every girl you ever wanted. The look in your eyes has changed. You're ready for something more. Jude is what you've been looking for in all the other girls. Don't let her slip away."_

Just than Jude finishes her song and walks in.

Jude: _"How was that?"_

Kwest: _"Perfect."_

Tommy: _"Yeah. You nailed it."_ trying not to face her.

Jude wanted something more but didn't get it. She didn't like Tommy being so cold to her but she understood why he was. He had to protect himself. Protect his heart.

Jude: _"Ok. If we're done here I'm leaving." _she turns to Tommy hoping to get a reaction.

Tommy: _"Bye."_

Kwest _"Bye Jude. I'll see you tomorrow."_

She waves and leaves giving Kwest a fake smile.

Tommy: _"What did you mean you'll see her tomorrow? Doesn't she have off for her graduation?"_

Kwest: _"Yeah. But we're all going. You should come."_

Tommy: _"To her graduation? I don't think so."_

Kwest: _"It's her day. So what are you going to do? Walk away again? If you do, don't bother coming back this time."_

Tommy: _"I don't know. What's with the hostility?"_

Kwest: _"Man you didn't see her the first time you left. She was broken to say the least. And I had to work with her."_

Tommy: _"Chill. I'm not leaving. If I do I'll say my good-byes this time. But I'm going home right now. I'm beat. I'll see around."_

Kwest: _"Ok. Hey Tommy. I was thinking about going sailing maybe next week or so. Wanna come?"_

Tommy: _"Sure. We haven't done that in a while."_

With this Tommy gets up and leaves home.

The next day Jude dragged herself out of bed. She got ready for school and left without letting anyone know. It was graduation day. When she walked inside the building seniors everywhere were all going crazy screaming "_Seniors graduating_". Jude rolled her eyes and then walked over to Jamie and Kat after she spotted them by the water fountain. Together they made they're way to the graduating students lined up in alphabetical order in the auditorium and found they're own spots. As everyone chatted away full of excitement Jude could only think about Tommy. Were they really not meant to be? She pushed her thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on the task ahead. The GYM had a build in stage where the seniors would be walking on when called to receive they're diplomas. The bleachers were beginning to fill up with family and friends. The seniors walked over to the doors outside of the GYM and lined up again. It was time to leave her High School days behind and enter the real world. _ "Oh joy." _Jude thought as the doors opened.

The seniors walked inside 2 at a time. A girl and a boy. Boys in blue, girls in white caps and gowns. Jude was paired with a guy named Ryan. He was the captain of the football team and very good looking. Jude didn't mind even though she would have liked to walk down with someone she actually knew personally. Everyone was clapping and calling they're kid's name. As Jude looked around walking to the seats she saw her little fan club on the left side. Everyone she wanted there was. Her mom, dad, Ivette, Sadie and Jason, Kwest, EJ, Georgia, even Shay had flown out just for the day so he could be there.

Principal Mayer walked up on stage and took the microphone _"Good morning parents, friends and family. Today is a very special day. Your children have worked all they're lives for this day. Finally they are leaving childhood and entering adult hood. Now I won't take much of your time so lets just get started. Here is Jessica Parker, the Valedictorian." _everyone clapped as Jessica made her way to the stage.

15 minutes later she finally finished her speech and the seniors clapped and cheered once more. Then came counselor Mrs. Smith on stage and began handing out diplomas. About 20 minutes into the process _"Jude Harrison, ladies and gentleman." _everyone clapped, cheered, screamed _"Jude I love you." "Can I have an autograph?" _Jude walked up on stage and shook Mrs. Smith's hand as everyone had. She turned around to walk off when all of a sudden everyone started to scream even louder, like they were being chased by a huge monster. Jude's eyes flew open instantly. She couldn't see what was going on. It seemed that all the girls had gotten up and were screaming they're lungs off. And then Jude heard it. A loud scream that shook her to her bones _"TOMMY"_

Jude froze. Her throat closed up. She couldn't believe he actually came. She remained standing. Jude watched Tommy whisper in Mrs. Smith's ear and take the mic. He walked over to the center of the stage and put the mic to his mouth _"It's nice to know I haven't been forgotten."_ he smiled cockily. The girls screamed even more. _"Shhhh" _he said_. "Now I'm here for a reason. Jude Harrison everybody?" _everyone quiet down wanting to know why Tommy was on stage. Soon everyone's attention was on Jude.

Tommy: _"Ok I know you all are wondering what I'm doing here." _the room faced Tommy again. He then continued _"Well see I met Jude a little over 2 years ago. Since the beginning there had been something between us and we both knew it but we couldn't do anything about it. I was her producer not to mention the age difference. Let's just call this a few bumps in the road." _

_ "What the hell is he doing? Is he seriously going to tell everyone every little detail of our past? He can't_" Jude thought as Tommy went on.

"_Jude started dating Shay about 9 or so months ago, for a second time around, and I just couldn't take her being in somebody else's arms so I left without a word. I came back before Jude's 18th birthday hoping we could pick up where we left off. Boy was I wrong. I soon came to realize that Jude's feelings for Shay were deeper than I thought but I wasn't about to give up." _he stopped for a while as everyone just stood there breathlessly waiting for him to continue. After a couple of minutes he finally did

"_She told me she loved Shay. I knew she was being honest. Wait I can't do this. Jude will you please come up next to me?" _everyone turned they're attention to her again. They began cheering her on _"Go Jude.", "Your so lucky.", "Go on girl. He loves you." _

_ "I can't believe this is happening. He even got these girls crying." _She thought as she made her way to the stage where Tommy was waiting for her. When she finally made it Tommy took her hand. _"Awwww" _everyone was saying in unison. Kwest whistled.

Tommy: _"Jude I've been waiting for this moment for 2 and half years now and I don't care who is watching. I don't care if the whole world knows that I'm in love with you. There is only one for me and I found her. Found YOU. I don't know why you and Shay broke up and quiet honestly I don't care cuz it means that I might actually have a chance. I know I hurt you in the past and I can't promise that I'll never hurt you again but I'm willing to try. What happened with Sadie and with Darius had nothing to do with us being together. Jude I know you care for me. Don't blame the things that happened on you and me being together. You know it's not true. You can't run from this. You can't run from US. You told me I wouldn't get you back with words so I'm here in front of everyone on my knees, begging for your love." _Jude began to cry. Tommy dropped down on his knees. The kids watching had already been crying long before. Tommy wiped a tear from Jude's cheek and took her hand. He placed it under his shirt, over his heart. She felt his bare skin and it gave her Goosebumps remembering the night she had slept in Tommy's arms.

Tommy: _"Do you feel that? My heart beat? It only beats that fast when you're around. When your name comes up in a conversation. When I see your face, your smile. It makes me feel alive. You inspire me. You never disappoint. Jude my heart only beats for you. I don't want to promise you the moon or the stars. The only thing I can give you is my love and my heart."_

Jude: _"Tommy, we can't do this. I'm scared of what happens when I'm with you." _she confessed through her sobs. Everyone was holding they're breath so they wouldn't make a sound and miss a word.

Jude: _"Shay knew way before I did. I feel so dumb for not realizing this sooner. Tommy it scared me. Feeling what I felt for you. What I sill feel for you. I don't want to hurt anymore. I don't want to hurt others anymore. Tommy please don't do this." _the audience released they're breath awaiting Tommy's response.

Tommy: _"Jude don't. Just look at me. I love you. I need you."_

Jude_: "No Tommy."_

Tommy_: "Jude, just say it. I know you feel it."_

Jude: _"No I can't."_ she was crying.

Tommy: _"Say it. Say it. Please!" _he was raising his voice.

Everyone held they're breath. This was better than any soap opera. Any tabloid magazine. Shay got up like he was going to say something

Shay: _"Jude tell him how you feel. Be honest."_

Jude looked at Shay. Her tears blurring her vision. She turned to Tommy again who was still looking at her.

Jude: _"I love you, Tommy." _she couldn't deny it any longer.

Tommy's eyes shone. Those were the words he'd been longing to hear for over 2 years now. _ "Did she just say she loved me? Jude said she was IN LOVE with ME." _He threw his hands on her waist, picked her up and twirled her around in happiness. Everyone was clapping and wiping they're tears away. EJ, Victoria, Georgia, Ivette and even Sadie all had tears in they're eyes.

Tommy: _"I love you too Jude Harrison and I will never ever again let you go." _and with this he put her down and planted a deep kiss on her that lasted at least 3 minutes. Everyone was cheering and clapping but they weren't letting go of each other. Tommy was so happy to finally have her in his arms that he wanted to keep her there forever.

Tommy reached in his pocket and took something out holding it out for Jude.

Tommy_: "I believe this belongs to you." _he said smiling as he gave Jude the key to his place. Jude took it and smiled again. He kissed her one more time.

All he wanted to do was protect her from whatever harm might come her way. Neither Jude nor Tommy felt so alive. Neither knew that fate was about to throw another curveball they're way. One from which they might not be able to recover this time.

Neither Jude nor Tommy were ever this happy. They were constantly together giggling and making out. They just couldn't keep they're hands off each other. Every day brought them closer and closer together. It was three days after Jude's graduation and they were both in the studio trying to come up with new material but failed. They were instead making out.

Jude: _"We should get to work." _giggling.

Tommy: _"We will." _he pulled her close and kissed her _"Just as soon as we're done doing our private work."_

Jude laughed: _"Our private work will get us in trouble."_

Tommy: _"I don't care. I'm with you. That's all that matters." _

They were now sitting on the couch. Tommy was hovering over Jude consuming her in every way possible when the door opened.

Person: _"Oh God not again. Will the two of you get a room? You're like the energizer bunny." _almost gagging.

Tommy flew off of Jude and wiped his lips just in case he had Jude's lipstick on him.

Tommy: _"Uh Georgia, don't you knock?"_

Georgia: "_Knock? I shouldn't have to. This is a work place. Look, I'm really happy the two of you finally decided to get together. How about you take the day off? It's not like you're getting any work done anyways."_

Jude: _"Really?" _she jumped off the couch and threw her arms around Georgia for a hug.

Tommy: _"Thanks G. I promise we'll work extra hard tomorrow_."

Georgia: "_Yeah. Yeah. I'll believe it when I see it. Besides, don't you and Kwest have off tomorrow?"_

Tommy: _"Oh yeah. I completely forgot about that."_

Georgia: _"Well I'm actually happy about that. Maybe Jude can get some actual writing done."_

Jude: _"You have off tomorrow? Why?"_

Tommy: _"I didn't tell you? Kwest and I are going sailing. We do it at least once a year. You could come."_

Jude: _"I think I'll pass. Sounds a lot like male bonding. Let's go."_

Jude grabbed Tommy's arm and they walked out.

Half hour later they were at the beach. It was cold and the waves were huge but Jude didn't care. After all she had Tommy to keep her warm. He spread out a blanket and sat on it. Jude sat right in front of him both facing the water. He wrapped his arms around her front and put his chin on her shoulder.

Tommy: _"I wish I could hold you forever like this."_

Jude: _"I'm not stopping you." _she turned her head to face him and he leaned in and kissed her. The sensation he got whenever he was with her, kissing her, was undeniable. He knew no one would ever measure up to her.

Tommy: _"I love you Jude Harrison."_

Jude: _"And I love you Tommy Quincy."_

He sighed.

Tommy: _"I can't believe after all this time we're finally together. Jude you have no idea how hard it was for me to watch you with Shay."_

Jude: _"Let's not talk about that. I'm here with you now. That's all that matters_."

Tommy: _"You're right." _

They kissed again.

Jude's nose was red but she was hot. Who wouldn't be with Quincy's kisses? They sat there in silence as the waves crashed the shore. Jude broke the silence.

Jude: _"So what time are you and Kwest leaving tomorrow?"_

Tommy: _"Around 8:00 AM. Why?"_

Jude: _"Just wondering. When will you be back?"_

Tommy: _"Around 10:00 PM. What's up with all these questions?"_

Jude: _"I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to survive the whole day without you_."

Tommy: _"You? What about me? You're always in my head. It's not even funny any more_."

Jude kissed him.

Jude: "_Well you better hurry back to me than._"

Tommy: _"Babe, nothing could keep me away. You're freezing. Your nose is red. You look like Rudolph_."

He laughed as Jude elbowed him.

Jude: "_Funny Quincy. You wanna leave_?"

Tommy: "_Yeah. I don't want you getting sick. Besides, I have to pack for tomorrow."_

Jude and Tommy got up and he picked up the blanket. Together, hand in hand, they walked back to the familiar Viper and hopped in. 25 minutes later Tommy was dropping Jude off.

Tommy: _"I love you. I'll call you as soon as I get back tomorrow_."

Jude: _"Promise?"_

Tommy: _"Promise, cross my heart._"

Jude leans over and kisses him.

Tommy: "_Don't do that. I'm missing you already_."

Jude: _"I just wanted to remind you of what you'll be missing out on tomorrow." _she smiled as she grabbed the door handle.

Tommy: _"Not so fast." _he pulls her in for another long kiss.

Tommy: _"I love you, babe_."

Jude: "_I love you too_."

Jude walks out and Tommy drives away.

The next day Jude woke up at 8:15. She's supposed to be at G Major by 9:00. She rushes into the shower, gets ready and leaves. The whole time thinking about Tommy. She would have called him but he had left by this time.

Tommy and Kwest are on the boat now still at the docks.

Kwest: _"Ok I think we're ready."_

Tommy: _"Looks that way. Let's go."_

Kwest pulls up the anchor while Tommy releases the sails. The weather was perfect for sailing. The wind was strong. The water a little unruly but nothing Tommy or Kwest couldn't handle. They both look back at the harbor while farther and farther drifting away. Pretty soon no shore was to be seen. The whole day was spend fishing and catching up. The sky was getting dark and it looked like rain. The waves were picking up. Kwest and Tommy didn't notice.

Kwest: "_So you and Jude, finally." _

Tommy: _"Yeah, finally_."

Kwest: "_You happy_?"

Tommy: "_Never been happier. You were right. She's the one for me. There's no doubt in my mind."_

Kwest: "_I'm glad you went for it. Took you long enough_."

Tommy: "_I know what you mean. Man, now that I'm with her I can't picture myself with anyone else."_

Kwest: "_Did you guys….you know_?"

Tommy didn't seem surprised Kwest asked this. It was a common topic in a circle of guys just like it had been in a circle of girls.

Tommy: _"No man. I want to but I know Jude is not ready yet. I don't want her to feel pressured. I want it to happen when she's sure that that's what she wants_."

Kwest: "_You're man and a half. I don't think I could hold on for as long as you have if I loved someone as much as you love her."_

Tommy: "_That's the whole point. When you do love someone this much you want it to be perfect for them. You don't think about your self. That person becomes number one."_

Kwest: _"I guess you're right. I never felt that way for any one."_

A few minutes later…..

Kwest's voice was sounding concerned. _"Hey Tommy man, this weather doesn't look too good. Maybe we should head back." _the boat was rocking back and forth now. The deck was filling up with water. The waves were too big.

Tommy_: "Yeah. It looks like a hell of a storm is coming."_

Kwest ran inside to steer the boat in the direction of home. It began to rain heavily. The waves became even bigger. Tommy was on deck trying to raise the sails so they wouldn't rip. Holding on to the knotted string a piece of the sail broke off and hit him, knocking him unconscious. A huge wave filled the deck and washed Tommy off board. Back in the cabin Kwest was trying to take control of the starring wheel. He noticed Tommy was no where to be seen and ran outside in search of him.

**Back at G Major**

Jude was in the studio writing alone. There was no Tommy to distract her but she didn't think about him any less. It was around 7:30 PM. She was counting down the hours until she would hear his voice again. There was a knock on the door.

Georgia: _"Hey Honey. How's it coming along?"_

Jude: "_Oh hey. It's good. But I miss him_."

Georgia's face darkened. "_Jude, has Tommy called you today_?"

Jude: _"No. You know he can't. Kwest and he are out in the open waters. They're cell phones don't work. Why_?"

Georgia: "_There's a storm outside. I'm sure they're fine_." she tried to hide her concern with a smile.

Jude: "_A storm?" _she ran by Georgia and headed to the window in the hallway. The Studios didn't have windows.

Jude: "_Oh my God. How long has it been raining like this_?"

Georgia now catching up to Jude: "_About an hour. Jude I'm worried_. _When were they supposed to be back?"_

Jude: "_Later on tonight. Georgia, what if something happened?"_

Georgia hugging Jude: "_Honey I'm sure they're fine. It's not they're first time out. They might even be back already."_

Both were worried but neither let the other see.

**Back to Kwest and Tommy**

Kwest: _"Tommy? Where are you?"_

No answer. The boat was rocking back and forth. The rain was getting stronger, the clouds darker. Kwest was running through the water on the deck trying to find his best friend.

Kwest: _"Tommy? Answer me man."_

A huge wave attacked the boat again, this time washing Kwest off board. He was conscious and was able to swim above water. The waves were drowning him. The boat was being pushed farther and farther from him but that was the last thing on his mind.

Kwest: _"Tommy?" _he screamed.

Now he was divining trying to find Tommy. No such luck.

Hours passed. The storm had calmed down. The waives were almost back to normal. Kwest was still barely above water. He had looked for Tommy. Dived. Screamed. Tommy was no where to be found. They're boat was long gone. It was dark. The water was cold. Kwest was freezing and tired. He couldn't bear to think of what might have happened to Tommy. More time passed when Kwest saw a light approach him. When it came closer he could make out what it was. It was a navy boat. They had spotted him and were coming to his rescue.

10 minutes later Kwest was safe on the boat explaining what had happened and that his friend was missing. The captain of the boat send rescue troops out in the water. They were trained divers. After 2 and half hours of diving they had come up with nothing. Giving up the last glimpse of hope they decided to make they're way back to shore.

It was around 12:15 AM. Jude and everyone else at G Major were worried sick. No word had been heard. They had called the police to report that Kwest and Tommy were missing. Jude was wrapped in Georgia's arms crying. The room was silent. Everyone prayed for the safe return of they're loved ones. Jude's cell rang. She quickly took a look at it to see Kwest's picture flashing on the screen.

Jude: _"Kwest, are you all right?"_

Kwest was silent for a second. How could he tell Jude that he didn't know where Tommy was? Or for that matter if he was even alive?

Jude: _"Kwest? Are you there? Please say something_."

Kwest: "_Yeah Jude I'm here." _he said in a low voice.

Jude: "_Oh God. We were all so worried."_

Georgia jumped up: "_They're Ok_?"

Jude: _"Yeah they're fine." _turning her attention back to the phone "_Kwest, where's Tommy? Can I talk to him?"_

Kwest: _"Jude. There's something I have to tell you_."

Jude: _"What? Kwest? Where's Tommy?" _Georgia's smile left her face.

Kwest: "_I don't know." _a tear left his eye.

Jude: "_What do you mean you don't know? Kwest where is he_?"

Kwest: _"Jude, the waves were too high. I was trying to steer the wheel inside. When I walked back out he was gone. We tried looking for him for over two hours. We didn't find him."_

Jude fell to the floor. Her cell phone hit the ground and shattered into a million pieces. Georgia and EJ ran over to her. They both fell next to her. Both knowing that Tommy was gone. The two woman tried holding onto Jude but she just pushed them away. Crying. Screaming.

Jude: _"No. No." _she screamed. "_Tommy. Please you can't leave me_." Georgia tried to pick her up but Jude just pushed her away again.

Jude: _"NO." _she screamed through tears. _"Leave me alone. I need him. I can't go on without him. Please just find him."_

Her outburst brought the whole room to tears. Georgia and EJ were crying in each others arms. Over an hour passed. Jude was still crying, huddled alone in a corner. She didn't want anyone but Tommy.

Kwest walked in. His clothes were torn. His face was pale. His hair a mess. He looked so weak like we was going to collapse. Jude sprung to her feet and ran over to him.

Jude: _"Kwest where is he?" _she cried.

He put his arms around her. _"I'm so sorry Jude. We looked. It was dark. We just couldn't find him."_

Jude: _"NOOOOO." _she screamed. He pulled her closer. She just cried in his embrace too weak to fight him off.

Kwest: "_I am so sorry_." he cried with her. They were both on the floor, both still taking in the fact that Tommy Quincy might be lost forever.


	6. Memories

**_Chapter 6 - Memories_**

It was around 3:50 AM that same night. Tommy was washed off to a shore on a little island. He was lying on the clean sand still unconscious. A native of the island was walking with a fishing poll when he saw Tommy on the ground. He ran over to him and shook Tommy trying to wake him up. Another man ran to his aid. While one was pumping Tommy's stomach with his hands the other was performing CPR. Finally after attempting this about 10-15 times Tommy opened his eyes and spit the brackish water out. He sat up still coughing.

Man #1: _"How did you get here? Do you remember?"_

Man #2: _"He was probably thrown off a boat. The waves must have washed him up here." _he spoke to the other man then turned his attention to Tommy_ "You're lucky to be alive."_

Tommy didn't say a word. He just looked at the two men. Realizing that his head was hurting he pulled his hands through his hair. He noticed that the other two men weren't dressed like he was. They had on some old style pants and white, raggedy wife beaters. No jackets even though it was freezing cold. No shoes. Tommy then looked at his own clothes. His were a lot more up to date. He wore a black leather jacket, some light blue jeans and a black shirt. Even though all his clothes were soaked and his pants were ripped he still looked better that the two men.

Man #1: _"I am Johan. This is Anon. What's your name?"_

Tommy thought about this question for a second still taking in the scenery around him. No answer.

Anon: _"We know you're not from around here. We know everyone here. It's a very small island. You look like you're from the city. We don't have TVs or radios here. If you tell us who you are we can take you back to the city tomorrow and get you back home. I'm sure your family is worried."_

Johan: _"Can you talk? What's your name son?"_

Tommy looked confused: _"I….I am……"_

Anon and Johan looked at each other in confusion

Anon: _"You are?"_

Tommy: _"I don't know. I don't know how I got here. I don't even know my own name."_

**Back at G Major around 8:30 AM the next day.**

Georgia was on the phone talking to some news people. EJ was with Jude on the sofa. Both were crying. Kwest was on the phone with the coast guard setting up a rescue mission for Tommy. Victoria, Sadie and Jason were out to get some food for everyone else. Georgia hung up the phone and walked over to Jude.

Georgia: _"Jude, honey the camera crew will be here in less than half an hour. You sure you want to do this?"_

Jude: _"Yeah, I'm sure." _she could barely talk. Her voice was dry and hoarse from crying the whole night.

Now Kwest got off the phone and walked over to everyone else.

Kwest: _"Ok, it's all set up. They're on they're way out again. I am going to go with them while you make the public announcement. Jude, if he shows up or someone calls to tell you where he is you call me right away."_

Jude wiped the tears off her cheeks and finally got up: _"I will and you do the same. Kwest, I know he's out there."_

Kwest: _"I know he is too._" he said not really believing it but he knew he had to say it for her. He pulled her in for a hug. Then he said his goodbyes, still in his torn up clothes from the night before and walked out, on his way back to the rescue boats.

Jude tried straightening her self out a bit, but failed. Still in shock, not being able to believe that Tommy was really gone, there was a knock at the door. Georgia walked over and opened it. A woman in her mid 40s stood there taking in everyone in the room.

Woman: _"We're ready downstairs. Everything's set up." _she finally said in a high-pitched voice.

Georgia: _"Ok, thanks. Jude will be down in a minute." _

The woman shakes her head in approval and makes her way back downstairs. Georgia turns to Jude.

Georgia: _"Ok honey. They're ready. You're sure you want to do this?"_

Jude wiping her tears: _"Yeah. I have to. For Tommy."_

She walks passed Georgia and EJ and makes her way down the stairs. The two women follow. When Jude finally reaches the first floor a camera crew is set up. One stool is in the middle of the room and all cameras are pointing to that one area. She takes the seat. All the lights flash on. The older woman points with her finger which camera Jude needs to look into.

Woman: _"3, 2, 1 Action."_

A little, red light blinks on the camera. Jude was live.

Jude: _"My name is Jude Harrison. Last night a tragedy took place. My very good friend Kwest and Tommy Quincy were caught by the storm out in the open water. Kwest returned safely home but Tommy Quincy has not been found." _her voice broke; tears were streaming down her face again. She tried to compose herself and go on; both of her nasals were stuffed _"If anyone has seen Tommy Quincy. If he's in a hospital hurt, please call the number at the bottom of the screen."_ a number flashed with big, bold letters. Jude was cut off out the screen and Tommy's picture flashed.

The screen was back on Jude but the number was still at the bottom. She went on through sniffs.

Jude: _"Please, Tommy if you're watching this. We need you back home. We miss you. I miss you. I am worried sick. Please anyone who can give us clues as to the whereabouts contact me at the number. Please." _she pleaded as more tears escaped her eyes.

Everyone who had eyes could see how much pain Jude was in. She walked off the set and back up to the studio. The cameras ended the broadcast just as Sadie, Jason and Victoria were walking in with the food. Georgia directed them to bring the food up to the studio Jude was in as EJ and she followed them. They entered the room and saw Jude. She wasn't crying any longer. Her face was expressionless as she looked at the necklace Tommy had given her. They looked so happy on the picture. She forced herself to think about the good times instead of giving in to grief or fear.

Victoria took out the boxes of Chinese carry out and placed them on the table.

Victoria: _"Here honey." _she handed Jude a box. Jude took it but wasn't reaching for the fork.

Victoria: _"Honey, you have to eat. Tommy wouldn't want you to get sick."_

Jude not looking at anyone except the picture on her necklace: _"You think he's gone don't you?"_

Victoria: _"No sweetheart I don't. I'm sure we're going to find him."_

Georgia: _"Your mom is right. You have to eat Jude. We need you healthy."_

Jude: _"I wish I could give up hope just as easy as you guys have. But I can't." _there was silence. The corners of Jude's eyes filled with tears but none were leaving her eyes, finally she went on _"My heart won't let me. I know that he's out there. I feel it."_

Sadie: _"I know Jude. I promise you we'll find him. I had flyers made and my friends are putting them up right now. None of us have given up hope. We won't rest until he's found. I promise you." _she tried comforting Jude. Sadie knew nothing could take her sister's pain away. She felt helpless just as Jude had when Sadie had told her what had happened to her.

Jude finally reached out for the fork and unwillingly chewed the food down. She wasn't hungry. Food was the last thing on her mind but she ate regardless. She couldn't let Georgia and the others worry about her on top of everything else_. "Tommy. Where are you? I feel you're out there. Why haven't you come back to me?" _She thought, as she pictured memories she and Tommy had build together.

Four and a half hours later Kwest finally returned. Jude was asleep on the couch. Wrapped up in a little, blue blanket she looked so helpless. Georgia and everyone else ran to Kwest hoping to hear good news but they're hope was soon shattered when they saw Kwest's expression.

Kwest: _"We couldn't find him. I even went diving with the professionals. We looked everywhere. No sign of anyone. Captain Smith said that now it was up to the corner guys to look for the body. He said it should wash up in the next couple of days." _he could barley finish the last sentence. He blamed himself.

Georgia: _"Oh God." _she grasped putting her hand up to her mouth in disbelieve. _"Tommy can't be gone. He's always been like a son to me." _she cried. Kwest took her in for a hug.

Sadie: _"How are we supposed to tell Jude that Tommy is gone?"_

EJ: _"This will tear her apart." _she broke down.

Victoria: _"There's only so much she can take. I don't think she can handle Tommy's death."_

Jude was awake for this whole conversation but no one knew. She pressed her eyes shut hoping this all would just go away. Hoping this all had been just a bad dream. But it wasn't. Her heart ached. She couldn't breath. She jumped up to her feet hoping to gain composure. Everyone turned around facing her in shock.

Sadie: _"Oh my God Jude."_ she screamed.

Before anyone could say anything more Jude turned the color of snow. Her knees became too weak to support her body weight. Everything before her eyes turned black. Simply, her body shut down as she fell to the ground unconscious.

**Back To Tommy**

Tommy was taken the house of one of the men. It was a little shag near the water. It was small and simple. There was no electricity. No technology. No microwaves or anything for that matter. It was just plain and simple.

Anon: _"We are going to grill some fish on the fire outside. If you want I can take you to the city later on. Maybe we can find out who you are."_

Tommy just nodded. As he watched the two men roasting the fish others joined in. No one asked questions about Tommy, they just seemed to accept that he was there. He looked out to the ocean.

Pictures started to invade his memory. A red head with a guitar. Smiling. This memory blended into another. This one was of him and the red head dancing. He had his arms around her and was laughing. He could feel that he was happy. _ "Who is this girl?" _He thought to himself. There was another one. A little girl pulling him and the red-head. They looked so happy. Tommy couldn't help but notice the little girl was bold.

Johan: _"Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."_

Tommy: _"Uh yeah. I just saw imagines in my head. I don't know the people though."_

Anon approached them with a plate of food. He had heard what Tommy said.

Anon: _"Don't worry. It'll come back to you."_

Tommy took the plate and thanked the man. He ate in silence as more pictures played before his eyes. This time the girl was crying. She was yelling at him, tears pouring down her cheeks. _ "Who is she? Why is she crying? I have to find her." _He thought to himself as he finished up the food. He hadn't even realized how hungry he had been.

He wanted to talk to someone. Someone who could give him answers. As nice as Johan and Anon had been they couldn't help him discover who he was. Only SHE could.

Anon: _"What's on your mind? Any more flashbacks?"_

Tommy: _"Yeah. I keep seeing this girl but I don't know who she is. I don't even know her name. Then there is this little girl." _

Anon gets up and leaves. Two minutes later he is carrying some paper and a yellow pencil.

Anon: _"Who knows? Maybe they're your family. Here." _he hands him the paper and utensil.

Tommy looking at him confused: _"What am I suppose to do with that?"_

Anon: _"Write everything down. Maybe it will help you remember something later when you read over it_."

Tommy took the materials from Anon and followed his instructions. He started to write everything he had seen down. More memories flashed in his head. This time it was different people. Some tall guy about Tommy's age sitting in front of some studio equipment and a woman who was older. She had dark hair but was in pretty good shape. Then his mind's snapshot turned into a different memory. The red head again. She was asleep in his arms as he looked at her smiling down.

Writing down what he was seeing turned into something completely different. Words were everywhere is his head. Questions that needed answers. Before he knew it he was writing everything down in the form of a poem.

**Back to Jude**

Jude was rushed to the hospital. The doctors said she'd be alright but her stress level was way too high. She was lying on the hospital bed watching her TV broadcast on cable. Everything rushed back. Victoria was sitting next to Jude's bed. Both were quiet. The doctor came in.

Doctor May: _"How is my favorite patient doing?"_

Jude: _"I'm fine. When can I leave?"_

Doctor May: _"Actually I will allow you to go home right now if you promise me you won't stress yourself out. This is not something you play with. You almost had a nervous breakdown."_

Jude: _"I promise." _she lied and took the paperwork from the doctor. She signed the release papers and was rolled out of the hospital in a wheel chair. Hospital policy.

Victoria drove Jude home. Georgia, Jamie, Kat and Kwest arrived a few minutes later.

Georgia: _"Jude honey, are you alright? You gave us all a scare."_

Jude: _"I'm fine. Any news?" _

Kwest: _"Nothing yet. Sadie and Jason are out putting up more flyers_."

Jamie and Kat walk over to Jude and just wrap they're arms around her.

Jamie: _"Jude, I am so sorry._"

Kat: _"If you need anything you let me know. I'm sorry we didn't come sooner but we just saw your broadcast on TV."_

Jude just took in they're comforting words and voices. As much as she wanted to be alone right now she knew it would do her good being with her friends. The two friends finally let go of her and sat down. Jude buried her head on her pillow. Why was this happening?

**Back To Tommy**

Two hours later Tommy and Anon were making they're way back to civilization on Anon's canoe. It was cold and Tommy's leather jacket wasn't doing a good job at keeping him warm. As they made they're way on the water Tommy's mind was invaded with other flashbacks. This time it was him and the red-head sitting on the beach wrapped in each others arms. Another picture flashed before his eyes. He was in a restaurant with a beautiful, blond girl. They were laughing and just enjoying each others company.

_ "Who is this girl? Why is she in almost all of my memories? Are they memories? And who is this blond girl? Could she have been my girlfriend? What are they're names? I need to know who they are. Who I am." _his train of thought was interrupted when he saw shore. The closer they came the bigger the building were becoming. It was completely different from the little island he had spent his one night and day on. This felt like home.

Finally another 25 minutes later they harbor. The two men get off the canoe and make they're way through the crowd, down to main street Central. There were people everywhere. Window-shopping, walking, and eating in the little restaurants. Tommy couldn't help but wonder if he had been one of these happy people before he lost his memory. He noticed that every now and so young girls would pass by him and giggle. He didn't know why but it boosted his confidence.

After walking for about 10 minutes two girls walk up to Tommy and Anon.

Girl #1_: "Oh my God, Tommy could I have your autograph?"_

Girl #2: _"Yeah me too, I'm a huge fan. I didn't know they found you but I'm soooooo glad."_

Tommy and Anon just looked at each other in confusion.

Tommy: _"Uh found me? Who? Who's Tommy?"_

The two girls shot looks to each other.

Girl #2: _"Uh, you are Tommy. Don't you know?"_

Girl #1: _"Jude and your label management have been looking for you. They even have flyers posted everywhere. We were all so worried."_

Girl #1 just ran off in haste and returned a minute later holding a green paper. She shoved it in Tommy's hand. He looked at the paper which had a picture of him plastid on it and read.

Tommy: _"Tommy Quincy missing, after a tragic boat accident the super-star icon has been missing. If you have any information please call G Major at 1-(800)-678-3349." _

Anon took the flyer from Tommy. He skimmed through it and then waved the two girls off when he saw Tommy's hurt expression. They weren't pleased.

Anon: _"This is good. Now we know who you are. Tommy Quincy. You're some kind of celebrity."_

Tommy just stood there in amazement. He had thought he was from the city seeing as how he was dressed but he never thought he was someone everyone knew. _ "Tommy. That's my name. So what do I do? Am I an actor? I still don't know anything except my name and that people are looking for me. And who is that red-headed girl?" _His thoughts were soon broken when he heard a loud voice scream _"TOMMY?"_

He didn't know the person was calling him. He had forgotten that his name was Tommy. When he turned around to see what all this commotion was about, he saw a familiar face from his memory running towards him. He didn't know her name but he knew she had been a part of his life before the accident.

**Back To Jude**

Everyone was asleep, spread out on the floor, and couches in Jude's living room. No one had slept since they heard Tommy was gone. Jude woke up and looked around the room. She decided to go up the stairs and take a shower. 15 minutes later she was done and putting on some faded, ripped jeans on and black t-shirt. Her hair was wet, dripping on her shirt but she couldn't care less. As much as she tried to hold back the tears from falling she couldn't. She had tried being strong for the others but she was weak. She had to talk so someone. She walked inside her room, picked up the phone and dialed the familiar digits.

Person: _"Hello? Jude?"_

Jude: "_Shay?" _tears were rolling.

Shay: _"Jude what's wrong? Are you crying?"_

Jude: _"Shay everything is so messed up_."

Shay: _"What is? Come on Shorty you can tell me_."

Jude: "_God Shay, Tommy is missing_."

Shay: _"What? When? How_?"

Jude explained to him what had happened. Shay listened attentively.

Shay: _"Jude, everything is going to be Ok. Tommy will find his way back to you. He loves you._"

This made Jude cry even harder: _"What if he is not Ok?"_

Shay: "_Shorty, don't give up hope_."

Jude: "_Shay, I'm sorry to bother you with all of this. I didn't know who else to call_."

Shay: "_I told you I would be here for you no matter what. If you want me to come out I will_."

Jude: "_No, but thanks_."

Shay: "_Anytime Shorty. If you want to talk again, I'm just one phone call away_."

They said they're good-byes and Jude hung up. She felt better now that someone had reassured her that everything would work out, but that didn't stop her tears from flowing.

Jude was on top of the stairs on her way down when the outside door swing open. She walked a couple of steps down when she heard Sadie yelling. Jude couldn't make out who was with Sadie and Jason; her tears had blurred her vision. She could only see a third figure. She clattered down a few more steps and narrowed her eyes hoping to be able to see better.

Georgia, Kwest, EJ, Jamie, Kat and Victoria all woke up and jumped to they're feet when they heard Sadie's shrill voice. They all ran out in the hallway. Jude bushed her tears away with the palms of her hands.

Sadie_: "Jude. Jude." _she screamed as if it was a life or death situation.

Jude: _"Sadie, what's going on? Why are you yelling?" _she asked blowing her nose.

A figure walked through the door coming closer.

Georgia gasped: _"Oh my God." _she put her hand over hear chest taken aback.

Jude turned her attention in the direction Georgia had been looking at.

She couldn't believe her eyes. It was as if someone had hit her in the stomach and blown all the air out of her lungs. She ran down the rest of the stairs and threw herself in the familiar arms.

Jude: _"Oh my God. Tommy_." she cried. Everyone just stood there. They're eyes were filling up with tears of joy.

Tommy just stood there more confused than ever. Sadie had explained to him who he was and who she was but she didn't explain the whole situation about this red-headed girl. She was crying in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her even though he didn't know who she was. Jude noticed he was stiff. She didn't expect him to react this way after seeing her. She finally pulled away and everyone else ran over and hugged him. Finally parting everyone stood there in silence.

Jude: _"What's wrong Tommy?"_

Sadie: "_Jude, there's something you need to know."_

Jude: _"What is it_?"

Sadie: "_Tommy doesn't_-" she stopped not knowing how she would tell her sister the news.

Tommy: "_I don't remember anything_." he said searching the faces of the familiar strangers.

Jude: "_What do you mean_?"

Sadie: "_Jude, Tommy has amnesia. He doesn't know any of us. He doesn't know what happened or how. I found him downtown with the man that found him. Rescued him I should say. He lives on a little island east of here. I asked him to come along with me but he said he had to get back before darkness falls."_

Everyone stood there in shock. No one knew what to say.

Tommy: _"I'm sorry but I don't remember. I see pictures in my head. Memories really, but I can't put names to the faces. I don't recall any of the events_."

Jude: _"This can't be happening_." she ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

Georgia walked over to Tommy: _"That's Ok Tommy, what's important is that you're safe and home. We'll get your memory back. How about I take you to the hospital for a check-up just in case?_"

Victoria nodded in approval: _"Yeah, you do that and I will make some dinner."_

Everyone separated. EJ and Kat went with Victoria to the kitchen. Jamie called the newspaper and TV stations and told them to stop the broadcasts, Tommy had been found, Sadie drove Jason home. His pickup was at the mechanic. Kwest and Georgia took Tommy to the hospital. Jude didn't want to come along. She crawled up the stairs and hid under her bedcovers. She knew she should be happy that Tommy was back and she was, but what if he never remembers anything? What if he never remembers what they had?

Georgia, Kwest and Tommy were driving to Central Hospital in Georgia's red, BMW.

Tommy: _"So you are my boss?" _he turned to Kwest _"What's your name? What are you? I mean what do you do? Do you sing too?"_

Georgia and Kwest looked at each other.

Kwest: _"Georgia owns a record label called G Major. You and I are producers. We work for her. I do more of the music and beats while you do the actual production and mix. Jude is your artist_. _You used to be in a boy-band a while back but left the group to do your own thing. You only recently released your own solo album. It was huge. To cut the story short, you have everything money could buy. You're the best in the business."_

Tommy nodded his head letting them know he followed so far: _"Jude. She is the red head, right? She was almost in all of my flashbacks. What about the blond one? Is she my girlfriend?"_

Kwest let out a laugh. It felt good to smile again after three days.

Kwest: _"No man. Sadie, the blond one, is Jude's older sister. You and Jude are together."_

Tommy: _"Together? You mean she is my girlfriend? I thought she was my artist. How close were we?"_

Georgia: _"You were inseparable. You loved her more than anything in this world. You would have done anything for her and she for you. She is your artist but you guys make an amazing team in music and everything else. It broke her heart when you didn't come home with Kwest that night._"

Tommy was quiet. He had the answers he had been looking for. The rest of the ride to the hospital was quiet. They finally arrived 10 minutes later. The place looked familiar but he didn't know why. He wasn't ready to ask any more questions.

20 minutes later he was done with his physical.

Doctor Lee: _"Ok everything looks good. Tommy the memory loss you're experiencing is amnesia."_

Georgia: _"Doctor, how long is he going to be like this?_"

Doctor Lee: _"It all depends. He can remember in a day, a week, a month, even a year. Anything can trigger his memory. My best guess would be a song since he is a musician. He needs to spend time with people close to him. Show him pictures. Tell him stories of things that happened. It could get him his memory back."_

Kwest nodded, Georgia and Tommy said they're goodbyes and left.

Back at the house, Victoria, EJ and Sadie were brining the food to the kitchen table, while Kat was setting up the plates. Sadie had returned only minutes earlier. Jamie was brining out the drinks. Jude had fallen asleep in her room so they didn't bother her. They all knew she was beat and needed her rest. Georgia, Kwest and Tommy finally came back and told them what the doctor said.

Georgia: _"Where is Jude?"_

Jamie: _"She's sleeping."_

Kat: "_Shouldn't we wake her up? She needs to eat something_."

Victoria: "_Yeah, I'll go get her_."

Tommy: "_Do you mind if I do it_?"

Victoria: "_Oh no, honey go ahead_." she reaches for his hand and pats it.

Tommy gets up and then stops: "_Which way is her room_?" everyone looks at each other.

Sadie: "_Up the stairs. First door to the right._" she says giving him an approving smile.

Tommy makes his way up to Jude's room and knocks. No answer. He reaches for the door knob and turns it. When he opens the door he sees Jude sitting on her bed. She looks up to see who it was and sees Tommy. He walks over to her and sees that her eyes were red and puffy, probably from crying.

Tommy: _"Hey. We thought you might want to come down and eat something_."

Jude smiles at him: "_I'm not hungry_."

He sits down in front of her on her bed.

Tommy: "_I'm sorry I don't remember_."

Jude: "_It's not your fault_."

Tommy: "_Kwest told me you and I were really close. Must be true_."

Jude looks up at him. She wanted to throw her arms around him and pull him close. She wanted to kiss him and never let him go but she was just a stranger to him.

Jude: "_We were. Why do you say that_?"

Tommy: "_Because you were in all my memories. We were dancing, holding each other. I even saw one where you were asleep in my arms_."

Jude just looks at him taking out a piece of paper from of his pocket. He hands it to her.

Tommy: _"Here. Read it!"_

She just took the paper and read it to herself no questions asked. It was a song he had written.

"_It's all a blur but I see you clear,_

_I don't know if you're far or if you're near._

_Shadows, nightmares all full of pain,_

_People's faces with no name._

_Walking, taking, filling my mind,_

_I don't know who you are but you're the one I have to find._

_I remember your pain, _

_I feel it deep inside,_

_I remember the rain, _

_I remember I lied._

_I see your face but don't know your name,_

_Memories flashing inside my head playing a game._

_I can see you in my arms but I don't remember the night,_

_How did you do this? You just washed away my fright._

_We were dancing people staring at you and me,_

_But I don't remember, I can only see._

_Walking, taking, filling my mind,_

_I don't know who you are but you're the one I have to find._

_I remember your pain, _

_I feel it deep inside,_

_I remember the rain, _

_I remember I lied._

_I see your face but don't know your name,_

_Memories flashing inside my head playing a game._

_Night or day,_

_No matter where I lay,_

_You're the one with answers to it all,_

_I have to know your name before I fall._

_I have visions of us kissing,_

_And I can't help but think there's something I'm missing._

_I don't know your name but I'm missing you,_

_Your face is always in my head are you missing me too?_

_Just tell me your name I really need to know,_

_I don't remember anything how could I sink this low?_

_Your red hair blowing in the breeze,_

_I need to know her name, please _

_Walking, taking, filling my mind,_

_I don't know who you are but you're the one I have to find._

_I remember your pain, _

_I feel it deep inside,_

_I remember the rain, _

_I remember I lied._

_I see your face but don't know your name,_

_Memories flashing inside my head playing a game._

_I feel like I'm tied down with no where to run,_

_I can't remember my own name, only the sun._

_Take me from this misery I can't go on like this,_

_I don't remember her name but I know she's the one I miss."_

Jude's eyes filled with tears. He saw it. He wanted to take her pain away but he knew he couldn't. Even though she was a stranger he couldn't bare seeing her in pain. What she needed was the old Tommy. The one who knew her. Who loved her. He pulled her to him and she cried on his shoulder. Just for a second it felt as if he was her Tommy. The one that knew her better than anyone.

Tommy: _"I know it hurts. I want to remember more than anything. I want to know who I was. What we were, but I can't. I'm sorry you're hurting. Even before Sadie found me all I thought about was you. All I saw was your face. I had to find you. It's like a void has been filled now that I finally have. I feel like you can give me answers no one else can."_

Jude: _"Tommy, it's hard for me to be with you like this. I want to kiss you. I want you to remember. I need you right now."_

He just pulled her closer as she cried even more.

Tommy: _"Let's get something to eat and than maybe you could show me pictures or play something for me. The doctor said things like that could trigger my memory_."

He picked her up off the bed and held her hand as they walked down to eat.

The dinner was full of chatter. Everyone was telling Tommy stories from they're pasts. He seemed to enjoy it. He laughed and made comments. Jude was quiet the whole time barely eating her food. Tommy noticed. He couldn't help but look her way every chance he got. That familiar face he had been envisioning was right in front of him now. He had so many things to ask her.

Hey guys I'm really glad you all like this ff. Special Thanks to those that posted feedback, I love reading them. Some of you that read this ff on other sites know that its completed but for those of you that don't know…….here it is…….

This ff is finished (Complete). I will try my best to post the rest really soon. I actually started the sequel for it and about 9 or so chapters have also been posted of the sequel. I am trying my best to update you guys to the point where everyone else is at, so bare with me.

Again, thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.

Minela


	7. Christmas & New Years

**_Chapter 7 – Christmas & New Years_**

After dinner Jude washed the dishes as Jamie and Kat put them away. Georgia, Kwest, and Victoria were drinking coffee in the family room. Sadie and Tommy were sitting out on the front porch with a photo album.

Tommy: _"When was this?" _he asked pointing to a picture of him and Jude dancing together.

Sadie: _"That was at Jude's 18th birthday party. You had just come back the day before and were still trying to fix things with her_."

Tommy: _"Come back from where_?"

Sadie now realizing Tommy didn't remember anything: _"You had left to the States about 5 months before her birthday. You didn't tell anyone you were leaving. You just took off. It broke her heart."_

Tommy: _"Why did I leave if I loved her so much?" _

Sadie: _"You left because you loved her. Things between you two were complicated. She was your under-aged artist. You were her 23-year-old producer. She realized you would never give in to your feelings for her so she started to date this other guy. His name is Shay. He is in the business too. You two couldn't stand each other. Mainly because Shay had what you thought belonged to you. Jude! I guess you left because you couldn't stand seeing the woman you loved with another man."_

Tommy listened to her. He wished so much he could remember.

Tommy: _"So why did I come back? Did she break up with Shay?"_

Sadie_: "No, Shay broke up with her when he realized she was in love with you. And you came back because she was turning 18."_

Tommy nodded: _"Which meant we could finally be together_."

Now Sadie nodded: _"Yeah."_

Tommy looked back down on the picture: _"We looked happy."_

Sadie: _"You were."_

They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. Sadie finally spoke.

Sadie: _"So none of these pictures bring back any memories?"_

Tommy shook his head no.

Tommy: "_I think I am going to turn in. It's been a long day. Besides, it's getting really cold."_

Sadie and him got up and walked back inside the house.

Kat and Jamie had left. Jude was sitting at the kitchen table listening to a CD in her CD player. Tommy walked inside the house and saw her. He headed in her direction. For a while he just stood there in the doorway, watching her. She was lost in the music. He didn't want to force her out of her little world. He smiled to himself. _ "I wish I could remember being with you Jude. I'm staring to see why I was so in love with you." _He thought when Jude picked her head up and saw him watching her. She took the headphones off and smiled at him.

Jude: _"How long have you been standing there?"_

Tommy: "_I don't know. A couple of minutes? What are you listening to_?" he walks over and sits next to her.

Jude: _"Just a song you and I did together_."

Tommy: _"Really? Can I hear_?"

Jude: "_Sure, here._" she hands him the head phones and he puts them over his ears. She presses the play button and music blares in his ears. Minutes later he takes the headphones off when the song finished.

Tommy: _"Wow. That was good. Was that really us_?"

Jude smiled: "_Yeah, you're quiet talented Quincy_."

Tommy: "_Uh, yeah you're not so bad yourself_."

Jude laughed for the first time in days: "_You might not remember anything but you still got your sarcasm."_ they both laughed together. For a split second it felt like old times to Jude and even Tommy.

Jude saw he wanted to ask her something: "_So what's on your mind_?"

Tommy: "_You really do know me."_ he smiles "_I was wondering. Where do I live? I mean do I have a place of my own or do I live with someone_?"

Jude: "_Yeah. You have an apartment. It's a 20 minute drive from here. You can stay here tonight; it's been a long day_."

Tommy smiled again: "_I said the same thing but I rather go home. I am hoping maybe that will trigger something."_

Jude: _"Ok, I guess someone's going to have to go with you. Kwest can take you on his way home."_

Tommy: "_Jude, I rather you went with me_."

Jude: _"I don't think that's such a good idea."_

Tommy reaches for her hand and takes it in his_: "I know it's hard for you to be around me right now, but I think that you're my best chance at getting my memory back. Please Jude."_

Jude: "_Ok, I'll get dresse_d." she couldn't resist him.

A tear left her eye when she turned around and left Tommy sitting alone. Even though this Tommy didn't know her, he still seemed to understand that she was hurting.

10 minutes later Jude came downstairs in her winter coat and boots. She and Tommy left in her car to his place. The drive was silent. Tommy looked out the window for most of the time, taking in all the sights. It was as if he saw everything for the first time. Experienced it for the very first time. 20 minutes later they arrived at his place and parked. Tommy looked surprised.

Jude: _"Do you remember something?" _she asked noticing his expression. It spoke a thousand words.

Tommy shook his head: _"No, I thought I did but I don't. Sorry."_

Jude looked disappointed.

Jude: "_It's Ok. Let's go inside_."

The guard downstairs opened the door for them and greeted them. They, then made they're way to the elevator and to Tommy's apartment. Once they reached the door Jude took out the key Tommy had given her and unlocked the door.

Tommy: _"You have a key_?" he looked surprised.

Jude: _"Yeah, you gave it to me. You said what's yours is mine. If you want you can have it back." _she walked through the door inside, shoving the happy memory out of her head.

Tommy: _"No, you should keep it." _he smiled and followed her inside to have a look around.

Tommy: _"Wow." _he walked around and took everything in. He saw the plaque of Jude's album. He saw the picture of him and her on is nightstand. It was overwhelming. All this was his and he didn't even recognize any of it.

It was round 12:25 AM that night. Jude and Tommy had ordered pizza and ate in his kitchen.

Tommy: _"Jude, I know this might sound a little crazy but what date is it?"_

Jude looked up: _"It's not crazy at all. It's December 14_."

Tommy: _"Christmas is coming up_."

Jude: "_Yeah, you did your shopping weeks ago. I still have to do most of mine_."

Tommy looked surprised again: "_I did? Do you know where I left the gifts?"_

Jude shook her head: "_No, you wouldn't tell me. I am guessing somewhere here_."

Tommy: _"I probably didn't tell you because I didn't want you to know what I got for you. I am betting you're nosy."_

They both broke out into laughter.

_ "I can see why I was so crazy about her. I can see myself with her. We really get along. I feel comfortable with her." _He thought to himself as Jude got up to wash the two plates. He got off his seat and got them more drinks.

Jude: _"I better go. It's getting really late."_

Tommy: _"You don't have to. I would rather you stay here. I'm not sure I like you driving in this snow."_

This made her laugh so hard that Tommy had to burst in laughter too not even knowing why.

Tommy: "_What's so funny_?" He finally asked.

Jude finally controlling herself: _"It's just before all of this happened, you never trusted me to drive. I know you wouldn't have let me drive in this weather either. You used to say I was the most horrible driver to ever get her license_."

Tommy laughed again: _"And now I'm here asking you not to drive. I see the humor_."

Jude: _"Thanks for the offer but I should really get home. I know you're tired too and need your rest. If you want I'll pick you up tomorrow morning and take you to work."_

Tommy: _"Work?"_

Jude: "_The studio. You don't have to do anything, just look around until you get settled in."_

Tommy: _"Ok that's sound good. Jude, please stay. I really don't want you to leave_."

Jude: "_Tommy."_

Tommy: _"Come on. Please? You can tell me stories_."

Jude: "_Ok, fine. Do you mind if I go and change_?"

Tommy happy: "_No, not at all. You have clothes here_?"

Jude: "_No, you usually just give me sweats and a shirt_."

Tommy: "_Oh Ok, you know where they are better than I do_."

Jude nodded and walked to his bedroom. 5 minutes later she comes out in some gray sweat pants that are way too big on her and a big, black hoody. She had put her hair up in a pony tail but a few strands hung loosely around her face. Tommy just watched her. He could really get used to the idea of having her around. She made him feel all warm. She made him feel like he belonged.

He walks over to her and grabs her hand.

Tommy: "_Hey come on._" he pulls her to his terrace and opens the sliding doors. The cold wind hits her face but she is still being pulled by Tommy further outside.

Jude: "_What's going on_?"

Tommy stayed quiet. He wiped the snow of the bench that was on his terrace and put pillows on it. Than he motioned for her to sit down. She did. He sat down next to her. Then he pulled out a big, fluffy blanked and covered them both up.

Jude: _"Why are we out here freezing when we could be inside?"_

Tommy turned to face her. The only lights that were on were the city lights. They radiated off her face making her look even more beautiful. Even more irresistible.

Tommy: _"Have you ever taken your time and just looked around? I mean look. There is so much out there to see. So many people out there with they're own problems. Problems bigger than mine or yours. I don't know, I guess I just thought a lot about that in the last few days. I didn't know who I was and now I'm here sitting with you and I seem to have everything. Even though I don't remember anything I feel……blessed." _he pointed to the city.

Jude just stayed quiet. She didn't know what to say. She had never thought about any of that. She never wondered about what problems other people had to deal with. It wasn't because she was selfish or self-involved. It was just because she didn't know those people. The ones that she did know she tried to help. Then she saw Jamie's face. The little girl that died of cancer. She turned to look at Tommy. He looked so handsome in the city lights. She wanted to kiss him. To put her hands on his cheeks and pull him close but she restrained herself. She wanted to tell him everything she felt in the last couple of days but she couldn't. She knew she was just a stranger to him.

Tommy turned to face Jude_: "You look like your freezing."_

Jude: "_I am." _she pulled the blanket closer. Tommy smiled.

Tommy: "_Do you want to go inside_?"

Jude: "_No, I like it here. I've never seen the city like this_."

Tommy knew what she meant. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

Tommy: "_Do you mind? I just thought I could heat you up a little bit_."

Jude: "_No_" was all she could manage. _ "Heat me up? Oh God_. _He is so close. I can smell his colon. He is so warm." _She closed her eyes and remembered all the other times he had held her like this. His smell rose in her nostrils. The cold wind blew. Tall buildings surrounded them. Lights in all colors from the windows decorated for Christmas. They sat there for about 10 more minutes when the snow began to fall. Jude had never seen anything more beautiful, and she was glad to be sharing it with Tommy.

They sat outside and watched it snow until about 2:30 AM when they finally decided to go inside and heat up.

Tommy: _"You can sleep in my bedroom. I'll take the couch."_

Jude: _"No, I couldn't. You haven't slept in a real bed for days now. You need your rest. I'll just sleep in the guest room."_

Tommy looked embarrassed: _"Oh, I didn't know there was a guest room_."

Jude: "_Yeah, you had it build, not too long ago_."

Tommy: _"Oh. Well I guess I'll see you in the morning."_

Jude: "_Yeah, I guess_."

Both wanted to move but neither did. They just stood there looking at each other for a few minutes. Then Tommy walked over to her, kissed her cheek gently and waved that he was leaving.

Tommy: "_Ok, I'm going. Sweet dreams_."

Jude: "_Yeah, you too. Good night_."

And with this he left. Jude made her way to the guest bedroom and climbed into bed.

It was warm and Jude felt safe. Worries of Tommy being hurt somewhere were no longer an issue. He was safe home, in the room next to hers. Even though he didn't remember anything he was there. That was enough for Jude right now. She lay in bed for about half an hour before she finally fell asleep. Around 3:45 AM her door opened and a shape walked through the door.

Tommy: _"Jude? Are you awake?" _he whispered as he made his way to the side of her bed in darkness. No answer. He sat down next to her. She looked so peaceful. He climbed under the covers with her. Not touching her, just looking up at the ceiling. He just needed to be close to her. He felt empty inside not knowing who he was but somehow Jude's presence made him feel whole.

Jude turned, still asleep and threw her right arm over his chest. He looked at her and smiled. She inched closer to him, putting her head on his bare chest, still dead asleep. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. There was a familiarity that was undeniable when it came to the girl lying in his arms. He fell asleep holding her tight.

The next morning Jude's eyes opened around 10:25 AM. She noticed she wasn't alone. When she looked up she saw Tommy still sleeping. He had his arm around her. _ "Tommy? When did he come in? Why did he? Did he remember?" _She wanted to climb out of bed but she didn't budge. He was still asleep; she could pretend things were normal for the time being. She closed her eyes and imagined Tommy was her Tommy. Maybe he'll wake up soon and tell her he remembers everything. About 10 minutes later Tommy blinked and opened his eyes. He looked down at her.

Tommy: _"Jude? Why didn't you wake me?"_

Jude: _"You looked like you needed your rest. Uhm, Tommy what are you doing here? Do you remember anything?" _she asked hopeful.

Tommy: _"No, I'm sorry. I came in here last night. I thought you were awake. I am sorry, I shouldn't have."_

Jude: _"No, it's Ok. I understand. Why didn't you wake me up?"_

Tommy smiled: _"No, you were deep in dreams_."

Jude: "_Yeah, I am a deep sleeper_."

They laid they're in silence still holding each other. Tommy closed his eyes taking in her presence but a little girl's face flashed before him. The same girl he had seen before. He had to know who she was.

Tommy: _"Jude, can I ask you something?_"

Jude: "_Sure."_

Tommy: "_There is this little girl's face I see. Who is she?_"

Jude: _"Little girl_?"

Tommy: "_Yeah, she's bold_."

Jude: "_Oh, Jamie_." she remembered her laughter. She remembered that they never talked about her. Tommy's voice cut through her memories.

Tommy: "_No, not Jamie. She's a little girl_."

Jude smiled realizing Tommy was thinking of her Jamie instead of the little girl Jamie.

Tommy looked at her puzzled: "_Did I say something_?"

Jude: "_No."_

Tommy: "_Is she our daughter_?"

Jude: "_What? Why would you think that?"_

Tommy: _"I don't know. I just assumed. I mean both of us were there with her. I just thought that since everyone tells me how close we are we might have a kid."_

Jude: _"No, we don't have kids. The little girl's name is Jamie too. She was a cancer patient at the hospital. Her last wish was for you and me to perform together. We did. We spend the day with her. She was full of life. This was before you and I got together."_

Tommy: "_Oh, where is she now? Can we go and see her_?"

Jude closed her eyes: _"I'm sorry Tommy. Jamie died a few days after that. She had leukemia."_

Tommy was quiet.

Tommy: _"I think I'll go take a shower_."

Jude: _"Ok, we can go to the studio after you're done_."

Tommy nodded and Jude got out of bed. She fixed it up and got dressed. She could hear the water coming from the bathroom. She walked over to the kitchen and made breakfast. Half hour later they were done and were walking to the garage. It had stopped snowing but it was freezing cold.

Tommy: _"Jude? Do I have a car?"_

Jude smiled: _"Yes. He's your pride and joy. You never let anyone drive it. Except me, once." _

Tommy: _"Really? Where is it_?"

Jude: "_Over there_." she pointed to the blue Viper.

Tommy walked around it and looked at it closely: _"I can see why I love it so much. Do you mind if I drive. I can follow you in my car."_

Jude smiled again. "_Some things never change_."

She walked over to her car and started the engine. Tommy did the same with the Viper.

Half hour later they were walking to they're Studio. Kwest was already there.

Kwest: _"Hey man. How are you feeling_?"

Tommy: "_I'm good. What are you working on?"_

Kwest: _"Just some beats. You want to try it_?"

Tommy: "_No I'll just watch you_."

Jude: _"Hey how about we come up with some music for your song?_"

Tommy: _"My song? What song?_"

Jude pulled out the piece of paper Tommy had given her the night of his return. She handed them to Kwest and he read them. She walked over to a closet, unlocked it and pulled out a guitar. Then she walked over to a stool and played a few cords.

Kwest: _"These are good. Even with your memory gone music is in your blood."_

Jude: "_Tommy. Come here!"_

He got up and walked over to her.

Jude: "_Just try to sing alone to the music_."

Tommy looked confused: "_Sing along? How_?"

Jude: _"Just try it. You remembered how to drive a car. It'll come back to you. Just try it. It's something you never forget."_

She started to play. Tommy took the paper from Kwest and read over the words. They didn't even notice Georgia walk in.

Georgia raised her index finger over her lips letting Kwest know not to tell them she was there.

Georgia: _"What's he singing? I never heard it before."_

Kwest: "_He wrote something before Sadie found him. It's really good."_

Georgia: _"And Jude got him to sing already?" _

Kwest smiled: _"That girl can work miracles when it comes to Tommy Quincy. Even if he doesn't remember anything_."

They stayed quiet for the rest of the time; both watching Jude and Tommy come up with another master piece. The lyrics rocked, the music Jude played went perfectly. Tommy's voice was amazing and it sounded even better when Jude sang the chorus with him. They worked on it the whole day. Finally around 11:40 PM they were done.

Tommy: _"Wow. I can't believe I just recorded a song. What a rush."_

Jude smiled proudly: _"You never seize to amaze me Quincy. But I am going home. I'll see you guys tomorrow."_

Tommy: _"You can stay at my place, if you want."_

Jude: "_No, I think I should go home. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon_."

She walked over to Kwest and gave him a hug, and then she made her way to Tommy and kissed his cheek lightly. And off she was. Tommy and Kwest decided to go home too.

Weeks went on. Tommy had been at the studio almost every day. Although he didn't remember anything yet, he got his love for music back. He was writing, singing and producing every spare minute he had. Jude was at the studio when she could. Most of her mornings were spend Christmas shopping. Sadie and Jason were inseparable. Jason enrolled in college with Sadie. He didn't have the money for it so he took out some loans. Jude offered to pay for it but he refused. Everyone knew he decided to go back to school so he could give Sadie a better life someday. Better than what he could offer her now. He majored in Business and Budget keeping. Kat and Jamie were more in love with each other than ever. They had started college too. Jamie decided to major in business management and Kat in fashion design. Victoria had been seeing a man named Ryan. One of Victoria's friends introduced them. They were good together and Jude really liked him. She loved seeing her mom happy again. Stuart and Yvette were getting married. Jude was happy about that too. Kwest had met someone. Her name was Amy. Jude had never seen him happier. And she, she was alone but happy still waiting on Tommy to sweep her off her feet again.

Christmas was here. Victoria was throwing a little party at home. Everyone was invited and everyone showed up. There was a huge pile of gifts under the even bigger tree Sadie and Jude had decorated together. They ate dinner. Jude sat across from Tommy. Sadie across from Jason, Victoria and Ryan were at the head of each side of the table. Jamie and Kat sat across from each other. Kwest and Amy, and Stuart and Yvette. Georgia and EJ across from each other. There was chatter and laughter. Everyone was enjoying themselves. After dinner it was time to open presents. Everyone moved from the dining hall to the family room.

Jude opened her presents first. Victoria got her a blue sweater, a pair of jeans and a watch. Stuart and Yvette had bought her a pair of diamond earrings. Sadie and Jason bought her tickets to a concert. Kat had made her a dress for the upcoming New Years party. Jamie had gotten her a book on tips for playing guitar. Georgia handed her an envelope.

Jude: _"What's this?"_

Georgia: "_It's my gift to you_."

Jude opened the envelope and took out a card. She read it.

Jude: "_Are you serious_?"

Georgia: "_Of course. You deserve it_."

She ran to Georgia and hugged her.

Sadie: "_What is it?"_

Jude: "_She gave me a week off at a cabin_."

Everyone laughed. Tommy got up and walked out of the living room. Minutes later he came back carrying a big box.

Tommy: _"Here, this is for you_."

Jude looked impressed: "_Hm. What is it_?"

Tommy: "_Open it and see_."

She walked over and ripped the wrapping paper off. It was a new, white, acoustic guitar. She broke out in laughter.

Jude: "_Oh my God. I've always wanted one of these."_

Tommy: "_Yeah, I seen you looked at it at the mall the other day. What's so funny?" _

She walked up to her room and came down carrying a big box.

Jude: _"Here this is yours_."

Tommy looked around the room and opened the box. It was the same guitar. Everyone broke out in laughter with Jude now.

Tommy: _"I can't believe you go me the same thing I got you. But at least we can make beautiful music together."_

Jude hugged and thanked him.

The night progressed with everyone else opening they're presents. Two hours later they were done. There was wrapping paper everywhere. Jason got up.

Jason: _"There is one more thing_."

Everyone turned to him. He walked over to Sadie and got down on one knee.

Jason: _"Sadie, you have made my life complete. I can't see myself without you in the future. I made mistakes in the past but I am not going to make one by losing you. I know a good thing when I see it. I love you. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"_ he took out a black box and opened it. Inside was a diamond ring. It wasn't huge; it was just the perfect size.

Everyone gasped.

Sadie's eyes filled with tears. Jason took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. She threw her arms around him

Sadie: _"Yes, yes, I love you."_

Everyone clapped and laughed. The night couldn't get any better. Tommy looked at Jude _ "Would I have proposed to her? Would she have said yes? I don't know many things but I know that Jude Harrison makes me feel good about myself." _He thought, and then turned away when Jude turned to look at him. _ "Will that ever be you and me? I wish you could just remember what we had." _She thought and then went over to Sadie and Jason to congratulate them. Stuart gave Jason the welcome to the family speech. The rest of the night was spend making wedding plans. Sadie knew what she wanted. This surprised Jude because she could never see Sadie saddle down with anyone.

A couple of hours later everyone left home.

In the next couple of days everything went back to normal except things concerning Sadie. She was crazed with wedding plans but Jude was happy for her sister. The New Years party was approaching.

Jude is at home reaching for her phone. She dials some numbers.

Sadie: _"Hello?"_

Jude: "_Hey Sadie. Where are you?" _

Sadie: _"I am on my way home. Why_?"

Jude: _"I was wondering if you wanted to go and grab a bite to eat. I am starving_."

Sadie: _"Ok. Great. I am hungry too. Get ready I'll be there in about 10 minutes."_

They hung up and Jude went and got her jacket. She put her phone and keys inside her purse. Just then she heard Sadie's car honking. She walked out to the car and got in.

Sadie: _"So where do you want to go_?"

Jude: _"Hm, maybe Jols. I am in a mood for something spicy_."

Sadie: "_Great. We haven't been there in a while_."

They finally arrived at the little, Mexican restaurant and ordered.

Jude: _"I can't believe you're getting married_."

Sadie: _"I know. But I love him, he makes me happy."_

Jude: "_I can see that. I am happy for you. And look at that rock." _she said pointing to the ring. Sadie giggled.

Sadie: "_Hey I wanted to ask you. Will you be my maid of honor_?"

Jude: _"Are you serious? Of course I will." _Jude got up and hugged her sister. Minutes later the food arrived and they began to eat.

Sadie: _"Jude, on a more serious note, how are you holding up_?"

Jude: _"With what?"_

Sadie: "_With Tommy. What else_?"

Jude: _"I don't know. I mean we get along really good. The chemistry is still there but it's like we're both holding back."_

Sadie_: "Isn't it hard to have to work with him everyday? I don't know how I would handle all of this."_

Jude: _"Yeah, but I'm just glad he is safe. I still have hope he'll remember soon. Anyways, are you and Jason going to the party tomorrow?"_

Sadie: "_Yes, of course. Who are you going with_?"

Jude: "_Me, myself and I_."

Sadie smiled. Jude's phone rang. She picked up without even checking the called ID.

Jude: _"Hello?"_  
Person: _"Jude?"_

Jude: _"Tommy. Is that you?"_

Tommy: _"Yeah, hey I wanted to ask you something_."

Jude: "_Ok shoot_." she could hear the hesitation in his voice.

Tommy: "_I was wondering if you wanted to go to the party with me tomorrow."_

Jude was shocked: "_Uhm you mean like a date_?"

Tommy: _"Yeah. There's no one I'd rather ring in the new year with."_

Jude: _"Ok. Cool_."

Tommy: _"Great. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Jude." _he said in relieve.

Jude: "_Bye Tommy_." she said with a grin on her face.

Sadie: _"What was that about?"_

Jude: _"Tommy just asked me to be his date for the party tomorrow."_

Sadie: _"Are you serious? That's awesome."_

Jude and Sadie both laughed the time away and before they knew it, it was dark. They made they're way home.

Sadie: _"What's on your mind?"_

Jude: _"Tommy. His birthday if coming up on January 6. I don't know what to get him._"

Sadie: _"Oh I'm sure you'll think of something_ _brilliant."_

Jude rolled her eyes: _"Yeah, it'd be so much easier if it was my Tommy."_

Sadie: _"I know honey, but he is still the same guy. Only difference is he doesn't remember some things."_

The rest of the drive was quiet. When they arrived Jude took a shower and went straight to bed. Tomorrow should be an interesting day.

It was time for the party. Jude was done getting ready and waiting for Tommy. She was wearing the dress Kat had made for her. It was perfect. A long, laced dress. It was gray and backless. Her hair was pinned up and she wore black heels. With the dress' low cut the necklace Tommy had given Jude was pretty visible. Finally a knock was heard.

**Tommy's POV**

I made my way to Jude's door and knocked. It was cold outside. Not 5 seconds passed when the door swung open. It was Jude. She looked beautiful. I walked inside and complimented her. I noticed something dangling around her neck. I've noticed it before but I could never clearly see what it was, until now.

Tommy: _"Is that us on the necklace?"_

Jude looked down and took it in her hand holding it out for me to see.

Jude: "_Yeah, you had it made for me as a birthday present."_

I looked at it. I read what it said.

Tommy: "_I noticed it before_."

Jude: "_I haven't taken it off. You probably didn't see it because it was always under my shirt. But I've always kept it close to my heart_."

I nodded. How was I supposed to respond to that?

Tommy: "_This was before we got together_?"

Jude_: "Yeah, I was still with Shay_."

Tommy: "_Wow, I must have pretty open about my feelings for you_."

Jude: "_You were after I turned 18. Before that you wouldn't hear of it." _

Tommy: _"Too bad I don't remember. Are you ready to go?"_

Jude: _"Yeah."_

I took her coat and put it around her shoulders. Her whole back was in view. I don't know why or how but she had this way of making me warm all over. We made our way to the party. I was glad she had said yes. There was no one I rather ring in the New Year with than her. It's been a couple of weeks since the accident happened and I've become pretty close with everyone but things with Jude are different. I tried denying there wasn't anything between us. Simply because I didn't feel like I was ready for something this big. But Jude wouldn't be denied. Her face is the first thing I see when I wake up. Her face is the only thing I see in my dreams. No matter what I do I wonder what she's doing at that exact moment. I am not sure what this is but I think I am falling for Jude Harrison again, only I don't remember the first time.

We arrived at the party. Everyone greeted us and complimented Jude. To me, she was the most beautiful woman there.

Kwest: "_Hey guys." _he gave Jude a hug.

Tommy: _"Hey man. Looks like everyone is here." _I said trying to concentrate on Kwest but all I wanted to concentrate on was Jude.

Jude: _"Yeah. G Major throws the best parties_." she said smiling. Her smile brightens up the whole room.

Kwest: _"Jude, you look unbelievable." _he complimented her. I know I shouldn't be jealous, it was Kwest after all, but for some reason I was.

Jude: "_Thanks. Kat made the dress."_

Tommy: _"Sorry Man, but I think I want to dance with Jude_." I grabbed her hand and pulled her on the dance floor before she could protest. For some reason I just wanted her all to myself that night. We danced one song. One song turned into two, two into three and so on until it was time for the countdown. I couldn't believe the way time was flying by when I was with her.

Everyone: _"5, 4, 3, 2, 1.………..HAPPY NEW YEARS_." we cheered and clapped. It was tradition to kiss your date. I don't know what came over me. Jude pulled me in for a hug but I pushed her away and then pulled her lips on mine.

I wrapped my arms around her body frame so hard that there was no way she could have ever been able to break free without me wanting her to. She tried to fight back the first second but then kissed me back, wrapping her hands around my neck, pulling my head closer. The kiss was intense. We both had held back for too long. Emotions rushed through both of us, consuming us. I never wanted to let her go. The room was getting quiet but we weren't parting. My guess was they noticed what was happening.

I knew I kissed Jude like I never kissed her before. Love, passion, desire even lust overcame me. I wanted her right then and there. All the attention was on us but all my attention was on the woman I held on to. I felt her bare back under my hand. She was warm. Suddenly pictures flashed in my mind, snapshots too fast for me to grasp. Of Jude, Kwest, Georgia, EJ even Shay. It was as if lighting struck. I knew I had back what I wanted most. My memory. I remembered everything. Somehow Jude knew it too.


	8. Sweet Love

**_Chapter 8 – Sweet Love_**

**Tommy's POV**

She pulled away a little and looked at me. Her look asked the question.

Jude: "_Tommy? Do you…….?"_

I nodded yes. Her smile grew enormous.

Jude: "_Oh my God_." she threw herself on me. I wrapped my arms around her so tight I thought I would suffocate her. She didn't seem like she'd mind. Before I could say anything more Georgia and Kwest rushed over both noticing what had happened.

Georgia: _"It's good to have you back Tommy. I was beginning to give up hope." _I hugged her. It was good to remember.

Tommy: "_It's good to be back_."

Kwest: "_Hey man_." I even hugged Kwest.

Kwest: _"All this time we've tried to show you pictures and play songs hoping to get you back and all it took was a kiss from Jude_." we all laughed at his comment. I was happy I had all my closest friends there with me to share this moment with but I just wanted to be alone with her. I think they all sensed it because they said they're goodbyes and left us alone.

I just grabbed her hand and pulled her outside to my car. I turned the engine on and looked at her.

Tommy: "_Jude, you look beautiful_." she threw her self over the seat and hugged me.

Jude: "_Tommy. I missed you so much. I was so scared I would never get you back." _I kissed her cheek and held onto her.

Tommy: "_Girl, nothing could ever keep me away from you for too long. I will always find my way back to you. I love you_." I think I heard her sob. I felt my cheek becoming moist from her tears. I looked at her and wiped them off her face. She just smiled at me. I can't but into words what either of us felt at that moment.

Tommy: "_Let's go home. I want you to stay with me tonight_."

She kissed my cheek. Somehow when she does that, it takes away all the pain I feel. All the problems I might be facing. All that matters is her. I learned the hard way that when you find that person you better do everything you can to hold onto them. And I am prepared to everything in my power to hold onto Jude.

Finally we arrived at my place. Jude went to the bathroom and put on some shorts she found and a top. I did the same with a pair of sweatpants. The heater in my apartment had been on the whole night so it was really hot inside. I decided not to wear a shirt. I sat down on the couch counting the minutes until she finally come out of the bathroom. All I wanted to do was hold her. She emerged and sat down on my lap. I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. Passion took over, I let it. I felt a tingle and I gave in. We kissed until I was on top of her. I looked at her laying there under me. Her tiny body covered with mine.

Tommy: _"Jude. I love you so much."_

Jude: _"I love you too Tommy_." she raised her head to meet mine and kissed me lightly.

Tommy: "_We don't have to do anything_." she just smiled at me.

Jude: "_I know. I just need you right now_."

Tommy: "_I need you too_."

I kissed her one more time and got up. She pulled me inside my bedroom and we just laid there wrapped in each others arms. I wanted her so bad but I knew she wasn't ready. I fell asleep with her in my arms. I woke up with her in my arms. This is the way life should be. I opened my eyes to find her looking at me.

Tommy: _"Morning." _I smiled at her.

Jude smiled back: "_Morning sleepy head." _I love her smile.

Tommy: "_How long have you been awake_?"

Jude: "_Not too long. I didn't want to wake you_."

Tommy: _"I love you Jude_."

She pulled her face closer to mine so that we were not even an inch apart: "_I love you too Quincy_." and then she kissed me. Her sweet kisses. I knew at that moment that this is the woman I wanted to spend all my morning with. The one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Without her life wasn't worth while.

We both took a day off. We wanted to be alone. We stayed at my place the whole day. Ordered some food, listened to music and just talked. It felt like we were the only two people that mattered. We sat there on the couch, my arms wrapped around her. She had her head on my chest.

Tommy: _"I am so sorry for what I put you through." _

Jude: _"I know. It wasn't your fault but just so you know, you're never going on a boat ever again." _she said. We both laughed. I kissed her forehead hating the thought of hurting her.

Tommy: _"That's fine with me."_

Jude: "_Oh yeah. You're also never to go on an airplane, helicopter and I'm still debating weather you're allowed on buses." _

Tommy: "_How am I supposing to tour_?"

Jude: "_You're in good shape. We'll get you a good bike."_

I tickled her. We both laughed. She kissed me. I love when she takes control. She's a tease. It makes me want her even more, if that's even possible.

Jude: _"I was so scared I had lost you forever. The days when we didn't know if you were alive were the worst days of my life."_

Tommy: _"I am so sorry_."

Jude: "_Promise me you'll never leave me again_."

Tommy: "_I promise Jude. You're everything to me. I was even staring to fall for you again._"

And I was. Even with my memory gone there was this force pulling me to her. I loved everything she did. I love the way her face turns so serious when she's playing the guitar. I love the way she really feels a song when she's singing it and the emotions come out through her voice. I loved everything about her and I was beginning to love it all over again.

The days went on and Tommy's birthday was slowly approaching. Jude walked inside the studio where Tommy was working on something by himself. She walked over to him, kissed him and sat down on his lap.

Tommy: _"Is there something you want Harrison?"_

Jude taken aback: "_Why would you think that_?"

Tommy smiled: "_Because you only do this when you need something._"

Jude: _"Ok yes. I need you to do something_."

Tommy satisfied: "_I rest my case. So what is it you need?"_

Jude took out a piece of paper and handed it to him: "_I need you to go and buy these groceries for me."_

Tommy: "_Damn, are you planning on staying in for a month?"_

Jude: _"Please Tommy."_ she gave him her puppy eyes and kissed him. How could a guy resist?

Tommy made his way to the grocery store and Jude made her way to Tommy's apartment. She packed a couple of his things and was on her way back to the Studio. Tommy had been back already.

Tommy: _"Where were you?_"

Jude: "_I had to take care of some last minute things. Tommy, come with me."_

Tommy: _"Where?"_

Jude: "_We're going on a little adventure. Just come with me."_

She pulled him outside and unlocked his car with his keys.

Jude: _"Help me move the groceries to my car."_

He did without asking why. He knew when Jude was acting weird it was better to just not ask.

Jude: _"Go ahead, jump in_." he obeyed.

Tommy: "_What's going on? Where are we going?"_

Jude: _"It's a surprise, for your birthday."_

Tommy: _"My Birth--? I completely forgot that was tomorrow."_

Jude: _"Yeah I'm sure you would like to forgot about how old you getting. I mean 24? That's only 15 years younger than my mom."_

Tommy: _"Hey watch it. I am not that old. And 15 years is a long time. So what do you have in store for me?"_

Jude: _"You're just going to have to wait and see." _

Tommy fell asleep while Jude drove. Three hours later they arrived at a little lodge in a deserted area.

Jude: _"Tommy. We're here." _she whispered trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes and got out of the car.

Tommy: "_Jude where are we_?"

Jude: "_Somewhere far from civilization. It's beautiful here, isn't it?"_

Tommy: "_Yeah." _he walked up behind Jude and placed his hands on her hips. There was a little lodge and a little, frozen lake right in front of it. Trees covered with snow everywhere. No sign of people close by.

Jude: _"Do you like it?"_

Tommy: _"I love it. How did you find this place?"_

Jude: _"I didn't. Georgia did. Remember she gave me this little gift for Christmas. Now I'm giving it to you."_

Tommy: _"You mean it's just the two of us?"_

Jude: _"Yep. Are you afraid of being alone with me Quincy?"_

Tommy kissed: "_You wish, I've waited for this for 2 and half years. How long are we staying_?"

Jude: "_A week." _she kissed him again.

Tommy: _"I didn't bring any change of clothes."_

Jude: _"Don't worry. When you went shopping I drove to your place and picked up a few things. Now come on let's go inside and bring these groceries in."_

The first night was quiet. They put away all the food and drinks. Then they opened all the windows for the fresh air to come in even though it was snowing outside. Around 8:15 PM they decided to take a walk by the lake. Hand in hand they went sight-seeing. They came back around 10:00 PM.

The lodge had only one bedroom, a kitchen, a little dining room, living room and bathroom. There was no TV, no radio, and no phone. They're cell phones didn't have reception either. It was perfect. Tommy had gone to take a shower and Jude went to the bedroom to fix up some things. When he finally came out he was wearing a pair of sweats and a black T-shirt. Jude smiled at him and walked over to where he was standing.

Jude: _"Let's go to bed." _she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. Tommy followed. _ "Oh God help me keep my cool. How am I going to be here alone with her for a whole week?" _He thought as they walked to the closed door. She stopped in front of it and stood behind him. He looked at her puzzled. She put his hands on the door knobs.

Jude: _"Close your eyes and open them when I tell you to."_

Tommy: _"Jude what are you doing."_

Jude: _"You'll see. Just do it."_

He followed her instructions. Jude put her hands over his eyes.

Jude: _"Ok open the door."_

He did but her hands were still covering his view. She removed them so Tommy was able to see. He couldn't believe what he saw. She stopped in front of the bed and turned to Tommy.

The bed sheets were white silk. On top of the bed were red rose peddles shaped making a heart. Scented candles surrounded the bed. More rose peddles all over the room. It was beautiful. They were standing there in the candle light.

Tommy: "_When did you do all this?" _he asked in amazement.

Jude: _"When you were in the shower. Do you like it?"_

Tommy: "_Of course I do but Jude, what's going on_?"

She took a step closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Jude: _"What do you think is going on?" _she whispered in his ear.

Tommy closed his eyes taking her in and then took a step back. He took her face in his hands: _"Jude I know we're alone here but that doesn't mean anything has to happen. I love you, I will wait." _she kissed him again, this time on the lips.

Jude: _"You don't have to wait any longer. Tommy I've been ready for a while, I was just waiting for the perfect timing. I can't wait any longer. I lost you once, I'm not waiting any more." _she kissed him again this time it lasted for what seemed like an eternity.

Jude: _"Make love to me, Tommy." _she whisperedHe wrapped his hands around her waist. His left was moving up her shirt while his right was pulling her closer to him. Just the thought of having her drove him crazy.

Tommy: _"Jude, I am glad you waited. I can't bear to think of you being with anyone else."_

Jude: _"Me too._" She smiled at him and stepped closer.

Jude ran her hands through his hair. Then she moved down to his hips and removed his shirt. He was standing there against her shaking body, shirtless. His strong arms pulled her closer. He carefully took her shirt off now and threw it on the floor, away from the lit candles. Passion over came him. He couldn't hold back any longer. Jude walked backwards to the bed and threw herself down. Tommy climbed on top of her. He moved on down kissing her neck. _"I love you Jude Harrison." _he whispered. _"I love you too Tommy Quincy" _she whispered back.

Tommy's kisses consumed her. He couldn't control himself any longer. He didn't hold back anymore. When he kissed her she couldn't fight back. He send chills down her spine. Emotions took over her actions. She held on to him like there was no tomorrow. Her nails sank into his bare back, grabbing firmer hold of him. His hands moved all over her body caressing her. She never felt more helpless. When he moved down and kissed her navel she threw caution to the wind. Her nervousness left her. There was no going back, not that she wanted to. She knew no one would ever measure up to the way Tommy made her feel.

Her touch melted his insides. His body was screaming for hers, almost demanding it. Aching for her gentle touch. Every time she kissed him, every time her hand moved to one of his fragile places he would let out a cry. He felt her nails sink into his skin. The anticipation was too much too bare. He had to have her that instant. This was what he had been waiting for not only for 2 years, but his whole life. He didn't have to wait any longer. He couldn't wait any longer.

Temptation took over. Wrapped in each others embrace fire was lit. The room had been cold but they were both sweating. The temperature was rising. Love turned to desire, desire to passion, passion to fire and fire into love all over again. Both threw they're guards down. They're security walls crumbled around them. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing could change the way either felt about the other. That night, they became one. Body, mind and soul.

**Tommy's POV**

The next day I woke up with Jude cuddled in my arms. Her bare skin pressed against mine under the silk sheets. Her head rested on my chest. I could smell the scent of her hair and I smiled as I looked at her. She looked so innocent but she was far from it now. Every time I think I couldn't love her any more I prove myself wrong. Last night was the best night of my life. I've been with others before but nothing compared to what happened last night. Making love to the one person you care about most in the world changes everything. Jude and I became one. I had waited for her for so long but it was worth every second. She finally opened her eyes and smiled up at me.

Jude: _"Tommy? You're awake."_

Tommy: "_Jude. How are you feeling?" _she smiled at me.

Jude: _"A little sore but it was worth it. You're worth it." _I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Tommy: _"I could get used to waking up next to you." _she smiled at me again.

I kissed her deeply this time. Passion took over again. Our feelings had been bottled up for too long. It was like a volcano erupted. We made sweet love again as the snow was falling outside and we were sheltered in each other's warm arms.

A year later Sadie had gotten married to Jason and was two months pregnant. The wedding had been a small ceremony with only close family and friends. Jude always thought Sadie wanted a big wedding but she was wrong. It had been a beautiful day. Jude was the maid of honor and Kat was one of the bridesmaids. EJ had organized the whole thing. As a wedding gift, Jude had bought them a house a little outside the city. They both wanted to escape the city life and start a family. Jason had finished Business school and Jude hired him to manage her financial worries. That way he had flexible hours and could be there for Sadie during her pregnancy.

Jamie and Kat were engaged but weren't getting married until they both finished college. Victoria and Ryan were getting so close that he actually moved in with her. Stuart and Ivette had gotten married. Kwest and Amy were still dating. He is really happy he finally put the player days behind him. Georgia started seeing a man named Andy. She was happy. EJ was still as nosy as ever and single. Shay made it bigger than anyone would have ever expected, including Darius. He loved his free lifestyle and took advantage of it every chance he got. Jude and him were still good friends and he visited her every chance he got.

Jude and Tommy were still pushing it forward. She had moved in with him a couple of months back. They were working on an album, together. Of course there had been a few bumps on the road but nothing they couldn't handle. Tommy hasn't proposed yet but that doesn't stop the rumors from flying around that someday soon he might. They're happily in love, for now, and it didn't matter who knew it any longer. Like promised, Jude hasn't allowed him on boats or airplanes for that matter.


	9. Dear Dairy

_**Unfinished Business: The Sequel**_

**_Chapter 1: Dear Dairy _**

"_Dear Dairy,_

_I know I shouldn't dwell on the things that happened in the past. I know I should move on, but how can I? I remember a time when things were easy in life. It was just Jamie, Kat and me against the world. Now, it seems as if the world is against me. I stand alone. I remember a time when ice-cream could wipe away my sorrow. When Jamie acting stupid took away all my pain. When sneaking out of the house at night, just to walk the forest with my two best friends, was the highlight of my life. Everything has changed. When did things get so complicated?_

_I even remember the time when I won Instant Star. It's been almost 5 years now. I remember being happy. I had my share of stones thrown my way but I never expected this. I try to, but it's hard to face him. It's hard to face reality. I don't know what this feeling is but it's suffocating me inside. I can't breath._

_I tried so hard to please everyone and at the same time tried to stand my own ground, but somewhere along the line I crashed. I lost myself. Who am I? Will we ever be able to recover? Will I? How could I have fallen so far down the pit? I feel like no one is there anymore. It's dark where I am. It's lonely. Cold. _

_Dear Diary, why isn't he here with me? What have I done? Was it my fault? Did I make the wrong decision? What happened? So many questions that will stay unanswered. _

_Diary, when I pick up a magazine and I see my picture in it, I can't help but think that girl is not me. I've sold out stadiums. I've had multi-platinum albums. I've seen most of the world and yet now I would give it all up just to be one of those normal girls. The girls that get to read the gossip and rumors instead of actually being it. They wish they could live my life? Well, I wish I could live theirs. If they only knew how it is behind the camera. Behind the mic. If they only knew how it is being me. _

_It's funny how my mind is on so many things right now. My childhood, G Major, my family, my friends. Tommy! Reflecting on the way we used to be. The way we are now. Does it matter any more to him? Does it matter to me? I think I might actually be giving up. On life, on hope, on love, on everything that once mattered to me. Does it still matter? I don't know. Another question left without an answer._

_I can admit to it. I need help. I never understood why people say the hardest part is admitting needing someone. It came pretty easily to me. Maybe because there is no one to help me now. Maybe I've fallen too deep. Too deep to return. _

_Diary, you're my only true friend. You're the only one that listens. The only one I can turn to in times like these. The only one I want to turn to. When I was a little girl I would write on your pages and tell you all my secrets. Then I grew older and stopped. Now that I am an adult I am turning to you all over again. It's funny how life takes sudden, unexpected turns. You're the only one I can depend on. You're the only thing that hasn't changed in my life. I wish my problems now were as small as they had been back than._

_Dear Diary, wake me up when there's hope again. Hope for a better tomorrow. Hope that I might actually make it through the day._

_Jude"_

Jude Harrison threw her Dairy in her purse and rose weakly to her feet. She just stood there. No one by her side except her packed suitcases, in the middle of her home. The home she had shared with Tommy Quincy not so long ago. It's been over two years since he had asked her to move in with him. Two unforgettable years, filled with love, pain, happiness, betrayal even resentment and regret.

She looked around the familiar apartment. All her belongings were still there except for most of her clothes. She had packed those up. It was time to leave this chapter of her life behind for good. Time to move on.

A farmed picture, on the coffee table had caught her eye. It was of her and Tommy. He had his arms wrapped around her and they were both smiling. She remembered that day only too well. It was taken a few weeks after she had moved in. A single tear left Jude's pain-filled eye when she began to remember all the events of the two last years of her life.

**Flashback to Two Years Ago **

**G Major, Georgia's office.**

Georgia: _"So let me get this straight. You want me to give you AND Jude 2 weeks off so you can take her somewhere?"_

Tommy moved a little in the uncomfortable chair trying to adjusted himself.

Tommy: _"Yes." _he simply answered.

Georgia: _"And where might this somewhere be? May I remind you that you and Jude just came back from a week off only what? 2 months ago?"_

Tommy: _"I know this G. This place that I want to take her to is a surprise. G, I really need you to do this."_

Georgia knew she wouldn't be able to say no to Tommy but she wanted to squeeze him for information. She knew how Tommy felt about Jude and wanted to know what he was planning. She was curious. He was one of those people that was in her heart. One of those few people she just couldn't refuse and say no to. She pushed some papers away from her chest, which were lying around on the desk and crossed her arms.

Georgia: _"How is the duet album coming alone?"_

Tommy: _"We have 6 songs done, 2 more written but not recorded."_

Tommy never took his gaze off the woman that had become closer to him than his own mother.

Georgia: _"Fine, you can have this time off BUT only because you're ahead of schedule and I want you back to work as soon as you guys return."_

Tommy's face lit up and he got up off the chair and gave an approving smile to Georgia.

Tommy: _"Thanks. I appreciate this." _he turned around walking towards the door when Georgia interrupted.

Georgia: _"Tommy, you're going to do it. Aren't you?"_

Tommy: _"I don't know what you're talking about." _

He just smiled, waved to her and walked out closing the door behind him. He knew what Georgia was talking about. The rumors had been flying for months.

_ "Ugh that man gives me a headache sometimes. But I am pretty sure I know what he is up to. I wonder if Jude knows." _Georgia thought as she turned back to the papers in front of her and began to read.

Jude just sat there in the studio with Kwest laughing. Tommy walked to the door and stopped wanting to hear what his best friend and girlfriend were talking about.

Kwest: _"So how are things with Tommy and you?"_

Jude: _"They've never been better. I love him. We're finally together."_

This brought a smile to Tommy's face.

Kwest: _"I can see that. Took you long enough. I've never seen Tommy this happy. It's scary. What did you do? Brainwash the poor guy?"_ he joked.

Jude: _"Shut up, Mr. Smooth." _she hit him in the arm.

Kwest: _"Ow, you got quiet an arm on you, for a girl."_

Jude: _"For a girl?"_

Tommy: _"Oh man, don't go there with her." _he joked as he walked inside the studio.

Jude seeing Tommy walk in: "_What's that suppose to mean?_"

Tommy shrugged and finally reached Jude. He leaned down to where she was sitting and kissed her gently. Kwest smiled. It was good to see his two best friends this happy after everything they've been through. He knew how it felt having someone in your life. He had Amy now.

Jude: _"Don't think a kiss will make me forget what you just said. Now tell me, what you meant by that."_

Tommy: _"Nothing, I just meant that once you press an issue you don't let go that easy. I don't think Kwest wants to be here for another 3 hours arguing a lost fight."_

Jude: _"I do not."_

Tommy: "_You do too."_

Jude: "_DO NOT_."

Kwest: _"Ok, we are NOT going there. Tommy, how did it go with Georgia?"_

Jude turned to Kwest and than back to Tommy not knowing what they were talking about.

Jude: _"Georgia? How did what go with her?"_

Tommy: _"I have a surprise for you."_

Jude jumped to her feet: _"Really? What kind of surprise? Where is it?"_

Tommy smiled. He loved seeing her happy: _"Not here. Go home and pack a couple of things. I'll pick you up in 2 hours."_

Jude: "_Pack things? For what_?"

Tommy: "_If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? Bring a bathing suit too_."

Jude: "_O-K. Whatever. I'm on my way. I see you're both trying to get rid of me_."

Jude turned to head out but stopped, walked back to Tommy, grabbed his hand and pulled him outside the door. Both Kwest and Tommy wondered what this was all about.

Tommy: _"Whoa girl, what's going on?"_

Without a word, she stopped outside the door, closed it, turned to Tommy, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. As always, fireworks flew. With every kiss they're feelings grew more intense. Finally parting Tommy opened his eyes only to find the beautiful, young woman staring back at him. She was less than an inch away from him and he never wanted to let go of her.

Tommy: _"I love you girl."_

Jude: _"I love you." _she whispered.

She let go of him and walked away. He watched her leave. She was finally his. After all the turmoil and heartache she was his. No one could do anything to split them up. It was finally legal. She loved him and he loved her. That's all that mattered. Finally snapping out of his thoughts he walked back inside the studio where Kwest was in.

Kwest: _"What was that about?"_

Tommy blushed, something he rarely ever did: _"Nothing, you know Jude._"

Kwest: "_Yeah, I know Jude. Not as good as you though_." he added with a hint of sarcasm.

Tommy: "_Whatever man. So did you get everything I asked for_?"

Kwest: "_Yes, everything is in your other car. I left it in the garage like you ordered. I can't believe this day has come. I never thought it would. At least not for you_."

Tommy looked irritated now: "_Why not for me? What's wrong with me?"_

Kwest: "_Nothing, it's just because you're the famous Little Tommy Q. The heartthrob that has girls crying over him. The same guy whose things are being sold online for thousands of dollars just because you touched them once. Little Tommy Q, the one that broke a million and two hearts over the years. Should I go on? I have a list somewhere._" he padded his pockets as if looking for the list.

Tommy: "_Ok, Ok I see your point. Things change. I've changed."_

Kwest: _"For the better. I'm glad you're happy."_

Tommy: _"Hey thanks man, for doing this."_

Kwest: "_No problem. What are friends for_?"

An hour and half later Tommy arrived at his place. The place he now shared with Jude. As he unlocked the door Jude was sitting at the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal. She looked up and smiled with her mouth full of milk. Tommy couldn't help but grin back at the sight of her. She made him all warm and fuzzy inside. He wouldn't change her for the world.

He looked around the apartment and saw Jude's duffel bag fully packed.

Tommy: _"I take it your ready to go?"_

Jude: "_Yes, are you going to tell me where we're going now?"_

Tommy: "_Nope. And why are you eating cereal in the middle of the day_?"

Jude: "_Because I was hungry and you didn't go groceries shopping again_."

Tommy: "_Oh, well I was a little preoccupied_."

Jude: "_Uh huh_." she nodded her head, got up off the stool and put the bowl in the sink. Tommy walked over to where she had left her bag and picked it up.

Tommy: _"Ready?"_

Jude: _"Yes." _

They walked out of the apartment and Jude locked the door. Then they made they're way to the garage and hopped in the H-2 Hummer. Jude turned around to see the car loaded with food and another bag. It was Tommy's. She turned the radio on and Tommy took a hold of her hand as he drove with the other. Jude didn't ask where they were going any more. If Tommy wanted her to be surprised she knew there was no getting around it. She'd have to stick it out and wait. Hours and hours later they finally arrived at the spot. Jude was asleep. Tommy parked the car and gently woke her up.

Tommy: "_Jude, babe? We're here. Wake up_." he whispered in her ear as he brushed a couple of red strands of her hair away from her face.

Jude moved in the car seat as Tommy removed her seat belt. She opened her eyes just a little to find him only an inch away from her.

Jude: "_Are we there yet?"_

Tommy smiled: _"Yes_."

As soon as he answered, Jude pushed herself up and took a look outside the window. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Jude: _"Oh my God Tommy, you didn't."_


	10. A Long Time Coming

**_Chapter 2: A Long Time Coming  
_**

They both opened they're car doors and exited the Hummer. Jude took in the sight surrounding her and smelled the fresh air. Tommy had brought her to the lodge. The same one that she had brought him to for his birthday. The same lodge where they had made love for the first time. The same lodge where they had fallen deeper in love than either would have ever thought possible.

The little lake was unfrozen now. The trees weren't covered with snow any longer. It was spring time. Flowers were beginning to bloom. The lake was calm and clean. The sun was out warming the earth with it's rays. The lodge stood there surrounded by trees, as beautiful as ever.

Finally, Jude turned to Tommy and met his gaze.

Jude: _"I can't believe you brought me here. It's even more beautiful now than in the winter time_."  
Tommy: "_I know. I wanted to do something special for you_."  
Jude: "_Thank you. It looks different with all the snow gone_."  
Tommy: "_Yeah, but it's still deserted_." he said a little devious. Jude caught the tone in his voice and smiled. She leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

Finally pulling away a few seconds later Tommy: "_Come on! Let's go inside_."  
He grabbed her hand and took out the keys from his pocket. Unlocking the door he pulled Jude inside before him.

The furniture hadn't changed but Jude couldn't believe her eyes. There were red and white roses everywhere. On all the tables. On the floor, surrounded by scented candles that were set up on all the tables but weren't lit. The smell of the flowers had filled the air mixing with the fresh grass smell from the outside. As Jude looked around taking in the smell and sight she couldn't believe what she saw when she turned to face the wall across the room.

It was a huge poster hanging across the entire wall. Astonished she read it. "_Jude Harrison, will you marry me_?" tears filled her eyes as she searched the room for Tommy. Her heart raced. She gasped for breath trying to steady herself.

Tommy stood by the chimney leaning against the wall, holding one single red rose in his hand watching her. Jude just stood there looking back at him as tears of joy were coming down her cheeks. Finally Tommy pushed himself of the chimney wall and began walking towards her in slow motion.

Tommy: "_Jude, for as long as I can remember I knew what I wanted. Fame, fortune even groupies. When I finally got that I wanted more. What I got was you. More than I will ever deserve. You fill that gap in my heart. You make me whole. You make me a better man. It's because of you that I am the way I am today. Words can't express how much I love you. I not only want you in my life but I NEED you. When you're not with me I am lost. You're all I think about, all I dream about. You're the one for me. Jude, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"_

He stopped finally reaching her and held out the rose for her to grab. She stood there in shock, more tears streaming down her face. He reached in his pocket and took out a little velvet box. Facing her again, he opened it as he took one of her hands. Staring back at Jude was a beautiful platinum and diamond engagement ring. It had a big, trapezoid diamond in the middle, surrounded by little diamonds underneath. It looked so elegant and unique.  
Tommy: "_Do you like it? I had it specially made for you_."  
Jude stayed quiet a little while longer, still in shock. She had expected anything but this. Tommy always had a way of surprising her.  
Tommy: "_Jude? Please say something_." he began to grow nervous. He wanted nothing more than for her to say anything as long as she didn't keep quiet. But all he got was a blank face staring at him as more tears streamed down.

She finally picked up her gaze that had been concentrated on the ring and faced Tommy. He stood there anxious for her to answer but crumbling inside to hear her say "_Yes_". Jude tried to speak but her voice failed her. She coughed a little trying to clear her throat and finally all she could manage to say was "_YES" _as she shock her head in approval.

Tommy's smile widened from one ear to the other. He let out a sigh letting her answer sink in and then picked her up and twirled her around the room. Eventually, he carefully set her back down on solid ground and placed the ring on her finger. Jude threw her hands around his neck and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Holding on to him like he might slip away if she let him go.

Jude: "_Oh my God Tommy, I can't believe we're engaged_." she beamed releasing him.  
Tommy just laughed and kissed her again: "_I don't ever want to be away from you again."_  
Jude: "_Me neither. Hey, when did you do all this? And how did you rent this place in such a short time_?" she asked as she looked around the room again.  
Tommy: "_Kwest and Amy drove up here last night and organized everything the way I had told him to. Oh, and I didn't rent it. I bought it."_  
Jude: "_You bought it? When? Why_?" she looked stunned.  
Tommy: "_Yes. This place holds the most special memories of my life. I couldn't give it up and I didn't want to share it with anyone except you_."

Jude looked at Tommy and took him by hand. She led him in the direction of the bedroom. Tommy raised his eyebrows realizing where Jude was leading him and obediently followed. Finally reaching the bed Tommy climbed on top. Jude, underneath him, tugged at his shirt and dragged him closer, now kissing him with full force. Minutes later they both lay naked in bed sealing they're engagement with bittersweet love making. Heat filled the room. Tommy held on to Jude's warm skin under the bed sheets. Savoring the precious moments he spend with her. Caressing the woman who was soon to become his wife.

The next couple of days went by too fast. The night before they had to return Jude was in the house while Tommy was barbequing outside. It was around 10:30 PM. At last, Jude came outside in a bathing suit and joined Tommy.

Tommy: "_Hey, where do you think you are going like that_?"  
Jude smiled: "_For a swim. Want to join me_?"  
Tommy: "_Swim? The water is still cold_."  
Jude: "_I thought we could warm each other up afterwards but if you don't want to, suit yourself_." she said teasing.

Tommy set the fork down and pulled his shirt off. He grabbed Jude's hand and together they ran towards the peaceful lake. Once inside Jude went in for a dive. Tommy swam up behind her and pulled her out of the water. She screamed. Not out of fear but out of joy. He turned her around to face him. The water was cold but she didn't care.

Tommy: "_I love you, soon-to-be-Mrs. Quincy_."  
Jude smiled and kissed her fiancée. She shivered noticing a draft in the air.   
Tommy: "_Come on, it's getting cold_." they swam to shore and Jude walked out in front of Tommy. He grabbed her hand to stop her. She turned around and looked at him wondering what he was thinking. The water dripping of his chest. His hair a mess yet he never looked more appealing. _ "This gorgeous man is going to be my husband." _she thought to herself.

Tommy's gaze intensified on the woman staring back at him. Her bikini sticking to her wet body. Her hair dripping around her perfect face. _ "She is perfect and she is mine." _he thought. Tommy approached her and they kissed. She combed his hair with her hands as he ran his hands down her back. Then, he surprisingly let go of her after only a few seconds and walked over to the Hummer. He then turned the key in the ignition and pushed some buttons on the CD player. "_You're Eyes_" came on. He turned the volume up and walked out of the car.

Tommy: "_Dance with me_!" he said as he held out a hand.  
Jude: "_Here? Now_?"  
Tommy: "_Why not_?"

He put his hands around her back and pulled her close. She wrapped her hands around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. Skin against skin they danced in the moonlight under the stars. The Moon's light radiated on the lake. No one was around but Tommy and Jude. That had been the most perfect week either had ever had.

**End Of Flashback**

Jude snapped out of her memory and turned her head away from the picture. She walked over to it and sat the frame down facing the table, so she couldn't see it any more. Brushing her tears away with her sleeve she turned around, grabbed her purse and suitcase and left the apartment. She walked downstairs where a cab was waiting for her. The driver got out, put her suitcase in the trunk as Jude hopped in the back seat.

Driver: "_Where to Miss_?"  
Jude: "_The airport_." she said taking one last look at what used to be her home.


	11. The Call

_**Chapter 3 - The Call**  
_

Jude in the airplane

Stewardess: _"Oh my God, you're Jude Harrison!" _she said stating the obvious.  
Jude looked up to meet the face of the beautiful, young woman.  
Jude: _"Yes."_  
Stewardess: "_Oh my God, my boyfriend is a huge fan of your music. Would you mind giving me an autograph?"_  
Jude: "_Not at all_." she took out a piece of paper from her purse and signed it.  
Stewardess: "_Thank you so much. Is there anything I could get you_?"  
Jude: "_No, thank you. I'm fine_." she turned her head to the window again focusing on the clouds outside. The Stewardess still stood there looking amazed at the famous star.  
Stewardess: "_If you need anything just call me. It's a long flight until London_."  
She noticed Jude was million miles away and decided to leave her alone.

Jude Harrison had made what seemed like the biggest decision of her life. She was going on a world tour all alone. She didn't say bye to anyone. She gave Georgia the Ok, packed a couple of things and left for the airport. She didn't want anyone with her. She needed this time to herself. To reflect on everything that had happened. Deep in thought her mind raced back in time.

**Flashback: The Return From The Lodge**

Georgia: "_Oh my God I am so happy for you two_."  
Kwest: "_Congratulations, Jude you managed to tie the old dog down after all_."  
Jude and Tommy smiled as everyone they loved gave them approving hugs and the woman admired the ring.  
Georgia: "_Come on, us girls need to have a private talk_." she giggled as she motioned for the women to follow her. Tailing behind her were Jude, Sadie, Kat, Amy, EJ and Victoria.

Amy: "_So how did he do it?" _she asked anxious.  
Jude smiled: _"He took me to the lodge where I had taken him for his birthday, had candles set up everywhere and huge poster hanging asking me to marry him._" she gushed as she remembered the day perfectly.   
Sadie: "_Oh my God that is so romantic_."  
Victoria: "_Oh honey, I am so happy for you. Now my youngest is getting married and doesn't have to live with her boyfriend out of wed-lock_." she said as she walked over to Jude and hugged her whole-heartedly.  
Jude: "_Thanks mom. I love you_."  
Victoria: "_I love you too sweetie. But I have to go. Nick is taking me out to dinner_."  
Jude: "_Oh Ok. Tell him I said hi_."

Victoria said her goodbyes and left.

EJ: "_Ok now to more important things. How was the sex?"_  
Everyone broke out into laughter. Georgia punched EJ's arm.  
EJ: "_What? It's not like you all weren't thinking the same thing_."  
The women stopped laughing and turned to Jude.  
Jude blushed a little: "_What_?"  
Sadie: "_Oh come on sis. You guys live together. You spend weeks away from civilization. Don't expect us to believe nothing is going on_."  
Jude: "_Ok fine. Yes, it happened on his birthday_."  
EJ: "_Oh my God I knew it. You both were too happy when you came back. I am surprised though_."  
Kat: "_Jude, you didn't tell me_?"  
Sadie: "_Come on, how was it_?"  
They all pressured. Jude smiled.   
Jude: "_EJ, why are you surprised_?"  
EJ: "_Oh come on, the way you two have been dancing around each other for the last 2 years I'm surprised he didn't knock you up the first month_."  
Georgia punched EJ again, this time harder.  
Jude laughed: "_Knocked me up? EJ you have such a way with words."_  
Georgia: "_She didn't mean it like that_."  
EJ: "_That's exactly the way I meant it_." she corrected. Jude laughed at her bold statement. She loved EJ's honesty. It was refreshing in this business.  
Sadie: "_Enough. You can't keep us guessing any longer. Jude, how was the sex_?"  
Jude: "_It was Ok_."  
Amy: "_OK? Just Ok_?"  
Jude: "_Ok fine. It was earth-shattering, mind-blowing, bittersweet, amazing. It was the best night of my life_."  
EJ: "_I knew it_." she declared throwing her hands up in the air.

The women went on laughing and giggling. They talked and looked at the ring. Jude even found out they had a bet going that Tommy was going to propose. EJ won. That wasn't a big surprise knowing EJ is in everyone's business all the time.

Days went on and Jude and Tommy finally finished they're Duet Album.   
Tommy: "_Finally done_."  
Jude threw herself on the couch in the studio, exhausted.  
Jude: "_Finally being the operative word_."  
Tommy walked over to the couch and did the same.

The door opened and Georgia walked in.  
Georgia: "_Hey lovebirds, how is the album going_?"  
Tommy: "_It's done_."  
Georgia walked inside the studio and sat down: "_You mean to tell me that the whole album is finished?"_  
Jude: "_Yes_."  
Georgia: "_Wow. You guys are an amazing team. Always full of surprises_."  
Tommy: "_Don't we know it_?" he smiled and leaned in to kiss Jude. Georgia got up to leave.  
Georgia: "_I'll get EJ to plan the release party as soon as possible_." 

Neither Tommy nor Jude paid any attention to her. Both were to wrapped up in each other. Entwined in love and caught up in the moment.

**End of Flashback**

The plane landed and Jude Harrison made her way to luggage pick-up. Finally finding her suitcase she picked it up and went on her way to find a taxi. 40 minutes later she was at her hotel all checked in. The phone rang snapping Jude out of her web of thoughts. She picked up the receiver and walked over to the window.

Jude: "_Hello_?"  
Person: _"Jude? Please don't hang up_." the person pleaded.  
Jude's mind began racing as she heard the oh so familiar voice. _ "What am I going to do? Do I hang up? "_ she thought to herself.  
Person: "_Jude? Are you there_?"  
She just stood there not being able to say a word.

_**Chapter 5 Now and Forever**  
_

Jude's throat clogged up instantly at hearing his voice. Unstoppable tears burned her eye lids.  
Person: _"Jude? Please say something. We have to talk_." the voice on the other side of the cord pleaded.  
Jude: _"I can't. Tommy, please don't call me_." she managed to say in a voice just above a whisper.  
Tommy: "_Jude, please let me explain." _he said.

Jude shut her eyes listening to his voice. The tears streamed down even harder now. She couldn't bear to hear his voice. The voice she had fallen in love with. The same voice she had woken up to for the past 2 years. Without hesitation, Jude hung up the phone. A minute later it rang again. She looked at the receiver she had thrown on her bed but she didn't bother walking over to it and picking it up knowing it was Tommy. She wouldn't hear of his excuses any more. She was done with all of that. It was time to start fresh. She walked over to the balcony door and slid it open. Than she walked out and sat down on one of the chairs looking out into the beautiful city of London.

**Flashback To The Release Party**

Tommy grinned as he watched Jude walk out of the bedroom. She looked mesmerizing. She wore a black, string-strapped, knee-high dress that showed off just the right curves. The necklace Tommy had given her for her 18th birthday hung down her cleavage. Her hair had been curled and pinned up as a few strands surrounded her face. To top it all off her engagement ring shone on her finger.

Jude: "_What are you thinking, Quincy_?" she said smiling when she saw the look on Tommy's face.  
Tommy: "_Just that I am the lucky guy who gets to hold your hand tonight. If you weren't going out with me I would never let you leave the house with that on. You look really beautiful_."  
Jude smiled and advanced towards him: "_Hm. I agree. You are pretty lucky. And if I can say so myself, you look pretty dashing yourself_." she joked.

Tommy was wearing a black suit and a royal blue, button up shirt. The top three buttons were unbuttoned. His hair in his usual wear. Jude could smell his cologne. She loved it on him. It made her want him so much more. The way he moved, smelled, even looked at her gave her all the more reason to marry him. She couldn't imagine life without Tommy Quincy.

Tommy: "_Well thank you_." he bowed in an old-fashioned way. "_Oh and am I that lucky? What about you_?" he said standing straight up again.  
Jude: "_Hm me? Yeah, I guess I did pretty good myself reeling you in."_  
Tommy smiled and pulled her closer. He lifted her head up with his hand under her chin. Overwhelmed with love for the woman in his arms he pressed his lips against hers.

Half hour later they arrived at G Major. The party was at full speed. Music baring out of the speakers. The dance floor filled with couples dancing to one of they're slow songs. They're posters plastered all over the walls.

Kwest and Amy spotted them and walked over.  
Kwest: "_Hey beautiful." _he gave Jude a hug and gave an approving look to Tommy.  
Kwest: "_Sorry man, Jude overshadows your beauty_." he joked.   
Tommy: "_Hey Amy, enjoying yourself_?" he asked after Jude and the young girl released each other from a hug, ignoring Kwest's last remark.  
Amy: "_Yeah, it's amazing_."  
Kwest: "_Well we know you guys have to mingle, so Amy and I will go hit the dance floor_."  
Tommy: "_Ok man, catch up with you later_."  
Amy and Kwest walked over on the dance floor and embraced dancing to the slow beat.

Kwest: "_I can really get used to this_." he whispered in her ear.  
Amy: "_Used to what_?"  
Kwest: "_You and me. Having you around_."  
Amy smiled: "_I already have_."   
As the music kept playing Victoria and Nick made they're way to the dance floor too.

Nick: "_You look beautiful tonight_."  
Victoria: "_Thank you_."  
Nick: "_You must be very proud of Jude_."  
Victoria looked at her daughter over Nick's shoulder as tears welled up in her eyes.  
Victoria: "_She's come a long way. She's become an amazing, young woman_."  
Nick: "_A woman you raised. She is who she is because of you_." he complimented.

Victoria smiled. She really loved havening Nick around. He made her feel special. He made her feel alive again. Nick felt the same for her. After his wife's infidelity and a bitter divorce he almost gave up on love until this woman walked into his life. Even though both wanted to protect themselves and not get hurt again they couldn't help falling in love.

Jude sat down at a table as Tommy left to get them something to drink. Georgia and Andy approached her.

Georgia: "_Hey Hun, where's Tommy_?"  
Jude: "_Hey. He went to get something to drink." _he got up of her chair and hugged the woman that had become a second mom to her. Andy was next.  
Andy: "_The album is amazing. There is not one song that I don't like_."  
Jude smiled. She liked Andy and he did wonders with Georgia. She was happy. Andy was the kind of guy that says what's on his mind. He doesn't care if you don't want to hear it which is what makes his opinion so much more important.  
Jude: "_That means a lot coming from you_."  
Andy smiled knowing what Jude was referring to.  
Andy: "_Well I don't know what you're talking about_." he joked.

Georgia and Andy said they're see-you-laters and left. Tommy was swarmed by reporters and photographers. Jude saw Sadie and Jason walk in.

Jude: "_Hey sis and my favorite brother-in-law_." she smiled as she embraced both of the people standing before her.  
Jason: "_Favorite brother-in-law? More like only brother-in-law_." he smiled.  
Jude: "_So Sadie, how are you feeling_?"  
Sadie looked down at her belly: "_How am I feeling? Look at me! I look like a whale, my feet hurt, I am craving chocolate ice-cream, and I am only 3 months pregnant." _she complained. Jude and Jason both looked at each other and laughed.

Sadie had gained a lot of weight during this pregnancy. She was very moody and opinionated. She was very lucky to have Jason.

Jason: "_Come on Sadie, I am sure we can find you some ice-cream. Let's go find a table_." he said when he was done laughing. He lead her to a table and she sat down. Jude couldn't help but think how lucky she and Sadie ended up being. Both had guys who loved them more than anything. Who would have done anything for them.

Her thoughts wondered to Kat and Jamie. Her two best friends weren't going to be at this event. They were both at college and had finals the next morning so they couldn't drive out for the party. Jude was soon snapped out of her thoughts when she saw EJ speed walk all over the room and finally clime on stage.

EJ cough: "_Ladies and Gentleman. We are all here for a special occasion. The release of Jude and Tommy's duet album 'Now and Forever'_." everyone clapped as Jude and Tommy made they're way on stage.  
EJ went on: "_Without further ado, here they are performing they're new hit."_ the young, energetic woman walked off stage and the lights dimmed.

Jude grabbed her guitar and walked over to the microphone which had been placed next to the piano. Tommy took a seat at he piano and moved the microphone to his lips. He hit the first couple of keys as his music filled the air. Then Jude's voice followed the soft music.

Jude: "_Now and forever is how things are going to be,  
I am running home where you are waiting for me.  
You picked up the pieces when I gave up hope,  
Gave me a hand to grab and pulled me up the rope_." 

Tommy: "_We were destined to be I see it all so clear,  
I don't want you anywhere but here.  
You glued me together when I fell apart,  
You opened my mind and broke through my guard_."

Both: "_Now and forever what comes doesn't matter,  
All I need is you to make it through the rough weather.  
You're my silver lining when I am under sea,  
Now and Forever in your arms is where I am meant to be_."

Tommy: "_Doesn't matter where or when the storm blows,  
You're the one for me, my heart shows.  
I'll protect you from harm, sorrow and pain,  
You're the only one that keeps me sane."_

Jude: "_Running through the fog trying to get away,  
But I couldn't escape you cuz my heart wanted to stay.  
Longing overcomes me every time you smile,  
It brightens my day even if only for a while_."

Both: "_Now and forever what comes doesn't matter,  
All I need is you to make it through the rough weather.  
You're my silver lining when I am under sea,  
Now and Forever in your arms is where I am meant to be_."

Jude: _"Now and Forever you said we'd be,  
I know you love, me I can see.  
Your touch fills the gap that was once in my heart,  
I would die if we were apart.  
You are the one for me I know its true,  
Simply stated I am in love with you_."

Tommy: "_Now and Forever I promise you here,  
Give me your hand I need to know you're near.  
My heart races with every step you take,  
I love you more each day with every move you make.  
Now and Forever time will tell,  
Together we've left our protect shell."_

Tommy finished the song with a few soft keys. The room was quiet. Everyone could feel the emotion that ran through the two artists. The love they had burning for each other. Jude sat her guitar on top the piano as Tommy got up and stepped closer to her. He pulled her near and kissed her fully on the lips in front of everyone. The room broke out into applaud.

**End Of Flashback**

Jude got up from the chair and walked back inside her hotel room. She grabbed her keys to the hotel room and purse and was out the door.


	12. New Gained Family

_**Chapter 6 - New Gained Family**  
_

Jude finally arrived at the huge coliseum, after getting lost on the subway twice, where her crew was already getting ready for the big show. This would be her last performance on her world tour. The first one was in Germany. After Germany, it was off to the Netherlands than to Australia, China, and North America. After that one she had gone home to pack her things and came back to London for her last show. Jude told herself things would be different now.  
Jeff: "_Hey Jude, wardrobe is waiting for you_." the short, skinny stage producer said. She had taken an instant liking to Jeff. He was not only majorly opinionated but a perfectionist. A lot like Tommy. On some level it was comforting having Jeff around. Jude smiled and made her way to wardrobe.  
Nina: "_Hey Hun. How are you today? Wait until you see what I picked up for you last night." _the tall, chubby woman said in her thick, English accent. She walked into the walk-in closet and came out carrying a leather suit. She held it up for Jude to admire. Jude broke out into laughter for the first time today.  
Nina: "_Nice to have you back_." the woman stated. Jude took the costume and tried it on. It looked perfect on her even though it wasn't her style at all.  
Jude: "_So? How do I look_?" she asked rotating around. Nina smiled boldly.   
Nina: "_Never better. Now you have to go and get your hair done. Fabricio has been going crazy_." she said talking about Jude's tour hairstylist. Another character that had grown on her.

Jude made her way to the door across the hall, where a tall, old but really good-looking guy snapped at her with a curling iron.  
Fabricio: "_Jude, Darlin? Are you trying to give your favorite gay hairdresser a heart attack_?" he asked as he pushed her down on the chair. He had become closest to Jude over these past few months on tour. She loved having him around. No matter what mood she was in, Fabricio put a smile on her face.

He was tall and had a dark tan. He was always in a good mood. Jude loved him because he spoke his mind. She loved seeing him and his boyfriend Maury argue. Yes, he was gay but who cares? He had a heart of gold. It was different entertainment from what she was used to. During her stay in Germany Jude had gotten to know Nina, Fabricio, and Maury pretty good. They were the only people there for her during her hardship. As she sat there on the chair Fabricio rambled on about her split ends but Jude drifted off…..

**Flashback To The Tour in Germany**

The adrenaline rush was there. The fans were screaming. Sold out. 32,000 seats. All SOLD OUT. Jude couldn't believe it. She stood on stage. She had just finished her last song "_Let me fall_". Water was dripping down her hair from the last performance. It was part of the act. In the middle of the song they made it rain. Jude was all wet but she didn't care. She felt the emotion of the song and it rang all through the screaming stadium. The spot lights were all on her. Jude looked out at her loving fans. Strangers that took her in as one of their own. Her heart was pounding. She was breathing heavily from her last performance. The applaud was not stopping, the screams only became louder. Jude Harrison had never experienced anything like this before. She gasped for breath as she opened her eyes and looked out in the audience. They were all there to see her. Jude smiled, waved goodbye and walked off the stage, breathlessly.

Maury, Fabricio, Nina and the rest of the crew all awaited her with smiles on they're face. Jude walked over and hugged her new gained friends.

20 minutes later they were all scattered on the floor in Jude's dressing room eating and chatting the night away.  
Nina: "_So how was it out there_?"  
Jude chocked down the food in her mouth and turned her attention to the woman: "_Amazing. You forget about everything out there. It's like nothing matters._" she recalled. She needed to forget, if only for a minute.  
Fabricio: "_Oh Darlin, don't you think about that dog of a man. It's his loss, Darlin_." he padded her on the back.  
Maury shot him a look: "_There you go again bringing HIM up. Don't you listen to him Jude. He doesn't know anything_."  
Jude's mind raced to Tommy. How could she not think about him? It was impossible. But tonight, just for a split second she had forgotten about Tommy Quincy. When she was out there singing her music. Even if just for a millisecond, it was progress. Jude was soon pulled out of her unwanted memories by the argument between the two men.

Fabricio: "_Oh I don't know anything? Hump_."  
Maury: "_Of course you don't. Tell me, what do you know_?"  
Fabricio put down his fork, wiped his mouth with a napkin while his pinky shot up in the air and answered: "_Well I do know that Tommy Quincy is a lot better looking than you. God he is a hunk of a man_."  
Jude and Nina broke out into laughter when they saw Maury's expression. It looked like his eye balls were going to pop out of they're sockets.  
Maury: "_Well, well, well. Just for that, you will be sleeping in Jude's room tonight. Don't bother coming to me when you get lonely_." he stated matter-of-factly.  
Jude and Nina broke out into hysteria now. They were rolling on the floor not being able to stop the laughter. Jude's eyes were teary from laughing so hard.

**End Of Flashback**

Jude remembered that night clearly. It has been one of those nights that she will never forget. These strangers have become her friends. They've been there for her through the worst times of her life. They made her laugh about a subject she usually only cried about. She didn't consider them friends any longer. They had become so much more. They became her family away from home.

**G Major**

Kwest and Tommy were in the studio. It was quiet. No one around. Tommy had a cup of Espresso in his hand while Kwest turned off the CD Burner.

Kwest: "_So man, have you talked to her?"_  
Tommy looked up at Kwest and set his cup down, he knew only too well who Kwest was referring to.  
Tommy: "_I tried calling her but she hung up on me_."  
Now usually Kwest would have smiled at Jude's bold action but this wasn't a laughing matter. Usually when Jude and Tommy got into little arguments she would hang up on him but they would always make up. This wasn't one of those times. Both Kwest and Tommy knew that.  
Kwest: "_What did you expect_?"  
Tommy looked at Kwest in frustration.  
Tommy: "_I know I screwed up. I get it but I don't need your attitude too. I've been getting enough heat from everyone else. I don't need it from my best friend_."  
Kwest scratched his palm: "_Look man I'm sorry but Jude kind of grew on me. I guess I just miss her. It's not the same without her here. It's empty."_  
At this Tommy lowered his head in his hands: "_I know. I miss her too. I come in here every morning and I think that she'll walk through those doors with her famous Jude smile and just infect everyone. But she doesn't_."  
Kwest didn't know how to react to this. He didn't know what to say.  
Kwest: "_Maybe she'll be back after the tour. I mean she never said she was leaving G Major. And her tour has blown up. Georgia said Jude's tour is coming to an end_."  
Tommy sighed, his head still in his hands, his eyes closed. He could picture her. Her face, her smile, everything he missed about her.  
Tommy: "_I always knew she would make it big but I don't think she is coming back. Not this time_."  
Person: "_And do you have that same faith in me_?"  
Tommy and Kwest both looked up.

Kwest: "_Hey Christina. What are you doing here so late_?"  
Tommy just looked at the beautiful woman. He didn't say anything. Christina walked inside the studio.  
Christina: "_Kwest, how many times have I told you not to call me that? It's Chris. And I came back because I left my cell_." she rolled her eyes at him and walked over to the table where Tommy was sitting reaching for her phone. In the process, she leaned over Tommy, revealing a little cleavage, he just looked at her and turned away. She grabbed her phone and stood up straight again, noticing Tommy's cold reaction. 

Christina: "_Ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow_." she said with a smirk on her face.  
Kwest: "_Bye." _he said without a second hesitation wanting her to leave as soon as possible. The young woman walked to the door and stopped: "_Bye Tom_." she said with a flirtatious smile and walked out.


	13. Stranger

Guys on the last chapter it said Chapter 6……..it's not….I made a mistake. It was chapter 4 so like originally planned here is chapter 5. I'm really sorry. Hope u enjoy this next part. I absolutely love the comments.

_**Chapter 5 - Stranger**  
_

Kwest: "_Oh man. Have you figured things out yet_?"  
Tommy: "_Not even close. I know I love Jude but I am so confused. It's like I have this little doubt in my head, you know_?"  
Kwest: "_No, I don't. Man as your best friend, as someone who's seen you in the worst and best of times, Jude is it. It doesn't get any better than her. I saw the way you always tried to protect her, acting like she only belonged to you. She made you grow from a boy to a man. I know you still love her, you don't have to tell me that. Question is, what do you want? You better decide soon because she might not be around for much longer_."  
Tommy: "_And how do I do that? How do I figure everything out? I don't even know where to start. I have these feelings and I don't know what to do about them. They make me act impulsively and I can't seem to control them_."  
Kwest: "_You better learn how to_."

There was silence. Both men were out of words. Things were happening that were bigger than either one of them could handle. Tommy finally spoke up.  
Tommy: "_I am scared_." he simply said. Tommy Quincy hated showing his true emotions. He hated being vulnerable but that didn't change the fact that he was. Kwest turned to his lost friend. He had never seen him so messed up.  
Kwest: "_Of what_?"  
There was another long pause. Tommy got up and walked over to a wall that had hundreds of framed pictures. He stopped in front of one that was of him and Jude. He looked at it closely, pain welt up inside of him.  
Tommy: "_Of losing her, mostly. Of life without her. In my heart she is the one. But my head is not so sure. I screwed up Kwest. I don't know how to fix it and I am not even sure if I want to. What if she forgives me for everything and I decide that that's not what I want? I don't want to be responsible for her broken heart again_."  
Kwest: "_You're a coward. How can you say that? Do you remember how hard you fought for her? Don't give me this crap about being scared. Tommy you screwed things up big time. She won't forget this one. You better figure out what you want because Jude is not one to sit around and wait, especially being 3,000 miles across the world. What happened to the guy that would have done anything is his power to be with her? I don't even recognize you any more_."  
His words stung but Tommy knew Kwest was right. He was a coward. He was afraid. He knew he loved her but he didn't know if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. There was so much more out there to see and figure out.

**Back to Jude**

Jude was finally ready. She was going on stage. This performance would be different. It was live. If she screwed up there is not going to be a retake. She had to get everything right the first time. The coliseum went dark. The lights had been turned off. Jude walked up on stage. She heard the screams but she couldn't see the people. Her guitar was strapped around her. Green laser lights came on dancing around in the audience. They hadn't seen her yet. Slowly the music to "_Temporary Insanity_" came through the speakers.

Softly Jude's voice filled the air. It was still dark. The screams and roars became louder.  
Jude: "_Da, da, da, da, da  
What just happened? Did you kiss me?  
Cuz that's a place we've never been until now,  
And I don't know how it's gonna be after this   
do we pretend these feeling don't exist at all?  
Or do we fall?  
My confusion shows whenever you get so close,  
I stumble, I stutter,  
Forget what to say,  
I'm nervous I wonder why I'm acting this way_."

The spot lights drowned out the darkness. Jude stood on stage. All eyes on her. She strummed her guitar. The music filled the air accompanied by her angry voice. The beat picked up and the audience was going crazy. Jude never felt so alive. There was no denying it, this is what she was meant to be doing.

2 and a half hours later she was finished. Her second world tour was wrapped. After she got out of the shower she checked her cell. "_2 missed calls_." Jude flipped through her call log and saw that it had been Georgia that had called her both of those times. Before punching in the numbers to call her boss back, Jude was taken to yet another distant memory…..

**Flashback To A Week After The Release Party**

Tommy was in the recording booth singing "_Now and Forever_" while waiting for Jude to come back with they're coffees. Carrying two cups in her hands Jude walked in the recording studio and watched at Tommy. He didn't know she had returned.

"_He's got quiet the talent_." a voice said. Jude turned to her left. Next to her was a stranger. The woman was about 5'8" in height, weighed about 140 lbs. She had blue eyes and short, blonde hair. Wearing a business suit Jude thought she was here for Georgia. Jude smiled and turned back to Tommy.  
Jude: "_Yeah, he's the most talented person I know_."  
Person: "_I am Elizabeth, by the way." _she said stretching her hand to Jude.  
Jude: "_Jude Harrison. Nice to meet you_." she shock the woman's hand.   
Elizabeth: "_I know who you are. Pleasure is all mine_." she smiled warmly then turned back to Tommy who was still all caught up in the song.  
Elizabeth: "_Congratulations, I read that you two have recently become engaged_."  
Jude smiled and touched her ring: "_Yes. Thank you_."  
Elizabeth never taking her eyes off Tommy. She stared at him in admiration: "_You must be very proud of him. He's accomplished many things in his life_."  
Jude: "_I am. I wouldn't be where I am without him_."  
Elizabeth: "_Don't sell yourself short. I am sure your own talent brought you here._"  
Jude didn't know this stranger but she liked her. She had this honesty about her. It was so familiar.  
Jude: "_I am not. All I am saying is Tommy believed in me_."  
Elizabeth: "_Is that why you're marrying him? Because he can taking you places_?"  
Jude turned to the woman: "_No. I am marrying him because I am in love with him. I can't see myself without him. Maybe that's being too dependent on someone in your own eyes but Tommy is it for me_."  
Elizabeth looked satisfied: "_No, not at all. I am glad to hear you say that. Tommy deserves to be happy. I've seen how you've transformed him. I like what I see_."  
Jude's curiosity just now kicked in: "_You know Tommy_?"  
Just then Tommy saw Jude and Elizabeth and walked out into the studio. He looked at Jude and then went to embrace the woman.  
Tommy: "_Mom, what are you doing here_?"  
Jude: "_Mom_?" Elizabeth smiled.  
Jude couldn't believe her ears. For the past 10 minutes she had been talking to his mother and she didn't even know it.   
Elizabeth: "_Can't a mother come out and visit her own son_?"  
Tommy: "_Yeah, but you should have told me you were coming_."  
Elizabeth: "_What? And ruin the surprise? Besides, I wanted to meet my future daughter-in-law_."  
Jude's face turned a shade of red. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Elizabeth saw Jude's expression and walked over to her.  
Elizabeth: "_And Tommy, I like what I see. She is not one of your usual bimbos_."  
Jude sighed, so relieved that his mother seems to be liking her. Elizabeth threw her arms around Jude and embraced her in a hug.  
Elizabeth: "_Welcome to the family_."

Tommy's heart melted. The two most important woman in his life were getting along. His mother had hated all of Tommy's girlfriends in the past. He was astonished she liked Jude. But Jude was different. Jude was the one. His mother liking Jude meant everything to him. He watched them whisper something and then laugh.

Tommy: "_What's so funny_?"  
Elizabeth: "_Oh nothing. Anyways I have to go and check into my hotel but I'll be by later if you two don't mind_."  
Jude: "_No, not at all_."  
Elizabeth: "_Great. Ok then, I'll be on my way_." she gave Jude another light hug and walked over to Tommy embracing him with full force.  
Elizabeth: "_I like her_." she whispered. Tommy's mouth curved to a smile. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and the woman left.

Just as Elizabeth had left EJ walked in.

EJ: "_Hey you two. Georgia wants to see you both in her office ASAP_." she said and went her way. Tommy looked at Jude to see if she knew anything about this but Jude was in the dark just as he had been. They made they're way to Georgia's office. Tommy knocked and opened the door, letting Jude walk inside before him. Georgia, as always, was on the phone. She had been writing something down while she motioned for them to come in with her free hand. They obeyed and sat down across from her. Two minutes later Georgia got off the phone and looked at the newly found couple.

Georgia: "_I have some good and bad news_." she got straight to the point. Jude reached out for Tommy's hand. After everything they had been through she wasn't sure if she could handle more. Tommy, for reassurance, squeezed her hand back. Georgia witnessed this.  
Georgia: "_Don't worry, it's nothing too bad_."  
Tommy released his tight grip on her hand "_Ok, so what is it_?"  
Georgia: "_First of all the industry has asked us once again to do Instant Star. Last year it was Deaf Records, the year before that it was Colonial Records and the year before that it was G Major when Jude won the contest. They want us to do it again. I agreed and the contract has been signed, Tommy I want you to be the producer. You've done an amazing job for Jude_."  
Jude smiled: "_That's great, Tommy_."  
She was happy for him. Tommy loved to produce. Jude knew everything about producing thanks to him so she wasn't so depended on him anymore, when it came to music. This would bring him right back in the ball game.  
Tommy: "_Ok, I'll do it. BUT Jude is still number one priority. Got that_?" Jude leaned in and kissed his cheek.  
Georgia: "_Of course_."   
Jude tensed up a little but when she remembered that Georgia had more news.  
Jude: "_So what's the bad news_?"

Tommy looked at her having forgotten for a moment that there was more to come. He turned towards Georgia again.  
Georgia: "_Ok. Your album promotion has been scheduled. You start off in Europe then move on to China, then New York and then back here. It will be a 1 month tour. Unfortunately Jude, you're going to have to do it alone. No Tommy_."  
For a moment Jude had gotten excited about this tour. Traveling with Tommy alone, for the first time away from home. It was a dream come true. Now Georgia had shattered that.  
Jude: "_Why alone? Where is Tommy going to be_?"  
Tommy leaned forward from his chair closer to Georgia, looking her dead in the eyes.  
Georgia coughed being intimated by his stare and than continued: "_The new Instant Star winner will be announced around that time. Tommy has to get to work on that. I am sorry Jude but it's only for a month_."  
Tommy: "_Why can't I just get to work on the new project after I am done promoting my own_?"  
Georgia: "_Tommy you and I both know that's not going to work. Whoever wins this contest deserves to get what they worked for_."  
Tommy: "_Georgia, I don't like this. I don't want to let Jude go off by herself_."  
Georgia: "_Tommy, Jude is a big girl_."  
_ "They talk as if I'm not sitting right next to either one of them. Do they even know I'm still here? Uh, I see Tommy getting mad. I better step in." _Jude thought as she watched Georgia and Tommy argue. His eye twitched every time he was being challenged. Every time it came to Jude.  
Jude: "_Guys STOP. Tommy, I'll be fine. I can handle this. Georgia, Tommy will do this. Now let's get to work._" she turned to him.  
Tommy looked at her as she got up off her chair and began walking towards the door. He shot Georgia another look of remorse and followed her. When they were finally in the private quarters of they're studio Tommy stopped and looked at Jude looking at the framed pictures that hung on the wall.

Tommy: "_What was that about_?"  
Jude: "_I could ask you the same question. You acted like I wasn't even in the room_."  
Tommy: "_I was just trying to look out for you. I don't like the thought of you going all around the world by yourself_."  
Jude turned towards him: "_I know and I don't either but when you take control like that it makes me feel like a kid. Like I can't make my own decisions."_  
Tommy sighed: "_Jude you know I don't think of you like that. I asked you to marry me remember_?"  
Jude looked at the enormous ring on her finger and smiled.  
Tommy: "_Babe, I was just really looking forward to spending that time alone with you. Now I am stuck with some wanna-be Eden while you'll be away from me_."  
Jude: "_I know. I wanted you to go too._" there was silence. Jude finally walked over to Tommy and stopped right in front of him, looking up at him. Tommy traced his hand through her red hair.  
Tommy: "_I am going to miss you like crazy. A month is a long time when you're not around_." he whispered in her ear.  
Jude: "_I know. I am missing you already_." she wrapped her hands around his back and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Tommy returned the favor pulling her against his body. After making love to her for the first time, he thought it would satisfy his hunger for her. He was wrong. He just wanted her even more. Before he was hungry for her, now he was starving.

**End Of Flashback**

Finally half hour later she was snapped out of her trance with her cell phone in her hand. She punched in the familiar numbers to Georgia's office. Minute later there was an answer on the other line.  
Georgia: "_G Major, Georgia speaking_."  
Jude smiled. After almost 5 years of knowing the woman she still answered her phone the same way she always had.  
Jude: "_Hi Georgia, it's Jude_."  
Georgia: "_Oh Jude honey, how are you? How is the tour going_?"  
Jude leaned back in her chair: "_I am good. I just came off stage. It was my last performance_."  
Georgia: "_Oh that's great. When are you coming home?"_  
Jude was silent for a moment. She hadn't thought about that yet.  
Jude: "_I'm not sure. Uh, I saw you called. Anything in particular?"  
Georgia: "Yeah, your contract with G Major is coming to an end. I wanted to talk to you about resigning, but we can take care of that once you come home_."  
Jude: "_Oh Ok. Sorry Georgia but I am really tired_."  
Georgia: "_Say no more. Go rest_."  
Jude: "_Ok, bye_." before Georgia had a chance to respond Jude had already hung up the phone.

She stood up and left for her dressing room. Once she arrived at her Hotel there were screaming fans outside of the hotel doors. When they spotted her they ran hysterically in her direction. This was the last thing Jude needed right now. One reporter caught Jude's attention.

Reporter: "_Mrs. Harrison? Is it true_?"  
Jude stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to the reporter: "_Is what true?_" she asked bitterly, sick of all the rumors. She was so sick of her private life being so out in the open. What did they hear now? The reporter pushed the microphone to her face.  
Reporter: "_What Mark Cullman is saying? He says he has prove_."  
Jude couldn't believe her ears when she heard that name. She froze. Hotel security ran out and pulled her through the crowd and inside the safe quarters of the hotel. Jude thanked them and went to her room in bewilderment.  
_ "Mark Cullman. He can't. He won't. How do they know about him?" _she thought scared of what the man had to reveal about her. This was the last thing Jude needed right now. How would she explain this?


	14. Thinking Of You

_**Chapter 6 - Thinking Of You**  
_

_"Dear Dairy,  
_

_  
What am I going to do? Mark Cullman is threatening to expose me. Why did I trust him in the first place? I couldn't move when I heard his name. How did that reporter know about him? What am I going to do if it comes out? How am I going to explain this to everyone? To Tommy? Cullman can't betray my trust like that. What happened to confidentiality? I have to do something and soon.  
_

_  
Jude"_

She sat there on the bed looking out the huge suit window. Memories overwhelmed her once more.

**Flashback To Album Promotion In China**

Jude sat there at a table, in China, surrounded my hundreds of screaming and excited fans. They all came to get they're CDs signed by her. She was happy even though she had felt lightheaded the whole day. Of course having Tommy with her would have made the trip perfect but she had managed. They talked every day and he told her about the new Instant Star winner. Her name was Christina although she refused to be called that. She wanted to become known as Chris, Tommy had told her. He also told her that the girl had actual talent, of course not as much as Jude. She wasn't a rock star, more R&B but she did write her own songs and she played the piano. She was also pretty open minded and opinionated. By what Jude heard from Tommy, she liked Chris already.

Fan: "_Oh my God Jude Harrison. I am a huge fan. Would you mind taking a picture with me_?" a teenage girl asked frantic and shaking.   
Jude smiled, signed the girl's CD and posed for a photo. That must have been her 3 millionth shot in the last 2 hours. After another hour of signing and posing she was done. On her way to her hotel room her phone rang. She flipped open her cell and Tommy's picture flashed before her eyes. Her mouth curved up to a smile as she picked it up.

Jude: "_Hey you_."  
Tommy: "_Hey babe, how did it go? How have you been_?"  
Jude smiled: "_You mean since the last time I talked to you this morning_?"  
Tommy: "_Yes." _he said grinning.  
Jude: "_It was great. Me? I've been feeling a little under the weather but I'm sure it's nothing_."  
Tommy: "_Why? Have you gone to see a doctor_?" he asked concerned.   
Jude: "_No, I am just tired. That's all_."  
Tommy: "_Jude, I want you to go and see a doctor. No excuses_."  
Jude: "_Ok, Dad_." she joked.  
Tommy: "_Ok, Good. I miss you babe. You've been gone for almost three weeks_."  
Jude: "_Yeah, I know. I miss you too_." she heard music in the background. "_Where are you? Who's music is that_?"  
Tommy: "_I am still at the studio. Chris is finishing up her first single_."  
Jude: "_Oh. How is it going with her_?"  
Tommy coughed: "_Actually better than I thought it would."_  
Jude: "_That's great_."  
Tommy: "_Yeah, hey Jude I have to go, she just finished_."  
Jude: "_Ok, call me later_?"  
Tommy: "_I'll try_."  
Jude: "_Ok. Bye Tommy_."  
Tommy: "_Hey Jude_?"  
Jude: "_Yeah_?"  
Tommy: "_I love you, remember that_."  
Jude smiled: "_I love you too. Bye_."  
Tommy: "_Bye_."

Jude hung up the phone just as she arrived at her hotel. Beat and tired she walked over to the elevator, made it to her room and collapsed on her bed. Minutes later she was fast asleep.

At the same time Tommy was with Chris at the studio. She walked out of the recording booth and into the studio where Tommy was sitting.

Chris: "_So how was that_?" she asked cheerful.  
Tommy: "_Good, for now. You're getting better_." he teased.  
Chris: "_Just good? You're hard to satisfy_."  
Tommy grinned: "_Something you will soon learn about me. I am not a second rate producer. I want the best and nothing less_." he declared with pride.  
Chris sat down beside him and smiled.  
Chris: "_Then you're my kind of guy_." Tommy looked at her. She reminded his so much of Jude. They looked completely different but they're personalities matched undeniably.

Chris had long, light brown hair that stretched all the way down her back. She had big, gray eyes and dimples. She was about 5'3" tall and weighted around 120 pounds. To say the least, she was an attractive, 20-year-old woman. Her heart matched her voice and everything she did, she did with enthusiasm. She and Jude had that in common.

Chris waved her hand in front of Tommy's face: "_Snap out of it Tom. You look like you are thousands of miles away_."  
Tommy smiled at her: "_I am. I was_." He felt like a school boy again, when he was around her. The last 2 weeks that he's been getting to know her had been full of surprises. Tommy thought the new Instant Star winner would be someone like Eden but he was proven wrong once again. Instead he got this beautiful and talented woman who had the same passion and drive for music that he had. That Jude had. She knew where he wanted to take her music and she agreed. They had this connection and they both knew it.

_ "Why does she make me feel this way? Somehow when I am with her, I miss Jude less. Of course you do. Because she is so much like Jude, it's like having a piece of her in this girl." _he thought wrestling in his mind.

Chris: "_Ok enough. Seriously can you concentrate on me for one second?" _she asked annoyed seeing a distant look on his face.  
Tommy: "_I am. Oh sorry_." he said still miles away.  
Chris: "_What are you thinking about that's so important right now anyways?"_  
Tommy: "_You." _he said not even realizing it until he heard the words. Chris looked surprised but gave him a warm smile.  
Tommy's cheeks redden a little. There was only one person that had that power over him and she was thousands of miles away.  
Tommy: "_I am so sorry. That didn't come out right_."  
Chris got off her chair: "_Don't worry. I think it came out just the way it was suppose to_."  
Tommy: "_No, it didn't_." he said now getting off his chair and following her.  
Chris: "_Don't worry Tom, I've been thinking about you too, a lot_." she said, turned around, kissed his cheek lightly and walked out of the studio.

Tommy just stood there. _ "What just happened? Tommy you can't do this. Jude will be back in a little over a week. You can hold it out until then. You can't start having feelings for this girl." _ he talked to himself while leaving the studio.

**End Of Flashback**

Jude jumped up off her bed leaving her dairy behind and snapped a piece of paper that was on the table. She sat down and began writing as words just flooded her mind. 45 minutes later she picked up her guitar and began strumming some cords to her new lyrics. Around 10:30 PM she was done. Just in time as her phone rang.

Jude: "_Hello_?"  
Fabricio: "_Hello Darlin_." the voice drowned the silence. Jude smiled at Fabricio's greeting. He had always called her that from the first day they had met.  
Jude: "_Hey_." she responded as she felt herself cheer up.   
Fabricio: "_Listen Darlin, since this is our last night here we all wanted to go out and celebrate. Get ready, we'll be by in 10 minutes_."  
Jude: "_I really don't feel like going out tonight_."  
Fabricio: "_Nonsense. 10 minutes Darlin_." there was noise in the background and a thud.  
Jude: "_What was that_?" hearing the commotion.  
Fabricio: "_Oh, that idiot boy toy of mine just dropped something in the bathroom. He's been in there getting dressed for over 20 minutes. Oh Lord if I had stuck it out with woman I might have been better off_."  
Jude laughed at his comment. No matter how much Fabricio and Maury fought they were perfect for each other. The love they had one an another was the same love she had for Tommy.  
Jude: "_Ok, I'll be ready_." she gave in.  
Fabricio: "_Ok Darlin, see you in a bit_."

Jude hung up the phone but looked at the receiver. A minute later she punched in a couple of buttons. It rang. There was an answer a second later.

Person: "_Hello_?"  
Jude: "_Shay?"_  
Shay: "_Hey Shorty, what's up? How is your tour_?"  
Jude: "_It's great. I just had my last show tonight_."  
Shay: "_That's awesome. I read about your success in the newspaper. I'm very proud of you_."  
Jude: "_Thanks, but it's come this far? You have to read it in the paper_?" she joked.  
Shay: "_Well if you made a little more time for me and called once in a while_." he teased.  
Jude: "_Funny. I am calling you now_." she said and then went on "_Hey listen_."  
Shay: "_Yes_?" he asked knowing she needed something.  
Jude: "_Where are you right now? I mean are you anywhere close to London_?"  
Shay: "_I am in France doing a promotional tour. Why_?"  
Jude: "_You think I could fly out there tomorrow and see you_?"  
Shay: "_Yeah, I'll be here a few more days. Now wait a minute. What do you need_?"  
Jude smiled. He knew her too well.  
Jude: "_I wrote a song and I want you to produce it_."  
Shay: "_Me? Oh Ok. I see. Well than I'll see you tomorrow_." he finished knowing that Jude and Tommy were at odds.  
Jude: "_Really? You'll do it_?" she asked excited.  
Shay: "_Have I ever been able to say no to you_?"  
Jude: "_Hm_."  
Shay: "_Let's not go back there_." they both laughed. A few minutes later they said they're goodbyes and hung up. Another 10 minutes after that Jude was ready. There was a knock at her door.

30 minutes later Jude was at a restaurant with Nina, Jeff, Fabricio and Maury. They had ordered they're late-night dinners and sat at the round table comfortably joking around.  
Maury: _"So Jude what are your plans when you get home_?"  
Jude: "_Uh actually I'm not going home yet. I am going to France to meet a friend tomorrow_."  
Nina: "_A friend_?" she asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow.  
Fabricio: "_Darlin, they're never just friends. Jude Darlin, if you meet some hot guy send him my way_." he joked as he stroked his hair.  
Maury: "_A blind cow wouldn't go your way_." he said turning his head in a gentleman like manner.

Fabricio: "_So what are you then? Not to mention, that's not what you were screaming last night._" he said first placing his hands on his hips and than turning back to his meal.  
Nina and Jude broke out into laughter. Maury punched Fabricio's arm in shock.  
Maury: "_I am not a screamer_." he said a little too loud. Some people at other tables turned they're way.  
Fabricio looked around at the crowd: "_Not a screamer huh? You should hear him in bed_."  
He loved the attention. Maury turned a shade of red. Even Jeff had to laugh at this. An older woman raised her hand to her chest in disbelieve. Nina, Jude and Jeff were still laughing.  
Jude: "_I am going to miss you all so much_." she finally was able to stop the laughter.  
Fabricio, who was sitting right next to Jude put his arm around her shoulder: "_Oh Darlin, don't you worry. Once you get home you won't be able to get rid of me. We still have to go man hunting_."  
Jude smiled and put her arm around him: "_Thank you…….for everything_."

Jeff: "_So Nina, what are you looking forward to when you get home_?"  
Nina set down her glass of whine: "_That's easy. Some booty. Yes it's been almost 2 months and I can't wait to get to my husband_." she said.

Jude and Maury laughed, bemused. She loved how everyone was so open about everything. It was new to her. Back at home, people always seem to keep her in the dark about one thing or the other. Jeff was a little shocked to hear Nina say that.

Nina: "_What about you Jeff_?"  
Jeff: "_Since it's truth hour I'll have to say the same_."  
Nina's eyebrows rose: "_Oh I didn't know you flow that way_."  
Fabricio reached for his hand and placed it over Jeff's.  
Fabricio: "_You dog, all this time and you didn't even tell us._" he joked but gave Jeff a serious look.  
Jeff snatched his hand away from Fabricio's: "_I don't flow that way. I am 100 straight_." he declared and turned to Maury: "_Maury, I will get you a leash so you can keep this horny dog under check_." they all broke out into laughter.

Around 1:30 AM Jude returned to her room. After saying goodbye to her friends, who were leaving at the crack of down, she was exhausted. Quickly she threw on her pajamas and went to bed. The next day she woke up at 11:30 AM. After eating breakfast she made her way to the airport. Finally on the plane to France she got some rest even though hurtful memories kept attacking her.

**Flashback To The CD Promotion In New York**

Woman: "_Jude Harrison_?"  
Jude jumped off the chair in the waiting room and followed the nurse. After she took Jude's blood pressure, did some tests on her and asked her some health related questions she left the room. 5 minutes later the Doctor walked in.

Doctor: "_Hi Mrs. Harrison. My name is Mark Cullman_." he shook Jude's hand then continued while looking at her chart "_Now I hear you haven't been feeling good lately. Anything unusua_l?"  
Jude: "_I don't know. I've just been really tired. I haven't been eating all too good and I can't seem to keep anything down_." the doctor nodded.  
Doctor Cullman: "_How long has this been going on_?"  
Jude: "_About a month and a half on and off. I feel great one day and then the next I feel horrible. Lately though it's gotten worse_." once again he nodded. There was a knock at the door and the nurse walked in.  
Nurse: "_Doctor Cullman the results of Mrs. Harrison's tests just came back_." she said handing the doctor some papers and leaving the room.

Doctor Cullman opened the file and scanned the sheets. A couple of minutes later he looked up at Jude with a concerned look on his face.  
Doctor Cullman: "_Mrs. Harrison. I don't know how to tell you this but……" _


	15. Misery

_**Chapter 7 - Misery**  
_

Doctor Cullman opened the file and scanned the sheets. A couple of minutes later he looked up at Jude with a concerned look on his face.  
Doctor Cullman: "_Mrs. Harrison. I don't know how to tell you this but you are almost 2 months pregnant_." he said.  
Jude: "_What_?"  
Doctor Cullman: "_I guess you didn't know. Congratulations_." he said cheerfully.  
Jude was once again in shock.  
Jude: "_How can that be? I mean I don't have morning sickness, I didn't gain any weight_."  
Doctor Cullman: "_You're a petite woman. It's all normal. You've been feeling light-headed and tired. And the weight gain will come, trust me. Some woman start showing later in the pregnancy. Others barely show at all. It's all perfectly normal_."  
Jude put her hand over her belly. She couldn't believe she was going to have a child. Tommy's child. Excitement started creeping up. She couldn't wait to tell Tommy.  
Doctor Cullman: "_If you want we can schedule you for an ultrasound right now_."  
Jude: "_Really_?"  
Doctor Cullman: "_Yes, of course. I'll send the nurse in with the equipment_."

10 minutes later Jude was laying on the hospital bed in one of they're night sheets. The nurse took some gel and spread it over Jude's belly. It was cold but she didn't care. Then the doctor took some device and plugged it in to the monitor that was placed next to her. After he was finished with that he put it on her belly. Jude turned her head to the monitor and there was movement.

Doctor Cullman: "_Here we go. You see this_?" he pointed to the screen "_That's an arm, this right here is the leg. This big part up here is the head_."  
Jude smiled. She couldn't believe life was growing inside of her. She heard the heart beat.   
Doctor Cullman: "_Do you want to know the sex_?"  
Jude: "_You can tell already_?" her eyes popped with excitement.   
Doctor Cullman smiled seeing her reaction: _"Yes_."  
Jude thought for a minute: "_No, I want to find out with Tommy_."  
Doctor Cullman: "_The baby's father_?"   
Jude: "_Yes_."

She wanted to share this special moment with Tommy. 20 minutes later Jude was done. She got dressed and the nurse handed her the ultrasound pictures. Doctor Cullman had prescribed her vitamins. Happy and excited her driver took her to the hotel. She was going to be a Mom.

_ "I cant wait to tell Tommy. I can't do it over the phone. I'll just go back home. He'll be so excited. Oh my God I am having his child." _she thought getting more and more excited.

**Same Time, At The Studio**

Christina: "_We've been here for hours. I still have to go and get my little brother a birthday present_."  
Tommy: "_You complain too much_." he said acting annoyed.  
Christina: "_How about we go to the mall_?" she pleaded.  
Tommy: "_Uh I don't think that would be a good idea_."  
Christina walked over to him and knelled down before him: "_Please. I don't know what to get him and you're a guy. You can point me in the right direction. Besides, I can't remember the last time I saw sunlight_."  
Tommy: "_This morning when you were coming to work_."  
Chris: "_You're so dense some time. I was trying to say that we've been locked up the whole day. Let's have some fun_."  
Tommy looked down at her. She was so beautiful. A strand of hair was in her face. He raised his hand and tugged it behind her ear. Christina looked at him straight in the eyes.   
Christina: "_Please." _she whispered with pleading eyes.  
Tommy: "_Ok fine. Let's go_." he gave in.

30 minutes later they were at the mall.  
Christina: "_So, what do you think I should get him_?"  
Tommy thought for a second: "_How old is he?"_  
Christina: "_He is turning 16_."  
Tommy: "_16, and what does he like? What does he do_?"  
Christina: "_Girls_."  
They both laughed. Tommy remembered how he had been at that age. Girls were the only thing on his mind back then. It didn't help that he got every one he wanted. He was famous, girls threw themselves at him.

Tommy: _"Besides that. I don't think we can buy him a girlfriend_."  
Christina smiled: "_Funny Tom. Well he loves basketball_."  
Tommy: "_Ok then there you go_."  
Christina looked at him puzzled: "_I'm not sure I follow_."  
Tommy: "_Buy him a jersey of his favorite team_."  
Christina: "_That's a great idea. See I knew you'd come in handy_."  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him to a sports store. Finally after 45 minutes of picking out jerseys they were done.  
Tommy: "_Are you hungry? I want to get some food_."  
Christina: _"Now that you mention it, I am_."  
Tommy: "_Ok. Let's get something to eat then_."

They went to a local pizza place. Secluded in a booth in the back they sat and ate. Tommy couldn't help but notice the way Chris ate her pizza. With a knife and a fork. His mind drifted to Jude. She wouldn't care who saw her. She would grab that slice and bit into it. Chris on the other hand constantly wiped her mouth and checked if she looked presentable. After they finished eating Tommy drove her home. Being the gentleman he is, he walked her to her door.

Christina: "_Thank you for today_." she said sweetly and kissed his cheek.  
Tommy: "_Well if you like being overworked I'll be glad to do it more often_." he joked trying to avoid a moment.  
Christina: "_That's not what I mean. Thanks to you I bought the perfect birthday present and I had a great time with you_." she said raising the bag.

It was dark. The moon shone above them. They both stood in silence looking at each other. Chris took a step towards Tommy. It was as if he was paralyzed. Even though he wanted to move back he couldn't. A second later he felt her lips on his. His arms hung loosely down his sides. Hers rose up his back and around his neck pulling him closer. Her lips pressured against his. Giving in, he kissed her back. After parting both of they're eyes remained closed.

Tommy: _"Jude_." he whispered. Christina opened her eyes. Reality kicked in. She was starting to have feelings for Tommy but all he had on his mind was Jude. She shouldn't have let this come so far. She knew he would always love Jude and she wasn't the type of girl to steel another woman's man. She didn't want to come second.   
Christina: "_That shouldn't have happened_." she stepped back and looked away.  
Tommy: "_I couldn't agree with you more. I have to go_." he said frantic.  
He turned around and left in his Viper. Chris touched her lips, watched him drive away and walked inside her house. Something had just happened. Something that would change everything between her and Tommy.

**End Of Flashback**

Jude finally walked off the plane. After getting her luggage she made her way towards the exit. Shay was waiting for her. When he saw her he ran towards her and picked her up, embracing her in a hug.

Shay: "_Shorty, I missed you so much_."  
Jude: "_I missed you too_." he put her down.  
Shay took her suitcase with one hand and grabbed her hand with his other. Together they made they're way to his limo.  
Shay: "_So what do you want to do_?"  
Jude: "_The song_."  
Shay: "_You just got here_."  
Jude: "_I know but I really want to record it. After that we can do whatever you want_."  
Shay: "_Ok, first work then play_." 

They made they're way to Matrix Records where Shay had been recording and was part owner.

Shay: "_So you got something you want to record_?"  
Jude: "_Yes, here_." she handed him a piece of paper. Shay took it and began to read. A minute later he was done.  
Shay: "_Wow Jude, this is some powerful stuff. I am sorry about what happened with Tommy._"  
Jude smiled weakly: "_I know. But I don't want to talk about him right now. I've been hearing you're coming up in the production world. How about we put you to the test_?" she tried changing the subject.  
Shay smiled cockily knowing what Jude was trying to do: _"Yeah, I learned a thing or two from Uncle D. Everything else I thought myself_."  
Jude got up and hugged him: "_I really did miss you_."  
Shay smiled: "_Me too Shorty. Now let's get to work_."

Almost six hours later they were done with recording. Shay and Jude sat in the sound booth. She watched Shay do what Kwest would usually have done for her track. She missed G Major but it was easier this way. Shay seemed to know what he was doing. Finally after another hour of mixing the track was done. He handed her the CD. She excitedly got up and put it in the CD player. The song played.

Jude: "_Wow. You really do know what you're doing_."  
Shay smiled: "_You seem surprised. Besides, it's easy with someone as talented as yourself_." he complimented her. "_It's a really good song. What are you going to do with it_?"  
Jude: "I_ was thinking that I might just put it on the radio. I'm not really sure if I want to start on another album so soon_."  
Shay: "_Sounds like a plan to me_."

They left the studio around 11:45 PM and drove to Chinatown to get something to eat. Afterwards Shay drove to the apartment he was staying at for the time being.

Jude: "_Shay it's getting late. I should go to a hotel_."  
Shay: "_Don't be crazy. Look at this place, it's huge. I am not letting you stay at a hotel when there are so many empty rooms here_." he argued. Jude knew there was no fighting him on this. They stepped out of the car and Shay walked to the trunk where her suitcase was. He grabbed it and together they walked inside.  
Shay: "_Tomorrow morning I'll take you to the hippest radio station. They'll be thrilled that they're the first ones to play your new song_." 

Jude smiled. Shay always made her feel better. He couldn't take the pain away like Tommy could but he came pretty close. He knew her better than a lot of people did. It was a plus that she could be honest with him about everything. They stayed up most of the night. Jude filled him in on everything. On the situation with Tommy and even on Mark Cullman. Who he was, what he knew, what she didn't want anyone else to know. For some reason she couldn't hold it back any more. Once she started she had to finish. The words just kept on coming. She cried and cried but he didn't judge her, instead he tried giving her advice. It was around 5:25 AM when they finally went to sleep. The next day they woke up around 12:30 PM. Jude fixed up her bed and then went to Shay's room and did the same. After she showered and they ate breakfast, they made they're way to the radio station.

Once there, Kevin the owner greeted them.  
Kevin: "_Such an honor to have two of the biggest starts out there today, here at my station. What can I do for you_?"  
Shay: "_Well Jude has a new song_."  
Kevin: "_Oh really? I am sure its another hit_." he sucked up.  
Jude: "_Let's hope. I was wondering if you wanted to play it on your station_."  
Kevin's eyes lit up: "_Really? We'd be honored_."

Shay handed Kevin the CD and they left.  
Shay: "_Jude, I have to go to work now, will you be alright by yourself for the rest of the day?"_  
Jude: "_Of course_."  
They hugged, he gave her a spare key to his place and left. Jude went back to Shay's place. Once there, she collapsed on the couch exhausted. Once more, memories rushed back.

**Flashback To Jude In New York (After learning she was pregnant)**

Jude came home from the Doctor and picked up her phone. She dialed the familiar digits and patiently awaited an answer. A female voice picked up.  
Christina: "_Hello_?"  
Jude: "_Uh, is this Tommy's phone?" _she asked puzzled.  
Christina: "_Yes, who's calling_?"  
Jude: "_Jude, who's this_?"  
Christina: "_Oh Jude, Hi this is Chris. Tommy is right here._" Tommy heard Chris say it was Jude and jumped off the couch snatching the phone out of her hand.  
Tommy: "_Jude? Hey babe_."  
Jude's face relaxed at the sound of his voice: "_Hey, why was Chris picking up your phone?"_  
Tommy: "_O aaa. She was closer to it. We're at the studio working_."  
Jude remembering why she was calling in the first place: "_Oh Ok, I didn't mean to interrupt but I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming home tomorrow. I have some news_."  
Tommy: "_Really? Great. News? What news_?"  
Jude: "_I don't want to tell you over the phone. But Tommy I have to go. Ok? Love you. Bye_."  
Tommy: "_Ok babe, I'll pick you up from the airport tomorrow. Bye_."

They hung up.  
Chris: "_I take it Jude is coming home_?"  
Tommy: "_Yeah, tomorrow. Look Chris about what happened the other night_." he stopped. He didn't know how to say it.  
Tommy: "_Look, you're a beautiful woman but I love Jude."_  
Chris: "_Gee thanks. I know there's something between us. You can't deny it_."  
Tommy was taken back by her declaration. Jude and him danced around each other for 2 years until they finally got together.  
Tommy: "_Ok fine maybe. But it's not something I am willing to risk losing Jude over_."  
Chris: "_So you're saying that you have feelings for me but you're going to pretend you don't so you can be with Jude?"_  
Tommy sighed: "_It's more confusing than that. I don't know how I feel about you but I do know I love Jude_."  
Chris: "_You want me to keep quiet_?"  
Tommy looked down at her: "_Yes, just until I can tell her myself. I need time to explain it to her_." He saw pain in her eyes and he wanted to take it back but he knew that if he did Jude would be hurting. Before Chris could answer back Georgia walked through the door throwing a magazine on the table.

Georgia: "_I don't think that will work_." she said fuming. EJ walked through the door behind Georgia.  
EJ: "_Now you've done it_." she said mad. That was the first time Tommy had ever seen EJ mad.  
Tommy: "_What are you guys talking about?"_  
Chris picked up the magazine: "_I think they're talking about this_." she handed Tommy the magazine.

Tommy read the cover: "_A new romance blooming between Tommy Q and new protégée? What about Jude H?" _he flipped open the pages. Inside there were a few pictures of him and Chris shopping at the mall and then eating afterwards. Nothing too bad. Easy enough to cover. When he turned to the next page he could see why Georgia and EJ were so upset. There was a picture of him and Chris kissing in front of her house that same night. It covered the whole page.   
Tommy: "_Oh my God_." he went pale.  
Georgia: "_Not even God is going to help you through this one. Wait until Jude sees this_."  
Tommy: "_Jude_?" he remembered. "_She doesn't know yet, I just talked to her. She is coming back home tomorrow, I'll explain everything then."_ he rambled on trying to come up with a plan.  
Georgia: "_You mean there is an explanation as to why you were kissing Chris when you're engaged to Jude? Enlighten me_."  
Tommy: "_Georgia, it's not what it looks like." _he began.  
Georgia: "_It never is with you. Chris you are being given a new producer. Tommy, I don't know what I'm going to do about you yet_."  
Chris: "_But_."  
Georgia shot her look: "_No buts. Tommy, I am so disappointed in you. How could you do something so stupid? What were you thinking_?"   
Tommy felt so guilty: "_I wasn't thinking. Georgia, I promise you this will never happen again_."  
Georgia: "_It better not. If it does, look for another job_." she stormed out the studio.

EJ: "_Tommy I'll try to fix this. But you better do something about Jude_."  
Tommy: "_Thanks EJ_." the young, Asian woman left.

At that same time Jude was on her way out but there was a knock at her door. She walked over to it and opened it. A bellboy handed her a magazine and took off without an explanation. Jude grabbed her purse in a haste, the magazine still in her hand and went to her waiting cab. Once in the yellow car she looked at the magazine. She couldn't believe her eyes. Plastered all over the page were pictures of Tommy and his new artist Chris. Tears began blurring her vision.

Driver: "_Ma'am, are you alright_?" he asked seeing her crying.  
Jude grabbed her belly which was suddenly attacked by sharp pains. She screamed as the pain became stronger and more unbearable.  
Jude: "_Please my baby, take me to a hospital."_ she managed to say through the screams. The driver overcome with fear stepped on the gas. 7 minutes later Jude was being rolled in the hospital, on a wheelchair. She saw nurses and doctors running around her but soon they all faded away as she became unconscious.

Jude flinched trying to open her eyes. When she finally managed to open them completely she didn't recognize where she was. Looking around the room she realized she was laying in a hospital. Then images of Tommy and Chris overwhelmed her. She remembered what happened and put her hands on her stomach. She felt soar and her lips were dry. A nurse walked in.

Nurse: "_Oh I see you're awake. How are you feeling_?"  
Jude weakly: "_Is my baby Ok?"_  
Nurse: "_The Doctor will be in shortly_."  
Jude: "_Is my baby alright? Please tell me_." she panicked trying to sit up straight. Without a word the nurse walked out of the room. A minute later Doctor Cullman walked inside. Again looking at her chart.  
Jude: "_Dr. Cullman, is my baby Ok_?" she asked gripping her belly harder.  
Dr. Cullman: "_I'm sorry Mrs. Harrison, you had a miscarriage. He didn't make it_."  
Jude: "_He? It was a boy_?" she asked through tears. The doctor nodded approvingly.  
Jude: "_No_." she said weakly. Tears filled her eyes. "_NO_." she screamed now. Jude wrapped her skinny arms around stomach gripping harder. "_No….no. please noooooo." _she was crying now.  
Dr. Cullman walked over to her: "_I am really sorry for your loss_." he padded her back. She pushed him away.  
Jude: "**_GET OUT_**." she screamed. "_Just, Get out_." she cried. The doctor obeyed.

**End Of Flashback**

Jude wiped her eyes noticing she was crying. She took out a piece of paper from her purse and a pen and began writing down random things that came to her head. After an hour of doing that she decided to cook dinner for Shay. A while later he came home.

Shay: "_Hmm. Something smells good_." he said as he walked through the door sniffing. Jude stood behind the counter and smiled.  
Jude: "_That would be dinner_."  
Shay: "_You mean you cooked_?"  
Jude nodded.  
Shay: "_I am impressed but you shouldn't have. I was going to take you out to eat_."  
Jude: "_I was home anyways. Besides, I rather stay here than go out and face the crowd."_  
Shay: "_Ok, so let's eat. I'm starving_."  
Jude smiled and set the table. Minutes later they were seating at the table and eating.

Shay: "_So, what are you planning on doing now_?"  
Jude looked up at him: "_I am not sure. I think I'll go back home, work some things out and take things from there."_  
Shay: "_You mean with Tommy_?"  
Jude lowered her head: "_No, there is nothing Tommy and I can work out. I mean with Georgia. I don't think I'll be staying with G Major."_  
Shay: "_Jude have you thought this through? This is your career."_  
Jude: "_I know but G Major is not the only record company. I haven't decided anything yet for sure_."  
Shay: "_Jude, can I ask you something_?"  
Jude: "_Shot!"_  
Shay: "_When you found out about the baby, you never told Tommy. Then you lost it. How did you manage to keep it hidden? I mean the paparazzi always find everything out_."  
Jude spooned her soup: "_After I found out that I had a miscarriage I was kept in the hospital for another two days. I managed to get Dr. Cullman to keep quiet. He said he had to anyways since it was doctor-patient confidentiality. Georgia called after I didn't come home and I told her that I had come down with a flu and stayed a couple of days longer_."  
Shay: "_What about Tommy? He didn't call_?"  
Jude: "_He did but I ignored his calls. I wasn't ready to talk to him. When I was released from the hospital I called him. I told him I knew about him and Chris. He tried to explain but there was nothing he could say that would have made it better. I lost my first child because of him. A son. I called Georgia and had her schedule my tour. Now I am here with you_."  
Shay: "_You haven't seen Tommy since you began the promotional tour for your duet album_?"

Jude nodded in approval. She looked down at her ring. She still hadn't taken it off. She couldn't bring herself to. If she took it off it would mean that the relationship was really over. She wasn't ready yet to let go. But one day soon, she would be.  
Jude: "_You're the only one that knows about the baby except the doctor and the nurse. I never told anyone, except a few people that I became close to on tour_."  
Shay was surprised at this: "_You mean you never told Kat or Sadie? Not even Tommy_?"  
Jude: "_No. I couldn't. I still can't." _she said weakly a tear leaving her eye.  
Shay: "_Don't worry. I won't tell. If you want I'll go back home with you_."  
Jude smiled: "_Thanks but I have to face this alone_."  
Shay: "_You don't have to face anything alone as long as I'm here. If you want me to come just say the word_." he hugged her. She cried on his shoulder.

**G Major the next day**

Tommy was in the studio with Kwest. Georgia stomped through the door furious. She threw a magazine at Tommy.  
Kwest: "_What's up G_?"  
Georgia was about to respond but she held back turning to Tommy and concentrating on why she was there in the first place.  
Tommy picked up the magazine. It was a picture of Jude and Shay hugging at the airport. "**_Shay & Jude: A Rekindled Romance._**" he read. The words burned. He hadn't seen Jude in months. He hadn't spoken to her. The only time he saw her face or heard her voice was when she was appearing on TV. When he opened the magazine to the 2nd page there were more pictures crammed up. One of them walking inside a recording studio, another one of them walking inside Shay's place. That one hurt the most. He read the little corner of the picture "_After Jude wrapped up her tour, she decided to visit ex-boyfriend Shay, who is believed to be more than an ex. Jude walked inside his place and was seen leaving the next day, with Shay. No surprise here, ex-boy-bander Tommy Q has moved on with his protégée Christina. It was only a matter of time for Jude Harrison to do the same, who was voted '**Most Desirable female in the industry' **in our last issue_."

Tommy looked up at Kwest. Kwest looked confused so Tommy threw him the magazine. Kwest picked it up and looked at the cover.

Georgia: "_Tommy, put on 103.5 on the radio_!" she commanded angrily. Her eyes blazing. Tommy wasn't about to argue with her. He obeyed. Georgia stood by the door frame, arms across her chest.  
Tommy: "_Are they together?" _he could barely manage to ask.  
Georgia: "_Quiet! It should be on any minute_."

Radio Dj: "_Ok now we have a real treat for all of you Jude lovers out there. Her newest hit single. It's called '**Misery**'. Enjoy_."  
Kwest turned to Tommy, then they both faced Georgia who was even angrier than before, if that's possible.

A guitar began to play………..Jude's voice joined in…

_"Believed in all the promises  
The things you said we'd be,  
Now I'm hurting cuz I was too blind to see,  
Tried to suppress everything inside,  
Pictures spoke louder than words  
I saw how easily you lied.  
_

_  
You ripped my insides  
You tore me apart.  
Broke it again,  
Oh my poor heart.  
Misery is my name,  
Shallow I've become,  
I wanna feel the pain but all I am is numb."_

Tommy could almost picture her singing this. He felt her emotion. He saw her singing her heart out. His trance was broken by the familiar voice over the radio…….

_  
"Said you'd be faithful, only love one,  
Thought I was that person now I'm undone.  
Believed you changed from a boy to a man,  
Trusted you, loved you, now I am ashamed.  
How could I have thought you'd be true to your word?  
Now I am leaving you behind, my screams won't be heard.  
I still hurt but I cover it well  
Even though you threw me to Hell.  
_

_  
You ripped my insides  
You tore me apart.  
Broke it again,  
Oh my poor heart.  
Misery is my name,  
Shallow I've become,  
I wanna feel the pain  
but all I am is numb."_

Tommy's eyes were welled up with tears. He kept his head facing the floor. He knew that song was for him. He knew he hurt her AGAIN, after he promised he never would. He hated himself for what he put her through. The beat picked up. There was a short guitar solo and than Jude's voice filled the air once again.

_"They call me Misery,  
All I ask for is honesty.  
Was broken apart more than once by you,  
Still can't get over the things you do.  
I've been true to my word, faithful to you,  
But all you do is destroy, making me feel blue.  
Stuck in the past can't move on,  
Look around you now cuz Misery is gone._

The last verse stuck "_Look around you now cuz Misery is gone_." She was misery. Was she really gone? He couldn't accept it. He wouldn't.

_You ripped my insides  
You tore me apart.  
Broke it again,  
Oh my poor heart.  
Misery is my name,  
Shallow I've become,  
I wanna feel the pain but all I am is numb.  
_

_  
Shades of darkness now grace my face,  
From here on out I am done with the chase.  
Silent tears just won't leave my eyes,  
No more explanations, just simple good-byes.  
Misery is who I am from here on out,  
Just can't figure out what you were about.  
Played me once, fooled me twice,  
You never grow up, must be nice.  
Tugging at my heart, tearing it in two,  
Never wanna see your face again, trying to get over you.  
_

_  
You ripped my insides  
You tore me apart.  
Broke it again,  
Oh my poor heart.  
Misery is my name,  
Shallow I've become,  
I wanna feel the pain but all I am is numb.  
_

_  
Misery will follow you…..(you, you youuuuuuuu)  
Misery will make it throughhh"_

Kwest looked at Tommy who still had his head faced down.

Radio Dj: "_Jude keepin it real. You know what the real shocker is? Shay produced this track. I guess we shouldn't be surprised. Rumors have been flying around that they are back together. Jude is currently with him in France. Makes you wonder though, what's going on with Jude and Tommy Q? I guess after his little display with the new Instant Star winner we don't have to think too hard._" Tommy turned the radio off not wanting to hear any more.

Georgia: "_Does this mean she is not coming back_?"  
Tommy: "_How would I know? She hasn't talked to me in months. Hell, you talk to her more than I do_." he yelled angry and stormed out of the studio…..

The next day Jude and Shay went back to Matrix Records. They recorded two more songs that Jude had written. These weren't going to be on the radio, just yet. After an exhausting day of recording, producing and mixing, they went home and into they're separate bedrooms. Jude threw herself on the bed and checked her messages."_7 missed calls_". Going through her call log she saw 1 was from Sadie, 1 from Kat, 1 from Kwest, 1 from EJ, 1 from Fabricio and 2 from Georgia. She knew what Georgia and EJ were calling about. They probably had heard the song by now. Not wanting to deal with the drama of having to explain why she didn't recorded it at G Major she decided to call Sadie back.

Sadie: "_Hello_?"  
Jude: "_Hey sis_."  
Sadie: "_Jude_?" excitedly.  
Jude: "_The one and only. How are you_?"   
Sadie: "_Me? I am exhausted. Your little niece has been keeping me up and running. What about you? Great song by the way_."  
Jude smiled: "_Thanks. I am good. In France right now_."  
Sadie: "_I know, with Shay. Anything you want to tell me_?" she asked deviously.  
Jude: "_How do you know I am with Shay_?"  
Sadie: "_Everyone knows. It's been in all the magazines. Pictures, articles, him producing your song. Georgia and EJ are pissed beyond believe."_  
Jude: "_I can imagine. They called me 3 times. Sadie, there is nothing going on with me and Shay_."  
Sadie: "_Ok. I believe you. Have you talked to Tommy_?"

Jude: "_Why would I talk to Tommy_?"  
Sadie: "_Because he stormed out of the studio last night after he heard the song and saw the pictures. He's been gone the whole day. No one knows where he is. Georgia called you thinking he went to find you. They've been calling him but he is not answering. Not even when Kwest calls_."  
Jude: "_Find me? No, he's not here. And who gives him the right to be mad at me_?" she asked frustrated but deep down she was getting worried. It wasn't like Tommy to take off. Well Ok it was but this was different.  
Sadie: "_He doesn't have any right but if you hear from him, call Georgia, they're really worried_."  
Jude: "_Ok but I don't think he'll call me_."  
Sadie: "_Guess not. Hey Jude, are you planning on coming home any time soon? Kat and Jamie's wedding is in 2 days_."  
Jude: "_Yeah about that. I am coming home tomorrow_."  
Sadie was screaming now: "_Oh my God, finally. We missed you so much_."  
Jude smiled at her sisters outburst: "_I missed you guys too, especially my niece."_  
Sadie: "_Ugh, you can take her for a day. I've lost at least 10 pounds running after her all the time_." she joked.

They said they're goodbyes and Jude tried to fall asleep but all she could think about was Tommy. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she was worried. Had something happened to him? Not being able to shake the horrible thoughts she reached for her phone and dialed his number not really expecting him to pick up.

Someone answered the phone but they weren't saying anything. Jude could hear someone breathing on the other end.  
Jude worried: "_Tommy? It that you_?"  
Tommy: "_Jude?_" he said barely audible.  
Jude: "_Uhh…..it's you_."  
Tommy laughed a little: "_Why wouldn't it be me? You called my number_."  
Jude nervous: "_It's just that Sadie said they called you but you didn't answer. I was just surprised when you picked up_." she said trying to come up with an excuse but just ended up rambling on.  
Tommy: "_It's you, Jude. Of course I'd pick up_." he said so easily as if nothing was wrong.  
Jude grasped her phone tighter. She missed his voice. His touch. They were both quiet. A tear left her eye. She wanted nothing more than for his arms to be wrapped around her but she knew that wouldn't happen.  
Jude: "_Tommy, where are you? Everyone is worried about you_." she managed to say closing her eyes now.  
Tommy smirked: "_Everyone? Does that mean you too? Or is it everyone except you_?"  
Jude stayed quiet.  
Tommy: _"So this is what it takes for you to talk to me_." he declared.  
Jude: "_Tommy……I_" she couldn't go on. They both stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. Tommy finally broke the ice "_So you and Shay! Is it true?_"  
Jude: "_What do you think? Tommy, I am not with Shay_." she answered annoyed at the question. Tommy should know her better by now.  
Tommy: "_Jude I am sorr-" _before he could finish Jude interrupted.  
Jude: "_Look Tommy I have to go. Call Georgia." _she hung up.

Another tear left her eye. She knew what Tommy was going to say. It wouldn't fix anything. She didn't know how she would face him tomorrow when she went back home. She pulled her bed sheets over her head and curled up. Crying she fell asleep.

The next day Jude said goodbye to Shay at the airport and boarded the plane once again. This time it was different. She was going home. To people she loved but didn't want to go back to. To questions she didn't want to answer. To memories she'd rather forget. To the new Instant Star winner who she had never met but who had cost her the love of her life. These were all things Jude thought about in the plane. The plane finally landed and Jude went to get her luggage. Once she found it she made her way to the exit. Victoria, Nick, Stuart and Ivette, Sadie and Jason with they're one-year-old daughter Adriana were all at the airport. They came rushing towards her and almost smothered her with hugs.

Victoria: "_Oh my baby. I missed you so much_." she held on to Jude. Jude embraced her mother.  
Jude: _"I missed you too Mom_." she said. It felt good to be in her Mom's familiar arms. A mother has the power to make the pain go away if only for a second. The second was all Jude needed. Sadie came in between them and threw her arms around her sister.  
Sadie: "_Oh it's so good to have you home_."  
Jude: "_I know_." they hugged.  
Then she moved on to Stuart, Ivette and Jason. After all the hellos and hugs were out of the way, Stuart and Jason picked up Jude's suitcases while she picked up her niece Adriana. They made they're way to the cars. Jude decided to go with Sadie and Jason in they're car.

Sadie: "_So how was tour? You have to tell me everything_." she said excited.  
Jude smiled: "_It was great. I'll tell you later_."  
Sadie: "_Oh by the way, Tommy called Georgia last night. We were all surprised. It's funny how he called after I told you he was missing."_  
Jude: "_I don't know what you're talking about. Does Georgia know that I am back?"_  
Sadie shrugged: "_I didn't tell her. I didn't know if you wanted anyone to know yet so I just told Mom and Dad_."  
Jude: "_Good. I'll go to G Major later and talk to her. Right now I just want to rest_."

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. When they arrived at the Harrison home, Victoria cooked a big meal and they all ate and asked questions about the tour. Jude nicely answered. Everyone tried avoiding the topic of Tommy. They tried they're hardest not to ask questions. They knew Jude was still hurting even if she was hiding it. After about 2 hours of being home she decided to go and see Jamie and Kat. She hoped in her car and drove off. Once there she knocked. Jamie opened the door.

Jamie: "_Oh my God, if it isn't my former best friend." _he said smiling. Jude threw her arms around him and held on.  
Jude: "_Oh Jamie, I missed you so much_." she finally let him go.  
Jude: "_Where is Kat_?" she asked walking inside.  
Jamie closed the door behind her: "_I missed you too. She is_-"  
Kat: "_Jude_?" she screamed and ran towards her.  
Jude: "_Kat, I missed you like crazy_." she said.  
Kat: "_Me too_." she squealed. "_What are you doing here_?"  
Jude: "_I couldn't miss my best friend's wedding_."  
Kat: "_Oh my God I was hoping you'd say that. I got you a dress_."  
Jude looked surprised: "_How did you know I'd be back_?"  
Kat: "_I was hoping. I mean you are my maid of honor, not to mention best friend_."  
Jude and Kat giggled and Jamie rolled his eyes at his two favorite woman in the world.  
Jude: "_So are you nervous_?"  
Kat: "_What do you think_?" she asked sarcastic. The two friends laughed as Jamie went to get some drinks from the kitchen. He knew it was girl time.

The rest of the day was spend talking about wedding preparations and Jude's tour. Jude loved the dress Kat had picked out and it fit just right. Before they knew it, it was getting dark. Jude said bye to her friends and made her way to G Major. This was the last place Jude wanted to go to but she had to take care of unfinished business. 

Jude walked down the hall anxious to get the conversation with Georgia over with. Things had changed so much since she had left. There were a lot of new faces in the halls. They stared at her and every now and then you could hear them whisper. She didn't care though. People always seemed to whisper when she was around. If anything, she was used to it by now.  
Person: "_Jude_?" someone yelled behind her. She turned around.  
Jude: "_Kwest?" _she asked surprised. She smiled and ran towards him. He picked her up and hugged her.  
Kwest: "_I didn't know you were coming back. Why did you tell me? I missed you_."  
Jude: "_I missed you too. I came back for the wedding_."  
Kwest: "_Oh yeah, tomorrow_."  
Jude: "_So, how are things around here_?"  
Kwest: "_Same old. Have you seen Georgia yet_?"  
Jude: "_No, I was on my way to her office now_."

"_JUDE_?" Someone screamed in a loud, shrill voice. Jude and Kwest turned around. It was EJ. She was running in her 6 inch heels towards the duo. Jude laughed at the image. EJ was the only person Jude knew who could run in heels and actually not fall over and break a leg. The Asian woman finally reached them and practically jumped on Jude.  
EJ: "_Oh my God look at you_." she said picking up a piece of Jude's hair. "_Your hair is longer. Did you get taller_?" she rambled on.  
Jude smiled: "_No, I don't think so_."  
EJ: "_Oh well. Have you seen Georgia yet? Or better yet, Tommy? He put us through a scare the other day, let me tell yo_-" Kwest interrupted noticing Jude's pained expression when EJ mentioned Tommy.  
Kwest: "_Jude was just on her way to see Georgia_." he spit out fast before EJ could go on. EJ caught what he was doing and kept quiet. There was an awkward silence.  
Jude: "_Guys it's Ok. I mean what happened with me and Tommy is done. You shouldn't have to pick your words around me. But I think I should go and see Georgia now. We'll catch up later_." she hugged Kwest and EJ again and made her way to the office area. EJ and Kwest looked at each other. They both knew what happened between Tommy and Jude was anything but DONE.

She knocked on the door. "_Come in_" Georgia yelled from behind the door. Jude let out a sigh and turned the knob. Georgia sprung from her chair when she saw Jude.  
Georgia: "_Oh my God Jude honey. You're back_." she wrapped her arms around her. Jude returned the gesture. It seemed like everyone had been hugging her lately. It was tiring but comforting at the same time.

Georgia: "_When did you fly in_?"  
Jude: "_This morning. I'm sorry I didn't come by sooner_."  
Georgia: "_Oh don't worry. I'm so glad you're back. How have you been_?"  
Jude shrugged: "_Alright I guess_." Georgia motioned for her to come and sit down. They rested on the couch.

Georgia: "_So tell me everything_." she said eager not really sure if she should mention Tommy.  
Jude: "_There's really not much to tell. I went on tour and I had a blast. I met some amazing people. Then I went to see Shay and I came home."_  
Georgia: "_Yeah, about the Shay thing, are you two……_.?" she didn't need to finished the sentence. Jude knew what she meant.  
Jude smiled: "_No Georgia, Shay and I are not together_."  
Georgia let out a sigh of relieve. Not so much for her but for Tommy: "_Oh Ok, I wasn't sure with everything that's been going on lately_."  
There was silence both thinking about Tommy.

Georgia: "_Jude, why didn't you record your new song here_?" Jude knew this question was coming and she dreaded every second of it.   
Jude: "_Georgia, I -" _the woman interrupted.  
Georgia: "_I know Tommy was your producer and you probably don't want to work with him after what happened but we have other producers here. Good producers_."  
Jude: "_I know and you're right, I don't want to work with Tommy any more."_ she said matter-of-factly.  
Georgia: "_That's Ok, we'll get you someone else. But Jude honey, he really is sorry for what he did_."  
Jude: "_I don't really want to talk about Tommy right now_." she paused for a second not knowing how to go on, then she finally looked up a Georgia and continued "_Georgia I won't be needing a new producer."_ she finally let out.  
Georgia's eyes widened: "_Why not? Oh and we have to sign your new contract."_  
Jude looked away: "_No we don't, because I am leaving G Major_." she said in a low whisper.

Georgia: "_No you can't! Jude you don't have to work with Tommy. We'll work things out_." Jude turned to the woman and waved her head no.  
Jude: "_No, Georgia you have to understand, I can't stay here_." she took her purse and reached for a CD.  
Jude: "_Here_." she handed her the CD.  
Georgia looked puzzled: "_What is this_?"  
Jude: "_I recorded two other songs. Shay produced them. I want them to be owned and published by G Major. I'll do whatever you want for these tracks. If you want them recorded again or whatever. After that, I am done_."  
Georgia: "_Jude you have to think this over_."  
Jude: "_I have been thinking this over. What do you think I've been thinking about for the past months on tour?" _she yelled. Tears formed in her eyes. She didn't need to be reminded of what she was losing. It wasn't easy for her to leave G Major but it was something she just HAD to do. She went on _"Georgia I don't want you to be mad at me. I am really grateful for what you did for me and my career but I need a break." _she was crying now. Georgia tried to pull her in for a hug but Jude jumped to her feet and stormed out of the studio. 

Not looking where she was going she ran into someone.  
Jude: "_I am so sorry_." she said not looking up to see who it was, still wiping her tears.  
Person: "_Jude_?" they asked surprised. Jude looked up at the sound of that voice.

Not looking where she was going she ran into someone.  
Jude: "_I am so sorry_." she said not looking up to see who it was, still wiping her tears.  
Person: "_Jude?" _they asked surprised. Jude looked up at the sound of that voice.  
Jude: "_Tommy!" _she whispered. It had been months since they were face to face. His blue eyes stared back at her. Why was she so surprised to see him here? He after all worked there.  
Tommy: "_Jude, what's wrong_?" he asked in a concerned voice, seeing her crying.  
Jude: "_Nothing. Its not like you care_." she spat back, her words were hateful and they stung. Tommy took a step towards her and raised his hand to her face wanting to wipe away the tears but, she stepped back in a hurry.  
Jude: "_What do you think you're doing_?" she asked furious.  
Tommy: "_Jude, please. We need to talk_." People in the hallways were beginning to stop and watch them. Kwest, EJ and even Georgia came out of they're corners to see what was going on.  
Jude: "_You and I don't NEED to do anything. I need to go."_ she stepped to the side trying to walk past him but he was quicker and stepped right in front of her.  
Tommy: "_No, let me explain. I am not letting you go like this_." he said in a firm voice, determined to make her understand.  
Jude smiled: "_You don't have any other choice but to let me go, do you?" _she looked around. For the first time she didn't care who saw her or who heard her. She was going to let him have a piece of her mind if it was the last thing she did.  
Tommy: "_We haven't talked in months. We haven't seen each other in months. What do you want me to say? I made a mistake. I don't know what happened. I am sorry, Ok? We **NEED** to work things out_."  
Jude: "_Ever think that I didn't come back sooner because I didn't want to see you? You don't know what happened? I'll tell you what happened. Here comes this new girl and you see an open invitation. Little Tommy Q can't say 'no' to his raging hormones. She starts liking you after you of course sweet talk her, you go for it and than make her forget. Sound familiar?" _she asked angry.

Tommy looked down at her. Her face was pale but her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her hair was a mess. Her clothes hung loosely on her, she clutched her purse. He tried responding but she cut him off.  
Jude: "_Tommy. I am done. No more dumb, little Jude. It's over_."  
Tommy: "_No it's not. I am not giving up on us. I am still going to try every time you come to work, every_-" He refused to give up. She smiled at him and cut him off again.  
Jude: "_You won't. I am not working for G Major anymore_."   
Tommy's face turned white. He looked at her. He desperately wanted to believe that she was lying but he knew better. He could see it in her eyes. She was enjoying every moment of it.  
Jude: "_Hey, you know what? I want to meet this Chris. Where is she_?" she fumed looking around the faces that stared at them. Georgia, Kwest and EJ were part of that crowd. No one dared to get closer or try to stop the commotion. Jude was too pissed off to be messed with now. Not to mention that they all had been waiting for Jude to come back and put Tommy in his place. It would do his ego good.  
Tommy: "_She is not here. She is not even important_."  
Jude stepped closer to him. She was an inch away looking him straight in the eyes. Tommy could smell her. He had longed to be this close to her for the past few months. All he wanted to do was pull her to him and press his lips against hers but he knew better.

Jude: "_Not **important**? I guess you can throw away what I thought we had on anything these days_." she whispered. More tears left her eyes but she didn't look away. Tommy's eyes began to burn as they filled up too.  
Tommy: "_You know I didn't mean it like that_." he said softly. He raised his hand and pulled away a strand of her hair that was sticking to her moist face, from all the tears. She quickly shivered and pulled away.  
Jude: "_Don't you **EVER** touch me again_!" she said angry and pushed him away with all her strength. Tommy couldn't believe the coldness in her voice. He had never seen her like this. Her eyes were like fire. They burned holes through him.  
Tommy: "_Babe, I know you're hurting bu_-" she cut him off again.  
Jude yelling: "_You don't know anything Tommy. You don't know what I've been through these past few months. You don't know how it was seeing those pictures. Crying myself to sleep every night. Trying to make it through another day. Don't stand here and tell me how I am feeling. **I HATE YOU**. Everything I've ever felt for you has turned to hate. There is nothing you can do or say that will give me back what I've lost. I don't ever want to see you again. We're through! Stay away from me_."

Georgia and EJ looked at each other. Kwest couldn't believe Jude had that in her. All this hate, this rage. Georgia knew Jude had been hurting but she never expected this. Now, she understood why Jude was leaving G Major, she had every right to.

Chris: "_What's all this yelling_?" she came out of the studio and asked innocently.  
Kwest: "_Chris, go back inside_." he tried rushing her away but Jude was faster.  
Jude: "_Chris_?" she asked surprised as she walked past Tommy. Tommy tried grabbing her hand, trying to stop her but Jude pushed him away and made her way towards the new Instant Star winner.  
Jude: "_I thought she wasn't here. Another lie Tommy?" _she spat at him. Tommy lowered his head looking down at the floor.  
Chris: "_Jude_?"  
Jude smiled turning to Chris again. Georgia jumped in between Jude and Chris.  
Georgia: "_Jude honey, you don't want to do this_." she said.  
Jude: "_Do what? I just want to look at her. I want to see what was worth throwing me away for_."  
Tommy: "_Jude, I didn't throw you away_."  
Jude: "_Shut up Tommy! You've said enough for one day_."  
Jude walked past Georgia and right in front of Chris. All eyes were on the two young woman.   
Chris smiled sweetly: "_Jude I am really sorry for what happened_."  
Jude: "_I'm sure you are_." she looked back at Tommy.  
Jude: "_So this is what you left me for? I brunette Barbie? I guess I really never knew you to begin with."_  
Chris: "_Jude, he can't help that he fell for me. I don't know what he saw in you in the first place_." without knowing what she was doing, Jude's hand met with Chris' cheek. She had slapped her and deservingly so. Everyone stood there shocked. Chris raised her hand to her face. It burned. Jude's fingerprints were left behind. Instead of feeling guilty, Jude felt better. Tommy ran to them and picked Jude up.

Jude screamed: "_Let me go Tommy or I swear you're next_." she tried pushing him away. Tommy held on to her. Even though she was fighting back he wanted to hold on.  
Tommy: "_If I put you down, will you behave_?"  
Jude: "_Behave? That's original Quincy. Don't tell me she didn't deserve it."_  
Tommy: "_Jude_?"  
Jude: "_Fine, I promise I won't slap her. Just let me down_." she said. _ "There are other ways of hurting her." _ she thought.  
He sat her back down standing in front of her. Georgia couldn't believe what just happened. She still stood at her spot seeing Tommy had it under control.  
Jude: "_What are you Tommy? Her personal bodyguard now? Look what love does to people_." she said looking him in the eyes.  
Tommy: "_Jude, I didn't fall for her. I don't love her. I love you. I always will_." Jude ignored him and turned to Chris again. This time Tommy was right there with her, trying to avoid another showdown.  
Jude: "_Let me guess. Did he sweet talk you? Look you intensely in the eyes? Did you stay at the studio with him late at night? Did you guys share deep talks about family and friends? That's how he gets to you, you know. He tells you about his troubled past when he was younger. About how he wants to change the world with his music. You start thinking he is the most perfect person you will ever know. You start falling for him, he makes a move and pushes you away. Let me tell you this. It will save you a lot of heartache. **HE IS NOT WORTH IT**. But than again, you two deserve each other_."

Jude turned around and started to walk away. Tommy ran after her.  
Tommy: "_Jude, don't walk away. I deserved that_."  
She stopped and turned around: "_You deserve a lot more. I've said all I've wanted to say to you. Now you can be with Malibu Barbie over there without having to hide it. I wish you both what you deserve." _she turned around. Her phone rang. She answered.

Fabricio: "_Oh Darlin, I heard you were back. How are you_?" his voice pushed away the clouds above her head and she actually smiled. Everyone noticed this, including Tommy.  
Jude: "_Fabricio. It's good to hear your voice."_ she answered back unaware that everyone was listening in. Tommy flinched hearing it was a guy.   
Fabricio: "_Oh I bet after what's probably going on right now_." he always blew things out of proportion although this time he was right. He went on: "_I want to see you. I miss you_."  
Jude's smile widened: "_I miss you too_." she said. Tommy's little spark of hope blew out. He thought she had found someone new. It hurt to think of her telling another guy she missed him. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her go on. "_Hey I'll call you back later so we can catch up." _with this she hung up. She wasn't angry any more. She felt better now that she had released all of that rage and anger. She stood there and thought to herself how much better she felt.

Tommy: "_Who is Fabricio_?" he asked her really not wanting to know the truth. He was afraid Jude had met someone else. Afraid this Fabricio guy took his place in her heart. Anything was possible after everything she had just thrown at him.

Jude turned to Tommy, smirked and walked out. He just stood there, in more pain than he ever thought was possible. Jude had someone new. What hurt the most was that she hated him.

No one said a word. Everyone just stood there and looked around the room. No one could believe that had been the same girl that they had known for almost 5 years. She wasn't a girl any more. She was a woman. A woman who was hurting and let everyone know it.

Tommy: "_Georgia, you can't let her leave G Major_." he said almost whispering, exhausted rage filled his voice. He had to find a way to hold on to Jude.  
Georgia: "_What can I do? There is no contract tying her to G Major any more. You screwed this one up beyond repair."_ she said coldly and walked back to her office.

Jude just drove and drove. She didn't know where she was going. She just kept on. After hours of cruising around she came to a stop. It was at the beach. The one she and Tommy had been to before his sailing accident. It was they're spot. The place that they had all to themselves where no one would bother them. Everywhere she went, there was no escaping him. Everything reminded her of Tommy Quincy. The man she had once loved and lost.

She sat down on the sand and hugged her knees, looking out at the ocean. She couldn't believe how screwed up everything was. She wasn't working for G Major anymore. She didn't have a new record company. Georgia was mad at her. Kat and Jamie were too busy with the wedding to even notice anything that went on with her, not that she blamed them. Sadie had her own family to think of now. Victoria had Nick had each other. And Tommy. He was the biggest change in her life. Biggest mistake of her life. She never thought things would get this bad. She held on to her knees while tears just streamed down her cheeks at the thought of him. She couldn't control them any longer. She was all by herself. No onewas around to report her breakdown. No media and TV crews. She cried and cried. Every once in a while she would let out a scream or throw a tiny rock out into the water. Her throat was dry and after a long time of moping and crying no tears came any longer. She had cried them all out. Nothing was left. Tommy had drained her love, her heart, her compassion, her trust and now even her tears.

She sat there for hours not realizing how fast time was passing by. Before she knew it, the sun was coming up. It was a new day. A day on which she had to face everyone. It was Jamie's and Kat's wedding day.

Jude again wiped her tears and pushed herself up off the sand. Exhausted, tired and barely able to see straight she made her way to her car and drove home.

Victoria: "_Jude? Is that you_?" she yelled from the kitchen.  
Jude: "_Yes mom_." she said too weak to raise her voice. Victoria stormed out of the kitchen in her bathrobe.  
Victoria: "_Honey, I was so worried. Georgia called last night and told me what happened. We've all been looking for you._"  
Jude: "_I'm Ok mom. I have to go take a shower and get ready for the wedding." _she smiled at her mom and walked passed her up the stairs. Victoria knew better than to ask Jude to explain things herself in a time like this. She knew her daughter needed time to heal.

Once she came out of the shower she combed through her messy, red hair which had been full of sand before the shower, meanwhile watching her own reflection in her mirror. "_Who are you_?" she asked herself. The girl staring back at her was lifeless. She let others walk all over her. Others meaning Tommy Quincy. There was once a time when she had promised herself that she would never let a guy make a wreak out of her and look at her now. "_I am not going to let you do this to me_!" she said determined not to let Tommy ruin her life and reached out for her phone. She dialed some digits and Fabricio answered the phone.

Jude: "_Fabricio? Do you have plans today_?"  
Fabricio half a sleep: "_Jude Darlin, is that you_?" he said and then yawned.  
Jude: "_Yes, now wake up. I need you_."  
Fabricio: "_I am awake. NOW. What do you need_?"  
Jude: "_Your magic. I need you to do my hair for my friends wedding."_  
Fabricio: "_Ok, when_?"  
Jude: "_Now_?"  
Fabricio: "_Now? Fine. I'll be right over Darlin_." he said still half asleep.  
Jude: "_Oh and can you go with me_?"  
Fabricio: "_You want me to go to the wedding with you_?"  
Jude: "_Yes, my two best friends will be too busy, this being they're wedding day and I don't want to talk to anyone else. Please, I need you right now. We can mingle_." he smiled. He was never able to resist her. Over the past months that they had been touring together she grew on him. Since he was a gay male he had never had children. Jude was the closest thing he ever got to having a daughter. He absolutely adored her.  
Fabricio: "_Say no more. I'll be over in an hour_."

An hour and a half later Fabricio finally arrived. In the meantime Jude had talked to Kat and they had decided to drive together to the garden in Jude's limo. Kat and Jamie had decided to do an outdoor wedding. Fabricio would be doing Kat's hair after Jude's. Kat was coming over to Jude's house so they could get ready together, since Jamie wasn't allowed to see her before the big moment. Hectic as things were Fabricio had everything under control.

As he worked on her hair Kat was hysterically waltzing up and down the room rehearsing her wedding vows. Jude laughed at her best friend. She couldn't help but wonder if that would have ever been her. She was still wearing the engagement ring. She couldn't seem to take it off. She didn't want to. After half hour of excruciating pain getting her hair ready she was done. It was Kat's turn. Hers took a while longer.

Jude picked up her dress and went to the bathroom to put it on. It was a baby blue color, something she usually wouldn't wear but it was perfect. Not to mention it was Kat's favorite color and she was the bride. Finally pulling it up and zipping it close she watched herself in the mirror.

Jude: _"Here we go_." she said to herself liking what she saw.   
The dress was above knee high. It had a spaghetti strap on one arm while on the other it was a full sleeve. The zipper was on the left side but it wasn't something usual. The zipper was embellished with tiny diamonds so when it was fully zipped it looked like tiny sparkles. No one would notice it was a zipper. Nothing too special just the way Jude liked it.

For once in her life since she became famous it wasn't all about her. This time she would be one of the minglers instead of the mindlee. Nothing revolved around her. Everything was perfect. Fabricio had kept her hair straight but pulled it up in a pony tail. Her bangs were gelled down to the side which gave her a more sophisticating look. Down her earlobes hung baby blue earrings. Ready to get this day started she walked out.

Fabricio and Kat in union: "_WOW_."  
Jude looked puzzled at them: "_What? Is it too much_?" she laughed at they're dropped jaws.  
Kat: "_Are you crazy? It's perfect. Look at you. You're gorgeous."_ she complimented her best friend.  
Jude: "_Thanks. You're done? Come on get dressed_." she commanded. Kat obeyed and left to the bathroom.

Fabricio walked over to Jude and kissed her forehead: "_You look beautiful." _he whispered.  
Jude: "_Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself_." she teased.  
He was wearing a gray tux with a black tie, looking very handsome. Jude and Fabricio were caught up in a conversation when Kat walked in. Jude's draw dropped this time.

Kat was wearing a white wedding dress with tiny pears in the front. In the back it had a big train beaded with sowed in flowers. Her hair was in thick curls and pinned up letting a few of them surround her face. The Vail was carefully places on her perfect hair. What really topped it all of was the smile on her face.

Jude: "_Oh my God Kat. You……..you look amazing_."  
Fabricio: "_Absolutely stunning_."  
A honk from the outside broke the compliment giving moment. It was the limo driver which meant it was time to go. 

Half hour later they arrived. The guests began to settle in one by one. Kat, Jude and Fabricio were in a room, in the house that belonged with the gardens. Kat's mom was taking care of the guests outside. Jamie wasn't allowed to see Kat so they stayed hidden from the public eye. Jude's cell rang. It was Jamie.

Jude: "_Hey, my favorite groom_." she said.  
Jamie on the other end: "_Hey, my favorite bride stealer_."  
Jude: "_Bride stealer? Jamie, you know you're not allowed to see the bride before she walks down the isle_."  
Jamie: "_Yeah, yeah_." he said annoyed but pleased, then continued: "_Listen Jude, there is something I have to tell you. It's important_."  
Jude: "_You forgot the rings?" _she joked  
Jamie: "_Not even funny, Harrison_."  
Jude: "_Ok, more serious Jude. Shoot_."  
Jamie: "_Ok let me start at the beginning. When you left and I found out about Tommy and Chris I went over to his place to give him a piece of my mind_."  
Jude interrupted: "_Jamie, this is a happy occasion. I don't want to talk about him."_  
Jamie: "_But you really need to hear this. Anyways he was a mess and he started talking about how much he cared for you_." Jude's throat was closing up as Jamie continued: "_We sort of bonded and over the time I asked him to be my best man_." he let out barely loud enough for Jude to hear.  
Jude: "_You what_?" Fabricio and Kat turned to Jude.  
Kat than turned to Fabricio: "_I think Jamie just told Jude that Tommy is the best man."_  
Fabricio: "_He is WHAT_?"

Jamie heard the anger in her voice and continued: "_You know what? Forget it. I'll just call him up and tell him not to come. It's better that way"_ he said not wanting to upset Jude.  
Jude felt guilty. She was already ruining they're day. Again it was turning out to be all about her.  
Jude: "_No Jamie, it's Ok. I can deal with Quincy for one day_." she said. Kat squealed.

_ "How bad can it be? All I have to do is walk down that isle with him. That's 2 minutes tops. Jude, what are you saying walking down the isle with Tommy? It shouldn't be like this. You should have been the bride and he should have been the groom. Ok you know what? Let's just get this over with. This is Jamie's and Kat's day. Not Jude's. Remember that. I have to go and find Tommy." _she fought with her voices in her head.

She told Fabricio and Kat she'd be right back and left the room in search of Tommy. A few minutes later she found him standing with Jamie by the water fountain in the garden. Jamie gave her a warm hug. Tommy couldn't take his eyes off her. She was radiant. She looked older. More mature.

Tommy: "_I think I'll go and mingle with the guests_." he said knowing this was a special occasion and he didn't want to be the one to ruin in. Surprise crept up on him when Jude spoke.  
Jude: "_No, actually you're the one I wanted to talk to." _Tommy turned to looked at her. He couldn't believe she came looking for him.  
Jamie: "_Say no more. Where is Kat_?"  
Jude: "_She is with Fabricio inside. You can't go in there_."  
Jamie: "_I know. I know." _he waved and left.  
Tommy: "_Fabricio is here_?"  
Jude: "_Yes."_  
Tommy: "_Is he your new boyfriend_?"  
Jude: "_He is SO much more_." she loved torturing Tommy. It gave her pleasure to see him squirm. She couldn't wait to see Tommy's reaction when he sees Fabricio is an older, gay man.

Jude stepped closer to Tommy but still kept her distance.  
Tommy: "_You look……there are no words to describe you_."  
Jude: _"Yeah well, trust me when I say there are no words to describe you either_." she spat back. Tommy smiled. After everything she still had her sarcasm. His little bubble of hope blew up, now realizing Jude wasn't here to make up.

Jude: "_Look Tommy. Today is not about me or you. Ok? I want this day to be perfect for them. Can we act civilized for one day_?"  
Tommy: "_Jude, I am not the one going around slapping people and yelling_."  
Jude smirked: "_She deserved it………..look all I am asking is for you to stay away from me. Please_."  
Tommy: "_That'll be a little hard considering we're suppose to walk down the isle together_."  
Jude turned away at that statement: "_Fine, we'll walk down the isle together, pose for some pictures and that'll be it_."  
Tommy: "_I'm sorry I can't do that_."  
Jude: "_Tommy." _she pleaded.   
Tommy shook his head: "_Under one condition_."  
Jude: "_I knew there was something coming. What do you want_?"  
Tommy: _"I want you to talk to me_."  
Jude: "_I am talking to you right now_."  
Tommy: "_No, I mean just you and me. About everything_."  
Jude: "_There's nothing to talk about_."  
Tommy: "_Oh but there is so much to talk about_."  
Jude: "_I can't_."  
Tommy: "_Than I guess you and I will be inseparable today_."  
Jude: "_You wouldn't_."  
Tommy: "_Oh I would_."  
Jude: "_What about Jamie_?"  
Tommy: "_Jamie is a big boy. He has Kat. You're the ONLY reason I am here._" Jude stayed quiet at his comment and then finally broke the awkward moment.  
Jude: _"Fine. But not today and only if you hold up your end of the bargain."_  
Tommy: "_Trust me, I'll to anything for you to talk to me_."  
Jude: "_Trust you? Not likely. I made that mistake once before and look what it got me_." she said and walked away.

_ "Ok that's progress. She talked to me. And this time she didn't slap anyone around and she didn't yell. God she is so beautiful. I can't believe I screwed this one up so bad. I can't wait to meet this Fabricio. Tommy you have to keep your cool. It's the only way Jude will talk to you. Which means, no arguing with the new boyfriend and no punching his lights out. NEW BOYFRIEND? That is so wrong. How can she just go off and meet someone new after the stunt she pulled yesterday? But come on, you have to confess Christ deserved that. And I loved holding Jude. I know she belongs with me. ONLY ME." _his thoughts were soon interrupted by wedding music.

He ran over to where all the bridesmaids and groomsmen were lined up and found his place last in line, next to Jude. He could tell she was uncomfortable. He was too. Hell they were suppose to be getting married and they would have if he hadn't screwed things up with Chris. If he hadn't started having feelings for her. Hell he still had some lingering feelings. He took Jude's hand and pulled it under his arm. He couldn't help but notice Jude was still wearing the wedding ring. He couldn't help but smile. It gave him hope. He knew that for as long as Jude wore that ring they had a shot.

The music started and the bridesmaids and groomsmen made they're way down the isle. Now it was they're turn. The music played on. The people stared. He was proud having the most beautiful woman there under his arm. Once they arrived at the end of the alter they separated. He didn't want to let go of her and he had to fight the urge to kiss her but he remembered his promise to her. He had to stay away, at least for tonight.

The ceremony went on. Throughout the whole time Tommy just stared at Jude. It was as if the vows and words were for them two alone. He imagined how they're wedding would be like. A part of him even let himself believe that it was they're big day. That the vows spoken were for him and Jude. His heart was married to her already.

Later on at the reception they posed for what seemed like a million pictures. Tommy and Jude would always have to stand together. His arm was always around her waist. Not to mention the smile plastered on his face with every picture they took. Finally after the photographer announced he had all the pictures he needed Jude broke away from the crowd and found Fabricio.  
Jude: "_Wanna dance_?"  
Fabricio: "_I thought you'd never ask_."  
Together they made they're way to the pact dance floor. Today hadn't been so bad after all. Tommy kept his end of the bargain which meant she had to keep hers. Now all she had to do was figure out how she was going to manage being alone with him.

On the side lines Tommy stood with Kat while Jamie danced with his mother. Tommy noticed Jude dancing, but who was that man?  
Tommy: "_Kat? Who is that guy dancing with Jude_?"  
Kat smiled: "_Oh that's Fabricio_."  
Tommy's eyes almost popped out of they're sockets.  
Tommy: "_He is at least 20 years older than her_."  
Kat heard a glimpse of jealousy rise in his voice and laughed: _"He is at least 20 years older than you. Tommy chill. Fabricio is gay."  
_It was as if a ton of bricks lifted up off his shoulders. Jude didn't have a new boyfriend. He didn't have competition. Jude hadn't moved on. She still loved him. He felt so stupid to think that Jude had moved on so fast. She had to still love him, why else would she have slapped Chris?

Speaking of the devil. Chris walked up to Tommy as if she owned the place. She wasn't even invited or dressed for the occasion.  
Tommy didn't know how to react to her sudden appearance: "_What are you doing here_?"  
Chris: "_We need to talk_." she motioned for him to follow her.  
Kat stepped in between Tommy and Chris: "_Not now you don't. If you don't leave I will call security."_ she raised her voice.  
Chris: "_Look, I didn't mean to come in here and ruin your wedding but I really need to talk to Tom." _Tommy just stood there. He never liked being called Tom. It made him sound old but for some reason he never told Chris not to call him that.  
Kat: "_The only thing you need to do is leave right now. GET OUT_." she yelled furious.

This woman ruined her best friend's life. She stole her man. And now she had the nerve to come here and ruin her day. The music stopped. Jude and everyone else turned to see what was going on. There she stood. Chris. Jude couldn't believe her eyes. She stomped over to the DJ and told him to go on with the music. Than she made her way to Kat, Tommy and Chris.

Jude: "_Kat, I am so sorry. I'll take care of this_." she said feeling guilty. This is exactly what she had tried to avoid. A scene.  
Kat: "_Oh no. I'll take care of her this time_." she was picking up her train of the wedding dress ready to fight. Jude stopped her.  
Jude: "_Go, dance with your husband_." she took out an envelope and handed it to Kat.  
Jude: "_Here."_  
Kat: "_What is this_?"  
Jude: "_My wedding present_."  
Kat opened the envelop and took out 2 airplane tickets and a brochure. It was a one months honeymoon trip to Bermuda.  
Kat: "_Oh my God. Are you serious_?"  
Jude smiled: "_Yes, now go and show Jamie_." Kat mean-mugged Chris and walked away in search of Tommy. Jude sighed and turned to face the brunette Barbie and her new Kent.  
Tommy: _"Jude, I swear I didn't know she would show up here_." he said seeing Jude felt responsible for her showing up and ruining Kat's wedding day.  
Jude: "_Doesn't matter. She is here now_."  
Chris: "_Don't talk as if I'm not standing next to you."_  
Jude and Tommy: "**Shut up**"  
Jude: "_I think it's better if you both leave_."  
Tommy tried reaching for Jude's hand, his eyes pleading with her.  
Tommy: _"Jude, don't do this. Don't push me away again_."  
Jude: "_Tommy I don't have the energy and this is not the place to argue with you right now. Just go_." she said weakly. Tommy saw she was breaking down inside. He hated every second of it.  
Tommy: "_Fine I'll leave. But you promised we'll talk_."  
Jude: "_I think that's not an option any more_."  
Tommy: "_No you can't do this. I didn't know she would come here. I am sorry. We have to talk about our future_."  
Chris: "_Tom, we have to talk about ours too. That's why I'm here_." she interrupted.  
Jude looked at Chris then at Tommy.  
Jude: "_It's Tommy. Not Tom! He hates being called TOM_!" she spat at Chris than she turned to Tommy and her expression softened a little. "_There is no future. I let myself believe there would be. I let that spark of hope creep up on me again. I loved every minute I spend with you today and I hate myself for it_."  
Tommy: "_No Jude, I felt the same. We can work this out_." he almost forgot how much Jude knew of him. What his favorite song was, his favorite food, ice-cream, even little things like him not liking being called Tom.   
Jude: "_Tommy come out of this fantasy world. There is no US anymore. Please just go._"  
Tommy: "_Jud_-"  
Jude: "_GO_" she turned away not being able to look at him any more.

Tommy grabbed Chris' hand and pulled her behind him. She had just ruined his chances of getting back together with Jude. What had been so important that she had to barge in on a wedding?


	16. Changes

Ok well guys. First off, of course the thank yous. Its amazing that I've got over 40 replies already and its only been like 20 some days. Thank you guys so much.

Second, sorry that this post is so long. I really want to catch you guys up to where everyone else is at. After this chapter there will be another chapter (equally long).

Anyways, thanks for all the support I've been getting. Means a lot. Keep the replies coming and I'll keep writing.

**_Chapter 10 - Changes_**

Tommy walked back to the parking lot with Chris right behind him.  
Tommy: "_Damn it Chris_." he shot at her fury consumed his eyes.   
Chris: "_Look I didn't know this was going to happen, it wasn't my fault, but we need to talk_."  
Tommy: "_What did you think was going to happen? You showed up at Jude's best friend's wedding. What was so important that it couldn't wait?_"  
Chris: "_You and me_." she let out innocently.  
Tommy looked at her. She looked so innocent and there was a time not so long ago that he wanted that innocents. A time when he actually pictured himself in her presence.  
Tommy: "_There is no you and me. We kissed. That was it." _He said softly not wanting to hurt her feelings. His anger was toning down. Why couldn't she understand that he loved Jude?  
Chris: "_I refuse to believe that. I know you have feelings for me_." she said not giving up.  
Tommy: "_I thought I did. But I was wrong. When Jude came back I realized she was the only one for me. When I thought she had found someone new, it killed me inside. I couldn't think of her with anyone else. I couldn't care less if you had someone in your life. I am sorry but it's the truth_."  
The words hurt but she knew he was being honest. Chris knew it was a long shot for her and Tommy but it was one she had to take.  
Chris: "_Ok……………Just tell me you did feel something. Tell me I wasn't imagining it_." she reached for his hand. He looked down at her pleading eyes and took his hand back.

Tommy leaned against his Viper. The wind blew a little and it caused her hair to fly. She was beautiful but she wasn't Jude. She wasn't the one.  
Tommy: "_I did feel something. I think I was infatuated with you. It was nothing like what I feel for Jude. I am in love with her_." he stopped. He saw tears in Chris' eyes and he knew he hurt her but he had to tell her the truth. He couldn't lead her on anymore. Then finally went on "_Look, Jude and I have been through a lot. She is the reason I get up in the morning. We share something I've never had with anyone. I don't expect you to understand it. I know it hurts and I am sorry. I really am but I need her. I am nothing without her_."

He stopped realizing what he just said was the dead honest truth. He could deny all he wanted that he could be without her but deep inside he knew better. He knew Jude was the reason he was alive today. He knew Jude was the one that picked him up every time he was down. She was the one brining him back to life when he was ready to give up. No one could ever live up to her. He couldn't understand why she couldn't forgive him for that one stupid kiss. That's all it was, one kiss. Nothing more. If she loved him so much why was it so hard to move past one mistake?

Chris: "_That's what you want? Fine. But have you ever thought about what you're going to do if she doesn't forgive you? I don't think Jude is taking you back any time soon. Don't coming running back to me." _

Again he was thrown to a place he didn't recognize. A place full of pain but a place that was real none the less. He never thought of that. What would he do if Jude never forgave him? He watched Chris walk away. The wind was picking up. Jude's words hung in the air "_Tommy come out of this fantasy world. There is no US anymore."_ he couldn't shake her no matter what. All he wanted to do was forget about everyone and let go of everything, if only for one night. He knew just the thing to make his troubles go away.

20 minutes later Tommy arrived at a bar in Downtown. Sitting down on a bar stool he ordered a beer. One beer turned to two, two turned to three. Again, one shot of tequila turned into two, two into three and so forth. Slowly but painfully he was beginning to forget. A headache took over his mind but he didn't care. He kept on drinking his sorrow away. The more he drank the further the beautiful red-head in his mind became. He sat there at the bar drunk watching some bikers play pool. Deciding to join the fun he walked up to them.

Tommy: "_Ok now_." hiccup. He reached in his pocket and took out a bundle of money. "_Who wants to play me_?" hiccup. The men just looked at him and laughed. Tommy went on "_What? Is something funny?….."_ hiccup. _"…….Cuz I think you could……." _hiccup _"…….use a new leather jacket_." 

Before he knew it his cheek met with the biker's fist. Thrown to the ground he couldn't get up. Too drunk to even comprehend what just happened and too weak to try to fight back. The biker kicked him a few more times until the owner started to yell "_The Cops will be right here. BREAK IT UP_." The bar cleared out but Tommy remained on the ground, bloody and too weak to raise to his feet.

Few minutes later the place was swarmed with cops. They took Tommy in custody, him being the only one left behind. Once they arrived at the police station they took mug shots of him and his fingerprints before throwing him in a cell. Two hours later he was allowed a phone call. When he reached the phone on his shaky legs the only number he could remember was Jude's. Hesitating for a moment he then decided to dial it.

Jude: "_Hello_?"  
Tommy: "_Jude? How are you, my love_?"   
Jude could tell something was wrong. Tommy was too loud and there was a hoarsens in his voice, besides the fact that he would never call her his love.  
Jude: "_Tommy? What's wrong_?"  
The police officer took the receiver from Tommy.  
Cop: "_Ma'am. Mr. Quincy was arrested tonight for getting into a bar fight. Is it possible for us to release him into your custody_?"  
Jude was speechless. Tommy was in jail. Now he had done it.  
Cop: "_Ma'am? Are you there_?"  
Jude: "_Uh yes. What jail is he in_?"  
Cop: "_County Memorial_."  
Jude: "_I'll be right down_."

Half hour later Jude bailed Tommy out and the police officer walked her to his cell. He unlocked it and Tommy walked out barely being able to stand on his own two feet, still so drunk. His dressy shirt, tux and nose were bloody, from the fight. His hair was a mess. His eyes were blood-shot and red. Jude had never seen him like this. He tried to stand up straight but tipped over and leaned on Jude for support. She threw an arm around his back as he leaned on her and they made they're way to her car. She sat him in the passenger's seat and went to her driving position. On the road Tommy was rambling on.

Tommy: "_Jude, I am sooooo sorry……." _hiccup. " _……..I didn't mean for you to see me like……"_ hiccup. _"……….this_".  
Jude kept quiet and stared straight ahead. He smelled of alcohol. Without giving her a notice Tommy threw himself over his seat and onto her. He tried to kiss her while she was still in driving mode.  
Jude: "_Tommy, STOP IT. I am driving. Are you trying to kill us both_?" she yelled pushing him off her with her free arm. He obeyed. His breath was unbearable. Who was this guy? She didn't recognize him.

15 minutes later they arrived and walked up to his apartment. Jude was flooded with memories. Happy memories. He hadn't changed anything. Everything was the same. Tommy threw himself down on the couch and motioned for her to follow him. She sat her keys and purse down on the counter and looked over at him. He wasn't the man she once loved. He had changed. Aged. Not his appearance but everything else. It was as if his soul was carrying a huge burden.

Jude: "_Tommy_." she called but he was now looking up at the ceiling. "_TOMMY_!" she tried again. This time he turned to her. "_Can you go and take a shower? Your clothes are all bloody and you smell_." she asked him. He had this distant look on his face. His eyes pierced right through her. What was he thinking about?

Tommy: "_You are so beautiful_." he said answering her question.   
Jude: "_Tommy, come on, go take a shower_." she walked over to him and helped him get up. His eyes were closing. He was tired and wanted to sleep.

_ "God what did I get myself into?" _she thought

Jude: "_Come here_." she was standing right in front of him. He looked right at her but his eyes would flick open and then close again. She took his tux jacket off and then spoke.  
Jude: "_Raise your arms in the air_." she commanded. He did so. She pulled his button-up shirt off and threw it on the floor. He stood there. Shirtless. She had seen him this way too many times but she could never get enough. So many memories flashed back of them two together, causing her to look away. Tommy saw this.

Tommy: "_It's Ok Jude. We're alone_." he whispered. The stanch of alcohol pulled her right back to reality.  
Jude: "_Tommy, take off your shoes, I'll be right back." _she said and walked out in the hallway and into the bathroom. She let the water run from cold to warm and walked back inside the living room where Tommy stood. Completely clothes-less. She looked away embarrassed. Why was she feeling this way? It was as if she had never seen him like this before. He walked over to her.  
Tommy: "_I miss you_." he kissed her cheek but she didn't turn towards him. "_I love you, Jude_." he whispered. Jude grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her to the bathroom, not looking back at him. She was getting weak and that was the last thing she needed right now.

Jude: "_Step in_." she said pointing to the bathtub, looking him in the face. She never looked down. He followed her instructions but slipped and fell. Jude laughed. She couldn't help it. His head stuck out in the bathtub, underneath all the bubbles. His eyes flung open as he hit the hot water. She poured some shampoo on his head and ran her hands through his hair. Tommy smiled. He loved the attention. 

Tommy: "_This is the way things should be. You and me. JUST you and me."_ he said pointing first to her and than to himself. Jude looked down at him. Here she was bathing him like he was a child. Taking care of him like nothing happened. Worst thing was, she didn't even mind taking care of him. She actually enjoyed it. Once she was done, she made him stand up and she washed away all the soap left sticking to his body.

Jude: "_Get dressed_." she said and walked out of the bathroom before he got out of the bathtub and revealed his private parts. While Tommy was dressing Jude went inside the living room and picked up the clothes he had taken off. She threw them in the washing machine and went to his bedroom to get his bed ready. The picture of her and Tommy was still on the nightstand. She picked it up and held it to her chest, eyes closed.

Tommy: "_It can be like that again, if you just let it_." he said pulling her out of the trance. Jude quickly sat the frame back on the nightstand and jumped off the bed.  
Jude: "_Come on, you're tired." _he walked over to the bed, in his boxers, and slipped under the covers.

Jude pulled the sheet over him and turned to leave but Tommy grabbed her arm. She tried pulling away but he was stronger, causing her to spring around in fast motion. She fell right on top of him. His chest pressed against hers. Her heart picked up a few beats. Before she could even start to lift herself up it was too late. His lips were already against hers. Jude tried fighting back but he wouldn't let her go. Not this time. So overtaken by his possession of her she finally gave in. He felt her ease up in his arms and his right hand made its way up to her head and through her red hair, pulling her closer. His other hand slipped under her shirt and gently went up and down her back.

After all this time, lighting still struck. Maybe bigger than before. Jude caved in. She relaxed herself on top of him forcefully running one of her hands through his damp hair while the other hand held his cheek. He let out a little moan, anticipating her next move. His lips massaged hers. He picked his head up a little bit and pulled her even closer.

She allowed herself to go back to a place she promised herself she never would again. Tommy had this power over her and he knew it. She could never fight him off. She never wanted to. She loved the way his body felt against hers. The heat that came from both of them. The kiss lasted minutes. Minutes of ignited passion and love. Minutes of long awaited longing. Minutes of Hell and Paradise all at the same time.

Tommy tried pulling Jude's shirt off causing her to jump up off of him. She looked down at him. His cheeks flushed. His eyes still a little red. His lips craving hers just like hers were craving his. She wanted him but she knew she had gone too far. She wiped her mouth and bit her lip. Tommy was getting out of bed.

Jude: "_No, Tommy stay. This was a mistake_." she said. He stayed down.  
Tommy: "_No it wasn't. I know you felt it_."   
Jude: "_I better leave_."  
Tommy: "_No, please. Just stay here with me. Please. I promise I won't try anything. Jude please_." he pleaded.

Jude looked down at him. She knew he needed her. Against her better judgment she sat down next to him on the bed. The side that had once belonged to her. He turned towards her and took her hand in his. Jude wanted to pull away thinking it was another scheme but he was harmless and weak. The alcohol was wearing off. With his free hand he turned the lamp off and sat his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes. Jude looked at him. He looked like an innocent, little boy holding onto her hand. She smiled. She had always loved watching him sleep.

Tommy: "_Jude, who is Mark Cullman?" _he asked half asleep. She froze at that name.

Jude: "_How do you know about him_?" she asked frightened.  
Tommy: "_It was on TV. They said he had something to reveal about you_." he barely whispered, but still noticed that she didn't want to talk about that man.  
Tommy: "_Jude, it's Ok. You don't have to tell me. I am sorry_." he whispered. Jude lowered herself a little. They're faces were only a couple of inches apart but his eyes were closed.

Jude couldn't say anything. He should be sorry. She lost they're son because of him and he didn't even know about it. Tommy felt her gentle breath on his face and opened his eyes only to find her an inch away. How could she have been so close but so unreachable?

Tommy: "_I promised myself I would never become him. Look at me now_." he said. Jude knew who he was talking about. His alcoholic father. A tear left Tommy's eye and she could see that he was really hurting. She hated seeing him like this, it hurt her too. She gently put her free hand on his cheek. He caved into it and smiled a little. Her familiar touch is what he missed most about her. The way she always knew what to do to comfort him. It was a part of her and she was a part of him and always would be. Forever.  
Jude: "_You will never become him. You're so much better than that_." she whispered and wiped his tear away. He shook his head.  
Tommy: "_No, I am not. I hurt you. Jude, you have to believe me, that was the last thing I ever wanted to do."_ she knew he was being honest. She knew he would never intentionally hurt her. He went on "_I swear I didn't know she would show up at the wedding. I told her that I loved you, only you." _  
Jude kept quiet. She didn't know how to respond. His voice was getting softer and lower. He was drifting off to sleep.

Jude: "_I love you too_." she whispered knowing Tommy was asleep. She freed her hand from his grip and got out of bed. Once again, she pulled the sheet over Tommy, kissed his forehead lightly and left the bedroom.

The next day Jude was woken up by her cell ringing, in her own bed. She stretched out her hand and reached for the phone.  
Georgia: "_Jude, honey. Can you stop by the studio_?"  
Jude: "_Georgia? Huh_?"  
Georgia: "_Sorry to wake you up, but can you come by_?"  
Jude: "_I'll be there in an hour_." she said rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

After brushing her teeth, showering, eating a bowl of cereal, getting dressed and saying bye to her mom and Nick, Jude made her way to G Major. She had no idea what Georgia wanted but whatever it was she wanted to get it out of the way. She wanted to move past the chapter of her life that involved all things G Major.

Arriving at G Major she made her way straight to Georgia's office and knocked. Georgia yelled for her to come in and she did.

Georgia: "_Jude, I called you here because I need you to sign these forms_." she handed Jude the papers.  
Jude looked at them not knowing what they were: "_What are they_?" she asked.  
Georgia: "_Just a formal statement releasing you of all the duties relating to G Major. After you sign this you are officially released from us. Are you sure you want to do this?"_  
Jude looked at Georgia and than at the papers again. She picked up a pen from off the desk and signed the papers.  
Jude: "_Georgia I know you're mad at me bu_-" Georgia waved her hand.  
Georgia: "_No Jude, I don't blame you. The years you've been here you've been like a daughter to me. I didn't want to lose you but I rather you go than stay here and hurt. I don't hold you responsible for anything. Just know that whenever you want to come back, there will always be a place at G Major for you. You will always be part of the family_."  
Jude smiled and hugged the woman.  
Jude: "_Thank you for everything. Just because I am leaving G Major doesn't mean I am forgetting about all of you."_   
Georgia: "_I know honey_." she kissed Jude's cheek and tear left her eye.  
Georgia: "_Jude there are some things you left behind. You should get them. They're in the storage closet in the basement_."  
Jude: "_Ok, I'll go right now_."

They hugged one more time and Jude went to the basement. The knob was rusty but she managed to open it. Once she entered the basement she found a box labeled "_Jude H_." she picked it up and sat it on the floor. Inside she found her digital camera. She listed through it looking at the pictures. A lot of them were of her and Tommy. There was one of them kissing in the studio that Kwest had taken. Another one of Jude showing of her engagement ring. A few were of Kwest and Amy, others of Georgia and Andy. There was one of EJ talking on her phone. Nothing surprising there, EJ was always on the phone. Jude smiled as she listed through the camera's memory. There were so many memories. Good, happy memories.

The door swung open at the top of the stairs and than closed after a shadow walked through. The person ran down the steps and stopped in shock when they saw Jude sitting on the floor with the camera at hand.

Chris: "_Oh ……….Hi Jude_." she said surprised.  
Jude rolled her eyes: "_Bye Chris_." she said in a mean tone. She got up off the floor, picked up the box of her belongings and walked towards the door. When she reached for it the door knob wouldn't turn. She tired again, harder this time, with more force, this time the door knob fell completely off.  
Jude: "_Oh my God_." she said, Chris walked to her and saw what had happened. They were locked in together and there was no way out but through that door.  
Chris: "_How did that happen_?"  
Jude looked at her annoyed: "_How you do think that happened, genius?" _  
Chris: _"Look you don't need to get an attitude with me. You don't like me, I get it_."

Jude ignored her and sat down the box. She started to bang on the door but no one came. No one would for a while. Nobody ever went down to the basement. It didn't help that it used to be another studio, which means that its sound prove. After banging on the door like crazy for over 10 minutes Jude gave up and sank to the floor. Chris joined her seeing it was worthless, for now, to let her frustration out on a door.

Jude: "_Why did you come down here in the first place? No one ever does_."  
Chris looked at Jude. She had no choice but to answer. They were locked up together might as well try to get along.   
Chris: "_I come here sometimes, when I want to be alone and need to think. For some reason I get inspired in here."_  
Jude understood that. She was the same way. How did this happen? How did she end up with the person she despised most and yet understood her? They were quiet for a while. Chris looked up at Jude and broke the ice.

Chris: "_It wasn't his fault_."  
Jude looked up at her. Tommy was the last person she wanted to talk about. Especially to Chris and after what happened last night.  
Jude: "_It takes two_."  
Chris: "_Look, I am sorry for what happened. I really am but I can't help the way I feel_."  
Jude: "_Christina I don't blame you for the way you FEEL. I blame you for doing something about it. You KNEW he was engaged. Not that he is not at fault here_. "  
Chris: "_It's Chris_." she spat back.  
Jude: "_I said what I said, **Christina**_."  
Again, there was silence. And again Chris was the one to break the ice.

Chris: "_I know you left him because of the kiss, if you love him so much why can't you forgive him for one stupid mistake?"_  
Jude: "_You don't know ANYTHING. You don't how I feel, you don't know how Tommy feels, and you don't know what the hell is going on so don't sit there and patronize me. Your '**stupid mistake**' screwed up my life. I lost something I can never get back_." she yelled. Who did this girl think she is? She didn't know anything about Jude. She didn't know Jude lost her first child because of this '_stupid mistake'_.  
Chris: "_I do know something. I do know Tommy loves you. And I know you still love him_." Jude looked at her. After everything she just said to her how could she be so calm?  
Jude: "_What are you trying to do? Get us back together? I thought you wanted him_."  
Chris smiled: "_Huh, I did. Trust me. But he only loves you. I see that now_."   
Jude: "_Its too late for me and him_."

Jude heard some voices and jumped to her feet. She banged on the door once more. The door flung open. It was Kwest.  
Kwest: "_What are you doing in here_?" he asked surprised and than saw Chris "_with her_?"  
Jude: "_Long story short, we got locked up together_."  
Kwest smiled: "_And you're both still alive_?" he joked. Jude smiled and punched him. Chris walked out of the basement without a word and went back to her studio.  
Jude: "_Funny Kwest. Where were you yesterday? You didn't come to the wedding_."  
Kwest: "_Oh yeah. Amy wasn't feeling so good so we just stayed home. I heard it was quiet a night."_  
Jude: "_Don't even get me started_."  
Kwest: "_What happened to Tommy? He is not here and he didn't call in."_  
Jude rolled her eyes again: "_He's probably still sleeping_."  
Kwest's eye brows rose. Jude saw this and quickly went on.  
Jude: "_Not what you think. He got into a fight last night at a bar, after getting drunk, got arrested, and I had to bail him out. So he won't be up for a while_."  
Kwest: "_Tommy? We are talking about the same guy here_?"  
Jude smiled: "_I think so_."  
Kwest: "_Wow, he really is screwed up_."  
Jude: "_Tell me about it. Listen, I have to go now but I'll see you around._"   
Kwest: "_Ok_."

Jude hugged Kwest, picked up her box and walked to her car. She knew now what to do and she was determined to do it right.

Jude made her way to the bank. Once there she took care of business and then drove off to the travel agency where Ivette worked.

Ivette: "_Jude, this is a surprise. What can I do for you?"_  
Jude smiled and sat down: "_I want to go on a vacation_."  
Ivette: "_Ok, what did you have in mind_?"  
Jude: "_I don't know. Somewhere private where no paparazzi will follow me_."  
Ivette nodded: "_Just for you or….."_  
Jude: "_Yes, me alone_."  
Ivette turned to her computer and typed some things in "_Ok the best deal would be Hawaii, in the States. They have these cottages right on the beach. How does that sound?"_  
Jude smiled: "_Perfect, book it_."  
Ivette again typed in some things "_Ok, its yours. Did you need anything else_?"  
Jude thought for a minute: "_Oh yeah, a rental car_."  
Ivette: "_Ok_." she again turned to the computer. "_All set_. _You're leaving in 2 days and coming back in 2 weeks." _  
Jude: "_Great_"  
Ivette handed Jude the airplane ticket and Jude paid with her credit card.  
Ivette: "_Your dad didn't tell me you were planning on going anywhere so soon."_  
Jude: "_Yeah, I just decided that I need some time for myself. Away from the chaos_."  
Ivette: "_Good for you_."

A couple of minutes later Jude left. She went over to Sadie's and Jason's and spend the rest of the day barbequing with them. Later on Stuart, Ivette, Georgia, Andy, Victoria and Nick joined them. The day was full of laughter. Jude missed spending time with her family. Things, a couple of years ago, were so different. Back than it was just Jude, Sadie, mom and dad. Now it was Victoria and Andy, Stuart and Ivette, Sadie, Jason and Adriana. Everyone sort of branched out and made new families while Jude was left behind.

They were all out in the back yard eating and enjoying each others company.  
Sadie: "_Uh I am so jealous. You're going on vacation_." everyone laughed.  
Jude: "_I promise, next time I'll take you with me_."  
Sadie: "_You better. I'll hold you to that promise_." again they all laughed in union.

The night progressed and pretty soon it was dark and late. Everyone went they're separate ways. Jude went home with Victoria and Nick. She took a quick shower and began packing. Then she went to bed. The next day she woke up and packed some more. It was pretty quiet. Nick and Victoria had both left to work. Jude made herself some breakfast and ate alone. Than she got dressed and cleaned the house a little. She vacuumed and washed the dishes so her mom wouldn't have to when she came home, tired from work. Around 4:30 PM Jude decided to go out and get some fresh air.

Once again she was pulled to the beach. And once again she sat in the same spot. Her and Tommy's spot. No one ever came there. It was hidden between two huge rocks. She lowered herself on the sand and looked out at the ocean feeling the light breeze on her face.

Person: "_So you're leaving again_?" Jude looked up to find Tommy walking towards her.  
Jude: "_Only for 2 weeks_." she said not surprised to see him. He sat down next to her. They both looked out at the ocean. Wordless.  
Jude: "_How did you find me_?" she finally asked.  
Tommy: "_I know you've had a lot to think about, this is our spot. You always come here when you want to get away._"  
Jude nodded. He knew her better than anyone. Better than she sometimes knew herself.  
Tommy: "_Were you going to tell me that you're leaving_?"  
Jude: "_Would it matter_?"  
Tommy: "_It would to me_."  
Jude: "_I have to do this. I have to figure things out_." she said in a barely audible voice.  
Tommy: "_You mean you have to figure out if you can give me another chance?" _she finally turned to face him. His eyes were full of pain. She knew she caused it. His voice was barely a whisper.  
Jude: "_That too_." she turned back to the ocean.  
Tommy nodded: "_What if I came with you? Just you and me away from everyone else_." Jude could hear the excitement in his voice rising.  
Jude: "_No. I have to do this alone_." she stated before he got his hopes up.  
Tommy: "_I don't want you to do this alone. You shouldn't have to_."  
Jude: "_Tommy, for as long as I can remember I've always depended on someone. First my parents and then you. When I saw those pictures my world crashed around me. For the first time in my life, I was alone and I didn't know how to deal with things. I have to learn to stand on my own. Without my parents…………………..and without you._" she added knowing it would just add to the pain he already felt.  
Tommy: "_That's funny cuz for as long as I've known you, you've been the most independent person I know_." he turned to her. She was surprised to hear this. He looked at her.

She was beautiful. Her hair was flying in the air from the wind. The waves crashed before them. He reached for her hand and took it in his. She didn't turn to him. She didn't fight him off. She instead returned the gesture. No one said a word. It was a silent statement. Both knew that no matter what, they always cared for each other. Together they sat there watching the waves for hours, in silence. They had known each other better than anyone ever would. They had these feeling for one another that neither could deny. It wouldn't have mattered if the world was falling apart bit by bit as long as they were together. And yet, they're world was crashing and that's exactly what they weren't. Together.

They loved each other but it was that same love that scared Tommy. That same feeling that caused him to kiss Chris. That same warmth that could have ruined his chances with Jude forever. Would she ever forgive him? Could she? He didn't even know the whole story.

Jude held on to his hand. She wanted to remember this moment forever. It might be they're last. She didn't know how things would turn out in the end. All she knew was that she loved this man more than anything in the world but all she thought about when she was with him was Dr. Cullman telling her about the miscarriage. How would she ever get over something like that? Could she? Only time would tell.

The next day Jude picked up her suitcases and carried them to Nick's car. He placed them in the trunk and they hopped in. He was taking her to the airport.  
Jude: "_Nick, can we stop at G Major for a minute? I have to give Georgia something_."  
Nick: "_Sure." _they drove in silence. Jude took in everything around her. The buildings, the playgrounds, the people walking. When they arrived at G Major Jude hopped out of the car while Nick waited for her in the parking lot.

Jude knocked on Georgia's door and entered.  
Georgia: "_Hey honey, shouldn't you be on your way to the States_?"  
Jude: "_I am but I need to ask you for a favor first_."  
Georgia: "_Ok, shoot_."  
Jude walked over to Georgia and took out a big, yellow envelope labeled "_Tommy Q_". She handed it to Georgia. The woman looked at her puzzled.  
Jude: "_I need you to give that to Tommy in a week."_  
Georgia: "_Why can't you give it to him_?"  
Jude: "_Please Georgia. Not today, not tomorrow but a week from today_."  
Georgia was still confused but agreed. The two woman hugged and Jude left.

7 hours later Jude arrived at her cottage. She settled in, washed the rental car and enjoyed her alone time. She cooked for herself and ate alone on the beach. The cottage was a few hundred feet from the water. No one was around. It was private property.

**Same Time At G Major**

Georgia was looking through some papers when she hit something hard underneath. She dug under the stack of sheets and finally reached the bottom. It was Jude's CD. The one she had given her when she told her she was leaving G Major. Georgia had completely forgotten about it. She got up and put it in the CD player. Jude's voice filled the air. The comforting voice Georgia had come to love. She sat down and listened to the two tracks. She was amazed at the lyrics and at the work Shay had done on the music. It was some of Jude's best work. Georgia pressed her buzzer and in walked her secretary.  
Georgia: "_Can you please get Kwest for me_?"  
Her secretary nodded and went in search of Kwest. Over 5 minutes later he entered Georgia's office.  
Kwest: "_What's up G_?"  
Georgia handed Kwest the CD: "_I want you to run this down to 89.45 Canada Live, radio station_."  
Kwest: "_What is it_?"  
Georgia: "_It's another hit. Tell them to play the first track."_  
Before Kwest could ask any more questions she rushed him out of her office.

**Back To Jude**

Jude had been in Paradise for 2 days already. Time seemed to stand still here. No one knew where she was. Her family knew that she was in Hawaii but not where. It was a beautiful day and she was getting ready to go out for a walk when someone knocked on her door. Jude confused walked over to open it. She froze in shock. Out of all the people she had expected to come and find her she would have never imagined this person standing in front of her would.

Jude: "_Elizabeth? What are you doing here_?" she asked surprised to see the woman at her door step.  
Elizabeth: "_I came to find you. Can I come in_?"  
Jude stepped out of the way: "_Yeah, of course_." Elizabeth walked in and Jude closed the door behind the woman. Elizabeth turned to face Jude, gave her a loving and quick hug before making her way further inside the cottage.  
Jude: "_How did you find me_?"  
Elizabeth: "_Jude I am a woman. We have our ways_." she winked and Jude smiled. She was the most independent woman Jude knew but than again, who wouldn't be after everything she had lived through?  
Elizabeth: "_I know you are confused as to why I am here. I won't beat around the bush, my son is an idiot and he messed things_." 

They walked over to the little kitchen table and sat down. Jude took in her words. She didn't know how to respond. Elizabeth saw this and continued before Jude could say anything.  
Elizabeth: "_I know I am the last person you want advice from but I had to talk to you. It hurts me to see Tommy hurting. After all, he is still my son and I love him. I know he hurt you and he caused you a lot of pain. He has been through a lot in his life and I know it doesn't justify what he has done but I have never seen him the way he is when he is with you. You make him happy_."  
Jude: "_Elizabeth I understand that you came here thinking I would forgive and forget but its not that easy. He couldn't have been so happy with me or he wouldn't have done what he did_."

Elizabeth placed her hand over Jude's in understanding and continued, in her motherly and compassionate voice: "_I know its not easy. I understand that. Don't think Tommy send me here, he doesn't know anything about this. Jude, I have learned to love you like a daughter. There was a time when I doubted Tommy would find the right woman for him, living the life style he was but than I met you. You make my son a better person, weather you believe it or not. I knew Tommy before you stepped in his life and he has never been happier than he is when your name comes up in a conversation. All I am asking of you is to think things over. Can you promise me that?_"  
Jude: "_I promise_." she said agreeing to the woman's only wish. It couldn't hurt to think things through. That's all she had been thinking about anyways.   
Elizabeth: "_Jude, I know you may think that maybe you are better off without him. And maybe you are but I know you still love him. No matter what you do, don't EVER turn your back on love. Its the rarest and most precious thing in the world. I know you need him just as much as he needs you_."  
Elizabeth got up and made her way to the door. Jude walked behind her. Elizabeth now reaching the door, turned around, hugged Jude warmly and said her goodbye. Jude was still in shock of what had just occurred. Elizabeth was the last person Jude had thought of when her door had knocked.

**  
Back In Canada**

Kwest did as he was told and dropped the CD off at the radio station. Tommy got in his Viper on his way to work. Jude had been gone three days now and things were different. He missed her. He had this emptiness inside that she only had the power of filling. He hadn't heard from her since she left. No one had. Kwest had told him one of her new songs would soon be published but no one except Georgia had heard it yet. He was driving when his cell rang. He picked it up.

Tommy: "_Hello_?"  
Kwest: "_Hey man. Where are you_?"  
Tommy: "_In my car. Why?"_  
Kwest: "_Put on your radio to Canada Live_."  
Tommy: "_What's going on_?"  
Kwest: "_Tommy, just do it. Hurry up_."  
Tommy did just that.  
Kwest: "_Call me afterwards_."  
Before Tommy could ask what was going on again Kwest had hung up and the DJ on the radio had gotten his attention.  
DJ: _"…..her new single. Now this girl went from being a normal 15 year old student trying to deal with high school life to being a mega idol in the music biz. Every guy wants to date her and every girl wants to be her. Jude Harrison is living the dream. From touring to recording platinum albums and everything in-between, she's got it. The talent, the voice, the look, the heart, and not to mention hot producers. First Tommy Q and now Shay. This track, again, was produced by Shay, do we see a pattern forming here? Here we go Jude Harrison with **'My Baby'**."_

Tommy turned the volume up. He knew a song was coming out but he had no idea it would be this soon. He hadn't even heard it yet. He thought about how much he missed her. The car filled with a slow guitar solo, Jude's voice send chills down his spine.……….

_"I felt you inside and it felt so real,  
You made me a better person, you let me heal.  
I thought I had it all together until it all fell apart,  
Baby, I couldn't hold on to you with my broken heart.  
Thought you'd be the beginning of something true and good,  
Already loved you so much, maybe more than I should._

Oooooooooo

The beat picked up.

_Baby, it's you that keeps me awake,  
Awful nights of horror I can't seem to shake.  
Nightmares haunt me of the night I lost you, (you, youuuuuuuuu)  
I didn't know how to handle it, it was all so new.  
I screwed up, I made a mistake,  
Nightmares follow me but my life seems fake. (It's all so fake)_

Now the beat slowed down again……

_You were my first, you were my all,  
Can't seem to let you go, no one's there to catch me as I fall. (I keep falling)  
Tried too hard to hold on to a memory that I should have let go,  
I was too naïve, I just didn't know. (How could I know?)  
I wanted nothing more than to hold you in my arms,  
Baby, I wanted to protect you from all the world's harms._

The beat picked up……..

_Baby, it's you that keeps me awake,  
Awful nights of horror I can't seem to shake.  
Nightmares haunt me of the night I lost you,  
I didn't know how to handle it, it was all so new.  
I screwed up, I made a mistake,  
Nightmares follow me but my life seems fake._

Tried to hold on to you but you wanted to go,  
You were stronger than me, now I know.  
Screams, cries I still hear them clear,  
I wish for nothing more than for you to be near.  
For a while darkness took over but you pulled me back,  
I wanted to give you what I seem to lack.

You were my first, made of my skin,  
You brought me back from where I've been. (Oooo)  
A hell of my own I was so depressed,  
You gave me a chance to clean up this mess.  
You were my hope, you shone through,  
The tunnel of darkness that surrounded me and you. (oooooooo my baby)."

The music stopped. Tommy turned the radio off. He didn't want to hear any more comments from people that didn't know anything about him or Jude. His attention was all on the song. This was so different than the rest of Jude's music. It was an amazing song but it didn't make any sense. Who was she singing about? He knew Jude, all her songs had a purpose. What was this ones? He could feel her pain. Her voice said it all. He knew when she was hurting and he could tell she was hurting like hell when she sung this. She had put her all in this song. Her voice had only gotten better. Everyone who knew even a little about music knew that this girl was it. She was simply born to be a star.

A few red lights later Tommy arrived at G Major and went to the studio where Kwest was sitting.  
Tommy: "_Hey man_." he said and took a seat next to Kwest.  
Kwest: "_You heard it_?"  
Tommy nodded and exhaled deeply.  
Kwest: "_Any idea what that was about_?"  
Tommy: "_None. I can't think of anything. I mean Jude always sings about something personal. This was Just so………………..different_."  
Kwest: "_Different but a hit. Man that song was one of the best she ever did. Her vocals send chills down my spine."_  
Tommy: "_I know. Her voice really came through the lyrics. She sang it with her heart_." he recalled.  
Kwest: "_So what are we talking about here? You think Shay wrote that song and she just sang it_?"  
Tommy: "_Nah man, you know Jude would never do that. Besides, she couldn't have sung it with such force if she hadn't felt it. It has to be something personal, something she went through_."  
Kwest: "_Well I have a feeling that Mark Cullman knows what this is about_."  
Tommy's head shot up in bewilderment.  
Tommy: "_Mark Cullman? What do you mean? What does he have to do with any of this_?" he asked interested but confused.  
Kwest: _"He released a statement this morning saying he had some information on Jude that he believes the public has a right to know_."  
Tommy: "_The public has a right to know_?"  
Kwest: "_His exact words_."  
Tommy: "_What information_?"  
Kwest: "_He didn't say. All he said was that it would be in 'Daily News' soon_."

They stayed quiet ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He hated being left out in the dark. He hated not knowing.  
Tommy: "_Do you think there is any truth to that?" _he finally asked not really looking for an answer.  
Kwest: "_I don't know. I mean why would this guy go public with something like this if he didn't have anything to back it up?"_  
Tommy: "_Attention_!"  
Kwest: "_Maybe, but I think that we should find out who this guy is before he ruins Jude's career_."  
Tommy looked worried now. There was a question ringing in his head and he just had to know the answer to.  
Tommy: "_Kwest, you think Jude had something on tour_?"  
Kwest: "_You mean with another man? A relationship_?"  
Tommy's voiced echoed pain: "_Yeah, with this Cullman guy. I mean, did you hear the lyrics? '**A hell of my own I was so depressed, You gave me a chance to clean up this mess'. **That had to be about someone helping her through a rough time_." he said looking at the wall of pictures. More importantly, the picture of him and Jude, together. It hurt him to think that Jude might have given herself to someone else while she was away. Kwest stayed quiet for a little bit. He saw this question pained Tommy but he had to be honest with his best friend.

Kwest: "_I don't know man. Maybe! She was pretty mad when she found out about you and Chris. This Cullman might have been there for her. She needed someone to turn to."_  
Tommy: "_So she might have had something with this Mark Cullman?" _he asked like he was just beginning to understand when in truth he believed that Jude had moved on with Mark. It hurt too much to admit it.  
Kwest: "_Maybe, nothing is for sure but right now it's all we have to go on_."  
Tommy got up: "_I guess the only way we'll know for sure is if we find out_." he said deep in thought. He'd be damned if he would let some guy dirty Jude's name and ruin her career. Kwest took out his cell and made a phone call.  
Tommy: "_What was that about_?"  
Kwest: "_I know this guy, he owes me a favor. He'll find out who Mark Cullman is_." 

Kwest got up and placed his right hand on Tommy's shoulder in support. The two men talked a while more and mixed some music to get they're minds off the topic. Neither really concentrated on the job at hand. Both men were too busy thinking about Jude. Tommy was in love with her and Kwest loved her like a sister. Neither wanted to see her hurt anymore. Around four hours later Kwest's cell phone rang. He picked up. The conversation was pretty much one-sided. All Kwest was saying was "_Uh huh_.",_ "Ok.", "Really_?" This went on for about 10 minutes. Tommy was pacing up and down the little studio waiting for Kwest to get off the phone and share the information. Kwest finally got off the phone and Tommy ran to sit down across from him.

Tommy: "_And_?" he asked eyes wide open.  
Kwest: "_Mark Cullman lives in New York. He is 48. Somehow I doubt Jude would go for a guy that old. He is a well respected doctor. Other than a few speeding tickets his record is clean_." he said and shut his eyes as if they pained him for a split second.  
Tommy: "_New York? How would Jude know him_?"  
Kwest thought about this for a couple of minutes until it dawned on him: "_Remember she did that promotion for the duet album in New York. Maybe she met him there_."  
Tommy jumped to his feet: "_Jude was sick when she was in New York. I remember telling her to go and see a doctor."_  
Kwest's eyebrows shot up: "_So what could he possibly have on her? Is she sick or something? She would have told us if she was, right_?"

Tommy and Kwest were both quiet. The thought of Jude being seriously ill was not one either wanted to have. Fear crept up Tommy's spine. He had to talk to Jude as soon as she came home. About everything. Mark Cullman. Chris. EVERYTHING.

**Back To Jude**

The next day Jude jumped in her car and made her way to the grocery store. Since she was staying in a cottage she didn't have room service. Once in the car she turned up the volume on the radio. Some new song played. The top was down, her hair flying in the breeze. She was driving behind a huge truck as she approached a bridge. Every minute or so, Jude's eyes would wander to the ocean beneath her. It sparkled in the sun.

When she turned to the road again the truck had come to a stop but her car was going too fast to stop in time. Jude turned the wheel and lost control of her car. It accelerated with full speed. The vehicle's driver's side hit the piped fence of the bridge with full force, knocking Jude unconscious. The car hung in air midway. A few pipes from the fence fell off and dropped into the blue ocean below, followed by the driver's door. The traffic came to a complete stop. No one saw the car's door and fence dropping in the ocean. All they could see was the passenger's side of the vehicle.

People ran out of they're cars to see the accident. Jude's car was completely totaled. Smoke filled the air as it escaped the hood of the car. A couple of men began running towards the car and rescue whoever was still inside when the car went up in flames. A small explosion followed soon there after, throwing the men back in the air. Everyone stood in shock as the car went up in flames and was catapulted in the air by the forceful explosion. A few minutes later rescue teams, ambulances and the media had completely blocked the bridge. No one knew, at a tender age of 20, rock star Jude Harrison was no more.


	17. Sweetest Sin

_**Chapter 13 – Sweetest Sin**  
_

The firefighters were finally able to stop the fire and clean up the mess on the bridge. They took the remains of the car to the corner's office in order to find out who the car belonged to and who was driving it. The accident was on the news but they didn't have any sold information on the driver or any passengers.

**  
Back In Canada**

The next day Tommy was still asleep when his phone rang. He climbed out of bed still half asleep, hit the nightstand, cursed in pain and finally managed to answer.

Tommy: "_Hello_?"   
Georgia: "_Tommy, its Georgia. I need you to come to the studio. I have something to show you_."  
Tommy: "_Now? I was still sleeping. Can't it wait?" _he complaint still eyes closed.  
Georgia: _"No it can't. It's about Jude_."  
Tommy: "_Jude? I'll be right there_." his eyes flung open as soon as he heard her name.

Before Georgia could respond the line was already dead. Tommy jumped in a quick shower, got dressed, fixed his hair and left. A large espresso and 20 minutes later he arrived at G Major.

Georgia picked up a magazine and handed it to Tommy. He read the headline "_Jude Harrison's little secret exposed_." he looked up at Georgia in confusion. The woman remained expressionless. Many years in this business and you learn how to hide your feelings. He flipped the page and inside was an interview with Mark Cullman. Tommy skimmed through it.  
"_Jude didn't know anything about it."  
"She was so happy and couldn't wait to tell Tommy and her family."  
"The tragic accident that ended it all."  
"She never really said what had happened."  
"Unfortunately she lost the baby."_ Tommy froze. He couldn't believe what he just read. He read it over and over again. Hoping, wishing he had misread it. What baby? Jude was pregnant? It couldn't be true. She would have told him. Who's the father?

Tommy: "_Georgia……." _he was speechless.  
Georgia: "_Did you know anything about this? Is there any truth to it?" _she inquired clearly not noticing Tommy's distressed face.  
Tommy: "_NO, I don't know. Jude never said anything. Do you really think she would have kept something like this to herself?" _he asked surprised that Georgia was actually believing this.  
Georgia: "_No, I don't. Tommy turn to the next page. It gets worse."_  
Tommy braced himself for what was coming next. He inhaled deeply and did just what she had told him. The next page contained ultrasound pictures. Once again Tommy was at a loss for words.

Tommy: "_These could have been falsified, right_?" he asked hoping.  
Georgia: "_Yeah, its possible. But why would a respected doctor falsify information? It would ruin his reputation_." Once again Georgia had all corners covered. She was a smart woman. She knew which questions to ask. Too bad no one had solid answers.  
Tommy: "_Attention, money, fame…….the list goes on_." he tried to reason. Tired to convince himself more than Georgia but desperately failed.

Georgia got out of her office chair and walked over to a cabinet. She took out a rather large, yellow envelope and handed it to Tommy. He took a look at it.  
Tommy: "_What is this_?" he asked seeing his name on it in Jude's handwriting.  
Georgia: "_Jude left it with me for you. I think you should open it. Maybe she said something in there. A clue to this whole mess_."  
Tommy: "_You don't seriously think there is any truth to this? I mean Jude would have never kept this from me. This guy is just trying to get attention. Besides, who would be the father_?"  
Georgia stopped everything she was doing and turned to stare Tommy down. Her eyes narrowed a little as she focused on him.  
Georgia: "_YOU would be the father. I am praying, for you're sake, that this all is just a rumor._"  
Her words hit him like a ton of bricks. He would have been a father. He looked down at the envelope again, pushed Georgia's words out of his head and turned to look at her again.

Tommy: "_Wait. Why didn't you give this to me sooner_?"  
Georgia: "_Because she specifically told me to give it to you a week after she left_."  
Tommy: "_What is it_?"  
Georgia: "_Beats me. Open it and find out_."  
Tommy: "_Have you heard from her_?"  
Georgia's face softened: "_No, give her time. She needs to think and figure things out for herself_." Tommy gave the woman a weak smile and nodded in approval.  
Georgia: "_By the way. You know Jude had left 2 songs with me. One is already out. The other one I just dropped off this morning, it should be on radios soon_."  
Tommy: "_Why didn't you let me hear it?" _his face relaxed a little. Jude's music always made him feel better. Even if it was depressing, her voice made him stronger. He needed strength right now. He needed her right now.  
Georgia: _"It's not that big of a deal. They are both amazing songs_."  
Tommy: "_She is amazing_." Georgia laid her hand over Tommy's for comfort. It broke her heart to see him hurting.

10 minutes later Tommy walked inside Studio A and collapsed on a chair. He opened the envelope and turned it upside down. Two things dropped out. The necklace Tommy had given Jude for her 18th birthday and the engagement ring. Tommy's heart almost stopped. The only hope that him and Jude would get back together was that she had still been wearing the ring and now it was here, in his hand. The hope was gone. He looked inside the envelope and found a letter. He took it out and began to read as a huge lump formed in his throat.

_"Tommy,_

I sit here in this God-forsaken place and try to think of the perfect words to say to you. The harder I try the more I realize there are no perfect words. Nothing is perfect any more. What I thought once was I don't think is any more. I don't know where life will take me or you, all I know is that I don't want it to be anywhere near you, right now. You think I got over it? I didn't. You thought I was angry? Furious comes to mind but that doesn't even begin to explain the way I feel. The way you MADE me feel. I know I didn't really show it, I learned with time to hide my emotions mainly from the press. Guess everything comes in handy once in a while.

Do you know how it felt to see those pictures? To see the person you love more than anything in this world kissing someone else? It felt like someone dug they're hand into my chest and ripped my heart out after I've given you all of me. I couldn't breath. I couldn't say anything but for some reason I couldn't look away either. That image will stay with me for the rest of my life.

Do you wonder where I'm at? Don't bother looking for me. You won't find me because I don't want to be found. Do you lay at night thinking of me like I do thinking of you? Do you ever wonder if I'm Ok? If you might run into me the next day? Do you wonder if I'm even still alive? I never wanted for things to end this way but I couldn't face you any longer. It was my time to leave.

I trusted you. I loved you. What did you do? You tore at me over and over again. You threw me away after you were done with me. I thought you were better than that. Tommy I am done being your puppet.

Why am I writing this letter? I have no idea. Maybe because I have to get this all out. I needed you to know how I felt. How I still feel. How I will probably feel for the rest of my life. Betrayed, angry, hurt, lost but mostly alone, all alone.

As you can see I returned the necklace and ring. There is no engagement, the wedding will never happen because there is no US anymore. There will never be again. Since I was away for months you probably know that already. The necklace? Remember what it said? "I will always love you, Tommy". I guess that 'always' didn't last for too long. I should have known better than to think you changed. I seriously thought you could only be with me. I believed in you. How dumb was I to think our love would stand the test of time? God, that line sounded so cheesy. Maybe that ring will look better on Chris.

You know what's funny? How after all this, after everything you did to me, I still don't hate you. For some reason I still want you to be happy, even if its not with me. Maybe Chris can do what I could never manage. Maybe someday I will find it in my heart to forgive you but Tommy, I will never forget.

God, Tommy don't I deserve to be happy? How did this happen? I resent the day I met you. I never thought I would but I do. I wish I never won that stupid contest. I wish you never stepped into my life. I wish I never fell for you. But I don't regret getting pregnant. Our innocent son wasn't at fault.

Yes Tommy, I was bearing your child. I found out after a check-up at the doctor, in New York. I hadn't been feeling too good. I couldn't wait to tell you. I was so happy. Never did I think all that would soon be shattered around me. I was packing to come home and surprise you in person when I saw the newspaper and the pictures. Part of me is writing this because I thought you deserved to know you were going to be a father. I know it's not fair telling you through a letter but I have no other choice. I don't have to be fair any more. You weren't being fair when you decided to kiss Chris. I couldn't look you in the eyes and tell you. This will come out sooner or later. Dr. Cullman has been threatening to go public with it. I had a miscarriage. And you know what else? I blame you for it. There I said it. The only sign of love I had left from you, and I couldn't even hold on to that.

After you read this letter I will be gone for good. Please understand why I had to leave, my heart needs to heal. I need to heal. I am not coming back. I can't forgive you for what you put me through, I'm not even sure that it's my forgives you want, but I can wish you and Chris the best. As much as I want to hate her I can't. It's not her fault she fell for you just like it's not mine that I did the same. Hopefully you will learn from your mistakes and hold on to her.

I am beginning to realize that you and I were never meant to be. I am giving up hope. As much as I want to hate you a part of me still loves you. I still carry our memories in my heart. I still carry YOU in my heart.

Sometimes moving on with the rest of your life starts with a goodbye.

Take care of yourself,  
Jude" 

The letter fell out of Tommy's hand. He was trembling. His eyes were burning. His legs gave out. His heart was breaking. He was overcome with sudden sweat and chills. It seemed as if the room turned dark. The walls caved in on him. The tiny room was getting even smaller. The realization of the truth hit him like a bullet. Catching his breath, he jumped to his feet and started throwing things around the studio. First a chair, than two. Then he picked up the table and threw it against the glass that overlooked the recording booth. The table bounced back falling to the ground and breaking, leaving a crack in the sound booth glass. He was grunting in rage as Kwest ran inside. Seeing what Tommy was doing astonished him. He had never seen his friend like this.

Kwest: "_What the hell are you doing_?" he yelled looking at the mess. Tommy looked at Kwest, picked up one of the chairs again and threw it against the glass again. This time it shattered into a million pieces. Kwest covered his head with his arms trying to escape the sharp and pointy objects. Georgia ran inside after she heard the commotion.

Georgia: "_HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND_?" she screamed. Tommy didn't care. He punched the nearest wall so hard his fist went right through it. Blood from his knuckled started to slowly pour but he didn't feel any pain. It gave him satisfaction.  
Georgia: "_What the hell are you thinking_?" Tommy didn't hear a word. All he heard was Jude's voice. Her pain. 'I blame you' she had said. And she was right. He was to blame. He killed his own child.

Kwest ran up behind Tommy and grabbed his arms. He threw him down on the hard studio floor.  
Kwest: "_Calm down man. What is wrong with you_?" he tried to reason.

Georgia stepped closer and noticed something under her shoe. She picked up the piece of paper. Tommy pushed Kwest off him in rage and jumped to his feet. He grabbed the ring and necklace that were on the floor, and took one last look at Kwest and Georgia before he stormed out to the only place he knew would offer comfort in a time like this.

Georgia read the letter. Firm she stood her ground even though her knees were wobbly. Kwest looked at her puzzled. She stared around the studio and at the mess Tommy had made. Kwest snatched the piece of paper from her and read it. They looked at each other in amazement. Georgia couldn't stand being strong any longer and broke into sobs. Not so much for Tommy but for Jude. She threw herself into Kwest's arms. How did things get so mad in such a short amount of time?

All this time Jude had been like a daughter to her. Even more than that, Tommy had been like a son to her. She loved those two kids more than anything. Even more than the industry. All this time Jude was going through this all alone. She was pregnant and no one knew. They should have known. They should have figured things out. Why didn't they go to New York when she told them she was sick? Why didn't they go after her when she wanted the tour scheduled from New York without even returning home first? They should have known something was wrong. She had just found out about Chris and Tommy. They should have known better. Something was going on and no one cared to find out. If Georgia felt so bad there was no way of describing how Jude must have felt. It didn't help that she had no one to lean on.

**  
Back To Tommy**

Tommy drove like a maniac. The meter read 135 mph. He didn't care what happened to him. The anger was still there. Even worse, the guilt. He thought of Jude. He couldn't go over to her house and talk things out. He couldn't comfort her. She was gone. It all made sense now. The magazine article, the songs. Misery……._'Look around you now cuz Misery is gone'_. And then there was the other song. He knew now who it was for. Jude had written the song for they're son. Why couldn't he have figured this out sooner? He remembered the lyrics, they just wouldn't leave his head. They played over and over again, each time piercing him deeper 'You were my first, made of my skin, You brought me back from where I've been, A hell of my own I was so depressed, You gave me a chance to clean up this mess. You were my hope, you shone through, The tunnel of darkness that surrounded me and you.' she had sung. They're first son. The darkness she talked about was the same darkness he was surrounded by now. Darkness and Hell that he had caused.

No wonder Jude would never forgive him. He thought it was just a stupid mistake and wondered why Jude couldn't just forgive him for it. He should have known her better. He couldn't even forgive himself so how the hell was she suppose to? She, who felt they're son grow inside of her! For a few precious weeks, he had been a part of her. Thinking and dwelling on past mistakes didn't last long. The radio, once again, caught his attention.

DJ: "………_Jude again. This girl has been burning the charts. We have another new single. This one is called 'Sweetest Sin'. Anyone else think these songs were aimed at Little Tommy Q? So let's hear what she has to say this time."_

Tommy stepped even harder on the gas pedal when he heard her name. He screamed in agony. Then before the song started he switched from gas to break and slowly came to a complete stop on the highway. He was exhausted from yelling, throwing things around and crying. The music began…….

_"Like a kite you raised me to the sky,  
Lifted me up, oh so high.  
Let me feel the breeze on my skin,  
Than let me crash, oh you've become my sweetest sin.  
You messed me up all around,  
In my own tears I was drowned. (Oooooooo) _

Sorrow, grief, misery and pain,  
Can't take no more, I'm breaking the chain.  
On the ground broken by fear,  
Of not having you anywhere near. (babyyyyyyy)  
First it burned then it stung,  
Why wouldn't it? I thought you were the one. (oh my only one)  
No more lies, secrets and tears,  
No more you in my upcoming years.

I climbed higher and higher all the way to top,  
You let me raise than made me stop.  
You let me fall from high to low,  
Its time you leave so I can grow.  
You'd push me down then pull me back up,  
Broke me, fixed me and then I'd drop.

Your kiss of death was my temptation,  
My sweetest sin without explanation,  
So I'm giving you this dedication,  
For you have been my inspiration,  
Loved you without hesitation,  
Thought we'd have a next generation,  
Until I saw the new information,  
And I turned to desperation,  
But now I am going through a transformation,  
Leaving you behind without an expectation. (O o o o o)

Sorrow, grief, misery and pain,  
Can't take no more, I'm breaking the chain.  
On the ground broken by fear,  
Of not having you anywhere near.  
First it burned then it stung,  
Why wouldn't it? I thought you were the one.  
No more lies, secrets and tears,  
No more you in my upcoming years.

No more u…..ooooooooooo  
On my won, I will make it through……oooooooooooo"

He turned the radio off and hit the wheel with both hands in frustration. Once again this song was for him. This time he really did screw things up beyond repair. Angry and wanting to forget everything again he drove off. 10 minutes later he arrived at his final destination. The bar. 

**Back In Hawaii**

2 days later, the corner guys arrived at the police station. They had a match. Single filling one by one in the presentation room Inspector Smith spread out photographs of the burned up car. Everyone sat silently looking at the pictures. He walked in front of everyone and began…………..

Smith: "_After inspecting the wreck and running various tests we have found a match. The car was a rental. Now we have a problem, it was registered to Jude Harrison."_  
The room erupted in whispers. A man interrupted…"_Jude Harrison, the 20-year-old rock star?"_  
Smith nodded: "_The one and only_."  
The man rose to his feet: "_Do we have a body_?"  
Smith pointed with a skinny stick to one of the pictures: "_In this type of explosion, we never do. The body would have been burned beyond recognition. Its like being cremated. Nothing remains_."

A woman raised her voice this time: "_How do we go about telling the public that Jude Harrison is dead_?"  
Smith: "_I've called for a press conference. I think that we should contact her family first before we go public. Joan, I am putting you in charge of that_." he handed her a manila folder with contact information, the woman frowned and stepped outside the room. "_The rest of you please keep this under wraps until it goes public." _He turned the projector off and exited the room.

Joan went to a private corner and reached for the receiver. Then dialed the unfamiliar numbers. A woman picked up.  
Joan: "_This is Joan Freed. Is this the Harrison residence?"_  
Victoria sat down in a chair and answered politely: "_Yes, this is. How can I help you."_  
Joan: "_I work for the local police in Hawaii. This isn't easy to say but your daughter Jude was in a car accident 2 days ago_."  
Victoria's heart began to race. Her throat was closing in on her: "_Is she alright_?" was all she managed to say. The woman on the other line was silent. She let out a little cough.  
Joan: "_I am sorry Mrs. Harrison, Jude didn't make it_."

The receiver fell out of Victoria's hand. She looked straight ahead. Tears welled up in her eyes. Nick walked towards her and knew something was wrong when he came closer.   
Nick: "_What is it? Who was that_?" he asked concerned.   
Victoria: "_Jude……" _she tried choking out the words but none came. The woman broke down. It wasn't suppose to happen like this. She wasn't suppose to bury one of her children. She was suppose to go first. Nothing had prepared her for this. Nick tried picking her up but she fought back yelling and grunting in pain.   
Nick: "_Is Jude alright? SAY SOMETHING!" _he yelled. Over the course of last year he had grown closer to Sadie and Jude. They were like his own. He loved them as if he had been they're dad. Victoria looked up at Nick. She knew this would hurt him just as much as her.

Victoria: "_Jude is dead_." she let out sobbing and shaking. As soon as the words left her mouth she threw her hands over it. The words hit her so hard. Her youngest daughter was gone. Nick stared at her expressionless. He didn't believe her. This couldn't be true. He was in denial.

**Back In Hawaii**

Smith entered a crammed room full of eager reporters, flashing cameras and questions. He walked up to the podium, manila folder at hand and was attacked by flashes. Adjusting the microphone he spoke.  
Smith: "_Ladies and Gentleman, can I please have your attention?"_  
The room went silent. A pin dropping could have been heard. Smith broke the awkward silence.

Smith: "_I know you all curious as to why you are here. If you remember 2 days ago there was an accident on the Northern bridge. There were no survivors. After careful investigation, we have figured out who the car was registered to. Jude Harrison_."  
The room once more broke out into flashes and the reporters broke out into questions all at the same time.

Smith: "_One at a time, please_." he pointed to a short man in the front row.  
Man: "_Are you talking about Jude Harrison the Instant Star winner of 5 years ago_?"  
Smith: "_Yes_."  
Man: "_You are telling us that Jude Harrison is dead_?"  
Smith: "_Yes. Unfortunately_." he said sympathetic and reached for his tie. 

The room again broke out into shrill questions. This time Smith ignored it and spoke over them.  
Smith: "_The explosion caused Jude's dead. Time of death was July 11, 2005 at 4:32 PM. Her family has been informed. I ask you to please respect they're mourning period and not bombard them with questions. This is a very hard time for the Harrison family. That's all. Thank you!" _he closed the manila folder and stepped down from the podium, exiting the excited and loud room.

Tommy drank his sorrow away. Jude soon became just a distant memory in his head. Once the bar closed he drove to a convenient store and bought more liquor. He was lucky that he wasn't stopped by cops. His license could have been confiscated for drunk driving. Finally arriving at his place he barely managed to walk to the elevator. It was around 3:45 AM when he finally fell asleep, drunk, tired, alone and heartbroken. He had no idea the worst was yet to come.

The next day Victoria Harrison made a few phone calls and invited some close people to the Harrison home to share the news. Around noon everyone had arrived. In the living room sat Georgia, Sadie, Jason, Kat, Jamie, Stuart, Ivette, Nick, Kwest and Andy. Victoria's eyes were red from crying the night through. They had asked her what was wrong but she couldn't manage to repeat the news over and over again, so she decided to tell them all together. Once was enough. They all had tried reaching Tommy but he didn't answer his phone. Kwest had stopped by his place but no one opened the door.

Victoria sat down next to Nick. He took her hand in his, his eyes just as red as hers. She blew her nose and everyone knew that it had to be something serious. 

Victoria: "_Yesterday night I got a phone call_." more tears streamed down her already pale face. Nick handed her a tissue and squeezed her hand. She went on "_They told me……." _she broke down. Nick held her in his arms. She couldn't bring herself to say it. She was trembling and couldn't control her tears from falling.  
Nick: "_The police called. They said that Jude was in a car accident 3 days ago_." everyone looked at each other they're eyes filled with worry.  
Sadie: "_3 days ago? Why didn't they call sooner? Is she Ok?" _she jumped to her feet knowing her mom wouldn't be acting the way she was if it wasn't something serious.  
Nick waved his head and closed his eyes not being able to look at them: "_Sadie, she didn't make it_."  
Jamie: "_What do you mean she didn't make it?" _Kat reached for his hand.  
Nick opened his eyes: "_She died, Jamie_."

Jamie squeezed Kat's hand. Tears formed in her eyes. Jamie turned towards his wife and embraced her. Andy took a hold of Georgia who was at a full break down already. Sadie paced up and down the room in denial. Jason walked over to her trying to comfort her but all she kept on saying was "_No, they're lying. Jude is Ok. This is all a joke."_

Finally her dad stood up and embraced her. She didn't cry she just let him hold her. Stuart broke out into sobs. He held on to Sadie as if it was the last time. Ivette remained seated, tears in her eyes. Everyone looked at the father-daughter moment.

Kwest remained seated. He looked around at all the woman crying in they're men's arms. The lump in his heart became heavier when he thought of Tommy. He knew that he was the one who had to tell him. Who would be there to comfort him? How do you tell your best friend that the woman you love more than anything in this world is gone? Even though Kwest heard this first hand he still didn't believe it. He still thought that Jude would walk in through that door as happy as ever. She'd spread the love and joy around this room. Reality soon kicked in when Sadie let out a scream and threw a photo frame at the nearest wall. The glass shattered. She was close to a nervous break down.

Kwest stood in front of Tommy's apartment door. He knew Tommy was home because he checked the garage for his car first. He had picked up his hand to knock at least 5 times before but always backed down. He rubbed his temples and found the courage to finally knock. No answer. Then knocked again, louder this time. Tommy yelled from the other side of the door "_GO AWAY_". Kwest was quiet for a minute almost taking Tommy's advice but decided against it and yelled "_Tommy, it's Kwest. I need to tell you something."_

Tommy: "_GO AWAY. I don't want to hear it_." he yelled.  
Kwest: "_Tommy, it's about Jude._" her image popped in front of his eyes. She was smiling with a guitar in her hand. He shook his head to get that picture out of his memory.

There was no answer. Kwest turned around to leave when the door cracked open. He walked through it. It smelled like someone had died inside. There was no fresh air and it reeked of beer. When he took a few steps further in there were beer cans all over the floor. All empty. Tommy stood by the counter in his jeans. His hair was messy and his blue eyes were bloodshot. For a second Kwest actually thought Tommy already knew what had happened to Jude.

Kwest: "_What happened to you man_?"  
Tommy scoffed: "_Nothing, had a rough night_."  
Kwest: "_Right!"_  
He sat down on one of the stools next to Tommy and raised his hands to his face.  
Tommy: "_What was it you had to tell me about Jude_?"  
Kwest rubbed his eyes not knowing how to approach the subject.  
Kwest: "_Look man, this is not easy to tell you." _he stopped.  
Tommy: "_Just say it. It couldn't get any worse. I mean she already left me. She was pregnant and I killed our son. How BAD can this be_?" he asked sarcastic rubbing his eyes and laughed at himself.  
Kwest remained quiet. It could get a lot worse and it did.  
Kwest: "_I can't so this. Call Georgia_." he jumped off the stool and in a hurry made his way to the door. Tommy ran after him and stopped him.  
Tommy: "_Oh no you don't. Tell me. NOW. What's going on? KWEST?" _he knew it had to be something serious. Kwest wouldn't never act this way.

Kwest looked at his friend. He knew Tommy would take it better coming from him: "_Jude was in an accident_." he slowly let out not facing Tommy.  
Tommy's eyes widened: "_Is she Ok? Where is she_?"  
Kwest shook his head: "_I'm sorry man_."  
Tommy: "_Sorry? Sorry for what? What's going on?_" Tommy knew what Kwest was sorry for. He just couldn't admit to it.  
Kwest: "_She is gone."_  
Tommy: "_GONE?" _he yelled.  
Kwest: _"Tommy, Jude is dead_."

Tommy fell to the ground as soon as those words left Kwest's mouth. Kwest tried picking him up but Tommy wouldn't be helped. "_YOUR LYING_" he yelled. Kwest shook his head once more. Tommy broke down. He tried getting up but his knees gave up on him. Tears just streamed down one by one. There seemed to be no end in sight. Kwest sat with him, trying to comfort his best friend but it was no help. Tommy picked up a beer can that was on the floor next to him and threw it with all his might. "_No, No_." he yelled. His lips trembled. He was weak.

Hours and hours later Tommy finally let Kwest explain what had happened. He listened attentively but the pain was almost too much to take. He reached out for a picture of Jude and held onto it. Looking at her smiling only made things worse. He soon realized that he would never again see that smile. It was hard to breath. It was as if something was squeezing his heart. The space around him became smaller. He felt so worthless and alone.

The cloud over his head would never find its silver lining now. His mouth was dry. His throat had a huge lump in it. His heart was shattered beyond recognition. The tears slowly stopped. There were no more left to cry. He was weak. His chest hurt. He could barely see. His eyes were red and puffy. He couldn't say a word. To top it all off he had a hangover from last night accompanied by a huge headache.

Tommy finally found the strength and stood up. He picked up his phone and dialed Jude's number. The operator picked up "_The number you have called is unavailable"_ he hung up and tired this 7 more times. Kwest walked over to the TV and turned it on. The news was on.

Reporter: "_An accident was all it took. The life of what has come to be a music icon Jude Harrison was taken by a tragic car explosion. The body was burned beyond recognition."_ Kwest quickly turned the TV off but Tommy ran to him, grabbed the remote and turned it back on…..  
Reporter: _"Sources say that Jude's publicist will be taking care of all funeral arrangements. Another source informed us that Jude only wanted to get away from her drama filled life for a week. After her recent break-up with heart-throb Tommy Quincy and her miscarriage it is certainly understandable. Jude Harrison died at the age of 20. Friends and family will gather in two days for the farewell service. No word yet, on if this event will be open to the public or only a small private ceremony_."

Tommy turned the TV off. Kwest looked at him. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what. Finally around 9:00 PM Kwest decided to go home and tell Amy about Jude. Tommy closed the door after his friend and collapsed. He cried and cried. He threw things around. He hit things, mainly walls. He broke his plasma TV by throwing Jude's CD plaque at it. Sorrow, pain, misery all crawled up on him. He just couldn't shake the pain and loneliness he felt. Tommy grabbed his wallet and keys and made his way to the bar. Once again drinking is sorrow away.

Georgia had called a meeting at G Major to inform everyone of Jude's death. The crowd had loved her and mourned her death. Some broke out in tears. Others kept they're pain hidden. EJ, out of all the G Major employees (except Kwest and Tommy) took it the hardest. She called Victoria right away and asked her if she could take care of the funeral arrangements. She let herself be consumed with work. That was her way of dealing. Tommy's was drinking. Georgia's was crying, Victoria's was cleaning, and Sadie on the other hand wasn't dealing at all. She denied it. She just couldn't accept that her sister was really gone.

**Back In Hawaii**

"_Dear Dairy,_

_I can't believe I actually went through it with. I faked my own death. _

_No one knows that I am still alive. When I hit that fence and was catapulted out of the car and into the water I wanted to scream for help but once I hit the water this sudden impulse took over. I heard the explosion on the bridge and all I could think of was that I could start over. For the first time, in a long time, I saw a way out. Not as Jude Harrison but as someone completely new. I remained in the water, under the bridge, until all the fire trucks, reporters and people cleared out. Here I am a car accident, a bleeding head, and a mild concision later and I've never felt better. Who would have thought?_

_I came here thinking I would just disappear into nothingness. Clear my head of all the bad things that have happened. I died instead. I'm not really dead but to the outside world I am. Didn't work out quiet the way I imagined but here I am none the less. _

_In the end its just you and me again, Dairy. I know my family will be Ok. I miss them already. What am I going to do without Mom, Sadie and Dad? They've always been there for me. I know I am being selfish right now but I need this for me. For the first time in my life I am thinking about myself. I am putting myself first. They're financially set, not that that matters much now. Ok, they'll grieve for a while and it'll take some getting used to not just for them but for me too but this is my shot. A shot at a new beginning. Maybe even a shot at happiness again. I'd give anything to be happy again. _

_I am so sick of being broken. I can't take all this crying any more. I can't deal with the world anymore. I am not the same strong Jude I used to be. I will never be again. Most of the days I feel like just curling up in a corner somewhere and not coming out for the rest of the day. I am so sick of that feeling. I want to feel like me again. _

_What about Tommy? I miss him so much but this is for the better. Tommy can finally find out who he really is, without me. He can be happy. That's all I want for him. We went through too much together to be able to come out of it Ok. I know it's going to be hard for me but its my only option right now. I have to find out what life without Quincy is like and he has to do the same. If we're meant to be than someday we will be. I truly believe that in my heart. I will always love him. _

_Maybe someday I can show myself again. Maybe I'll heal and find the strength in my heart to forgive Tommy. And then maybe everyone else can forgive me for what I just did. Someday, maybe!_

_Right now, I'll start a new life for myself. Take up a new identity and let Jude Harrison rest in peace, for the time being._

_Jude_

_Not Jude. Scratch that!_

_How about, Jean? No. Jessie? No. Jade? Yes, I like it. _

_Jade it is._

**Back in Canada**

The Church hall was filled with people. Victoria Harrison and Nick sat in the front row. Victoria was softly crying in her handkerchief. Sadie sat with Jason, staring straight head, expressionless. Her face was pale and her hair up in a pony tail. She never looked worse. While everyone had cried she had stayed strong, mostly for her mother and daughter. When she had explained what had happened with aunt Jude to Adriana she broke down, right after. Tears just kept flowing. She had fallen asleep in her husband's arms. She had cried herself to sleep. Cried herself to the truth. It hit her for the first time that Jude, her baby sister, was really not coming back. Kwest held on to Amy in the second row. Georgia and Andy sat next to them. Both woman were crying in pain. Stuart and Ivette sat next to Victoria and Nick. Stuart just looked straight ahead, at Jude's picture. He had cried his pain away for the last two days. It didn't get any easier. He had no tears to cry any more but the pain remained.

EJ was running around like always, making sure everything was perfect for the final goodbye. She let work consume her, it was easier than having to deal with reality. Maury and Fabricio sat a few rows back. When they had received the phone call from Kat Fabricio threw a fit. He stormed out and was missing for the rest of the day. Both men loved Jude like they're own. This was the hardest thing they ever had to go through. Although they constantly fought and argued, it was times like these that made them realize how fortunate they were to have each other. Jamie and Kat sat next to Sadie and Jason. Shay sat with Johnny J. Tommy wasn't there. No one really expected him to show up anyways.

Jude was smiling her innocent smile on a framed picture up front. White orchids in every corner accompanied by sadness. People dressed in black, sitting is rows facing the podium and picture. Sobs throughout the huge and packed room. Kwest couldn't help but think that this would not have been what Jude had wanted. She wouldn't want everyone dressed in dark colors and crying over her. She'd rather have people celebrate her life.

One camera was set up in the back of the room. Victoria had decided that the public had cared for her daughter deeply and they had a right to pay they're respects. Outside, on the stairs, were flowers in all colors, pictures of Jude and fans crying. They sat there the whole day saying goodbye to they're idol, singing Jude's songs and lighting candles in her honor. Whether Jude knew it or not, she had made a huge impact on her fans and she will continue to do so through her music.

A couple of minutes later Shay rose from his seat and walked to the front of the room. He approached the podium and faced the saddened people. He looked around the room and began……

Shay: _"Many, outside of these walls, will remember Jude as a young woman who rocked they're world with her music and passion for life. We, here inside these walls, will remember her as so much more………..It's not easy standing here." _he stopped and looked down. Tears welled up in his eyes but he contained them and looked back up.

"_I haven't slept in two days. I lay at night thinking of what I could possible say here to all of you, when in truth, there are no words. No words that can take away this feeling of emptiness that only Jude could fill in all our hearts. There are no words that can bring her back." _he simply stated. After a minute he finally went on. The room was silent.

"_When I think of Jude Harrison I think of the most amazing person I've ever met. When she just walked into a room, weather a cloudy or sunny day, she brought light with her. Her smile could just melt anyone's pain away. She had this gentleness about her that made her not only an amazing friend but an amazing sister and daughter." _Sadie reached for Jason's hand and held it tight. Shay looked from Victoria to Stuart and then to Sadie.

"_She never questioned or judged, no matter who you were. I remember when I first met her. Everyone bowed to me because I was this big star but she, she was different. She let me have it in the worst way possible. She said my new music sucked." _he stopped and laughed at himself remembering that day like it was yesterday "_And she was right, it did. She knew music better than most. She opened a new door for me, she opened my eyes. Jude never turn her back on any of us. Her love for music and life brought me back from my darkest hours. Her continues passion and understanding is what is keeping me going, even after death." _there was another pause

"_I don't like to think of Jude as being completely gone. I think God had a bigger purpose for her. He was missing an Angel and Jude was just that. As much as we miss her I know she is in a better place, looking down at us and smiling." _he turned to Jude's picture and closed his eyes in pain. The whole room looked at the picture and let they're shrill sobs be heard. Kat, Georgia and Victoria never even stopped crying. For the first time since she had found out Jude was dead, EJ let her tears flow. She stood in the back of the hall and just cried, leaning against the wall for support. Shay let his tears escape too. He couldn't hold them back any longer. Finally he went on…..

"_Her smile will live in my heart forever, just like she will." _he placed his hand over his heart and turned to the room again._ "Truth is, it doesn't matter that she is not here where we can see her, I can feel her presence. Jude will always be with us. She will live through us and through her music. Her voice will always be heard and her smile and love always remembered." _he stopped started to walk off but than walked back and added _"Jude Harrison was larger than life."_

He couldn't face the people any longer. He stepped down and found his seat again. Everyone gave him sympathetic looks and approving nods. Stuart shook his hand as a respect gesture.

Johnny J stood up now and walked to a stool that had been placed near the picture.

Johnny: "_What better way to say goodbye to a musician than through a song? Shay wrote this one_." he said, raised his head slightly up to the ceiling and added "_This one is for you, kid_." he reached out for the guitar that was by the stool and took his seat. The room turned to him attentively.

Johnny's fingers lightly brushed the cords…he looked down on the hardwood floor…..his soft voice soon joined in…….

"_It's windy outside, the leaves are falling,_

_I'm crying inside, your name I'm calling._

_No warning, no sign that soon you'd be gone,_

_The fires burned out that once brightly shone._

_A black cloud follows over my head, _

_I can't comprehend that you're really dead."_

Stuart grabbed Victoria's hand. She squeezed it in return still looking ahead and listening to the lyrics. Johnny went on……

"_I hear them say, 'ashes to ashes………..dust to dust'_

_You were always there, never betrayed my trust._

_A father's scream, a mother's cry,_

_This can't be happening, it's all a lie._

_You can't be gone, its not true,_

_Please come back, I need you."_

"_I'll always remember when they called me up,_

_telling me you were no more, my heart almost stopped._

_You were everything and more in my heart,_

_We are crying out for you as we fall apart._

_Look down at us and hear our pain,_

_Please come back and keep us sane."_

Victoria let out a cry. She threw her hand over her mouth and launched herself in Stuart's arms. He was the only person who could possibly even try to understand what she was going through. Jude had been his daughter just like she had been hers. Never did anyone's lyrics sound more true. Shay had hit every feeling there possible was to capture in this moment.

"_I hear them say, 'ashes to ashes………..dust to dust'_

_You were always there, never betrayed my trust._

_A father's scream, a mother's cry,_

_This can't be happening, it's all a lie._

_You can't be gone, its not true,_

_Please come back, I need you."_

Kat buried her head in Jamie's lap. He held on to her trying to comfort her but he knew better. He knew nothing could fix this. Nothing short of a miracle.

"_Red hair, deep blue eyes,_

_Sweet laughter I hear, please no more goodbyes._

_I picture the guitar in the corner right at your hand,_

_My knees give out and I can't stand._

_You reaching out for someone's hand,_

_No one there to help you stand._

_I go on knowing someday soon I'll see your face,_

_Maybe not here but in a better place._

_The sound of your voice, the feel of your touch,_

_We all miss you, just know this much._

_You were pure, honest and real,_

_Selfless and deserving you always helped me heal._

_First my co-worker lover and friend, _

_You became so much more, to me you were heaven-send."_

Sadie jumped up and ran for the door. Jason ran after her. She flung the doors open, held her arms to her chest and tried to breath. Jason ran to her side and tried to straighten her out. She puffed trying to regain composure. The people outside watched her sympathetically. Sadie looked at all the flowers Jude's fans had brought and the pictures they had set on the steps. More tears left her eyes when she saw this beautiful gesture. She turned to Jason again.

Sadie: "_This can't be happening. She can't be gone_." she yelled, tears followed more tears. Jason threw his arms around her and held onto her. She cried in his arms. Everyone just looked at her. No one could even imagine what she was going through. Back inside Johnny finished the song……..

"_I hear them say, 'ashes to ashes………..dust to dust'_

_You were always there, never betrayed my trust._

_A father's scream, a mother's cry,_

_This can't be happening, it's all a lie._

_You can't be gone, its not true,_

_Please come back, we all need you."_

Johnny slowly sat the guitar down and stood up. Everyone was crying. The memorial service was over. In the sad silence that followed the outside door swung open. The sun shone through as a shape walked through the door. Everyone turned around to face who ever just stepped in.

**Ok guys….that was it. You all are finally caught up to the point where everyone else is at. I started working on the next chapter last night so hopefully I'll have something out soon but I am buried until English AP papers. I'm really happy with the responses I've been getting. I am really glad you all like this story. **

**I know this later post was a little long, sorry. I just wanted you guys to be on the same page as everyone else. **

**For someone who said that cliffhangers suck……..lol I agree but it keeps you guys coming back…….on the other sites I am called the Queen on Cliffhangers. Lol I guess it's a deserving title after all.**

**Anyways keep the feedbacks coming. I love them. More very soon. **

**Minela**


	18. The Truth Revealed

**_Chapter 18 - The Truth Revealed_**

**Back To Jude**

Jude walked to a motel she had seen near a deserted road. With all her strength, she flung the door open noticing how small the motel really was. It had a small lobby to her right, a simple staircase to her left and the front desk straight ahead. She looked around for a minute, realizing the walls, carpet and even the furniture were all red, and finally walked over to the receptionist. He was young and handsome man. His sandy blond hair was cut short and neatly brushed. When Jude walked closer to him she noticed his big, brown eyes which were in deep concentration, in front of a computer. He was build although she couldn't tell his height because he was sitting down. He was probably in his early or mid-twenties. Jude stopped in front of him but he didn't budge. His fingers were dancing across the keyboard as if his life dependent on it. She noticed how empty but clean everything was. The lobby didn't have too much furniture crammed up in it. The oak desk was freshly polished, no dust anywhere.

Receptionist: "_What can I do for you_?" he asked in a serious tone still looking at the computer screen. Jude finally turned back to the young man.

Jude: "_I need a room_." she declared exhausted.

Receptionist: "_For how long_?" he typed in some data.

Jude: "_I'm not sure."_

The receptionist finally took a good look at her for the first time. Jude felt uncomfortable and scared at the same time. Scared of being recognized.

Receptionist: "_You look familiar_." he declared and narrowed his eyes as if trying to picture her somewhere else.

Jude replied nervously: "_Impossible. I am not from around here_." she rambled on.

Receptionist: "_Yeah? Where are you from_?" he asked becoming interested.

Jude: "_I am from……uh_."

Receptionist: "_What? You don't know where you're from?" _he asked and smirked. She hated when guys smirked. Tommy always used to do it. She hated everything that reminded her of him. It hurt too much.

Jude: "_From Ohio_." it was the first thing that popped in her head. It was her way out.

He finally reached out behind him for a key and handed it to her.

Receptionist: "_Room number 112. How will you be paying for this?"_

Jude noticed a bracelet he was wearing. It was silver and had an inscription on the inside. The man saw her looking at it and said: "_It was my mom's._" he said fingering the jewelry. Jude smiled and took the key : "_Thanks. Uh……cash_."

Receptionist: "_Sorry. I don't know why I said that. Ok. $59.00 for the night_." there was an uncomfortable silence.

Jude took out her wallet and paid the man. He typed on some words on the keyboard and gave her change.

Receptionist: "_It's up those stairs" _he pointed to her left _"3rd door to your left. You can't miss it."_

Jude nodded and turned to leave but she was stopped when he talked again.

Receptionist: "_By the way, I am Jordan. If you need anything I'll be down her_e." Jude turned to face him again. She smiled and responded

Jude: "_Thanks. I am Ju…..Jade_." she hesitated but turned around and walked up the staircase.

When she entered the room it was small but cozy. There was a single bed in the center, a little desk and chair in the corner, a window looking out at the street, a small bathroom to her left, a cordless phone and a small TV. Jude threw her little bag on the ground and collapsed on the bed, exhausted. She hadn't taken too many things with her knowing people would wonder where all her stuff had gone. She only packed a few pieces of clothing and her wallet. After a few minutes she drifted off to sleep.

A couple of hours later she was woken up by a knock at her door. She blinked until she realized where the noise was coming from and that someone was knocking. Lifting her body weight she dragged herself to the door and opened it slowly.

**Back In Canada At The Memorial Service**

The door closed. Everyone was finally able to make out who was standing there. It was Tommy. Not the Tommy everyone knew and loved but a completely different Tommy. The Tommy that only drank lately. The Tommy that tried to suppress his feelings and pain with alcohol. He stood there facing the room, beer bottle in hand. He slowly scammed the crowd, raised his beer bottle and took a sip. He looked like he had been run over by a bus. Kwest shook his head not believing Tommy just showed up to Jude's memorial service drunk. The room exploded in whispers.

A couple of minutes later, Tommy made his way down to the front, all eyes were on him. He couldn't even walk a straight line and almost fell more than twice. Each time giving out a laugh and saying he was Ok. He walked up to Victoria and Stuart and stood in front of them. Stuart rose and tried to help Tommy outside but Tommy pushed him away, causing himself almost to fall over.

Stuart: "_Tommy, this is not the place or the time_." he said calmly not wanting to cause a scene at his daughter's memorial.

Tommy smiled, his eyes bloodshot: "_Oh but this is the time._" he responded and than went on "_I think there is something you should know." _he whispered and made a face. Stuart turned away when the stanch of alcohol reached him. Tommy got his attention again when he yelled: "**_SOMETHING EVERYONE SHOULD KNOW_**" he said as he swung his bottle in the air and took another sip. Shay rose to his feet and paced quickly towards Tommy before he caused a bigger scene.

Kwest saw Shay getting up, rushed over to him and threw his arm over Tommy's shoulder: "_Come on, man! Let's get you home."_ he said but Tommy shook his arm off and faced Stuart again "_You want to know why Jude left?_" Victoria's gaze finally met Tommy's. He got her attention.

Kwest: "_Tommy, don't do this. It's not the right time_." he tried to reason. Georgia walked over and stepped in front of Tommy. The people started to clear out seeing something was about to happen. One by one the hall soon was almost empty.

Georgia: "_Tommy, you're drunk. Go home_!" she commanded angry. Tommy looked at her, kissed Georgia's cheek and said: "_Sweet Georgia always looking out for me. Thanks… but they……….deserve to know_." he said his tone barely even.

Victoria: "_What is he talking about_?" she asked terrified.

Tommy looked at the pale woman, turned to Stuart again and added "_Jude left because of me_!" he stopped. There was silence. Stuart stepped in front of Tommy, his eyes in fury: _"What do you mean because of you? What have you done this time?"_

Kwest: "_Don't do this, Tommy. Jude wouldn't want you to."_ he stepped between Tommy and Stuart. Tommy's face went pale at that name. He looked like he saw a ghost. Finally snapping out of it, he took another sip, looked over Kwest's shoulder and broke the ice by adding "**_I killed our son_**."

Stuart's gaze intensified: "_What are you talking about_?" he interrogated stepping closer and closer, his eyes narrowed. Kwest quickly jumped in front of him. Georgia tried to reason with him but he wouldn't hear it. She finally explained everything about Jude's pregnancy and miscarriage. Victoria cried even more. Nick launched himself after Tommy but Stuart was faster: "_You son of a_-" his fist met with Tommy's cheek. He fell to the ground. The bottle flew out of his hand and shattered on the ground. EJ ran over to him and tried to help him up while Kwest tried holding back Stuart and Nick. Just than Sadie and Jason ran inside after they heard all the commotion. Jason ran to help Kwest and took a hold of Nick while Kwest tried to restrain Stuart.

Sadie: "_What the hell is going on? Don't any of you have any respect for Jude?_" she yelled looking around at the guilty faces.

Victoria: "_Did you know, Sadie_?" she asked through sobs knowing how close Jude and Sadie had gotten over the past couple of years. Sadie looked at her puzzled.

Sadie: "_Did I know what, mom_?" she asked worn out.

Fabricio stepped closer: "_No, she didn't know." _he said. Everyone turned to face him.

Victoria: "_How do you know?" _she asked confused.

Fabricio: "_Jude told me_." he let out after a short deliberation in his head.

Victoria: "_You knew all this time? How_? _Why_?" she asked shocked that her daughter had kept something this big from her but told strangers.

Sadie: "_Knew what? What is going on here_?" she asked worried.

Fabricio: _"Yes, we knew. Jude told us on tour. She became like a daughter to me_."

Victoria: "_We? Who is we_?"

Fabricio: "_Just Nina, Jeff, Maury, Shay and I."_

Victoria: "_Just? Did anyone else know before me? Shay, you knew_?"

Shay lowered his head in shame, he didn't want to see Victoria hurting any more: "_I'm sorry, I promised Jude I'd keep quiet." _

Tommy: "_Of course, she told Shay Shay before me. You and Jude always did have that little bond, right?" _he asked angry and wiped his lip that had started to bleed from the punch.

Victoria: "_Wait! How do Kwest, Georgia and Tommy know_?"

Everyone turned to them. Georgia exhaled loudly.

Georgia: "_Jude left a letter for Tommy before she left. She explained everything in it."_

Sadie: "_STOP. What is going on_?"

Tommy: "_I got your sister pregnant_." he blurted out.

Sadie just turned to him. She looked at him in disgust: "_You what_?" she barely managed to ask.

Tommy: "_Jude was pregnant………with my son."_

Sadie: "_She…….? What is he talking about? He is lying. Right? Dad……..tell me he's lying." _she pleaded.

Georgia walked over to her and placed her arm on Sadie's shoulder.

Georgia: "_Sadie, Jude was pregnant. She had a miscarriage after she saw the pictures of Chris and Tommy in the magazines_."

Sadie fell to the floor. Her knees just gave out on her. She looked at Tommy trough blurred vision: "_You murderer. I hate you_." she yelled.

Tommy looked at Sadie and added in disgust: "_Yeah? Not as much as I hate myself."_ he said underneath his breath.


	19. Someday

**_Chapter 19 - Someday_**

**Back To Jude**

Jordan: "_Hey. Did I wake you_?"

Jude rubbed her eyes: "_Yeah. It's Ok. What's going on_?"

Jordan: "_Sorry. I thought you might be hungry. My aunt Muriel always makes a big dinner, I thought you might want to join_."

Jude smiled sweetly: "_When is it_?"

Jordan laughed: "_Now_."

Jude: "_Now? Isn't it too early for dinner_?"

Jordan: "_No actually it's 7:30 PM_."

Jude: "_Oh wow. Ok, I'll be down. Is 10 minutes Ok_?"

Jordan: "_That's fine. She takes forever setting the table anyways_."

Jude smiled one last time and closed the door after Jordan walked away. She changed into a different pair of Jeans and sweat shirt. Once she washed her face with warm water she brushed her hair and pulled it up in a pony tail. She looked and felt comfortable. She walked over to where she had thrown her purse and took out her wallet. Inside she looked at the picture of her and Tommy. A small smile crossed her face. She kissed his part of the picture lightly and set it back on her purse. "_Someday_." she thought.

Just now had she started to realize how hungry she really was. Her stomach was growling. Jude made her way down the stairs. When she walked down to the lobby the table was set. Food covered the entire table. Three plates all set. No one was in the room though. Jude walked around the table and took a seat.

Jude: "_Is anyone here?_" she called softly.

Muriel: "_Oh you must be Jade_." she declared and smiled. She was an older woman with short, dark purple hair and dark eyes. Jude noticed she was missing her front set of teeth but her warm smile made Jude feel comfortable right away.

Muriel: "_I am Muriel. It's so nice to have company. Jordan and I get lonely out here_." she said and sat a basket of bread on the table. "_You're such a pretty, young thing_." she said and took a seat at the head of the table. Jude smiled and thanked her politely. Jordan finally walked in carrying drinks. He sat a glass in front of Jude and one in front of Muriel. He than took a seat across from Jude and smiled at her.

Jordan: "_Sorry that I woke you up_."

Jude: "_It's Ok_."

They each filled they're plates with several foods.

Muriel: "_So Jade, what brings you to our little part of town_?"

Jude tried thinking of something fast: "_I am just passing through_."

Muriel: "_Really? Where are you going_?"

Jude shrugged not knowing herself where she was going to go from here on out: "_I don't know. A place where I can settle down, I guess._"

Muriel smiled: "_You're welcome to stay here for as long as you want. Maybe even settle down."_

Jude replied with a smile and took another bite.

Jordan was eating his food quietly but paid close attention to they're conversation. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of Jude. Jude noticed this soon enough and started to feel uncomfortable. She was scared that he might actually place her from one of the magazines or TV appearances. Jude couldn't take that risk so she decided to try and talk to him instead of having him watch her so closely.

Jude: "_So_ _Jordan, what's your story_?"

Jordan looked up at her confused at the question.

Jude: "_I mean what are you doing here? You're pretty young. Why not go out and see the world?"_

Muriel: "_Oh I try to talk him into going off somewhere to school but he is loyal to his family. And as stubborn as his mother_."

Jude turned her head from the older woman and looked at Jordan again.

Jordan shrugged: "_I like it here. It's home." _

Jude understood what he meant. There was no place like home. She missed her home, family and friends. She missed her room, her own bed. The comfort and protection it offered.

The dinner progressed rapidly. Afterwards Jude offered to wash the dishes but Muriel wouldn't hear of it. She wouldn't even let her help clean up.

Jordan: "_Don't mind her. She has nothing to do so cooking and cleaning are the only things keeping her busy. Keeping her sane_."

They both laughed and spread out on the couches of the lobby. Jude looked around and realized how empty this place was again.

Jude: "_How come I haven't seen any of the other guests_?"

Jordan smiled: "_That's because there are no other guests. People just pass through here. They stay for on or two nights and leave, like you will. In the end it's just me and Muriel again."_

Jude smiled a sympathetic smile. She could tell he was lonely and in need of a friend. Someone closer to his age. They talked for a few hours. After Muriel had finished cleaning up she had joined them. They had laughed at Muriel. She told the weirdest jokes. Jude and Jordan had almost been crying from laughter.

Muriel: "_Ok listen to this one. '__**A man walks into a bar and yells "Bartender, give me twenty shots of your best single malt scotch!"  
The bartender pours the shots and the man drinks them down one at a time, as fast as he can.  
The bartender says "Wow, I never saw anyone drink that fast" The man replies by saying, "Well, you'd drink fast if you had what I have" The bartender says "Oh my god, what do you have?"  
The man says "Fifty cents" .**_

Jude and Jordan looked at each other and fell apart. Her jokes weren't even that funny but it was the thought that counts. Muriel lived to tell her jokes. Jordan had known every single one but he always pretend it was his first time hearing them. Jude noticed his smile. It was warm and comforting. For the first time, Jude realized how attractive he really was. He was tall and muscular. His brown eyes put a trance on her every time he looked her way. It was different from the blue eyes she had gotten used to and loved with all her heart.

Jude hadn't laughed in a long time like she had with these two strangers. She felt comfortable with them. They made her feel right at home. Before she knew it, it was 11:30 PM. Jude said her good-nights and walked up to her room. She took a quick shower but wasn't sleepy. She sat on her bed and looked outside her window. "_Tommy? I wonder what you're doing right now. Mom, Dad, Sadie? Jude, you have to stay strong. It's not so bad. You're healing. It's a process. It takes time." _she tried to reason with herself when a soft knock came at her door. Jude quickly rose from her bed and opened the door a little.

Jordan: "_You're not sleeping are you_?" he asked in a whisper.

Jude: "_No."_

Jordan: "_Come with me. I have something to show you_." he said excited.

**Back In Canada**

Tommy lay in bed. He had a humongous headache. A picture of Jude was in his hand. He had looked at it so much that he memorized every feature on her face. His eyes burned. Tears wanted to escape. His chest ached for her. He had made a fool of himself at her memorial service, worse yet he screwed it up with Georgia, Kwest and everyone else that ever cared about him. Jude would have hated what he became. She would have been disgusted with the way he had been acting. He brought the picture of Jude to his face once more. She smiled back at him and he couldn't help but think she'd walk through the door any second. He hated what he was doing to himself. He knew Jude would have been disappointed but it was the only thing that numbed his pain. Nothing could cure his broken heart but the alcohol numbed him, even if only for a few minutes.

He finally got up off the bed and walked out on the terrace. He looked up at the sky. The stars were out. _ "Jude? Why'd you leave me? Don't you know how much I need you? Look at me, I am a wreak. Please come back to me." _he said looking up, hoping she'd just fall out of the clouds that have been building up. His throat was closing slowly _ "I know I screwed things up. It's what I do. I mess everything up. I get scared of letting someone in and I push them away. But I never meant to push you away. I loved you. Hell, I will always love you. You shouldn't have left me. It's not fair." _he battled with himself.

Someone banged hard against his door. He walked slowly over to it, stepping over the empty beer bottles and opened it.

**Hey everyone. I am so glad you all seemed to be enjoying this fanfic so much. I can't believe I got so much feedback for it in so little time. Thank you all for the support. I love reading everyone's replies. **

**AND to answer someone question weather Jude and Tommy are ever going to see each other again. OF COURSE (eventually) I mean what would be the point of this ff if not for those two? Lol**

**Anyways I hope u all keep on reading and responding. Thanks for all the support**

**Minela**


	20. Hour Of Truth

**_Chapter 20 - Hour Of Truth_**

Tommy: "_What are you doing here?"_

Person: "_I came to see how you were doing_."

Tommy: "_Well now you see. Just leave_."

Person: "_Tommy, please let me in_."

Tommy: "_Chris, I am not in the mood_."

Chris: "_Good, neither am I." _she pushed the door open and walked passed him. When she stepped inside his apartment she couldn't believe the mess she saw.

Chris: "_Damn Tom. You really need to clean this place up_."

Tommy: "_Chris, just go. I am not in the mood to argue with you now_."

Chris: "_Look Tom, I came to see how you were. I know losing Jude was hard on you_."

Tommy: "_Hard on me_?" he laughed "_That's the understatement of the century. Don't act like you care._" he went and plopped down on the loveseat.

Chris shot him a sympathetic look, walked over to the couch and sat down: "_I do care…….about you. Weather you believe it or not. I don't like seeing you like this."_

Tommy: "_Than leave and you won't have to_."

Chris: "_When are you coming back to work? You haven't been in since Jude left you the letter_."

Tommy stood up, walked to the door, opened it and waved for her to leave: "_I don't need this from anyone. Especially from you. Don't come back here. Just GO_." he said angrily. She had no right to even mention Jude. She was the reason he got himself into this whole mess. Chris hesitated for a minute but than left. With all his strength Tommy shut the door closed and walked inside his bedroom again. He, once more, picked up Jude's picture and just held it until he couldn't look at her anymore. Overcome with grieve he left his apartment, in serious need of fresh air.

**Back To Jude**

Jude: "_Where are we going_?"

Jordan took Jude's hand and lead her behind him: "_You'll see. We're almost there_."

Jude quietly followed. They climbed up some staircase that she hadn't seen before. When they reached the top, Jordan swung a door open and stepped through it, Jude followed.

Jude: "_Oh my God, it's beautiful_." she said looking out.

Jordan: "_I thought you might like it_." he smiled.

Jordan had brought her up on the roof. He sat down and Jude sat next to him, her eyes still on the wilderness. She curled up, hugging her knees. No one and nothing was anywhere in sight. No cars, no buildings and no people. Nothing but the deserted road and the stars above them.

Jude: _"I've never seen anything like this_."

Jordan: "_I bet. You can't see the starts like this in the city_."

Jude: "_It's beautiful_."

Jordan: "_Yeah. I started coming up here when I was a kid. I'd ask myself what else was out there."_

Jude: "_You never thought about leaving here and actually seeing for yourself?_" she asked finally looking at him.

Jordan shrugged: "_No. I wondered but as time passed I stopped asking."_

Jude noticed the bracelet again dangling around his wrist: "_Where is your mom_?"

He looked at her with such gentleness: "_She died five years ago. Cancer_." he stopped and looked up at the stars again. He than looked at his bracelet: "_I was 17. She gave me this on her deathbed._" he smiled remembering "_She said as long as I wore it she'd always look after me. She'd always be with me." _Jude smiled.

Jude: "_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked_."

Jordan looked at her: "_No, it's Ok. It was a long time ago_."

Jude: "_What about your dad_?"

Jordan: "_I never knew him. He left when my mom found out she was pregnant. Since than it was just her, Muriel and me_."

Jude had no words.

They stayed quiet for a long time just looking out at the stars. Jude wanted nothing more than to share this moment with Tommy. No matter what she was doing or who she was with everything reminded her of him. She missed him like crazy. The thought of her never seeing him again scared her to death. Jude remembered the night Tommy was found after his boating accident. They had sat outside on his terrace and just watched the city. It had been snowing. She remembered the look on his face. How much she longed to kiss him back than and how much she wished he was here to share this moment with her. The longer she went without him, the clearer it became that she wasn't going to last long.

She thought about her family and friends. She wondered how they had taken the news. How they were dealing with everything. Jordan saw she was thousands of miles away and decided to bring her back to earth.

Jordan: _"Muriel is sick_." he blurted out.

Jude: "_Sick? How_?"

Jordan: "_She has a liver disease. The doctors said any day could be her last. She tries to act like she's fine. You saw her tonight. I bet you would have never guessed she could die at any second."_

Jude: "_No, she seemed fine_. _I'm so sorry_." there was silence "_What are you going to do_?"

Jordan: "_I have no idea_." he admitted.

Jude padded his hand. He smiled at her gently.

Jude: "_Is there anything I can do_?"

Jordan: "_Nah. There's nothing anyone can do for her any longer. I just try to make her last days as easy as possible. I'm glad you stopped here. You have no idea how good it is to talk to someone closer to your own age. For years it has always been just Muriel and me_. _She loves having company_." he added thinking of the older woman fondly.

Jude stayed quiet. They looked out at the stars again.

Jordan: "_I've been thinking a lot. Muriel is getting worse. After she is gone, which will be pretty soon, I might leave this place, sell and start fresh. Somewhere new_."

Jude understood only too well what he meant. She had done the same.

Jordan: "_Enough about me. What's your story_?"

Jude: "_My story? I don't have a story_." she lied with ease.

Jordan: "_Must be nice to just be able to up and leave everything and start somewhere where fresh where no one knows you_." Jude looked at him. He still had that peace and calm on his face. Jude's new world was shattered when he spoke again…….

Jordan: "_I know who you are………Jude._"


	21. Regrets

**_Chapter 21 - Regrets_**

**Back To Tommy**

Tommy drove on and on. He was sick of drinking, sick of headaches, sick of life. He finally came to a stop. The beach. He took a seat on the sand and watched the calm ocean. He didn't want to be disturbed. He didn't want to talk to people who thought they could make things better when in truth only she could. Only Jude could fix him. His heart just couldn't let go of her.

Tommy: "_Hey Jude, I don't know if you're watching over me or not. Remember the first time we ever came here? I remember it like it was yesterday. We stayed here the whole day. I held you in my arms_." he smirked. "_I'd give anything in this world to hold you in my arms just one more time. To tell you know much I loved you, how much I still love you. I screwed things up with you, didn't I? Stupid, I know. I got so scared. Scared of life without you, so I pushed you away and ended up hurting you and myself. Dumb I know. In the end I really did lose you." _he stopped and looked up at the stars. He was talking as if Jude was right there listening to him. "_I need you_." he said through sobs and finally broke down. His tears escaped no matter how hard he had tried to contain them. "**_WHY DID YOU TAKE HER FROM ME_?**" he yelled looking up at the crystal clear sky. The tears just kept on flowing, the pain just kept on growing. "_I can't go on without her._" he finally whispered, his last tear hitting the sand.

**Back To Jude**

Jordan: "_Must be nice to just be able to up and leave everything and start somewhere where fresh where no one knows you_." Jude looked at him. He still had that peace and calm on his face. Jude's new world was shattered when he spoke again…….

Jordan: "_I know who you are………Jude._" her face went pale when she heard her real name.

Jude: "_How did you……?" _she barely managed to say not able to finish her sentence.

Jordan: "_How did I know? TV."_

Jude: "_But…"_

Jordan: "_It's Ok. I won't say anything to anyone. Who would I tell anyways? Muriel doesn't know. Whatever you're running from has to be pretty big for you to up and leave everything you had. I won't judge you. If anything, I understand you." _he said calmly. Jude was floored.

Jude: "_Why didn't you say anything sooner_?"

Jordan: "_I had to make sure first. You looked familiar when you first came in but I couldn't place you. Than today I saw you on TV."_

Jude: "_Today_?"

Jordan: "_Yeah, I was watching the weather channel when they cut it short for a special presentation. I almost turned the TV off when your picture flashed on the screen. The reporter said it was Jude Harrison's memorial service. Funny. I am sitting with a girl who is suppose to be dead. I'd think I was going crazy if Muriel hadn't been able to see you too._" he smiled warmly.

Jude: "_My what? Memorial service_?"

Jordan nodded: "_Yeah, and let me tell you it was quiet entertaining._" he laughed remembering the scene that had occurred during the event. "_I've never seen anything like it. You left a lot of people behind."_

Jude: "_What was so entertaining_?" she asked hearing him laugh. Memorial services weren't suppose to be entertaining, they were suppose to be sad. All of a sudden something had hit the floor downstairs, hard.

Jordan's laughter stopped that very second and he jumped to his feet. His brown eyes sunk terrified. Horror crossed his face as he turned around and ran for the door and back inside. Jude stood there in shock for a minute and than finally rose quickly and followed him downstairs.

Once she reached the lobby she saw Jordan kneeling on the floor and ran to him. When she reached him she saw Muriel spread on out the cold carpet floor.

Jude: "_Oh my God, is she……?"_

Jordan: "_No, she still has a pulse. Call an ambulance_." he said panicked.

Jude ran to the reception desk and called the emergency number. She saw Jordan pick up Muriel's head and place a small pillow underneath it. 10 minutes later the ambulance arrived.

They picked Muriel up and carried her to the ambulance. Jordan jumped in with her and motioned for Jude to step closer.

Jordan: "_Please stay here and keep an eye on this place_."

Jude: "_Oh course, call me as soon as you know anything_." she said scared.

The ambulance doors closed. The car drove off. Jude heard the sirens in the distance until finally they died down completely. She walked inside the hotel again. On the floor was a broken vase, the water had sunk into the carpet, the flowers lay on the floor. Jude picked up the broken pieces and the flowers. She threw them in the garbage can and found a cloth. She went back to the spot and pushed the piece of material over the blotch that had formed on the carpet.

After her final attempt to get the stain out she threw the cloth away from herself with all her might. She screamed in rage, tears forming slowly. Her vision blurred. She spread out on the floor and just cried. She had never felt so alone in her entire life. Never had she felt this much pain. She regretted her decision to leave but she couldn't go back. Not yet at least. She needed her family more than ever now. She thought about Jordan and how he stayed here just so Muriel wouldn't be alone. How he sacrificed everything so she could have happiness in her life the last couple of days.

Person: "_Ma'am_?" a voice echoed throughout the lobby.

Jude rose off the floor in panic. She straighten out her clothes and hair and wiped her tears away. A man in this mid-thirties stood in the center of the lobby. Jude smiled weakly trying to regain her composure.

Person: "_Are you aright_?"

Jude: "_Yes. It's nothing. What can I do for you_?" she asked and walked towards the man in slow pace.

When she came closer the man looked her up and down. Jude felt as if he studied her. He took in every one of her curves. Jude felt really uncomfortable. He had this look on his face that she just couldn't read.

**Back In Canada**

Sadie sat in her back yard looking after her daughter. All her thoughts drifted to Jude. _ "Jude, how could you not tell me you were going to have a baby? I should have known. I could have helped you. I should have been there for you." _she thought to herself. Adriana threw a small ball and than ran after it. Sadie smiled. She thought about how Jude would never experience this. Being a mother. The overwhelming love that comes with it. Jason walked out carrying two glasses of juice. He sat them down on the table and stood behind Sadie.

She looked up at him with loving eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly, then they both turned and watched they're daughter with pride. Jason sat his hands on Sadie's shoulders and began massaging her softly. He leaned down and whispered in her ear "_I love you."_ Sadie smiled and responded "_I love you too_."

Sadie: "_Where were you_?"

Jason: "_Kwest and I went out for a drink_."

Sadie: "_Kwest? How is he doing_?"

Jason: "_Like the rest of us_."

Sadie: "_What did you two talk about_?"

Jason: "_Just things_." he lied. He hated lying to Sadie but this was one thing he couldn't tell her about. At least not yet.

**Back To Tommy**

Tommy sat in his apartment all alone. The lights were off. He sat on his couch and just looked out the window at the tall buildings. The drift in the air send chills down his spine. Someone knocked at his door. He got up and opened. Kwest walked inside and they walked back to the couches.

Kwest: "_How you holding up_?" he asked concerned.

Tommy shrugs: "_What do you think_?"

Kwest looked around for a minute. The broken plasma TV and Jude's plague were pilled on the floor, in a corner. Tommy hadn't even bothered throwing it out. His clothes were all over the apartment. A stack of CD's was thrown around the home theater system. Beer bottles still in every nock and cranny.

Kwest: "_When are you coming back to work_?"

Tommy looked up at Kwest for the first time, meeting his eyes: "_I don't think I am_."

Kwest: "_Tommy, Jude wouldn't want you to throw your life away_."

Tommy: "_I can't do it, man_."

There was silence. Tommy stood up, walked to the refrigerator and brought back two beers. He sat one down in front of Kwest and opened the other one. He took a long sip and sat back down.

Kwest: "_I think you need to stop that."_

Tommy: "_Stop what_?"

Kwest: "_That, this drinking. It's not you man_."

Tommy smirked: "_Stop the only thing that makes me feel better? I don't think so_." he took another sip.

Kwest just looked at his friend: "_Don't think I came here feeling sorry for you_." Tommy looked up at him, not believing his ears. Kwest continued: "_How could you be so stupid and come drunk to Jude's memorial? Didn't you have any respect for her? And then you drop that bombshell on her family. If you really cared about her-_" he was cut of my a screaming Tommy.

Tommy: "_IF I REALLY CARED ABOUT HER? I would have given anything for that girl. I would die if I knew I'd be with her on the other side. I have nothing to live for. I don't care what happens to me now. She is not here anymore." _he yelled and then stopped. After along pause he added in a whisper _"Nothing matters anymore."_

Kwest: "_There are still people that care about you. Georgia, EJ, me. We all know you're hurting. We all are. We all loved Jude but you don't see us drown in self pity. Do you?_ _Jude is not going to come back just because you're becoming an alcoholic. You screwed things up with her, deal with it! Jude would be ashamed and disappointed if she saw you like this." _he said and walked over to the door.

Tommy looked after him. Kwest stopped when he reached the door. He opened it, looked one more time in Tommy's direction and said "_Don't do this. You know she wouldn't want you to. Come back to work._" and he walked out.

**Back To Jude**

Jude: "_Excuse me, can I help you_?" she asked panic rising in her voice. She was alone with this man somewhere far from civilization. Jordan wasn't there. She was all alone. The man quickly turned his eyes to hers and smiled at her.

Person: "_Yes, I'm sorry. I need a room_."

Jude nodded and walked back to the reception desk. The man followed after her carrying one suitcase.

Jude: "_It's $59.00 a night_." she said remembering that's what she had paid. The man nodded and paid in cash. She handed him a key.

Person: "_Thank you, I am Martin Johns_."

Jude: "_I'm Jade_."

Martin looked at her as if he just realized something: "_It's nice to meet you……..Jade_." he said slowly then turned around and went in search of his room.

Jude sighed in relieve. She prayed Jordan would be back soon. She didn't want to be left alone with a stranger. She hoped Muriel was alright. She looked around the hotel for a minute. There was nothing to do. No cleaning was needed. Muriel had already done that. She just decided to wait for Jordan and Muriel to come back. She plopped down on one of the couches of the lobby and took a notebook and pencil in her hand. While waiting for they're return Jude started writing things down.

Martin found his room. He walked inside and set his suitcase down. Once he took off his suit jacket he opened the front pocket of the suitcase. He took out a picture and taped it down on the table that was placed in the corner next to the window. With the picture, he took out newspaper articles and a little, black book. He placed them all neatly on the table next to the picture. On the picture was none other than Jude Harrison smiling back.

**Hey guys it's me. I can't believe all the feedback I've been getting. Thank you guys so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I always take these weird turned with the ff but I just don't want to get boring and predictable. **

**Anyways I wanted to say huge thanks for all the support. I love the feedback so keep it coming……..more hopefully soon**

**Minela**


	22. She

**_Chapter 22 - She_**

Jude sat there writing all alone. The phone rang. Jude ran to the receptionist's desk and found a phone. She quickly reached for the receiver and answered.

Jude: "_Hello_?"

Jordan: "_Hey, it's Jordan_."

Jude: "_Jordan. How is Muriel_?"

Jordan sighed: "_She's the same. They're running some test right now, sorry to have left you alone_."

Jude smiled: "_Don't worry about it. I'm not really alone. You have a new guest_."

Jordan: "_Really? That's strange, 2 guests in 2 days_."

Jude: "_I guess you're in luck_." she laughed. He chuckled back softly.

Jordan: "_Listen, you think you can handle the hotel for tonight? I don't want to leave Muriel."_

Jude: "_Of course, don't worry about anything_."

Jordan: "_Thanks for doing this_."

Jude: "_No prob_."

Just as Jude hung up the phone, Martin walked downstairs. He waved to her and made his way towards the door. _ "Jude, you're going to regret doing this_." she said to herself but ran after the man. He stopped when he saw her approaching him.

Jude: "_Where are you going_?"

Martin: "_To town, I didn't know I needed permission_." he joked.

Jude blushed a little: "_I'm sorry, I was just wondering if you'd be able to drive me to the nearest hospital. I noticed you had a car_."

Martin: "_Oh sure, are you alright_?"

Jude: "_Yeah, I'm fine. One of my friends isn't_."

Martin: "_Oh Ok_. _Well than let's go. I think I saw a sign a few miles back."_

Jude hesitated for a minute but than grabbed her notebook and the keys of the hotel that had been on the desk and followed him out to his car. The beginning of the drive was innocent enough. The radio played and they drove in silence until Martin lowered the radio's volume and shot her a quick look.

Martin: "_So, how long have you been staying at the hotel?"_

Jude didn't look at him, instead she continued to gaze outside her window: "_Just a couple of days." _she said.

Martin: "_Where are you off to? I take it you're just passing by_."

Jude: "_Uh, I am going to see my family_." she lied.

Martin: "_Really? Where are they_?"

Jude turned to face him. It was weird the way he was so interested in her "_They're in California._"

Martin smirked. Before he had the chance to ask another question Jude interrupted.

Jude: "_What about you_?"

Martin: "_What about me_?"

Jude: "_Where are you going? You're just passing, right_?"

Martin: "_Yes, of course. I am looking for someone._"

Jude flinched. Her heart skipped a beat. "_Who is this man_?" she asked herself.

Jude: "_Yeah? Who are you looking for? And why would you think they're out here_?"

Martin smiled: "_Just someone who is lost. I never said I thought she was out here. Like I said I'm just passing through_."

"_Good safe_." Jude thought. He was smart. Smart enough to even outsmart her.

Jude smiled: "_So it's a she_?"

Martin: "_What's a she_?"

Jude: "_The person you're looking for_." she asked interested.

Martin: _"Why do you think it's a she_?"

Jude: "_Because you said SHE is lost_." she answered with a smirk.

Martin: "_Beautiful and smart. Impressive_." he chuckled a little. Jude didn't respond.

Martin: _"What's that_?"

Jude: "_What's what_?"

Martin: "_The notebook. I saw you write in it. A journal_?"

Jude looked down on her lap where her notebook was sitting: "_Oh no, just things I like to write down._"

Martin: "_Things? Quotes? Lyrics_?"

Jude turned to face him one more time. Who was he?

Jude: "_No, I don't know how to write. I'm not that talented_." she lied.

Martin: "_I beg to differ_." he said.

Just as Jude turned her head to the window again they entered a road with lights. At the end was a some-what odd looking but large building. Her first instinct told her she was in danger. Where had this strange man brought her? But than she saw the sign "_Brooksville Hospital_" she read.

Martin: "_Do you want me to go in with you_?"

Jude: "_No, but thanks for the ride." _she said. He stopped the car in front of the entrance and Jude stepped out.

Martin: "_See you later……..**Jade**_" Jude heard how he emphasized her name but she was just glad to be out of that car. She flashed him a fake smile and stepped through the doors. Jude walked over to the nurse at the reception and asked for Muriel. The older woman send her down a corridor. At the end was one room. Jude knocked and entered.

Jordan sat by Muriel's side. She was obviously asleep. He looked up at her in confusion and than smiled gently.

Jordan: "_What are you doing here_?"

Jude stepped inside the room and softly closed the door behind herself: "_I came to see how Muriel is doing._"

Jordan: "_Not so good_." he sighed. Jude frowned and took a chair by him.

Jordan: "_How did you get here_?"

Jude: "_Long story. Is she going to be Ok_?" she feared the answer.

Jordan: "_I don't know_." he got up off his seat and walked over to the window. He looked out into the distance. Jude's eyes followed him. "_The doctor said that she might not make it through the night."_ he said in a whisper just enough for Jude to hear.

Jude looked at Muriel, who was sound asleep, the monitor was beeping. She got up off her chair and followed Jordan. He didn't turn around. He stopped behind him and took one of his hands in his. He finally turned his head to face her, then his entire body, holding on to her hand. Jude smiled at him sweetly.

Jude: "_Everything will work out_." she said looking right at him. He smiled at her optimism and pulled her in for a hug. They held onto each other. Jordan desperately needed hope, he needed a friend even more. Jude offered just that. Her smile gave him hope and her hug comforted him in more ways he ever thought anyone could.

Jude held onto him. She felt his hard abs under his light shirt. It felt good to be held by someone again, even if it wasn't the one she wanted more than anything. She had been on her own for 5 days now. So many times had she been tempted to pick up the phone or just go back home but she never did. She was a coward. But just this time, this coward would figure things out first before acting on impulse.

They're hug was soon broken up by a long and loud beep. They released each other quickly and both ran to Muriel's bed side. A few nurses and a doctor stormed inside the room pushing Jude outside. The door closed in her face. She walked over to the waiting room. All alone, cold although it was still summer. Memories of Shay overwhelmed her. Was this how he was when Darius had been in the hospital fighting for his life? All alone? No one there to comfort him. Jude's mind raced to millions of little events that had happened in the past few months. Almost 20 minutes later Jordan steped outside the room.

**Back In Canada**

The hot water ran down his masculine body. The steam filled the already warm, summer air and escaped through the tiny window in the wall. His hands were against the wall the water dropping down on his back. His mind raced to Jude and than to Kwest and his words.

Ten minutes later Tommy was dressed and ready to go. He grabbed his car keys and walked to his Viper. Another 20 minutes later he stopped at the Harrison residence. Part of him wanted to just turn around and drive away, too many things reminded him of the pretty red-head. His heart hurt. The other part wanted to make things right. His conscious got the best of him and he rang the door bell. A few seconds later Victoria opened the door.

Victoria: "_Tommy_?" she asked somewhat surprised.

Tommy coughed: "_Hi, can I come in_?"

Victoria: "_Tommy, I don't think_-"

Tommy: "_I just wanted to apologize_." he interrupted before she answered.

Victoria looked down at him and stepped aside making enough room for him to walk by. He did as instructed and followed her to the living room where Nick had been reading the sports section of the newspaper. As soon as he saw Tommy he threw the paper down on the table and rose to his feet. Anger filled his eyes. Victoria rushed over to him to calm him down.

Nick: "_What is he doing here_?" he asked

Tommy: "_I came to apologize_."

Victoria: "_I want to hear what he has to say_." she said.

Nick: "_I don't_." he shot back.

Victoria: "_Look, Jude loved him. The least we can do is hear him out." _she said. Tommy flinched at Jude's name being mentioned. It hurt when Victoria said Jude had loved him. She motioned for Tommy to sit down. Nick and Victoria sat across from him.

Tommy: "_I know I messed things up. I am so sorry for showing up drunk the way I did. I had no right-" _

Nick: "_DAMN right you had NO right_." Victoria placed her hand over his stopping him from talking.

Tommy looked down and than again up at them: "_I'm sorry you were the last to know about the baby. I didn't know until a day or two before myself. Jude never told me_."

Victoria's eyes were drowning in sorrow. She missed her daughter.

Tommy: "_You can hate me. I don't blame you. I just wanted to tell you that I really did love your daughter. I always will. Jude was the best thing that's ever happened to me." _he finally let out. Victoria got up and walked over to him. He stood up not knowing what her reaction would be. She hugged him and cried on his shoulder. Nick stood up and nodded in forgiveness.

Nick: "_I appreciate you coming over here like this_." the two men shook hands.

Victoria: "_Tommy, Jude made a lot of mistakes of her own but we never loved her any less. I know Jude loved you with her whole heart. She would have been proud of you right now. You're always welcome in our home and in our family." _Tommy smiled as one tear left his eye. He said his goodbyes and left.

He knew Victoria was right. Jude DID love him and she WOULD have been proud of him. He was finally growing up. Why wasn't she here to share this with him?


	23. A New Day, A New Beginning

**_Chapter 23 - A New Day, A New Beginning_**

Jude sprung to her feet and ran towards the exhausted looking, young man. His expression said it all.

Jude: "_Is she_?" she asked finally reaching him.

Jordan couldn't speak. He just nodded yes. Jude saw the sorrow and pain in his eyes. She threw her arms around his neck. He hesitated for a second and then finally embraced the comfort she offered.

Jude: "_I'm so sorry_." she whispered. Jordan didn't respond. He just held onto her for what seemed a lifetime.

An hour and half later they were back at the hotel. Martin's car was parked outside. Jude shivered at the thought of him but pushed those thoughts out of her head and concentrated on Jordan. While he decided to go up and take a shower Jude made him some hot tea. He came down to the lobby again and sat down across from her. He hadn't said one single word since Muriel had passed. Not at the hospital, not in the car ride home, and not since they came back. Jude watched him pick up the cup and sip slowly. She knew he was trying to be strong.

Jordan: "_I knew she'd go, I thought I was prepared_." he finally said looking out the window.

Jude: "_No one can ever be prepared for something like this_." she whispered in understanding.

Jordan: "_I'll call the real-estate agent tomorrow. I'm selling this place._" he said still looking outside. Jude didn't respond. She instead kept quiet.

Jordan: "_I don't know where I'll go. I have no one else_."

Jude: "_You have me now. Just come with me_." she blurted out before she gave it a second thought. She didn't even know where she was going why was she dragging him down with her?

Jordan: "_Where to_?"

Jude smiled: "_I wish I knew_."

Jordan finally turned towards her: "_I envy you_."

Jude: "_Me? For what_?"

Jordan: "_You are so strong. You had the courage to do what I've wanted my whole life. Just pick up and leave_."

Jude: "_Yeah right. Me strong. You have no idea how many nights I've cried myself to sleep." _she said remembering all the lonely days.

Jordan: "_Jude, what happened? What made you leave_?"

For the first time, Jordan had called her by her real name. This was the first time anyone had called her that since the accident. It felt good to be herself again.

Martin walked out of the shower and sat down at the little desk. He looked at Jude's picture and picked up his cell phone. He dialed some digits. It rang once, twice, three times. Someone finally answered.

Peron: "_Hello?"_

Martin: "_You were right. I found her. She's alive."_

Person: "_Are you serious? I knew it."_

Martin: "_Yes, she is staying at a little hotel."_

Person: "_And you're sure its her_."

Martin: "_No doubt in my mind. What now_?"

Person: "_Just carry out the plan like we discussed. I'll take care of the rest."_

Martin: "_I'll stick around for a while and see where she's going_."

Person: "_DO NOT lose her_."

Martin: "_I won't. What are you going to do_?"

Person: "_I don't know yet, this changes everything_."

Martin set the phone down and looked through some articles of Jude. He heard voices downstairs, knowing it was Jude and Jordan, he decided to go to bed. He knew Jude wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

**Back In Canada**

Tommy entered his apartment. He set his keys and phone down and headed straight for the bathroom to take a shower. 20 minutes later he came out and threw on some clothes, picked up his keys and wallet and walked out again. He drove to G Major. When he arrived there everyone looked at him in disgust as he made his way to Georgia's office. He finally reached it and knocked. Georgia looked at him in surprise.

Georgia: "_Look who finally decided to show up_." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

Tommy: "_Georgia, we need to talk_." he walked inside and closed the door behind him.

Georgia: "_Yes, we do. What's been going on with you?" _she asked setting her arms down on her desk again.

Tommy: "_What do you mean what's been going on with me? Isn't is obvious_?" he asked annoyed and finally sat down across from the woman.

Georgia: "_Tommy I know you're grieving, we all are but what you did went beyond anything I would have ever guessed you'd do_."

Tommy: "_I know I messed up. I already apologized to Victoria and Nick_."

Georgia: "_Good, so what are you doing here? You back to work_?"

Tommy: "_No, actually I wanted to apologize to you too. I've been an ass_."

Georgia: "_We all make mistakes_." she said understanding what he was feeling.

Tommy: "_Yeah, it's a habit with me. Look I need time. I don't want to come back to work yet._"

Georgia: "_I understand. I really wasn't expecting you back any time soon anyways. Take as long as you need."_

Tommy nodded: "_It's so hard_." he said. Georgia looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes. His voice was cracking but he continued: "_Everything here reminds me of her." _he looked around Georgia's office. Her eyes followed his. He continued "_Everywhere I go I see her face. I hear her voice. I miss her_."

Georgia got up and hugged him: "_I know you do. We all miss her. But you still have us. I know it doesn't make up for Jude, nothing can, but it's something."_

Tommy: "_Thanks Georgia_."

He said his goodbye to the woman and made his way to one of the studios. Once inside he saw Chris. She was playing the piano and didn't even notice him walk inside. He leaned against the door frame and just watched her for a couple of minutes. She was talented he had to give her that. Her hands came to a sudden stop and the silence drowned the room.

Tommy: "_That was beautiful. New_?"

She looked up and saw him for the first time.

Chris: "_What are you doing here_?" he pushed himself off the door frame and walked to her.

Tommy: "_I came to say I'm sorry. I was a jerk_."

Chris: "_Really? I hadn't noticed_." she turned away and faced the piano again.

Tommy: "_Look, I've been going through a lot…………..but I was wrong to take it out on you. I was at fault too_."

Chris: "_It's Ok. I know you loved her_." she finally looked up at his again.

Tommy stayed quiet for a few minutes. He looked at her. She looked at the piano. He finally broke the silence.

Tommy: "_I will always love her. Look Chris, you are an amazing, young woman but you have to understand that even with Jude being gone, you and I will never happen_."

Chris: "_Why_?" she simply asked.

Tommy: "_Because you're not her_." he said not thinking twice. Chris' eyes burned. She knew Tommy would never love her like he loved Jude but he could love her in a different way. They could have something new. Why did she HAVE to be Jude? Why wasn't she enough for him?

Chris: "_No one will ever be her, Tommy. What are you going to do? Spend the rest of your life alone?" _she asked bitter.

Tommy: "_I don't know. Jude has my heart. She will always be my only. I won't ever love anyone the way I loved her. It wouldn't be fair to you if I lead you on and let you believe that I could."_

Chris: "_So this is it_?"

Tommy: "_This is it." _he brushed his hands off each other as if it was a clean plate. Like this was it. No more of this cat and mouse game. Game over.

Chris: _"I am leaving G Major after my album is done_." she said looking down on the floor.

Tommy: "_You're almost done. If you're leaving because of me-" _she interrupted before he could finish.

Chris: "_I am leaving because of me. It's for my own good_." Tommy understood what she was saying and didn't pressure the subject any more.

He saw a tear leave her eye. He knew she really did care about him. He picked her chin up with his hand and forced her to look at him.

Tommy: "_Someday you're going to find a guy who will put you first. Someone who deserves you. A guy who will love you as much as I love Jude, as much as you deserve to be loved. I am not that guy for you." _he gently wiped away her tear, kissed her cheek and walked out of her life. She knew that this had been the end of her and Tommy.

**Back To Jude**

Jordan: "_Jude, what happened? What made you leave_?"

For the first time, Jordan had called her by her real name. This was the first time anyone had called her that since the accident. It felt good to be herself again.

Jude shrugged. She looked out the window and started to tell him the whole story, from the day she had won Instant Star until the day she supposedly died. She relived every single emotion she had ever felt. She laughed. She cried. She hurt. But after everything she was still able to say that she loved him. She would always love him. He was in her heart. He was her Tommy and would always me her Tommy.

Jordan listened to her every word. Reliving it with her. Everything she had been through. She described it so vividly he felt as if he had been there. Even though she had hurt and cried, he envied her. Throughout all her sorrow and pain she had loved. She had found that one person for her. In his eyes, she was only stronger because she was able to leave him behind. Soon night turned to day. A new day, a new beginning.


	24. The Bad Boy Is Back

**_Chapter 24 - The Bad Boy Is Back_**

The sun was coming out. Jude yawed just now realizing she had spend the whole night telling Jordan about her life. He got up, stretched and gave her a funny look.

Jude: "_What?" _she asked.

Jordan: "_Wait here_."

Jude: "_Where are you going_?"

Jordan: "_I'll be right back_."

Jordan walked away. Jude stayed behind wondering where he had gone off to. She laid her head down on one of the couches and took in the morning rays that shone so brightly through the lobby window. It was getting colder. A sing of summer ending.

Jordan walked to the back of the hotel and entered the storage area. He looked around through the junk that he referred to as antics. Finally in the back of the room he found what he was looking for. A smile crossed his face, he picked it up and dusted it off quickly.

Jude finally heard footsteps and jumped to her feet. She spotted Jordan carrying something in the distance. When he came closer she recognized what he was holding. Jude's eyes bulged out. She couldn't believe what he had brought her.

Jordan: "_Here_."

Jude: "_What? How_?" she took it and ran her hands over it softly.

Jordan: "_It used to be my mom's. She played. When she died I just kind of threw it in the closet like the rest of her things_."

Jude sat down and placed the beautiful, old guitar on her lap. She played with the strings a little teasing her fingers that had longed for so long to play again. She was absolutely overjoyed. She hadn't held a guitar or sung since she left Canada. Jordan saw how her face lit up. She hadn't even noticed him walked out.

**Back In Canada**

Kwest sat on his couch, Amy in his arms. It was early morning. He had turned on the news and they watched in silence.

Reporter: "_Now to the entertainment part of today's news."_ the tiny woman said as the screen turned to a bar fight "_It started off as a harmless night which turned into a blood fest later on. A fight erupted at Sam's pub last night after Tommy Quincy had a few too many drinks and decided to cause a scene." _Kwest shot up at his friends name and turned the volume up. A security camera's footage showed Tommy and another man, twice his size, fighting. The man punched Tommy in the face and in return Tommy ran into his stomach causing them both to fall on the ground. The reporter went on "_Tommy has had a rough time with his ex-girlfriend suffering a tragic death but it all leaves us wondering what's been going on with him. A few months back he was arrested for getting into another bar fight. If he continues at this pace the entertainment world as Tommy knows it will be taken right from underneath him and he'll spend his days in a jail cell." _the footage ended and pictures appeared on the screen. One of Tommy walking out the bar all bloody and with a black eye. Another one of him assaulting the camera crew. "_As bad as Tommy's bruises look he did not seek medical attention. That's all for now. We'll keep you updated on further Quincy fights that I'm sure are still to come. Loyal watchers keep your daughters inside, it looks as if though the bad boy is back" _the woman smiled and the weather reporter flashed on the screen. Kwest turned the TV off and turned to Amy. He had no idea what to do.

**Back To Jude**

Jude got lost in her music. Jordan watched her transform into someone he hadn't met yet. This was the real Jude. The Jude he had waited for to meet. He saw her happy expression. She was so lost in her music nothing could have brought her out of it. She hummed to the melody. A few cords later she added a few lyrics.

Jude: "_Mmmm yeah_." she strummed a few cords **"****_Looking out at the far distance,_**

**_No one knowing of my bear existence_." s**he sang softly with her eyes closed.

Martin: "_That sounds really good." _he said looking down at her.

Jude stopped in the same instant. She hadn't even noticed him approaching her. She sat the guitar down quickly and jumped to her feet.

Martin: "_Don't stop on my account. I'd like to hear something_."

Jude smiled uncomfortably. This guy was from the city. What if he found out who she was? Jordan had known about her and he lived in the middle of nowhere.

Jude: "_No, I don't really know how to play. I was just bored."_

Martin: "_Didn't sound like it to me. If I didn't know better I'd say you were a professional_." he said hoping to see a reaction. "_No one knowing of my bear existence? Except me. She can't stop singing. Its in her blood and she knows it." _he thought as he looked at her.

Jude turned her head away from him. For a split second there she actually thought he did know who she really was _ "Jude there is no way he knows. How could he? Keep your cool." _ she tried talking herself down.

Jude: "_Professional? Yeah right. Would I be here if I was a professional?_" she lied hesitantly in a shaky voice. Martin's face was unreadable. He just accepted her answer and reached for the guitar.

Martin: "_Mind if I try it?" _he asked. Jude just nodded. He sat down, took the guitar on his lap and started to play. Jude couldn't believe her ears. He played like someone who'd been doing it they're whole life. The way his fingers flew over the cords elegantly gave the music a soft and gentle touch. Jude was in aw. He finally set it down, smiled at her expression and said "_I'm a little rusty_."

Jude: "_Where did you learn how to play like that_?" she asked amazed.

Martin just shrugged. "_Mind if I borrow it_?"

Jude: "_No, just bring it back later on tonight. It's not mine_."

A tall, gorgeous woman walked through the door. Jordan, Martin and Jude all turned to face her. She walked up to Jordan. Jude didn't really pay much attention to her. She thought the woman was just another guest. Martin waved goodbye, picked up the guitar and left. Jude went upstairs to take a shower leaving Jordan with the woman alone.

**Back In Canada**

EJ was trying to salvage what was left of Tommy's good reputation. She had been on the phone the whole morning trying to explain that Tommy is just having a hard time and just got caught up in last night's fight. Georgia was furiously trying to get a hold of him but he wasn't answering his phone. Kwest on the other hand wasn't doing anything. He had warned Tommy about losing the rest of the people that cared about him if he kept this behavior up but you can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped.

Tommy was sound asleep on the couch in his apartment. Of course there were beer bottles everywhere. His bloody clothes were still on him. He had closed the blinds and the place was dark giving it a more dramatic look. His phone rang in his pocket but he didn't budge. He was out cold.

**Back To Jude**

It was around 6:30 PM. Jude came out of her room and approached Jordan who was looking through videotapes.

Jude: "_What are you looking for_?" she asked.

Jordan: "_Something you should see_." he said and turned back to the tapes.

Jude: "_Who was that woman today_?"

Jordan: "_The real estate agent. I'm selling_."

Jude: "_Really?" _she asked surprised not expecting him to sell this soon.

Jordan: "_Yeah, it's time I move on._" he said setting a tape down and picking up another one. He than continued: "_By the way, I took care of Muriel's burial. Well she wanted to be cremated._"

Jude: _"Oh_." she said not knowing how to really respond. He seemed to be dealing with things.

Jordan: "_Here it is_." he said pushing a tape in the VCR and sitting down next to her.

Jude: "_What is it_?"

Jordan: "_You were up in your room the whole day and your memorial service came back on so I taped it. I would have called you but I thought you might have been sleeping_."

Jude: "_My memorial service_?" she asked shocked. Part of her wanted to see it but the other part didn't. She didn't want to see her family crying. She didn't want to see Tommy. She was afraid she'd lose control of her senses and run back to them. Before she could protest Jordan had pressed play. It started off outside the church hall showing all the people that had gathered to show they're respect. They had placed her pictures and flowers on the steps and sang her songs. The camera zoomed in on the door, it flung open to reveal a hall full of people.

Jude's eyes narrowed, her throat closed up. She grasped the pillow that had been next to her and held on tight not being able to take her eyes off the screen. The camera zoomed in first on Shay and Johnny J. She couldn't believe Johnny was there. She watched Shay closely. She missed him. Than the camera moved to Kat and Jamie. Jamie wasn't wearing his glasses. His eyes were full of pain, he held on to a crying Kat. Moving on to Georgia and Andy and than to Sadie and Jason. Sadie looked strong but Jude knew it was just a façade. Jude's heart hurt seeing her family like this. Finally her heart stopped when the camera approached Victoria and Stuart. Her dad was holding her mom's hand while she cried. Jude eyes filled and she let a few tears fall.

She couldn't move. Shay got up and delivered a beautiful speech. Than the song Johnny J had sung for her. She cried and cried but wasn't able to take her eyes of the TV. She needed to feel this pain. She deserved to feel it after she had caused her family so much of it. She felt guilty. Jude desperately looked for Tommy but he was no where to be seen. She couldn't believe he didn't even show up. When she finally thought it was over the camera turned to the door and in walked a drunken Tommy. She couldn't believe the display she had witnessed.

She just now realized how torn he was over her. She had caused him all this pain and heartache. It hurt her heart to see him like this. He was becoming his father, something he promised never to become. Jude looked at Jordan when the tape finally ended. Jordan knew what Jude was thinking. She was finally going home to her family, her friends and to Tommy. Her Tommy. All things were forgiven.

_**Hey guys……It's me…I wanted to say HUGE thanks to all of you that read this and enjoy it so much. I am so happy to read your feedbacks and how much you enjoy this fanfic. Kinda surprised but in a good way. I hope you liked this last chapter. **_

**_I wanted to tell you guys that I won't be able to post for 2 weeks because I am going on vacation to Europe. I'll be back on Jan 5th (it's a Thursday) so I should be posting that weekend. _**

_**Please bear with me. Anyways I just wanted to give you the heads up……so you don't think I've completely given up on this ff. **_

_**Thanks for everything,**_

_**Minela**_


	25. Faded

**_Chapter 24 - Faded_**

Jordan: "_So this is it? The end of your journey_?"

Jude smiled: "_I guess so_."

Jordan nodded: "_I'm glad you're going back_."

Jude: _"Me too._ _Come with me_."

Jordan looked up at her blazing eyes: "_What_?"

Jude: "_Why not? You're selling. You have no place to go. Come to Canada with me. We'll get you a job and if you want to go to school."_

Jordan: "_Jude, I can't just get up and leave everything_."

Jude: "_You don't have to. You have nothing to leave_." she looked around. He followed her eyes and realized how right she was.

Jordan: "_Ok."_

Jude: "_Really? You're serious_?"

Jordan shrugged: "_You're right. I have nothing to leave behind_."

Jude threw herself in his arms. She was happy to be going back home.

Jordan: "_Hey you were working on a song this morning. Can I hear it_?"

Jude: "_It's not ready_."

Jordan: "_Oh come on. Please_?"

Jude: "_I let Martin borrow the guitar. It's up in his room. I hope you don't mind_."

Jordan: "_No, go get it_."

Jude: _"I can't go into the man's room_."

Jordan: "_Why not? You're just going to take the guitar. If he comes back we'll tell him you went to change his sheets_."

Jude: "_I don't think_-"

Jordan: "_Oh come on. I really want to hear it_."

Jude: "_You go get it_."

Jordan: "_Fine. I will_."

He stood up and left the lobby. Jude remained sitting. _ "I am going home as soon as Jordan sells this place. I'm going to see everyone again. I'm going to be in Tommy's arms again. God, how I've longed to feel his touch on my skin again." _her thoughts were interrupted by Jordan and the guitar. He handed it to her and she smiled at him. Softly she brushed her fingers against the cords.

"_It hurts to know you're out there still,_

_I'd like for things to be normal but they never will._

_Transparent I am growing by the minute of time,_

_I am forgetting everything that used to be all mine._

_Uuuuu desperate times call for desperate measures,_

_When I lost you I lost all my world's treasures."_

She looked up at Jordan who was paying close attention to her. Then she turned her head to face the guitar again…….

"_Uuuuu I'm just fading away,_

_So faded by the break of day._

_Into nothingness by the sun's ray,_

_So faded I just can't stay._

_You're looking right at me but you just can't see,_

_What mess you've made out of me._

Her fingers danced over the cords as if they had just been set free. Jude was in a trance, her eyes closed she lived for this. She lived for the moments when she could sing her soul out for everyone to hear. For Jude Harrison, this was life. Her music, her ambition, her passion. Jordan could see how free she felt when she sang. How raw and powerful her voice made every single word sound. He saw how much emotion she put into her songs. It's what made her great. It's what made her Jude Harrison, teen rock-star.

_Your eyes pierce right through me, taking me in,_

_I need you like a drug, you're under my skin._

_Open your eyes, just look ahead,_

_So many things between us that were left unsaid._

_Uuuuu I'm just fading away,_

_So faded by the break of day._

_Into nothingness by the sun's ray,_

_So faded I just can't stay._

_You're looking right at me but you just can't see,_

_What mess you've made out of me."_

Jordan watched her. She was now completely lost in her song. Her eyes were closed. She knew every string on the instrument like the back of her hand. She was completely and utterly lost in her music. The beat picked up. Her voice became more aggravated…..

"_So what if you need more time?_

_I need you now, is that a crime?_

_It huts to know I'm just invisible to you,_

_I need you to see me but you just see through._

_Ooooo just stop and try to understand,_

_I am annoyed I fell for you, it was unplanned._

_Uuuuuu look at me I'm fading away,_

_This might be your last chance with me today._

_Uuuuu I'm just fading away,_

_So faded by the break of day._

_Into nothingness by the sun's ray,_

_So faded I just can't stay._

_You're looking right at me but you just can't see,_

_What mess you've made out of me."_

She finished in a soft and light tone finally opening her eyes. Jordan smiled at her…

Jordan: "_Wow. I've never heard anything like it. You're really good. What is it called_?"

Jude smiled at him sweetly and sat the guitar down: "_Thanks. It's called '**Faded**'. It somehow just fits. Maybe you should bring this back to Martin's room so he doesn't know you went in there_."

Jordan: "_Can you do it? I have a few phone calls to make."_

Jude: "_Ok, where was it?"_

Jordan: "_By the window, against the wall."_

Jude took the guitar and made her way to Martin's room. Jordan had given her the spare key. She stopped in front of the door and unlocked it. Once she walked in, she found his room looked similar to hers. She placed the guitar by the window and turned around when something caught her eye. She turned back facing the table. Shocked she stood there lifeless. She didn't move, she couldn't move. She was looking at a picture of herself. Finally coming out of it she picked it up and found magazine articles of her. She quickly skimmed through them.

Martin had known all along whom she really was. Her eyes began to burn. Her heart picked up a few beats. Her hands trembled. She wanted to call out to Jordan but no words left her mouth. She head the door open and jumped up scared, causing all of the paperwork to fall to the ground. Martin stood in the doorway.

Jude took a step back as Martin took a short step forward. He looked down at the papers in front of Jude's feed and than back up at her. Jude bend her knees a reached to pick up the articles.

Jude: "_What is this? Who are you?_" she yelled throwing the papers and picture his way. She was angry. He couldn't blame her. Her eyes burned holes through him. He picked up her picture and made his way towards her. Jude sped across the bed to the other side of the room, away from him.

Jude: "_WHO ARE YOU_?" she demanded angry.

Martin: "_Jude, it's not what you think_." he tried to reason with her.

Jude ran for the door: "_JORDAN_?" she yelled hoping he'd come to her rescue. Martin ran after her.

Martin: "_Wait up. Let me explain_." he yelled after her. They were out in the hallway now. Jude ran for the stairs.

Martin: "_Kwest…….." _he yelled. Jude stopped dead in her tracks. Jordan ran up the steps and caught up to her.

Jordan: "_What's going on here_?" he asked clueless. Jude turned around and faced Martin again. How did he know about Kwest? Jordan stopped behind Jude on the stairs.

Jordan: "_Are you alright_?" he asked her.

Jude: "_Yeah, I'm fine_." she said not looking at him but still at Martin. "_He knows who I am." _she said.

Jordan looked at Martin: "_How_?"

Martin walked to them now and stopped: "_I was about to explain before she ran_." he said. "_Follow me_." he instructed. Jordan and Jude looked at each other and decided they had no other choice. They followed him to his room. Martin pulled out a chair and sat down. Jude and Jordan took seats next to each other on the bed.

Martin: "_Kwest and I go way back. After your accident he called me and said that something didn't fit. He said that your sister's husband, Jason, handles all of your financial business and that a large lump of your money was withdrawn before you supposedly died." _she nodded. It all fit. After Jason finished school she did hire him to handle her financial responsibilities and she did go to the bank and took out some money, so she did see how they were suspicious. Martin continued "_Kwest said you went through a lot and he wouldn't put it past you to just try and leave everything behind. After Jason told him about the missing money they got suspicious and called me. I'm a private invest Igor and they thought I could help. I got hold of the police reports and I went back to the cottage you were staying at and to my surprise you were just leaving. I followed you over here." _

Jude was shocked. This man had been with her this whole time and she had no idea. Jude just now came to the realization that they knew back at home that she was alive, so why hadn't they come to find her?

Jude: "_So they know I'm alive_?"

Martin: "_No, just Kwest and Jason. They haven't told anyone yet. They want to see if you'll come back on your own after you resolve everything. We weren't sure if it was you in the first place and they didn't want to give your family false hope_."

Jude: "_Wait, if you're a PI, than how come you know how to play the guitar so good?" _she asked suspicious. Martin smiled at her.

Martin: "_When I was younger, I was just like you. I wanted to become a rock star. I played at local clubs and karaoke bars but I never made it big. My gigs didn't pay the bills so I went to school for criminal justice instead and here I am ten years later_."

Jude relaxed. His story seemed believable. Martin picked up the phone and handed it to her. Jude looked at it puzzled but back in her head she knew what he wanted her to do.

Martin: "_You don't have to call your parents yet but at least call Kwest or Jason. They deserve to know the truth. They all miss you."_ he reasoned with her. Jude reached out for the receiver and looked at it for a long time. She gulped and finally dialed the numbers. It rang once, twice……

Person: "_Hello_?"

Jude's voice gave up on her. She was frozen still. So many fond memories flooded her. Her voice trembled.

Person: "_Hello? Anyone there_?"

Jude: "_H…hh……hi" _she finally managed to say.

Person: "_Who is this_?"

Jude: "_It's Jude_." she released a cold breath of air. She was waiting for a response. There was silence. The air was getting thinner by the second.

Person: "_Jude? It's really you_?"

Jude: "_Yeah, Kwest, it's really me_." it felt so good to hear his voice. A tear left her eye. She closed them shut and waited for his response in anticipation. Martin and Jordan just stared at her. When Kwest didn't respond she broke the silence: "_I'm coming home_."

Kwest: "_Jude……..I don't know what to say_." he was shocked. Martin had told him Jude was alive but he couldn't bring himself to believe it. It hurt to much to think of her returning only to be disappointed again. He rather let that tiny doubt in his mind fill the void of her. But now. Now she was really talking to him. It was her voice. There was no doubt in his mind that this was Jude Harrison.

Jude: "_Don't say anything. Please, don't tell anyone. I'll be home in a couple of days and I want to be the one to tell them the truth. Can you please do this for me_?" she pleaded. She had no right to ask him for anything after what she pulled but here she was none the less asking a friend for help.

Kwest: "_Jude, I don't know. Tom_-" he was interrupted.

Jude: "_I know Tommy has been drinking a lot. I saw the memorial service on TV. Take care of him for me, until I come back." _she asked.

Kwest: "_I don't know if I can. Jude, he is really messed up. He won't listen to anyone._" he tried to reason with her.

Jude bit her lip, then continued: "_Just give me two days. I promise I'll be home soon."_

_Kwest: "I'll do my best……..Jude?"_

Jude adjusted herself on the bed and gripped the receiver harder. She didn't know what to expect: "_Yeah?"_

Kwest: "_I missed you. It's good to have you back_."

Jude smiled: "_I missed you too_." It was as if a ton of bricks had been lifted off her shoulders. She couldn't stop smiling and handed Martin the receiver.

The next day Jordan had finalized the sale of the hotel. Jude packed her scarce belongings and was ready to go home. Martin had done his job and left wishing her good luck. Together Jude and Jordan made they're way to the airport. Once on the plane minutes seems like hours. Jude was nervous, scared but excited all at the same time. Hours of dreading and longing later the plane landed. Jude called Kwest and told him to get Sadie, Jason, Kat, Jamie, Stuart and Ivette all to her house. She wanted them all to be there so she wouldn't have to explain why she did what she did. Kwest followed her instructions without telling them what was really going on. Jude and Jordan walked out of the cab. It was home sweet home. They headed straight for the door. Once there Jude opened it slowly and peaked her head through. She couldn't see anyone but she heard voices coming from the living room. Jordan didn't know what to expect. He'd never been outside of his little humble home. She took Jordan's hand and together they entered. Once inside they followed the trail of voices and soon enough faced a room full of blank and shocked stares.

**_Hey guys I am back from Europe. There is the latest update. Did you guys like it? Like always feedback is appreciated._**

_**Europe was amazing. It was so much fun seeing all my friends again. The clubs and shopping rocked and the New Years party I went to was the best ever. Of course not to mention all the cute guys. Too bad it was only 2 weeks although I am happy to be back home with everyone. I missed my bed. **_

**_Anyways I hope the update was worth waiting for and I hope I haven't lost any of my loyal readers. I'll try to update more tomorrow or the day after that so check back. _**

_**Minela**_


	26. There They Were

**_Chapter 26 - There They Were_**

The room was silent. Every pair of eyes was on Jude. No one brought themselves to say a word. Kwest jumped to his feet and pulled her to him. Jude smiled feeling welcome for the first time since she had stepped through the door.

Kwest: "_It's good to have you home_." he whispered.

Victoria: "_Jude_?" she asked, her voice trembling. She pushed herself slowly off the couch and walked towards her daughter shaking in disbelieve. Jude smiled at her mother warmly. Victoria let out a cry and ran to her daughter embracing her. Everyone looked at each other in amazement and than finally walked towards the pair. Victoria finally let go of Jude so every else could have they're turn. After endless kisses, tears and hugs it was time for an explanation.

Jude: "_I know you're all wondering what's going on_." she said not being able to face her family. Everyone was in tears of joy. Jude walked over to the window and finally turned towards the deadly silence.

Jude: "_I got into an accident and was thrown out of the car and into the water underneath the bridge. A few hours later I was declared dead. For some reason I didn't try to prove them wrong." _she said afraid of everyone's reaction. After the silence continued she went on "_I left Canada because I wasn't going to come back. I wanted to disappear instead I got into this accident and things just kind of happened. I know I was wrong. I put you all through a lot and I'm sorry." _Jude stopped when she saw her mother walk towards her. She stopped in front of Jude and slapped her right across the face. Jude raised her hand to her cheek in bewilderment. It burned but she knew she deserved it. Everyone was shocked at Victoria's outburst.

Victoria: "_Do you have ANY idea what you put me through?" _she demanded.

Jude: _"I'm sorry_." she whispered.

Victoria: "_Sorry? You let me believe you were DEAD. How could you? How DARE you? After everything we've been through you pull something like this. My own daughter."_

Jude: _"Mom, I never meant to hurt you. I was going through a lot and I didn't know how to deal with it." _she said tears forming in her eyes. Sadie stood up and embraced her sister lovingly. Jude cried on her shoulder. Victoria looked at Nick and than back at Jude and Sadie. She threw her arms around her daughters and cried with them. For the first time everything felt right since the phone call that had changed her life.

Victoria: "_Don't you EVER scare me like that again_." she said through her sobs.

All of a sudden all eyes were on Jordan. No one knew who he was. They all looked at him quizzically.

Kwest: "_Jude, aren't you forgetting something?" _he asked.

Jude smiled: "_Oh sorry_." she walked over to Jordan who looked very uncomfortable and took his hand to lead him further inside the room.

Jude: "_This is Jordan. I stayed at his hotel_." she said.

Jordan smiled sweetly and waved. Everyone returned his welcoming smile except Kwest. _ "Jordan? Tommy is not going to like this_." he thought. All of a sudden the door swung open and EJ ran to Jude almost squishing her in a hug.

Jude: "_Ok EJ. I'm not going anywhere_." she tried to get the young woman to release her.

EJ: "_Oh my God, Jude. Do you have any idea how much you scared me_?" she asked finally letting go of her.

Time progressed. Everyone was there except for Tommy. Even Georgia and Andy had shown up. Jude explained why she did what she did and all was forgiven. They were just happy to have her back. EJ branched off and befriended Jordan. They seemed to hit it off right away and before the night was over EJ had convinced Jordan to let her show him around. She called it a date. Victoria demanded Jordan stay with her and Nick until he got settled in on his own. He didn't fight her on it, seeing that he had no where to go. Kwest told Jude everything that had been going on with Tommy. The fights he got into and his constant drinking. He also informed her that Chris had wrapped up her album and left G Major for good, after Tommy had told her he'd never love her.

After catching up with everyone it was time to go and see Tommy. She said her farewell, made sure Jordan was Ok with her leaving him behind and made her way to the apartment. Once there she knocked but no one opened the door. Jude catapulted herself on her toes and reached for the doorframe above the door. Bingo, she found the spare key. Once she unlocked it she walked through the door, scared to death of Tommy's reaction. Jude looked around slowly and closed the door behind her. There were beer bottles everywhere. Her broken plaque and plasma TV in a far corner. The place looked like a pig sty.

Jude: "_Tommy_?" she called out slowly. No answer. She walked around looking for him and calling his name but she didn't find him. One last room to check. The bedroom. She slowly opened the door and peaked her head through.

There he was hidden under the covers. The room smelled of alcohol. The blinds were closed. Jude walked over to the window and opened it letting the fresh air fill the room. It was colder outside now, the leaves were falling and the cold air entered the room instantly. Than she walked over to Tommy who was sound asleep. She sat down next to him and just watched him sleep for a while. She slowly and gently brushed a few hairs off his face and smiled to herself. He looked so peaceful that she didn't want to wake him. She'd let him rest for now.

All these night she had longed to wake up next to him. All the minutes she had spend running away when she could have been there with him, safe in his arms. All the tears she had cried and made herself feel lonely when she could have let them be together and happy. How she longed to have those strong arms around her just then. She kissed his forehead but he didn't budge. When she pulled the blanket off of his head a picture caught her eye. She picked it up. It was a picture of her and him. She smiled knowing he had slept with a picture of her. It made her feel warm inside.

Instead of waking him up she decided to just let him be for now. She picked up all the beer bottles and trash out of the bedroom and made her way to the living room. She opened all the windows and the chill caused her to tremble a little. Then she started with the living room, picking up trash and throwing it away. She made her way to the kitchen and washed the endless stack of dirty dishes. She threw everything out including the empty bottles, broken TV and the plaque. Now that everything was polished and clean it actually looked livable not to mention it smelled fresh.

Satisfied with the work she had accomplished, she walked back to the bedroom and peaked her head through the door again. Tommy was still sleeping like a baby. She smiled and walked back to the couch resting her eyes. A few minutes later she was asleep.

Endless time passed and Tommy finally woke up. Still half asleep he made his way to the bathroom and jumped straight into the shower. The cold water woke him right up. Jude heard the water running and jumped to her feet. As she looked around she realized where she was. Her whole body tensed up as the realization hit her that Tommy was about to see her for the first time, after thinking she was dead. She started to pace around in panic. Tommy ran the shampoo through his hair and let it slide down his body with the water. His muscles ached from sleeping so much. He was tense but as the water started turning warm it relaxed him. Finally he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. As the water dripped off of him, leaving a trail, he walked back to the bedroom and threw on some sweats. He then made his way to the living room.

Jude heard him coming and froze. She stood there waiting to see him, in anticipation. The steps were getting closer. She clenched her fists, scared but happy at the same time. Her heart raced million beats per minute. She almost couldn't breath and felt the air get thinner in the room. And then there he was, stopping dead in his tracks. She looked at him. He looked at her. Neither said a word.

**Just wanted to take a moment and thank you all for still reading this and for all the feedback I've been getting. It means a lot to know you all support me. So thanks**

**Minela**


	27. Together Again

**_Chapter 27 - Together Again_**

Tommy didn't blink, still in complete shock. He was doubting his own eyes. Jude watched his reaction. She wanted to ran over to him and throw her arms around his neck but she knew he needed time to adjust to her actually being there. She smiled at him completely petrified. How would he react to seeing her?

Jude: "_Tommy_?" she asked barely audible.

Tommy: "_Jude? How?" _he said and finally blinked. His heart picked up speed. He suddenly felt the chill in the air and noticed that his apartment was clean and all the windows were open. He knew Jude was the cause of this change. How long had she been there? Why hadn't she woken him up? Was she even real?

He slowly looked back at her and stepped closer until he was in front of her. Only inches apart. He softly traced his fingers down her face and than down her jaw line. Jude felt her knees go weak by his touch. It was like the first time he had every touched her. His eyes filled with tears of disbelieve.

Tommy: "_Is it really you? Are you really here_?" he asked not taking his eyes off her. He kept his hand on her face, cupping her head in his hand to make sure he wasn't just imagining this. Jude felt tears form in her eyes. She saw the pain on his face.

Jude: "_It's really me, Tommy_." she whispered as she traced her fingers across his handsome face. Tommy trembled when she touched him. She was real. He closed his eyes savoring her skin on his as if any second she'd be ripped away from him all over again. He sat her forehead against his own and held her head in his hands. Finally opening his eyes tears just started to flow freely down his cheeks. Jude had never seen him this emotional. She threw her hands around his neck and cried with him. He pulled her to him, his arms tight around her waist.

They held each other for what seemed eternity. Tommy slowly slid down her body and on his knees not being able to stand any longer in her presence. He hugged her legs and still held on tight to the only one he loved. Jude ran her hands through his hair. She was scared but she knew he'd be alright. She'd never let anything happened to him. She was just as weak as he was. She tried helping him up but he couldn't and wouldn't be helped. Instead he just held on to her until she finally fell down in front of him. She cupped his face in her hands this time. He closed his eyes savoring the moment forever. How he had longed to have her with him just one more time and here she was now. Jude looked at him not believing the pain and joy she saw in him. This man that had been her rock for so many years was here crumbling before her eyes. This man who she held in high regards and who she thought would never show this emotion was here crying for her. How could she so little and fragile make this rock fall to pieces the way she had?

Jude: "_I love you_." she whispered. He opened his eyes looking at her for one blink of a second before he finally pressed his lips against hers with all force. Jude dropped her hands off his face and threw them around his neck in an instant. They held on to each other never once breaking the intense kiss. After passionate moments of kissing and hugging Tommy pulled away. He looked at her tears streaming down his face and wiped them away. He felt the salty water on his lips and wiped his lips.

Tommy: "_Jude, is it really you?" _he asked not blinking. Afraid that if he blinked, if only for a second, she'd be gone. Jude nodded and wiped his tears away.

Tommy: "_How_?" was all he managed to voice.

Jude got up and pulled him up after her. She took his hand in hers and he followed her to the couch. She sat down and motioned for him to sit next to her. He did as instructed never taking his eyes off her. Grabbing her hand in his he gave her a look that said "_You have some explaining to do." _Jude sighed. She knew this was coming but he deserved an explanation.

Jude: _"Don't say anything just listen." _Tommy looked at her, afraid to hear what was coming. She continued "_I left to the States because I wanted to disappear. I didn't plan on coming back for a long time. Instead I got into an accident and they said I was dead. Before the explosion, I was thrown out of the car and into the water. I let everyone believe I was really dead. I found some hotel and stayed there for a couple of days. Jordan really helped me out_." Tommy let go of her hand.

Tommy: "_Who is Jordan_?" he asked rage filling his voice.

Jude: "_He was the hotel owner. He sold and came with me back here_." Before Jude could go on Tommy jumped to his feet. Fright overcame him. Who was Jordan to Jude now? Jude saw why he moved away from her and went after him. She grabbed his hand and forced him to look at her.

Jude: "_You have nothing to worry about. I only love you_." she said and raised her lips to his. Slowly he began to kiss her back. He wanted to fight it but there was no force in the universe that could make him fight Jude. The kiss intensified as soon as it began. They're hands wondering over yet undiscovered places.

Tommy: "_I love you, Jude. So much. I was so scared."_ he said breaking the kiss and looking at her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Jude: "_I know I was selfish but I just couldn't stay here anymore. I was suffocating. Everything that's happened. I couldn't handle it. I thought I could run away but I couldn't. I couldn't stay away from you. My heart was breaking every second I thought of you and there was not one moment that I didn't think of you. I want to be with you, if you'll still have me_."

Tommy: "_Still have you? I was lost without you. I drank myself to sleep. I cried throughout the day. I even talked to you as if you were really listening. A part of me died when they told me you were gone. Nothing mattered anymore._" the tears finally left Jude's eyes. He kissed her forehead lightly and brushed her hair away from her face. Then he continued: "_I know we've both made a lot of mistakes. Me more than anyone. I caused the death of our unborn child_." Jude brushed her fingers over his lips.

Jude: "_Don't say that. I was wrong to say it. I never meant it, I was just mad. I saw those pictures of you and Chris and it hurt so much. We're together now, nothing else matters_."

Tommy let go of her and pulled out a chain from underneath his shirt. Jude saw what was dangling on his chest and around his neck. It was her engagement ring. "_You were always with me, see?_" he asked then took it off his neck and placed it on her finger again. "_Will you have me_?" he asked. Jude's eyes filled with tears of joy. She nodded not taking her eyes off the ring. She then threw her arms around him once more as he twirled her around the apartment. Both were finally happy and together again. He picked her up of the floor and carried her to the bedroom.

**You guys never disappoint when it comes to support. I can't thank you all enough for all the feedback and amazing words of support you all have shown me. So thank you all again for everything. **

**I know the updates have been getting shorter but that only because I have 32 lbs of homework waiting for me. Ugh to top it all of I have midterms next week. After that I am promising longer posts. Until than you all can read my other ff. **

**Anyways, I just wanted to say thanks again. I don't say it enough.**

**Minela**


	28. A Family Again

**_Chapter 28 - A Family Again_**

Jude woke up, her head resting on Tommy's chest. She smiled up at him, seeing he was still asleep. She kissed his lips gently. He smiled and slowly opened his eyes knowing who was waking him. How he had longed to wake up next to her the past few months. How he had longed to smell her perfume, to kiss her lips, to ran his hands through her hair, or to feel her skin against his. He had died after finding out she was dead but last night while he made sweet love to her, he was born again. Only she made him feel alive. Nothing mattered without her. Losing her made him finally realize how much he couldn't be without her.

Tommy: "_I missed you." _he whispered and ran his warm finger down her cheek.

Jude: "_I missed you too." _she kissed his finger and rose a little to be able to face him. He ran his hand through her hair. She looked at him sweetly.

Jude: "_Tommy, what happened to you? All that drinking_?" she asked.

Tommy shook his head a little.

Tommy: "_I wanted to feel numb. I missed you so much and it hurt_." he said and than stopped. Jude kissed him and then he continued: "_I didn't care what would happen to me. I felt like dying without you. I've never felt anything like it before. I turned to alcohol for support. Jude, promise me something_."

Jude: "_What_?"

Tommy: "_Promise me that no matter what happens, we'll always find a way to work things out. Promise me you'll never leave me again. I wouldn't be able to handle it_."

Jude: "_I promise. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life."_

Tommy: "_I wouldn't want it any other way_." he grinned like a puppy. She sat her head on his chest again and just listened to his heart beat in the silence when her cell rang.

Tommy: "_Don't answer it." _

Jude: "_I have to_." she hesitantly got out of the cozy and warm bed and walked over to her purse. Tommy's eyes never left her.

Jude: "_Hello_?"

Kwest: "_You alive over there_?"

Jude giggled: "_Yes, why wouldn't I be_?"

Kwest: "_I don't know, I just thought he might have suffocated you or something. How are things with Tommy_?"

Jude: "_They're Ok now_."

Kwest: "_Glad to hear it_."

Jude: "_Where's Jordan?"_

Kwest: "_Out with EJ. I think something might be bruin between those two."_

Jude: "_Yeah, I think she has an eyes on him. Poor guy_." she laughed.

Tommy: "_Come on Jude, hand up_." he yelled from the bedroom.

Kwest laughed: "_I hear Tommy. Does that mean he is Ok now_?"

Jude: "_Are you asking if he's drinking_?"

Kwest: "_More or less, yes_."

Jude: "_No, he's my Tommy again. Oh and guess what_?"

Kwest: "_What_?"

Jude: "_Are you ready for this? Ok ok………..Tommy and I………….are…..getting married."_

Kwest: "_Oh my God, you have now idea how happy I am to hear this_."

Jude: "_Yeah me too_."

Tommy: "_Jude, I am dying here. Look_." Jude turned to him. He was chocking himself. She laughed seeing him like this.

Jude: "_I have to go perform CPR_" she said bye to Kwest and walked back to Tommy who pulled her on top of him and kissed her passionately.

Tommy: "_I am never letting you go again_."

Jude smiled at him and rested her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head gently and let himself drift off to a peaceful sleep. There was a loud bang on the door. Jude saw Tommy was fast asleep. She threw some of his clothes on and ran to the door before the noise woke him up. After reaching the door she opened it slowly, peaking her head through the door. Strong arms pushed the door open and picked her up in the air. She laughed.

Jude: "_Oo I missed you, Shay_."

Shay: "_I missed you too, Shorty. You have no idea how much."_ he finally sat her down and closed the door behind him.

Jude: "_What are you doing here_?"

Shay: "_I saw some newspaper saying Jude Harrison was alive so I took the next flight out here. I called your mom and she said it was true but you were at Tommy's. I took a taxi from the airport here." _he explained.

Jude hugged him one more time: "_Ugh you have no idea how much I missed you. The speech you gave was beautiful."_ she kissed his cheek.

Shay: "_What happened? How did this happen?" _he asked confused. 20 minutes later everything was explained. Just than Tommy walked out of the bedroom, in only his boxers, seeing that Jude was wearing the rest of his clothes.

Tommy: _"Shay Shay, sup man?" _he asked walking over and shaking Shay's hand.

Shay: "_Just found out about Shorty here_." he said. Tommy nodded and walked over to Jude. He kissed her gently and took a seat next to her.

Shay: _"I take it you two are back together." _he said seeing the rock on Jude's finger. Jude smiled happily and answered him.

Shay: "_Ok than, I won't disturb any more. Shorty, you and I need to catch up so give me a call sometime so_on."

Jude got up, gave him a bear hug and he left.

Tommy: "_You have a lot of people who love you_."

Jude: "_Yes, I do_."

Tommy: "_But no one could ever love you the way that I do. You know that right_?"

Jude: "_Yes, I do." _she said smiling and lowering herself on his lap.

The next day Jude and Tommy made they're way to the Harrison house. Victoria had invited everyone over for a big breakfast. When they arrived everyone was already seated and waiting for them. Everyone except Sadie greeted Tommy with open arms. He asked her to come with her to the room next door. She did only for her sister's sake. EJ sat next to Jordan. They were in deep conversation.

Tommy: "_Sadie, I know I messed up._"

Sadie: "_Yeah, I know it too_."

Tommy: "_I'm sorry. I screwed up. I didn't know how to handle anything without Jude. I'm sorry I was an ass towards everyone."_

Sadie: "_If Jude can give you another chance I guess I can too. You're forgiven_." they hugged and joined everyone else.

Everyone was asking Jude questions. Shay sat on one side of her while Tommy occupied the other. Nick and Victoria sat at the heads of the table. Andy and Georgia sat two seats away from Jude, next to Sadie and Jason. Stuart and Ivette were on the other side next to Kwest and Amy, Jamie and Kat. Just as everyone began to eat the door flung open. Jude jumped out of her seat when she saw who it was.

_**Yes, homework sucks but I still have my fanfics to escape to. Anyways that's the latest update. Hope you all still enjoy it. Thanks for all the feedback. Always appreciated. **_

_**Minela**_


	29. Picture Perfect

**_Chapter 29 - Picture Perfect_**

Jude: "_Oh my God_."

Person: "_Jude Darlin, its really you_." Fabricio embraced her in a hug. Maury wanted a turn but Fabricio wouldn't let go of her. Finally when he did she hugged Maury with all her might.

Jude: "_I missed you guys so much_." she said as she grinned.

Fabricio: "_Missed us? We missed you. You almost gave me a heart attack_." he said.

Victoria: "_Why don't you join us for breakfast_?" she asked politely.

Maury and Fabricio agreed. Morning progressed with great food, chatter and being a whole family again. The morning turned to noon and noon into evening. Jude and Tommy went for a walk to the park after everyone had gone they're separate ways.

Hand in hand they held on to each other like a new-found couple madly in love. The leaves were falling accompanied by the darkness of the night approaching. It was chilly outside but Tommy kept Jude warm and safe in his arms.

Tommy: "_I love you soon-to-be Mrs. Quincy." _he whispered in her ear. Jude smiled warmly feeling contend for the first time in a long time.

Jude: "_I love you too, Mr. Quincy_." she said back and leaned in to kiss him. He came down to her height and enveloped her in his arms, his lips firmly pressed against hers.

Tommy: "_I want you to move back in with me_." he said, just out of no where, nervous knowing how it turned out last time. Jude kissed his cheek warmly and cupped his face in her hands. That was answer enough for him.

Tommy: "_I promise you this time things will be different. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to be a real family. I've never had that."_

A tear left Jude's eye, he gently kissed it away. She whispered in his ear: "_I want us to be a family more than anything_."

That same night Tommy was sleeping over the Harrison's residence. Since Jude and Tommy had lived together Victoria didn't mind Tommy sleeping in Jude's room with her. Jude laid her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes slowly. Tommy looked at her in the dark and leaned over her. Second later Jude felt the pressure of his lips on hers and threw her arms around his neck. His chest was on hers, his hands moving over fragile and almost forgotten places. Both had longed to be near each other for so long neither was letting go. One thing led to another until they were both consumed in deep loved making.

Months went on and Jude was back to normal. She was living with Tommy. EJ and Jordan were dating and getting serious. Everything was good with everyone.

Jude was pacing back and forth, a nervous wreak.

Kat: "_Jude, stand still. If you don't, I will poke you with the needle_."

Jude stopped just now realizing how frantic she looked: "_Sorry Kat, how much longer_?"

Kat: "_Maybe another 10 minutes._" she said and dropped down on her knees to adjusts Jude's gown.

Jude: "_You said that 10 minutes ago_." she said and bit her lip. Kat smiled seeing how nervous her best friend was. She recognized that she had been just like Jude was now, on her special day. Kat's cell phone rang. She jumped to her feet and reached out for it. Tommy's number flashed. Kat handed Jude the phone.

Kat: "_It's for you_."

Jude took the phone while Kat went back to work on the gown.

Jude: "_Hello_?" she said. She hadn't even looked at the caller id to see who was calling.

Tommy: "_Hey babe. You ready to get the show started?_"

Jude: "_Are you suppose to be calling me_?"

Tommy: "_I couldn't resist. I miss you_."

Jude: "_I miss you too_."

Tommy: "_Are you ready_?"

Jude: "_Almost. If it doesn't start soon I will eat away all my nail polish_."

Tommy laughed: "_I can't wait to see you_."

Jude: "_I can't wait to see you_."

Tommy: "_All these years and here we are, getting married_."

The door to Jude's chamber opened and Stuart walked inside.

Jude: "_Tommy I have to go. My dad just came."_ she said and hung up the phone.

Stuart walked over to Jude, tears of joy filled his eyes. He kissed her cheek lightly and looked at his youngest daughter.

Stuart: "_You look beautiful_."

Jude: "_Thanks dad_."

Stuart: "_We're ready if you are. Everything is perfect_."

Kat put the veil on Jude's head and let a few curls fall to surround her face. Stuart took Jude's arm under his and together they walked out to face the crowd. It was Jude's and Tommy's wedding day.

It was late spring and an outside wedding. The colors were baby blue and gray. The chairs were placed perfectly in rows of 10, the color baby blue with big bows tied in the back. All the chairs were filled as everyone faced the alter, patiently waiting for the bride. The music filled the air. First up were Jason and Sadie. They walked down the isle, as brides maid and groom's man this time. Next up were EJ and Jordan, after them came Jamie and Amy. Finally it was turn for the maid of honor, Kat and the best man, Kwest. Next up was little Adriana as the flower girl. Everyone smiled as they saw the tiny, beautiful girl throwing flowers in all directions.

Everything was more than perfect. Jude was wearing a beautiful, white wedding dress. It fit perfectly around her tiny body and hugged every curve. Her red hair was died in a light brown shade with a few red strands, pinned up. A few beautifully placed curls had fallen around her radiant face. The veil was covering her face from prefect sight. She stood with Stuart at the end of the bridesmaids and groomsmen's line. All the bridesmaids were dressed in long baby blue dresses with gray jewelry and shoes. All the men were dressed in black tuxedos with baby blue button up shirts and gray ties.

The wedding march filled the air. Everyone rose to they're feet in anticipation. Jude's heart was racing she couldn't even think clear. All the could concentrate on was the man at the end of the alter waiting for her. He was just as nervous as she had been. Stuart took her hand and together they made they're way slowly but surly down the isle. Tommy stood there waiting. To him, it felt like he had been waiting forever for this moment.

And there she was. His wife to be, Jude Harrison. All this longing, waiting, needing was soon to be over. Soon they were to be man and wife. His heart skipped a beat when he saw how beautiful she looked. He was so mesmerized that he couldn't even take his eyes off her for one second. His eyes began to get teary from joy and happiness. Three steps, two, one. Here she finally was. Stuart kissed his little girl's cheek and placed her hand in Tommy's. A tear left Stuart's eye as he watched his little girl become another man's pride and joy.

Tommy squeezed her hand lightly and gave her an approving look. They than faced the reverend. He said a few words and than turned to face the audience.

Reverend: "_If anyone has any objections to this marriage, you can speak now or forever hold your peace." _he announced. Jude and Tommy didn't even hear what he had said, they were too busy concentrating on each other.

Person: _"I have something to say_." Jude and Tommy both turned to face whoever had just said that. The people all broke out in whispers. Jude couldn't believe who was standing before her, objecting to her marriage.

_**Hey guys I know all of you hate cliffhangers but when I start posting I can't resist them. Sorry. Anyways I know that was really short but I didn't want to get into the wedding scene now and than having to stop on the middle. Just bear with me for now. Thanks for all the feedback……..**_

_**Minela**_


	30. The Wedding

**_Chapter 30 - The Wedding_**

Person: _"I have something to say_." Jude and Tommy both turned to face whoever had just said that. The people all broke out in whispers. Jude couldn't believe who was standing before her, objecting to her marriage.

Jude: "_What are you doing_?" she asked nervously.

Person: _"Jude, can we talk_?"

Jude looked at the reverend and smiled apologetically.

Jude: "_Shay, I am getting married. Can't it wait_?"

Shay: "_No Shorty, it can't. Please_?" he pleaded.

Jude turned to Tommy: _"I'm sorry. Wait just a sec_." she said and walked down the alter to Shay. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the guests. Everyone gasped and looked at each other. Tommy stood nervously alone at the alter while his bride was off talking to another guy.

Jude: "_Shay, what is going on?"_

Shay started to pace back and forth: "_I tried keeping quiet and letting you be happy but I can't anymore. I need you to know how I feel for you before you go any further_." he said and stopped in front of her. Jude wasn't understanding anything.

Jude: "_Shay, what are you talking about_?"

Shay: _"I love you_."

Jude: "_Shay, I-"_

Shay: "_I know. Perfect timing. I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I tried letting go. I tried moving on, believe me. But you, you won't let go of me_."

Jude: "_I don't know what to say."_

Shay: "_Say the truth_."

Jude looked at him, his expression carried nothing but pain and she hated being the cause for it.

Jude: "_Truth? I love Tommy. I have always loved him_."

Shay nodded. He knew it had been a long shot but one he had to take.

Shay: "_Go Shorty. He's waiting for you._"

Jude: "_What about you_?"

Shay: "_I'll be fine. Go." _he told her. Jude turned around to leave but stopped. She walked back to Shay. He looked at her. She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

Jude: "_I am in love with Tommy but you will always have a special place in my heart_." she whispered and let go. Her comforting words made the pain a little more bearable.

He watched her walk out of his life forever. He watched her walk back into another man's arms. He watched Tommy take her hands in his. He watched her tell the reverend to continue on with the ceremony. He watched her but she never looked back his way. It was answer enough for him. He took one last look at her and walked out, broken hearted and alone.

The rest of the ceremony went out without a glitch. Jude didn't explain to Tommy what had happened but there was time for that later on. Jude and Tommy held each other's hands while the reverend spoke.

Reverend: "_Now, these two young people have chosen to recite they're own wedding vows, Thomas_" he said. Tommy turned to Jude and took both of her hands in his.

Tommy: "_For as long as I can remember I've been looking for something. I had no idea what until you stepped into my life. You were the sun that shone in my life when it was dark and gray. You were the angel that was send to me and brought me back to life when I thought I wouldn't be able to go on. It wouldn't matter if the WHOLE world belonged to me if I didn't have to share it with. Nothing matters without you and I can't imagine life without you in it. I once said music was the most important thing in my life. I should have mentioned that you ARE my life. I love you Jude, for now and forever."_

Reverend: "_You may now place the ring on her finger._" he said. Jude wiped the tears off her cheeks and let Tommy slip the ring on her finger.

Reverend: "_Jude, you may now tell Tommy how you feel_."

Jude: "_When we started what we now have, it was forbidden but how could something so right be so wrong? You fought for us when I was ready to give up. You stood by my side when I thought I would crash alone. It didn't matter that I was having a bad headache or trouble writing a song because you were always there. You never judged me. You accepted me for who I am and never tried to change me. My life is nothing without you. I am nothing without you. There were times when I thought it was really over but you kept on fighting and now, deep down, I know that you will always fight for us and I love you for it. Tommy you are my life for now and forever._"

Tommy stood frozen. What she had said would stay with him forever. He knew no one would ever love him the way Jude loved him. It wouldn't matter anyways because this was the woman he couldn't see himself without. Jude slipped the ring on his finger. They said they're I do's. Tommy removed the veil off Jude's face and took her in for a passionate kiss. All this time, this is what he had wanted to do. Hold her, kiss her. It didn't matter that all they're family and friends were watching. They took the other's hand and faced a satisfied crowd. Cheers and applause exploded.

Victoria, Elizabeth, Fabricio and Georgia were all in tears. They all got up and congratulated the newly-wed couple. Tommy didn't leave Jude's side for one second. The after party was filled with great food, music and laughter. It was time for the traditional father-daughter dance. The dance floor cleared. Stuart took Jude's hand and led her to the dance floor. Soft music filled the air. Stuart smiled warmly at his little girl. All eyes were on Stuart and Jude. They looked at each other both knowing that this was the moment he had to let go of his little girl. Finally, as the soft music filled the air, they began to move on the dance floor.

"_Dear daughter of mine,_

_Don't forget you're still my sun shine._

_I know you're grown, your own woman now,_

_Years have flown by, I don't know how._

_Baby girl don't forget your dad,_

_Remember me from time to time and the moments we had._

_Prayed this day wouldn't come,_

_My baby girl becomes another man's sun._

_Prayed for my little girl to stay that way,_

_Little and mine every day._

_Prayed to hold you in my arms for time to come,_

_Now you've become another man's only one."_

Stuart held on to Jude as if he would never again get the chance to hold her. He never took his eyes off hers. With the soft voice over the stereo Stuart began to sing along to the lyrics. Jude smiled at her father. Tommy watched his bride overfilled with happiness and felt proud to have been the one to cause it.

"_Baby girl listen close, _

_Your daddy's always here, right under your nose._

_If ever you need whatever it is,_

_Your daddy's here to give you this._

_This man may have won your heart with his charm,_

_But let your daddy know if he causes you harm._

_Prayed this day wouldn't come,_

_My baby girl becomes another man's sun._

_Prayed for my little girl to stay that way,_

_Little and mine every day._

_Prayed to hold you in my arms for time to come,_

_Now you've become another man's only one."_

The song ended. Both father and daughter were in tears. Stuart kissed Jude's cheek. She threw her hands around his neck and hugged him lovingly. All the guests clapped as Jude and Stuart made they're way off the dance floor. Jude joined Tommy again, who sat alone waiting for her. She kissed the top of his head and took a seat next to him. He took her hand in his and kissed her on the lips quickly. The music resumed and the dance floor filled with people again. Time passed and it was time for the bride and groom's dance. Kwest headed to the mixing board. Tommy stood up and helped Jude to her feet. It was hard for her to move around in the wedding dress. He took her hand in his and proudly led her to the dance floor.

He sprung her around. The dance floor cleared. Everyone surrounded them with they're eyes plastered on the happy couple. Tommy placed his hands carefully on Jude's hips as she swung her arms around his neck. Both staring the other in the eyes. Both smiling from one ear to the other. Soft melody filled the air. Jude recognized it the second it left the speakers. It was the song she and Tommy had sung together.

Jude: "_You planned this_?"

Tommy smiled: "_Only for you_." he said and kissed her cheek. Jude's voice softly filled the air. One step, two. Before they knew it both were lost not only in the music but in each other's eyes.

_**Jude: **Now and forever is how things are going to be, _

_I am running home where you are waiting for me._

_You picked up the pieces when I gave up hope,_

_Gave me a hand to grab and pulled me up the rope. _

Tommy held on to Jude like someone would snatch her from him if he didn't hold on tight. She felt his warm hands both on her hips and to her back. He was pulling her closer and she let him. Now Tommy's voice filled the air. He softly sang along with it in her ear. His breath send chills down her spine.

_**Tommy: **We were destined to be I see it all so clear,_

_I don't want you anywhere but here. _

_You glued me together when I fell apart,_

_You opened my mind and broke through my guard._

_**Both: **Now and forever what comes doesn't matter,_

_All I need is you to make it through the rough weather. _

_You're my silver lining when I am under sea,_

_Now and Forever in your arms is where I am meant to be._

_**Tommy: **Doesn't matter where or when the storm blows,_

_You're the one, my heart shows._

_I'll protect you from harm, sorrow and pain,_

_You're the only one that keeps me sane._

_**Jude: **Running through the fog trying to get away,_

_But I couldn't escape you cuz my heart wanted to stay._

_Longing overcomes me every time you smile,_

_It brightens my day even if only for a while._

_**Both: **Now and forever what comes doesn't matter,_

_All I need is you to make it through the rough weather. _

_You're my silver lining when I am under sea,_

_Now and Forever in your arms is where I am meant to be._

Jude gently pulled Tommy away from her so she'd be able to face him. Still holding on tight to him she smiled knowing he was wondering what she was doing. Her voice was now blaring through the speakers and she began to sing along to it, just for Tommy. He smiled at her. She was really his. Only his. Finally. After all this time, all the pain and heartache and all the obstacles she was here, his wife. Jude Quincy.

_**Jude: **Now and Forever you said we'd be,_

_I know you love me I can see._

_Your touch fills the gap that was once in my heart,_

_I would die if we were apart._

_You are the one for me I know its true,_

_Simply stated I am in love with you._

Tommy pulled her to him again, his head on her shoulder. Her warmth was making him weak. Her smell was like an intoxicating drug that he was addicted to. There was no cure for it and neither was there one for Jude Harrison. Not that he ever wanted one.

_**Tommy: **Now and Forever I promise you here, _

_Give me your hand I need to know you're near._

_My heart races with every step you take,_

_I love you more each day with every move you make._

_Now and Forever time will tell,_

_Together we've left our protect shell._

The song ended. Tommy kissed Jude fully as everyone cheered, whistled and applauded. The cake was being rolled in.

**_Well that was the latest. Hope you all enjoyed it. I just wanted to say thanks to al of you that send me all the great feedback. And welcome to all new readers. That's all for now.._**

_**Minela**_


	31. Honey Moon

**_Chapter 31 - Honey Moon_**

The cake was three stories high. White cream around it. The Bride held a guitar and the groom had on some head phones, on the third level of the cake. Jude and Tommy both laughed when they saw the two dolls. The cart was wheeled right in front of them. The chef handed Jude a big knife. Tommy placed his hand over hers and together they cut the first piece. Now it was time to feed each other. As Jude aimed for Tommy's mouth he moved, she missed and a piece of icing landed on his nose. Everyone laughed. Jude kissed the cream off. Pictures were taken, laughers were heard, gifts were exchanged, music was played and people were having fun. The rest of the day was spend celebrating. Around 9:30 PM Jude and Tommy decided to embark on their honeymoon.

A white limo pulled up front. Jude and Tommy said goodbye to everyone. People congratulated them. Stuart, Elizabeth and Victoria kissed them once more. People threw rice and candy at the happy couple as they made they're way to the car, which was to take them to the airport. Finally, after all the farewells, Jude and Tommy entered the car and off they drove.

An hour or so later they were sitting on the plane. They both had changed into regular clothes. Tommy held Jude's hand as the airplane took off. Jude smiled and turned to him. He kissed her forehead and whispered "_I love you Mrs. Quincy_."

Jude's smiled only widened: "_I love you too Mr. Quincy_." She leaned back in her seat.

Tommy: _"Jude, what was that thing with Shay_?"

Jude's mind raced back to the memory. She closed her eyes. Tommy had a right to know.

Jude: "_He said he loved me_."

Tommy: "_What? At our wedding_?"

Jude: "_Yeah. I'm sorry. I had no idea. I told him I loved only you and I wanted to spend my life with you." _she told him.

Tommy: "_And he didn't protest?"_ he asked.

Jude shook her head: _"No, the opposite. He told me to be happy. I don't want to talk about Shay or anyone else on our honeymoon_."

Tommy: "_Fair enough_." he kissed her once more. Hours passed, they slept, ate and talked. An eternity later the plane landed in Miami, Florida.

Jude and Tommy exited the plane, took a cap to their hotel and checked in. The bellhop took their belonging up to the room. When Jude and Tommy entered they were taken aback. It was beautiful. The top floor with a huge balcony out looking the ocean. A big king sized bed, white linen. Going out of the bedroom were connected sliding doors that lead into a room with white sofas, a big-screen TV, a mini bar and a white, marble table. Tommy handed the bellhop a tip.

Tommy: "_No disturbances_." he told him. The young man took the money, nodded and left.

Jude was standing on the balcony looking out at the ocean waves when Tommy came up behind her, slipped his hands over her stomach and slowly kissed her neck. Jude closed her eyes taking his kissed. He made his way down her shoulder. Jude turned around and threw her hands around his neck. He pulled her closer, kiss lips devouring hers. Not able to take it any longer he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Setting her slowly down he climbed on top of her. His lips made their way to her neck again and than moved down farther. When he reached her navel he pulled her shirt up and tugged it off her throwing it in some random direction. He kissed her navel as Jude moaned. She then picked her head up, pulled Tommy's head to hers, kissed him forcefully and removed his shirt. She decided to take control of the situation and climbed on top of him. This time she kissed his neck and made her way down his chest. Tommy gasped. When she reached his pants she unbuckled his belt and removed his pants. Once again she made her way up to his lips. Tommy ran his hands through her hair, brining her closer. They're bare chest against each other. Jude kissed him slowly, biting his lip every now and than. She was a tease.

Tommy couldn't take it anymore. He climbed on top again removed the rest of his and her clothing and threw a sheet over them. He kissed her again holding her down. She was pinned against the bed his hands in hers, above her head. The anticipation only grew. The moment was there. Jude moaned, Tommy was calling her name. It was like the earth trembled. Her whole world was spinning before her but she was standing still. Sweet kisses, gentle touches, fragile places, and soft skin. It was addicting. HE was addicting. He made her feel as though nothing but she mattered in the entire universe. He didn't care about anything more than he cared about her.

Hours passed. Jude was asleep on Tommy's chest. He was wide awake looking down at his beautiful wife. Finally nothing would take her from him. He heard her heart beating, he felt it against his own chest. Nothing could made it more perfect. He watched her sleep. He remembered all the nights they had, all the moments they shared, all the kisses and than all the pain they had put each other through. And yet, here they were. Together. Jude was proven right again. He remembered her once saying that if they had been meant to be together they would be. After all the trials and tabulations they finally were. Tommy's heart was healed.

The rest of the honey moon was spend taking walks out by the ocean late at night, room service, skinny dipping and of course sweet love making. The time passed by way too fast. Before they knew it they had to be back home. When they finally arrived home Tommy set the suit cases down and took Jude's hand.

Jude: "_Where are you taking me?" _she asked as he was pulling her out the door.

Tommy: "_You'll see. Follow me_." he told her. They hopped in his Viper and Tommy drove.

Jude: "_Tell me_."

Tommy laughed: "_No. It's a surprise_." he told her. Jude continued to bother him but he wouldn't let up. They drove for a good 20 minutes in the direction of G Major. Jude kept quiet. She started to think that maybe Tommy was taking her to the studio, when he stopped the car. He leaped out, took her hand, and covered her eyes.

Jude: "_Tommy this is not fair_." she said not knowing where he was taking her or seeing it for that matter. They stopped. Tommy walked up behind her and took his hand off her eyes. Jude couldn't believe what she saw. She looked at him, he nodded.

Jude: "_Oh my God, you're serious_?"


	32. A Happy Ending

**_Chapter 32 - A Happy Ending_**

Jude: "_Tommy this is not fair_." she said not knowing where he was taking her or seeing it for that matter. They stopped. Tommy walked up behind her and took his hand off her eyes. Jude couldn't believe what she saw. She looked at him, he nodded.

Jude: "_Oh my God, you're serious_?"

Tommy shrugged: "_They say 'home is where the heart is' and our heart is at the studio so I thought why not kill two birds with one stone and buy a house close to work_?" he said pointing to a beautiful two story house. It resembled Jude's old home. She couldn't believe it. He had bought a house, for them. He reached into his pocket and handed Jude a pair of keys. She smiled at him and overwhelmed him with kisses. Then ran to the door and burse inside. It was beautiful. Old cherry wood made up the floor. Jude stepped further inside. Two huge windows lookout out at the blue sky. A fireplace was to the right of her. She couldn't believe she was this happy. She walked up and down, left and right. Tommy watched her in bewilderment. He had never seen her this excited.

Two weeks later Jude's and Tommy's house was fully furnished and they were back at work. Jude sat on the couch trying to compose a decent song, Kwest tried helping Tommy with a new beat but was fed up and threw his hands in the air.

Kwest: "_I quit, man_."

Jude and Tommy both snapped their heads towards Kwest. Tommy looked puzzled.

Kwest: "_You have no idea what you're doing, do you_?"

Tommy looked at Kwest as if he had three heads.

Kwest: _"Man, we've been in this studio for three straight hours and we're got nothing done. Wanna know why? Cuz all you've been doing is looking at Jude._"

Jude smiled to herself and turned back to her notebook. Tommy smiled.

Tommy: "_I can't help it_." he said and walked over to his wife. The two of them started to cuddle. Kwest just walked out and left them alone. They both broke out in laughter. Tommy kissed Jude lightly and stroked her hair.

Tommy: "_When are you meeting Kat_?"

Jude looked at her watch: "_20 minutes ago. I have to run_." she said, jumped to her feet, kissed Tommy and ran out. Tommy's gaze followed her until she was out of sight.

Tommy: "Kwest, you can come back in. She left." he yelled.

Jude arrived at Kat's. The house was empty. Kat was sitting in the back yard. Jude looked at her best friend and nodded. Kat jumped to her feet and threw her arms around Jude. Both woman screamed, laughed and cried.

Kat: "_And you're sure_?"

Jude: "_Yes, I'm 100 pregnant_."

Kat: "_Oh my God this is so exciting. Have you told Tommy, yet?"_

Jude: _"No, I was going to do it tonight which is why you can't tell anyone until he knows." _

The two of them once again screamed and laughed. Hours later Jude made her way home. She knew Tommy was home already. When she entered through the doors she felt a pair of hands surround her and pick her up off the floor. She giggled as Tommy turned her around and kissed her softly.

Tommy: _"I missed you." _he whispered and carried her over to the couch by the fireplace. Jude noticed all the lights were turned off and only the fireplace was lit.

Jude: "_I missed you too." _she said and kissed him as he climbed on top of her. His lips moved down to her neck and Jude remembered what she had to tell him. She pushed herself up a little. Tommy was looking at her right now, confusion in his eyes.

Jude: "_Tommy, there's something I have to tell you_."

Tommy: "_What? Are you Ok_?"

Jude: "_Yes, I'm fine_."

Tommy kissed her once more: "_Than what is it_?"

Jude didn't know how to tell him, instead she took one of his hands and placed it over her stomach. Tommy looked at her puzzled until the light bulb above his head went on.

Tommy: "_Jude, you're_-" she nodded. There was silence. Jude anticipated his reaction. She shifted a little in order to be able to see his face better. When he came into view she saw tears leaving his eyes. He kissed her passionately never taking his hand off her belly. She felt overjoyed and loved. They both cried in each others arms.

Tommy: "_Jude….I_-"

Jude: "_I know. I'm scared too, but we're together_."

Tommy: _"Nothing else matters. I will always be here for you_."

Jude: "_I know. I trust you_." she whispered. They both stayed quiet until Tommy broke the silence.

Tommy: _"I'm going to be a father_." he whispered.

Jude: "_Yeah, and I'm going to be a mom_." she said smiling. They kissed and Tommy lowered himself down to Jude's belly. He put his hand on her stomach and closed his eyes. It was dark and quiet. The fire was burning and it was warm. Tommy's heart was racing although everything was calm. This was what he had always wanted, a family. A real family with Jude. Here he was after all the years and turbulences, they had survived and they were still standing. Happy. Together. For the first time in her life, Jude felt contend. This was the place where she was meant to be. In Tommy's arms, for now and forever.

_**We all knew this day was coming. This ff is officially done. I can't believe it. Thank you guys soooooooooooooooooooo much for sticking with me all this time. It means the world to me. Here we are at the end of the journey. I think I might actually retire now. (As a ff writer at least). Lol **_

_**Anyways I just wanted to say HUGE thanks to all of my loyal readers. You all kept me going to thank you. **_

_**How was the ending? Not too disappointing? Hope not. Anyways let me know what you all thought overall. (Honestly please). Rock bottoms? Highlights? Etc. I'd love to hear it all. **_

_**AGAIN THANK YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**_

_**Minela **_


End file.
